Haunted- The 99th Annual Hunger Games
by DomiHearts1497
Summary: Icelynne Winterrose is the 19 year old Head Gamemaker. She plans with her fellow colleagues to create the most bloodiest and brutually challenged arena in Panem history. This year's tributes come prepared, the 99th Annual Hunger Games are here.May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor. Rated T for violence and your usual Hunger Games drama. SYOT *closed*
1. The New Head Gamemaker

Head Gamemaker

Hey guys after reading other fanfics and SYOTs, I've decided to write my own. This is my first story so I do appreciate helpful advice.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own The Hunger Games **

The rebellion failed and the Hunger Games lived on…

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

I stand in my eerily vacant office staring at my arena blueprints and mutt ideas. I hope President Echo likes them. I'm only 19, being the youngest Head Gamemaker ever in Panem History. Some might say I'm young and naïve and not fit for the job, but I've waited my whole life for this. To see blood gush from their veins, seeing tributes suffer the most horrific deaths. Causing them to suffer is most ultimate goal.

Taking a break from planning, I head to the bathroom to shower. Running a hand through my white blonde hair, I glance into the mirror watching as icy blue eyes stare back at me. My skin is so light with many faded scars. I cannot stop as flashbacks of my life back in District 8 wretch through my body.

"_You stupid, pathetic girl! You will never amount to anything; you'll become a sorry excuse just like your damn father!"_

_I watch as my mother throws a plate at me splintering the floor and pieces of glass digging in to my flesh. I run out of the house, scared and confused. Through hot tears I run to the only place I know is safe._

_My Woods._

My mother was never the same after my older brother died in the Games. Turning to alcohol to numb her pain, she turned into a monster, my worst nightmare. She got abusive and my father eventually left, leaving me to suffer her wrath. I don't blame her for getting this way though. I do blame her for blatant scars and emotional wounds that I carry with me.

I resorted to the woods for protection and life. I learned to live off the plants and nature. One day, I stole my mother's knife to cut some branches on this tree that was bothering me. I observed as a white rabbit hopped into my view. I became angry as I thought of how that rabbit didn't have to go through what I did. I ran over to it with my beautiful knife and grabbed it. It squirmed under my grasp and I ran the sharp blade across its throat. Blood bubbled and flowed down its neck and died after one last stolen breath. I felt a surge of power in me I never knew existed and grew to love it.

I trained everyday with that knife. Throwing at targets I made. Skinning and dicing through animals. To show my mother I could amount to something, I decided I was going to volunteer for the 98th Annual Hunger Games and come home a victor at 18.

_Reaping a year earlier_

"_Virtue Willowstone" called the escort, her voice echoing throughout District 8._

_I smile as a puny 12 year old begins to mount the stage. "So weak", I mumble. "She wouldn't get past the bloodbath". Just when I'm about to volunteer, a tall girl with curly red hair runs to the stage and shoves the 12 year old out of the way._

"_I volunteer, I'm Serenity Willowstone", the girl says weakly._

_Anger took over me._

_The girl's sister was volunteering for her! This was supposed to be my year!_

_I stare into her eyes full of fear and think of my failed life._

I remember watching her die in the bloodbath by a career on the huge screen in the town square the district sets up for those who don't have televisions at home. The career sliced her throat and repeatedly stabbed her too many times to count. My laugh echoed in the tiny area of town. Many looked at me weirdly and angrily, but I ignored them. I wasn't mad anymore but full of joy. She deserved to die for taking my chance of becoming victor.

Exiting out of the bathroom with heavy steam following me, I put on a black lacey dress and apply on black eyeliner and mascara. This year's Games will be one not forgotten. It will live on in Panem history. I will prove my mother wrong and become something important.

I will cause precious blood to shed.

**A/N: Please review what you think!**

**UPDATE 7/7: Most chapters from this point on have been formatted with music lyrics. I got the idea from District 11- Olive and thouught why not I already named the chapter after song titles so might as well add lyrics. Credits to District11-Olive for the idea. :)**

**Love Always, Domi**


	2. Gamemaker Meeting

Gamemaker Meeting

I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games **

Gamemakers of the 99th Annual Hunger Games

Icelynne Winterrose- Head. 19 years old.

Ky Orion. 21 years old.

Lucina Green. 23 years old.

Hunter Brookstone. 24 years old.

Isadora "Izzy" Kambree. 23 years old.

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

I quickly file and organize my plans and notes when my fellow Gamemakers walk in. As Head Gamemaker, I get to choose who will help me in my dark plans to kill these tributes and entertain the Capitol. The first to enter is Ky Orion following Lucina Green, Hunter Brookstone, and last but not least Izzy Kambree.

Ky Orion is 5'9'' and totally hot. I only picked him because 1) I need someone attractive to stare at all day. 2) Because when he is motivated he will give the best ideas. As I interviewed potential candidates I noticed him drawing something particularly interesting.

"_Umm excuse me, what are you drawing?" I asked him._

"_Oh just this" he says as he points to his penciled drawing._

_I stare in shock as I examine his intricate masterpiece. He drew various types of mutts with abilities and traumatizing features to forever scar the tributes._

"_Wow, these are really good, you're a great artist." I exclaim._

"_That's not the only thing I'm good at." He smirks and suddenly he is 2 inches away from my face. His dark green eyes pierce into my soul, giving me a good vibe about his abilities. Realizing I've been staring too long, I blush and turn away._

"_You're hired."_

Lucina truly scared me when she entered to interview. Her blood red eyes stared me down the whole time. Her light skin and raven black hair were already witchy enough but adding in the red eyes took her look to a totally different level.

"_So Lucina, what do you think makes you qualified to be a Gamemaker." I professionally ask._

"_When I was 13 I murdered my newborn baby sister." She says like if not a big deal._

"_Umm would you like to give me details?" I mumble already freaked out by this woman already._

"_My mother started to ignore and neglect me when that brat was born, so one night I went into the nursery and strangled her, and used her rib bones for a necklace."_

_I horrifyingly glance down to see her wearing the necklace. Brittle and yellowing bones jutting out at me from her small neck._

"_Oh my God…."_

_Even I had goose bumps and I terrible gut wretching feeling just thinking about this woman and it takes a lot to do that. As I thought about her further, she could be useful to planning terrible deaths for the tributes. _

_There was a long and awkward pause when she broke the silence,_

"_So am in or what?"_

"_You're in." I whispered as I quickly left to take a 10 minute break._

Hunter Brookstone interested me a bit. He walked in with a carefree demeanor and was very polite. He is 6 feet tall and was very athletic looking. He has Brown hair that falls over his eyes a bit and almost black eyes.

Just as I was about to excuse myself to the bathroom, I noticed him take out a well worn out book. I quickly came back.

"_I hope you don't mind me asking but what book are you reading?"_

"_This old thing…", he says as he hands it to me._

_It was a book on the Holocaust hundreds of years ago. It described the awful and inhumane ways the Nazis exterminated most of the Jewish population in Europe. As I glanced through a couple of pages, he pulled out a black suit with a weird symbol on the back._

"_My too many greats grandfather was a Nazi back then. He was executed for his crimes."_

_This guy had killing and evil already in his blood and reading and studying up on this was already a big plus for him being a potentially great Gamemaker._

"_Come back next week for the meeting", I say with a satisfied grin on my face._

Ironically the last Gamemaker was my last interviewee and she walked in the room with a certain quality about her. She bounced her way to the chair her blonde hair and multi colored highlights bobbing up and down. Her bright blue eyes lighted up the vacant white room.

"_Hello! I'm Izzy!" she giggled._

"_Hi, I'm Icelynne, so Izzy, why do you want to be a Gamemaker?", I ask cautiously._

" _I dunno I have nothing else better to do and I like drama!" she exclaimed._

_As the interview went on I realized she could bring life to the discussions and awkward moments to the next couple of weeks we will be spending together. She was still rambling on about her life accomplishments when I stopped her._

" _Izzy, come back next week for the meeting. Thank you for your time."_

_Just as I was about to turn to walk out of the room, Izzy nearly trampled me over hugging me and crying._

"_Thank you sooooo much Icelynne! I won't let you down!"_

_I laugh, "Thanks Izzy just let go okay."_

_As she ran out of the room excitedly I began to collect their profiles and smiled knowing I've made the right choices._

Snapping back to reality, I took note that everyone was ready to start.

"Well let's begin…"

**A/N: Hey there people of FanFiction! I know we have only heard from Icelynne's POV but for the Private Sessions and other chapters I will include the other Gamemakers POVs.**

**Please review what you think of the Gamemakers. Which of their POVs would you like to read about?**

**Love Always, Domi**


	3. Everything Has Changed

District 6: Everything Has Changed

**Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift**

_All I know is the pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know if the new found grace_

_All my days I know your face_

_All I know is that everything has changed…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games, Prim and Finnick would've lived.**

**Petra Roman (15) POV**

Drip

Drip

Drip

The sound of dripping water echoes throughout my small room. The eerily white walls and perfectly clean tile floor send chills down my spine. I turn to the small clock on my wall flashing the time, 7:05 a.m.

Today is reaping day and for once, I'm excited. Not for the usual reasons you think. I'm here in a mental hospital because of the strange mental disorder I carry the burden of. According to these 'super amazing' mental specialists, I have Synthesia. Pretty much I know when people tell the truth or lie. Their words circle around their heads taunting to come at me.

Glancing at the clock seeing that I only have 20 minutes to get ready, I run to the bathroom. Pulling my long red hair back, I put it up in a light brown hair clip. Applying a small amount of eyeliner to my blue eyes, I hear my family enter the room. I quickly slip on my white reaping dress and exit the bathroom.

My family left me here to rot in this institution, because they couldn't bear to ruin their perfect reputations of being the best family in the District. The only ones I know I could trust are my friends, but I don't get to see them often.

"Oh my goodness Petra you look so beautiful in that dress!"

Lies. Red words circle around my father's head like a snake. I know that this dress might be old and a little worn but that's my parents fault for disowning me, and I haven't had a new wardrobe in a couple of years.

"Yeah whatever, she's still the freak we know," says my sister Babel.

Fighting through bitter tears, I walk up and give them each a hug. I know this may seem off, but thinking of my best friend, Noel brings back her wise words.

"_I hate them Noel! I really do, look where they left me!"_

"_Just remember Petra, kill them with kindness."_

I smile at the thought of her. She is truly the only one who understands me, never lies, and has always been there for me, through thick and thin. The sister I never had.

As we leave the room, I glance back at my haven, and didn't think it would be the last time I would leave it.

**Isaac Noel (12) POV**

"_Nicolai Noel", the escort's voice booms throughout the tiny district._

_Then time stopped as I watch him run and push people out of the way to escape his fate. My mother let go of my 5 year old hand and chased after him, causing a wave of panic to shake throughout my body. I watch as a burly peacekeeper takes out his pistol and fires, its deadly bullet going straight through my mother's heart._

"_MOMMY!"_

I wake up in a cold sweat and begin to cry. My brother, Nick was reaped seven years ago when he was only twelve years old. He tried to run but they later caught him, they killed my mother for trying to protect her son. I watched as he died in the Bloodbath by a District 2 career, slicing his head right off and carrying his head as a trophy. It still haunts me to this day. Now being eligible to enter the Games, my nightmares have become more vivid and traumatizing than ever before. My father tries his best to help support me and my twin sisters, Lia and Layla, but it's hard for him and I see him struggle every day.

I run to my closet to put on my brother's old clothes he never had the chance to wear. The white dress shirt fits me a little loose since I'm not as muscular as he was. My light green eyes stare back at a small and skinny kid who could never get past the Bloodbath, even if he tried.

Heading to the kitchen, I find my family sitting and waiting for me to join. On the anniversary of that tragic reaping, we sit together and cherish that we are still together. Today is particularly important since it's my first reaping. The tension is heavy as I enter, their faces are drooped and hanging. I know they are thinking of my mom and brother, but I must be strong for us.

"You won't get picked, Isaac," my father says.

"You said the same thing to Nick, and where did that get him."

"I'll see you guys at the reaping.''

I leave not daring to look back.

**Petra Roman (15) POV**

The town square fills with people as I enter going to the 15 year old section. I wave to Noel, her brother Milo, and my best guy friend in the world, Sean Worth, each going to seats in their sections.

I glance at the large clock tower located not far from the square which rings 24 times, signaling the reaping was to begin. The mayor then began to go on about the Dark Days and blah blah blah. By the time I came back to the real world, the escort's jovial voice announced the fate of the girl whose life would be forever changed.

"Petra Roman."

Paralyzed with fear, her words blinded me. I fall to the ground and let the darkness envelop me in its comforting embrace.

**Isaac Noel (12) POV**

I watch as the female tribute collapses to the floor convulsing. The peacekeepers quickly pick her up and move her quite quickly to the Justice Building. I began to worry as the escort digs her perfectly manicured hands through the giant glass bowl pulling out a single slip.

"Isaac Noel."

My name hits me like a ton of bricks and I began to cry. The peacekeeper that killed my mother comes and escorts me to the stage; I have never felt so hopeless and traumatized in my life. I stand shakily and scared as the escort takes my hand and raises it.

"Well, give it up for this year's tributes!"

**A/N: Well here is the first reaping. Review what you thought about these two because I had such a great time writing them. The Goodbyes will be posted after I post all the reapings.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	4. Kiss with a Fist

District 1: Kiss with a Fist

**Kiss with a Fist by Florence + The Machine**

_You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick _

_I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate _

_Over my head_

_Then I set fire to our bed…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

_Night before the Reaping_

**Koda Morris (16) POV**

_BOOM_

_Running towards the factory where my parents work, my short legs stumbling as I rush to see if my parents were safe. I see that other families were already here. They hugged and cried with their loved ones, glad that they survived. I wondered around the rubble of the remaining factory, looking for my parents. My parent's boss then approached me, and squatted down to my level._

"_Excuse me sir, do you know where my parents are," I ask scared for his answer._

"_Yes, I'm sorry but your parents died in the accident."_

_He then got up and left to deliver the terrible news to the next victim's family. I stood there on that dark April afternoon, letting precious tears cloud my vision and begin to walk home. I wasn't sure where I would go or what would happen to me, but the only thing I was sure about in this moment, was that I was alone._

I stand alone in my foster parent's grand kitchen. I was adopted by a rich couple, Mr. and Mrs. Morris when I was 12 years old. I was raised properly; you know polite, quiet, that type of thing. They think I'm well mannered and considerate, but the truth is I'm not. A couple years ago, I started to hang out with some guys who really influenced me. I started drinking excessively, and smoking, also hosting and going to wild parties while my parents left to attend extravagant parties in the Capitol, I've been a couple times, but I now decide to stay home when they invite me to go with them. My sister, Saphene then walks in with a wide smirk on her face.

"You know, Mom and Dad are going to the Mayor's tonight, right? They won't have time to go home, but they're going straight to the reaping afterwards." She says happily.

"Why don't we host a party. You know to celebrate possibly our last day here in the District," I say.

"Okay, as long as I'm invited," she says with a bright smile.

"Fine."

I pick up the phone and call Reven. He's really cool and this night is about him. He is going to graduate from the Academy by volunteering this year, and we will all cheer him on. I plan on graduating in 2 years when I'm 18 so I have plenty of time left to party and enjoy life. Suddenly I hear his voice on the other line.

"Party at my place," I yell hanging up and getting the beer and wine ready for a great night.

**Rosemarie "Rose" Thomas (16) POV**

Putting up my short red hair in a ponytail, I begin to train one last time before the reaping. Using my most prized dagger I begin my mission to destroy the 10 dummies presented in front of me. Slashing through vital parts of their bodies, I finish under 2 minutes, and all that's left of them is their white stuffing that is strewn across the large Training Room. Placing my dagger in my secret compartment in my jeans, I dart my grey eyes to the clock. My name is Rose, and this is my year to win.

For starters, many people here in District 1 don't like me. Being the daughter of the mayor and a peacekeeper doesn't really give me a good reputation around here. I'm often overlooked and this makes me full of anger. I will show the citizens of District 1, what I'm capable of and show them I'm a fierce contender ready to fight in the Games. I plan to volunteer this year and I will let nothing get in the way of winning.

Dashing into the Training Room is no other than my best friend, Theodore. He has black hair and hazel eyes which shine brightly through his black framed glasses. He is the only one who sees me as a real person, and not just the mayor's daughter. Plus, he puts up with my attitude, which takes a lot to do, even my parents can barely handle it, but Theo is different and I am forever grateful for him.

"Hey Rose, I need a wing woman for this party tonight. Care to join me?", he says quickly.

"Okay, but I'm not staying for long."

As we walk in the house, I notice a lot of people here, I'm not much of a party person so Theo better get going with this because I seriously need to prepare tomorrow. The house is quite large and finely decorated. Seeing many wine bottles and beer gives me an uneasy feeling already. I venture further in the house leaving Theo to flirt when I spot a boy with black hair and hazel eyes start to clumsily walk towards me. He is obviously drunk, his clothes disheveled and wrinkled.

"Hello, I'm Kodddda Morrisss," he slurs leaving me with a whiff of stale beer.

"And I'm not your type," I snap at him turning around to leave.

He grabs my shoulder almost forcibly and his strength almost makes me fall back. Anger bubbles up in me, as I pull out my dagger and point it right in front of his face. His face very comical then turns very shocked and fearful as I dance the blade close to his face.

"Touch me again and you'll never be able to have kids."

Finding my way out of the house, I find Theo flirting with a petite blonde. They seem to have a nice conversation and it seems that they both like each other. He then suddenly laughs, which echoes throughout the small neighborhood. As much as I would like to see him have a good time, I need to get home and forget the encounter with Koda ever happened. Grabbing Theo by the collar of his shirt I start to drag him away from the confused blonde and towards my home only a couple of blocks away.

"Rose! I wasn't ready to leave yet, I didn't even get her number…., "he whines almost like a small child.

"I know Theo; I need to get ready for tomorrow."

_Day of Reaping_

**Koda Morris POV**

I wake up the next morning, with a pounding head and a big mess. Glancing around the different rooms of the house I find toilet paper thrown around cabinets and tables, a few people still here passed out on the couches, empty and broken beer bottles crushed covering the expensive tile floors of the house. Talk about one crazy night. A girl I was trying to flirt with nearly tried to kill me and even threatened me. I was just trying to have a little fun and flirt, but look where that got me. Throwing up in an empty waste basket I glance at the clock. Crap. I only had 20 minutes before the reaping started.

I rushed to my room and pulled at a dark polo shirt and my favorite khakis. I spray some cologne to try and mask the stench of alcohol that still lingers on me. I look back at the messy house and think that I would have time to clean it up before my parents get home, but using my awesome skills of persuasion after the reaping will get rid of them for at least an hour. And with that I rush out of the house.

As I walk to the reaping, I can hear the town square fill with people and the usual excitement for the Games. Almost to my seat, I spot Reven running towards me. He looks very worried and definitely not prepared to volunteer.

"Dude, I can't volunteer this year, please take my spot. I thought I would be ready, but I'm not."

I know this is crazy and rash but I say yes. He was there for me and helped me appreciate life more. I stick out my hand agreeing fully, he quickly thanks me and rushes to the row behind where I would be sitting. I sit and patiently wait as the reaping begins. The mayor goes up and begins the long and boring speech no one really listens to. Dazing off, I hear the female tribute's name I will be partnering with.

"Anna Gracen." The escort squeals loudly into the microphone.

Suddenly the girl who threatened me quickly shoves the Anna girl aside and runs besides the escort. Her short red hair radiates from the sun's rays and her hooded grey eyes shine with excitement.

"My name is Rose Thomas, and I will be the victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games."

Well just my luck. This girl seemed vicious enough last night, just imagine in the Games. Just as the male escort begins to move towards the reaping bowl, I shoot my hand up and quickly made my way to the stage, smirking and acting confident.

"I volunteer, I'm Koda Morris."

I look into the crowd to see Reven looking away from the stage. Not even acknowledging me. I was furious. I just volunteered for him and now I don't get one ounce of respect. I stand angrily and wait for the escort to announce our names.

**Rose Thomas POV**

"Rose Thomas and Koda Morris, your volunteer tributes for the 99th Annual Hunger Games!"

As I turn towards Koda to shake his hand, he smirks at me and puts on a flirtatious smile trying to act charming on camera, this boy now has really gotten on my nerves.

"Still playing hard to get, sweetheart?"

And with that, in front of all of District 1 and Panem, I punch him straight in the nose sending him flying backwards. My parents both on stage both give me horrified looks, but I ignore them.

No one messes with me.

**A/N: Hey Guys ****These tributes were so much fun writing about! Anyway, I hope you liked them Please review what you think of them. **

**Love Always, Domi**


	5. The Lonely

District 9: The Lonely

**The Lonely by Christina Perri**

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby _

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Teff Regal (15) POV**

_Dear Friend,_

_Today is reaping day and I have 3 more to go. My first reaping was the year that twins were selected to go into the Games, they never came home. I remember watching in the town square them dying together, being eaten alive by muttations. The only thing you heard were their screams. Both the twins and their parents. Loud shrill cries of agony shook District 9 that day. I will never forget it._

_My father is the mayor of the district and that leaves people to automatically look at me differently. I never really had any friends. No one wants to associate with the mayor's son. Somehow though, my sister has a lot of friends and that leaves me to wonder if there is something indeed wrong with me. Am I too weird? Too secluded? Too shy? You are my only friend, you never judge nor do you put me down like I have been at school by bullies. I feel like you are the only one who cares, even though you cannot respond back. You listen and that's what counts._

_Always, Teff_

I close my journal breathing in the fresh summer air. I sit in a small dingy alleyway writing to a nonexistent friend. My journal is truly what keeps me from going insane from the loneliness I feel deep inside, threatening to emerge and drown me in a world of pain. Running a hand through my muddy brown hair and scanning the area with my russet colored eyes, I feel the familiar tension in the air. Thick as fog. District 9 doesn't have many victors, and usually our tributes die in the Bloodbath. My father always complains that we should have a Training Academy here to train to show the other Districts we aren't just grain collectors, but people capable of winning and prospering in Panem.

I run through the growing fields of wheat, feeling the cool breeze on my sweat covered face and feel the burning sensation deep in my calves. I feel so free, like nothing can stop me. Stopped in my thoughts, I hear the clock strike 8 times, meaning it is time for the reaping to start in about 30 minutes. I gather my small pocket sized journal and pen and stuff them inside my jacket, I dash through the new born buds of golden wheat that keeps our District alive.

**Vanity White (15) POV**

I stare deeply into the mirror; my long black hair with fading dark blue tips stands out against my pale skin. My brown eyes accented with heavy black eyeliner. Some might call me emo, goth or whatever you want to call it. My parents died 2 years ago, they were electrocuted and died instantly, my mother was pregnant with my brother, I never got to see him. I live here alone with my sister, Monty. Her blonde hair and bright green eyes lights up my world and I'm so glad to have her as my sister. Monty and I both struggle to survive but we always manage to pull through even in those first couple of months after the accident, I began to lose hope of recovering from their loss, but Monty kept me going, encouraging me not to give up and fight till the end.

As I put on my white tube top and black pencil skirt, I turn to see Monty at my door, crying with fat tears covering her small face. She does this every year, she worries that I will be reaped and I will never see her again, that I will die a painfully slow death. Things like this shouldn't worry her, but she has grown up too fast. I run to her embracing her shaking body as sobs make the walls tremble of our small bedroom.

"Vanity, if you get reaped, I want you to know I love you."

"Monty, don't say that, I won't be reaped, I'm not leaving you."

"You can't guarantee that," she rushes out of the room, leaving me to finish dressing and running out to find her.

As I chase through the small neighborhood I spot the one person I owe Monty's life to. His name is Ryan, and he saved my sister's life. A year ago, she fell through some thin ice at the lake and I wasn't there. I remember freaking out wondering where she was, she is the only person I have left. He brought her home with a warm blanket and a hot cup of hot chocolate. I was never so thankful in my life. He now visits her often and we occasionally talk.

He smiles and runs towards me, his hazel eyes shining in summer's golden rays and his black spiky hair perfectly in place. He notices my worried expression, I tell him Monty ran off to the Reaping without me. He offers to walk with me, but I decline. I tell him I rather walk alone, he quickly tells me that it's ok and leaves me to gather my thoughts.

**Teff Regal (15) POV**

I watch as my father delivers his speech to the entire District, his voice monotone and dragged. I've heard this speech since I could remember and I even know the lines by heart. My father wishes for me to be mayor after he dies, I know I probably won't have any other option. I glance around the District's town and see all the citizens looking up, scared or bored expressions I read from most people.

Our escort, Iris Flamington, then trots up the stage, excitement running down her obviously surgically modeled body. Her bright rainbow colored afro contrasts very strangely from the normal pastel colors of our district. Her flaming red nails then dig through the large glass bowl, she digs in their for a long time then finally pulls out a single white slip. She walks slowly back to the microphone and waits a couple seconds dragging on the suspense.

"Vanity White," Iris yells out making half the people here jump in their spots. I see the girl calmly walk up the stage her black hair swaying in the breeze. Her face is covered by her hair but If you look closely you can see small tears streaking her face and her eyeliner begin to smudge. I hear screams from the audience and see a small girl begin to run to the front of the crowd. Her cries echo throughout the small area and pierce through my soul, I feel her pain and hurt as she watches her loved one sign her death sentence.

**Vanity White (15) POV**

I stand on stage, trying to act brave for my sister, but it does not work. Her screams tear through my already broken heart and I begin to cry. Violent shudders go down my body and I weep for my sister who will be left alone. I see as the escort then goes slowly to the boy's reaping bowl. She digs slowly once again and takes in all the suspense.

"Teff Regal"

I watch as the mayor's face drains of color and his eyes go vacant. His son must have been called, and I began to feel bad for him. I then see as a boy is then escorted up the stage by peacekeepers and stands next to me. His face is in pure shock and he is slightly shaking. His brown eyes dilate in and out of focus trying not to let his emotions take the best of him, unlike me.

" Here are your tributes, Vanity White and Teff Regal of District 9!"

**A/N: Well here's District 9! Please review what you think of them! I know that there were some mistakes in the last chapters and I will fix those as soon as I can.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	6. Crazy Beautiful Life

District 12: Crazy Beautiful Life

**Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha**

_Every single night we fight_

_To get a little high on life_

_To get a little something right_

_Something real, at least we try_

_For something real in this crazy life_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Aura Lee Pearson (18) POV**

Standing alone in a quiet street in the merchant's part of town, I stand and wait for my son to get out of daycare. Now you may all be thinking I'm some irresponsible slut who got pregnant at 15, but I couldn't control what he did to me. Yes, I was raped by a middle aged married man in a cold dark alley at only 15. A couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Rumors quickly spread throughout District 12, and I was shunned by most of them. I told my story too many times to count, and no one believed me. He got away with hurting me and leaving me to care for an unborn child. His wife threatened me several times, but everyone backed her up saying that I was responsible for the 'affair'. At school I would be called a whore and a home wrecker. I quickly fell into a deep dark depression that seemed that I would never climb out of. Until on a sunny July day, Colton Matthew Pearson was born. I immediately fell in love with this blonde haired green eyed boy and knew in that moment I would do anything to keep him safe from his father. His father never comes to visit his son, and I don't want him to.

Suddenly Colton walks out of the small daycare and spots me waiting for him. His face lights up as I run towards him with open arms. He giggles and smiles as I pick him up and head for home. Today is reaping day and thankfully my last. Ever since Colton was born, I worried of being chosen and dying leaving my son alone with no parents. Even if I tried, no one from District 12 can survive. I know that our past victors Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen, lived to tell their stories, but look where that got us. The story went that after Katniss executed President Coin and President Snow died choking on his own blood, Katniss was convicted of murder and her execution was broadcasted live all over Panem. Peeta soon after followed her, saying he couldn't live without her. The rebellion soon fell and those associated in it were killed. Haymitch was the only exception because they wanted him to suffer and live with the fact that his two favorite people (though he doesn't admit it) were killed because of what he did to help them win together in the 74th Games. After the Mockingjay Rebellion, The Hunger Games became more violent and 'entertaining', trying to scare the districts into not rebelling again. We hold a small and secretive memorial here for them. They gave us hope and failed, but tried to take down the powerful Capitol to give us a better tomorrow.

Walking back home with Colton hanging on to me, I spot them. He and his wife are happily strolling down the street going the opposite direction I am. She quickly sees me and gives me a hateful expression. As I walk as fast as I can away from them, I pass them and she snickers something that makes him laugh. I turn around to see him glance back at me with scary green eyes and give me a suggestive wink. I suddenly feel sick and hold Colton closer to me as I run to my father's butcher shop.

"I hope you get reaped today, bitch," she shouts while still walking away.

I enter my family's butcher shop, and see my mother playing with my younger sister, Riley. My mother believes the rumors about me and doesn't talk to me much. She usually just leaves me alone and spends time with Riley. My twin brother though does believe me and promises me to protect me from him and Colton. My father is too busy at the shop to talk to me much, but I know he means well and loves his grandchild. My sister quickly comes up to me and gives me a hug, wishing me good luck in not being chosen. I quickly curl my golden blonde hair and apply light brown eyeliner to my crystal blue eyes. Dressing in a blue button down dress and blue boat shoes, I quickly give my son a kiss goodbye.

**Ben Dover (16) POV**

I sit in my small home, still high from the pot I smoked last night with my friends. I live here with my uncle after my parents mysteriously vanished, leaving me alone. They never really enjoyed my company and never paid attention to me. My uncle isn't any better but still. All the citizens here in the District don't like my 'obnoxious' and 'disrespectful' attitude. Please, I am way better than most people out there all boring and normal. You have to mix things up a bit and annoy a hell of a lot of people along the way. Closing my eyes , the only memory from yesterday I have still hangs on to my hazy memory.

"_Truth or Dare," my best friend Mikey Walsh stutters as the effect of the marijuana takes its damaging effect._

"_Dare."_

"_Ok, I dare you to volunteer tomorrow at the reaping. Look at you man, all buff and ready. You could totally win this. Then when you come back we can party it up at the Victor's Village and invite old Haymitch to drink with us." His words seemed so right at the time, we laugh and agree, our high pitched laughs booming throughout the Seam._

I look down at my skinny and definitely not muscular build. I try to fix my hair a bit but it doesn't work. My brown eyes still dilate and cross frequently as I attempt to focus on the buttons of my washed out green suit and fix my neon green bowtie. As I walk with confidence out of the house, I bump into a large vase filled with small primroses, the water and flowers drench my suit. Not having much time before the reaping, I run out of the house leaving the broken vase with crushed primroses there on the cold hard ground.

**Aura Lee Pearson (18) POV**

"Aura Lee Pearson," our escort, Effie Trinket chimes throughout District 12. She still looks the same due to the Capitol's amazing surgical abilities, taking away wrinkles and gray hairs that are supposed to be there. Haymitch already in his mid 60's, stands behind Effie in the far corner of the stage looking into the distance.

I begin to cry and think of Colton and my family, never seeing me again. I'll just be another piece in the Capitol's games. Peacekeepers then come to my side and briskly rush me to the stage. My heart pounds as I hear nothing but adrenaline rush through my body and anxiety reaching up to take over me.

"Cole Nanston"

"I volunteer!", a strange boy with a very weird outfit steps quickly out of the 16 year old section and obnoxiously starts to wave and say greetings to people as he slowly make his way towards the stage. I see a few roll their eyes at him and some even laugh. A couple of peacekeepers go by his side but he quickly waves them off.

" Don't worry boys, Ben Dover is making his way up the stage!", he says with much enthusiasm. As he ascends the steps he trips over his neon green shoelaces and falls face first onto the stage. He laughs very annoyingly and stands next to me. I see him wave to a boy in his section who waves and gives him a thumbs up.

"Here are your tributes!"

I turn to see Ben looking me over and smiling saying something that I have heard too many times and definitely didn't want to hear today.

"You're the whore who slept with that married guy over there, right?" he says pointing towards Colton's father.

Turning around, I run inside the Justice Building not daring to hear or look at the crowd of people who then begin to murmur and point at me.

**A/N: Here are the District 12 tributes, Aura Lee and Ben. Review what you thought of them!. A third way done with the reapings! **

**Love Always, Domi**


	7. Earthdance

District 4: Earthdance

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games ****and I also don't own the song Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine.**

_Night before the Reaping_

**Leon Finlend (15) POV**

Gazing into the beautiful blue sea of District 4, a light breeze goes through my blonde hair and my sea green eyes glaze over the ripples of the sea which shine bright from the moon's reflection. I come here every night and bask in the beautiful scenery here. I lie down on the white sands and stare at all the stars that dot the black sky. So many shapes and sizes, all different intensities of brightness. I love to swim too; just not here. I usually go at night to the Training Academy just so that when I go to sleep I can still feel the steady rhythm of the water rock me to sleep.

Suddenly a small seagull lands next to me. Its white feathers gleam like pearls and its dark brown eyes pierce deep into my soul. I pick up the seagull and place him on my shoulder. I dig into my bag and grab a couple of pieces of dried fruit and gladly feed it to him. He squawks and happily eats them. He then rubs up against me then flies away. I usually attract animals, something about me just gives the animals here a good energy about me and they're not afraid to come up to me. I bring a large bag of nuts and dried fruit every night I visit the beaches.

Realizing it's late; I grab my denim bag and run towards home. We live in the average part of town, not rich or poor. I can see as I jog through the streets that are lighted by street lamps that my parents are still awake. As I rush in the house, I smell freshly baked fish and my parents chatting quietly. My parents don't pay attention to me much. They think I'm a little strange because of how chill and how I always talk about nature. The one thing I've always wanted was their attention, but I don't push them for it. My father at least tried to get use to my personality, unlike my mother who hasn't even attempted. He gave up after a month, and now lets me do whatever, not caring if I'm out late or whatever. In a sense it's okay if you were a typical teenager but I'm not, I actually do care what my parents think. I run up the stairs into my room and grab my swim trunks, goggles, and towel and make as much noise as I can to get their attention. They never noticed.

**River Seymour (16) POV**

As I throw knives at the faded target, my long chestnut brown hair sways violently. My emerald eyes dart back and forth between the stack of throwing knives at my disposal and the target 20 feet away. I come here to train at night so that others don't see my true skills and underestimate me, plus my twin sister, Raine comes during the day and always shows me up at almost every weapon except the knife. She has always gotten all the attention and praise and I have been just been thrown away like a used dish towel, shriveled up and dirty. It's always 'Raine this', and 'Raine that', and 'Raine you are so perfect'. What about me? I'm here too you know. That's why I train constantly and vigorously. I will be better than my sister even if it's the last thing I do.

The head trainer, Calico Saxon walks in. He wears a well fitted grey shirt and a brand new pair of khaki shorts. He is the only one who is nice enough to me and understands me. He helps me train at night and talks to me. Yesterday night he came by my house and announced to me and my family that I was chosen to volunteer for this year's games. You should have seen poor little Raine's face when he told her. She fumed out of the room, knocking over a chair in the process. My parents congratulated me and wished me luck. I was never so happy in my life. Finally something was going right for once.

"I'm leaving, best of luck tomorrow," he says while closing the door.

Suddenly, I hear water splashing in the training room next to mine. Usually no one stays this late to train, especially the night before the reaping. I walk quietly up to the door and peak through the window. A boy who looks about 5'7'' and a well defined swimmer's body does the breaststroke back and forth in the 100 yard long pool. He looks quite relaxed, something unusual when training. I open the door and see him look up from what he was doing. He gives me a genuine smile and waves me over. I briskly walk over to him and sit at the edge of the pool.

"Hello, I'm Leon," he says calmly.

"I'm River," I say while shaking his hand.

"Why are you here so late," I whisper looking around, staying this late can get you into serious trouble.

"Why are _you_ here so late," he says emphazing the word you.

"I'm here training for the Games."

"Well I usually come to swim here, isn't it awesome?" he exclaims and laughs.

"Shhhhh! You know we aren't supposed to be here this late!" I say a little too loudly.

"You really just need to chill, you know dude, relax." He then begins to float on his back and he closes his eyes, beginning to sing a song.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now its left me blind  
The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart._

His voice is incredibly beautiful and soulful, it mesmerizes me. He finishes and I am left speechless. He then swims over to me and gets up from the pool, he sits next to me while drying his hair off.

"You're a really great singer. That song was really nice." I say genuinely.

"Thank you, its lyrics are really beautiful, having to do with nature and love," he says smiling and starts to look off into the distance.

I turn to look at the clock positioned on the wall across from us, and see that it is close to midnight. I rush over to the door and turn around to Leon still in a daze.

"Bye Leon, see you tomorrow at the reaping."

I run home anticipating tomorrow's reaping and my sister's disappointed face as I take the long walk up towards the ocean blue stage.

_Reaping Day_

**Leon Finlend (15) POV**

I stand in the 15 year old section next to my best friend Scallen. His hair is a fiery red and stands messily, some of it covering his eyes. Reaping days are always filled with excitement here, knowing that one of the lucky ones chosen or volunteered will have the awesome opportunity to become a victor. I dream of one day leaving my home here in District 4, and moving to the Capitol and see all the amazing buildings and city life there. Though I love the beaches here, I've never felt I belonged here. I avert my eyes away from the stage and glance over to the entrance to the town square. I see River and a girl that looks a lot like her standing on opposite sides of each other, each with an annoyed expression. They both wear matching white dresses and white flats. They quickly make their way to the 16 year old section, standing on opposite sides. I find this a little strange, but whatever.

The mayor then begins his speech and he drags on for quite a lot longer than usual. I can tell the male escort is looking really annoyed and impatiently rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. The mayor finally finishes and the escort runs up to the microphone, relieved after the long wait.

"Hello! I'm Rigmond Sluster, lets see who the lucky two tributes are who will be competing in this year's games" he squeals a bit loudly.

He makes his way to the girl's reaping bowl and fishes around until he grabs a single slip.

"Oceana Gra-"

"I volunteer!" a strong and determined voice from the 16 year old section calls out. I see as River makes her way up the stage a very wide smirk on her face. She blows a few kisses to the cameras and finally ascends the steps.

"What's your name, sweetie," the escort exclaims in a very good radio voice.

"River Seymour."

"Well, now onto the boys!"

He then again fishes out a white slip and dramatically makes his way to the microphone.

"Leon Finlend."

I'm quite surprised to hear my name called out, I walk up the stage with a huge grin on my face. I wait patiently for a volunteer to mount the stage, but it is so quiet, a pin can drop and everyone here would be able to hear it as clear as day.

"Well here are your tributes, River Seymour and Leon Finlend!"

As I turn to shake her hand I whisper something into her ear.

"Dude, this is going to be awesome."

**A/N: Well here are the District 4 tributes, Leon and River. Yes guys, Leon is a sea hippie! Review what you thought of them! Thank you guys so much! Your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	8. Bleeding Love

District 11: Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games **

**Merit Phoenix (17) POV**

"_Where's the money," the fat peacekeeper yells in my parents face._

"_We don't have it, we need more time."_

"_You don't have it, hmmm. Well I'll just have to get it out of you."_

_The peacekeeper then goes up to my mother and starts to slowly draw the knife up and down her torso, she screams in pain as the blade slices through her pale skin. We are all tied up and await a terrible fate. My parents borrowed money from a peacekeeper a month back to help pay for a month's supply of food. My parents recently lost their jobs on a plantation and have been trying to find some work. So now here we are waiting to be killed by this sadistic peacekeeper. After an hour of cutting my mom's body, she is barely breathing, holding on to dear life. He spares her by finally stabbing the bloodied knife into her chest. My father and little sister then begin to scream in agony, I am in a state of shock. He then goes up to my sister and does the same thing except he then begins to cut her long light brown hair too. Her screams shook me and I shouted for him to stop. He didn't listen. He finally suffocated her and dropped her small body on the cold ground of our house. He then stopped at my father. _

"_Merit, I love you, I'm sorry I won't be there for you," his last words as the peacekeeper twisted his neck. The snap echoed throughout the small house and only I was left to deal with. _

_Just as he approached me, a tall and muscular man with black curly hair entered and began to beat up the peacekeeper. Time stopped as I watched the two men roll around on the floor and exchange punches. Finally the man took out his dagger and with one swift motion brought it down in the peacekeeper's skull. The man came up to me and hugged me saying he was sorry he couldn't come sooner._

"_Where will I go? I have nobody left," I scream as I crumple to the floor._

"_Come live with me." And with that I left them there, and went with the strange man who forever changed my life._

That was 10 years ago and since then I have lived in the Victor's Village .The man is Beck Holloway, he is the victor of the 81st Hunger Games. He and his wife adopted me soon after the night of my family's murders and I've lived with them since. He has been very nice to me and I am forever grateful to him. He and his wife don't have children, they're afraid that his biological children will be reaped for the Games. Though he is worried about me, he doesn't regret taking me in after the incident. He also mentors in the Games and goes away for a couple of weeks to the Capitol every year. He always comes back with a distant face and retreats to his room for several days. I know that mentoring must be hard for him and everything, considering the people he mentors die, and in a way he feels responsible for it.

I sit in the outer fields of the district and watch my old home begin to be bulldozed by large machines that I don't know the names of. Many people avoided my house saying that my family and the peacekeeper's ghosts still roam there. I always denied saying that they were crazy. Many people even gossiped that I killed them and threatened Beck to take me in and to tell them a fake story. Beck gets very angry when he hears this and lashes out at them. Beck is truly the only one who believes in me and understands me.

"Hey kiddo, ready for the reaping," Beck yells from a couple yards away.

"Ready."

**Iris Dunbryll (15) POV**

Running through the fields of District 11 with my best friend, Archer, I feel like I'm flying like a mockingjay, and that nothing can stop me. Panting, we stop at the edge of a large clearing near the street where we live and sit under a large sycamore tree. I grab 2 bottles of water and throw him one; he quickly unscrews the cap and takes a long chug of the refreshing water. I laugh as he finishes under a few seconds and burps. Archer and I have been friends ever since I could remember and I lay my head down on the soft grass under the tree and remember our first encounter.

"_Why do I hear talking?" The teacher quickly turned around and spotted me talking to the person next to me. I felt all eyes on me and said the first thing that came to mind._

"_Because you have ears."_

_The entire classroom erupted in laughter and the teacher came over to me and scolded me saying I owed her a detention after school. I came that afternoon and sat in that quiet room, suddenly a boy about my age walked into the room and sat in the desk next to mine._

"_I will be right back, don't do anything you aren't supposed to be doing." The teacher quietly left leaving the door slightly ajar. I turned to see him smirking at me._

"_Why are you here?"  
" Oh, you know I just felt like wasting my afternoon here with a teacher I really don't like."_

_Catching my sarcasm, he doubled over laughing and we then talked the whole time, we quickly became best friends._

Snapping me out of my thoughts was the siren that signaled the reaping to begin in an hour. I silently say goodbye to Archer and run home. The streets of District 11 hang low with the familiar tension in the air. Today was reaping day, I only had 4 more to go and hopefully live to get out alive. I open the door to my house and spot my brother, Rover sitting at the kitchen table weeping. Our mother died a couple years back on reaping day from a rare illness. After she passed, my father dedicated himself to work to distract him from his pain. We don't see him much during the day and I was left to care for Rover.

"Today's my first reaping," he says with much pain in his voice.

"I know, you won't be reaped you only have your name once in the entire bowl."

"But your name is in there 40 times, what if you leave like mom," he says and again starts to cry.

"I won't leave you, okay. If I do, I will fight to get back to you, understand? Now go get ready for the reaping."

I enter my tiny bedroom and pull out my white button down shirt and tight army green pants. I leave my wavy brown hair down and fix it a bit from running around all day. I zip up my black combat boots and hurry out the door with my brother not far behind me.

**Merit Phoenix (17) POV**

Running a hand through my brown hair, I avert my hazel eyes to the stage where Beck, the mayor, and the female escort make their way up the wooden stage that looks like it can break any second. I stand here in the 17 year old section and patiently wait. Others around look at me strangely but I ignore them. It's like this every reaping, getting stared at and talked about is the norm here with my fellow classmates. I don't realize I haven't been paying attention when the escort calls out the girl tribute's name.

"Iris Dunbryll."

**Iris Dunbryll (15) POV**

I am in shock as I hear my name called. I slowly make my way to the stage where the escort waits excitedly. My brother's screams and cries could be heard miles away and it takes all my willpower not to cry as I face my destiny. I stand on stage shaking uncontrollably. My heart speeds at a hundred miles per hour. I hide my face as the escort pulls out the boy's slip.

"Merit Phoenix."

I watch as an older boy steps out of the 17 year old crowd and makes his way up the stage. I've heard rumors about him, but I know they are not true. People around here also talked about my mother and how we could've saved her, but didn't. My mother told us not to get her medication, because she knew that it wouldn't save her and we would owe a large debt. She knew she was going to die. I watch as our victor's face turns white as Merit takes his place next to me.

"Here are your tributes, Iris Dunbryll and Merit Phoenix!"

I turn to him and shake his hand, he looks defeated and I begin to silently scream as a lone teardrop falls from his face.

**A/N: Hello FanFictioners, here are the District 11 tributes Iris and Merit. Review what you think of them! We are halfway done with the reapings! I'm just as eager to get to the pre-game stuff as you guys. Since you all are so amazing, I will reveal the next reaping…. **

**(Dramatic drum roll)**

**DISTRICT 2**

**Lol anyway thanks to those who have read and reviewed.**

**Love Always, Domi **


	9. Fearless

District 2: Fearless

**Fearless by Olivia Holt**

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Los Juegos del Hambre (The Hunger Games, I can somewhat speak Spanish) ;)**

**Mako Capper (17) POV**

"I hate you."

I slam the heavy oak door of my library shut as my father clumsily climbs the stairs to get me. So many books are organized neatly on the cherry oak bookshelves and the large table in the center of the room has many stacks of books reaching 4 feet high. I hear him shout and bang on the door, trying to let himself explain to me. I won't let him. You see, my father is an alcoholic and cares a lot more about money than his own children. He began selling my mother's clothes and jewelry after she allegedly 'left' us. I know he had something to do with it and I've resented him ever since. My sister believes family is the most important quality to life, but after seeing my father and his behavior, I doubt it.

After he starts to throw chairs at the door, I open it to see him leaning on the wall, gasping for air and holding on to his favorite wine bottle. I give him a disgusted look. How could he be a good role model for us? How could my sister try so hard to keep this family together when he doesn't even deserve it?

"Mako, I'm in some big debt…"

"Oh what a surprise," I scoff at him.

"A rich Capitol man offered me 1 million dollars in exchange for Mayden," he stutters and burps leaving me with a whiff of his red wine.

"What!? Dad, what the hell! You can't sell Mayden! She is your daughter! She has been nothing but nice to you, and this is how you repay her!"

"I have no other choice…."

As he turns to walk away, an idea pops into my head. I could volunteer today at the reaping. I've been training at the Academy since I was 12. I could win and take Mayden with me, away from our sorry excuse for a father. But if I lose, I'll just be leaving Mayden here alone with him. I must do this for her.

"Dad, don't do this. I'll volunteer for the Games, I will become Victor and take Mayden with me and leave you here to live for yourself."

"Do what you want. You'll just come home in a Capitol coffin or a killer," he says as he leaves me to think.

I return back to my books and sit thinking of the pros and cons of this situation, but the one thing that stops me from deciding not to, is Mayden.

**Madeline Waver (15) POV**

I stand in the front of the empty Academy and wait for my mother to pick me up and head to the reaping. I feel the excitement in the air, knowing its reaping day. My hair is pulled back by my favorite dark green ribbon and I let my red bouncy curls cascade down my slim figure. My blue eyes shine in excitement knowing that I was chosen to volunteer this year. Most see me as a sweet and innocent girl with no training experience, but I easily have each and every person here in the district tied around my little finger. What a bunch of fools. Just wait until you see how truly wicked I can be, I will show everyone to watch out for the quiet ones.

I've wanted to do this for years and this would be my year. During the day, I would pretend not to know how to use the bow and arrow and watch as others smirk and laugh at me, but at night my trainer would help me perfect the bow and arrow. About a week ago, he decided to take it to another level by dipping the arrows in poison. We got many animals from the forest here and I would use them as target practices. They slowly and painfully died from both the wound and eventually the deadly poison stopping their hearts. I smile at the fact that I would have the chance to become Victor and have my name down in Panem history.

I see my mother wave as she approaches me. She works as secretary for the mayor and gets paid less than she deserves, once I come back I will live in the Victor's Village and live happily with all my money, never having to worry about it like I do now. I watch as the rich and snobby kids at the Academy talk about how they didn't get the latest phone or car, when mom and I barely make it through the month paying the rent and for food. She works long hours and never get to see her much. I will win for the both of us.

**Mako Capper (17) POV**

I take my seat next to the others in my small section. This year the 17 year old section is the smallest out of all the groups, the largest being the 12 year olds. I look around and see my fellow classmates bubble with excitement seeing who will be this year's tributes. Rumors spread of those chosen to volunteer at the Academy. I begged the guy who was supposed to volunteer to let me take his spot; luckily he still had another year, so he gladly let me. I was quite surprised to hear that Madeline Waver was picked. She acts all sweet and innocent, but people like me who are really observant can see right through her charade. I know she has something up her sleeve, and I intend to find out what it is.

**Madeline Waver (15) POV**

"Serena Dawson."

I watch as a weakling begins to head for the stage, tears streaking down her face. I quickly raise my hand and say with my most innocent and high pitched voice.

"I volunteer."

I hesitantly make my way towards the stage; Serena hugs me saying thank you over and over again and hurriedly rushes back to her section. I act scared and fearful but on the inside I burst in happiness with the sickening thought of me killing the last tribute and being declared the victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games.

"What is your name, sweetie."

"Madeline Waver."

The male escort shakes my hand and I give everyone a charming smile. He then heads to the male's reaping bowl when a 5'8'' boy from the 17 year old section raises his hand and steps out from the crowd.

"I volunteer," he says in a very monotone voice and even yawns as he slowly makes his way up the stage. His blonde hair is perfectly combed and his steel grey eyes show determination and courage. Screams and cries call out for him, but he ignores them and keeps going. A girl from the 15 year old section begins to push people out of the way, trying to get closer to the stage.

"Mako!"

"Shut up, Mayden!"

I curiously watch as Mako makes his way next to me and stares off into the distance. Mayden still cries and shakes violently while peacekeepers drag her away.

"Here are your volunteer tributes, Mako Capper and Madeline Waver."

**A/N: Here are the District 2 tributes, Mako and Madeline! Review what you thought of the chapter, tributes, past chapters, etc. Vote for your favorite career, poll is on my profile. I have decided to post the blog. Link is also on my profile!**

**Thanks! Next reaping will be…..**

**DISTRICT 10**

**Love Always, Domi**


	10. Heartlines

District 10: Heartlines

**Heartlines by Florence + The Machine**

_And there's fantasy, there's a fallacy, they're tumbling stone._

_Echoes of a city that's long overgrown._

_Your heart is the only place that I call home,_

_I cannot be returned…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Dottinette "Dotti" Amystone (16) POV**

I jog throughout the small farms here in District 10, passing by herds of cows and sheep while training to be in tip top shape. The sun's rays peek from beyond the horizon, giving off many shades of orange, red, pink, and yellow. A swift breeze runs through my light brown wavy hair and my green eyes shine bright from the sun's emerging light. I stop at my home in the richer part of town and head to the garage, full of practice weapons to train with. I grab my throwing knives and head to the cutting board which I have made into a target. I swing and hit the board; it lands right in the center. Training a bit more with different weapons, I stop and take a break.

I grab a DVD of the 68th Hunger Games and plop right in front of the large flat screen TV, my mother's sister was reaped for these Games. I watch the bloodbath, so many bodies blur across the screen as I watch tributes fight for supplies. So much blood covers the area of the Cornucopia; I watch as my aunt falls to the ground, a sword juts out from her back. A career comes over to her limp body and takes the bloody sword and wipes it off on his shirt, continuing to kill. Bile rises in my throat as I try not to think of how my mother felt watching her sister die. My mother doesn't talk about it. She just cries every reaping day and worries about me. My dad tries his best to comfort her pain, even after 31 years it still haunts her.

"Dotti! Your father and I are heading to the reaping!"

"Okay."

I rush up to my room and get dressed. I take a long hot shower and quickly dry off. I grab my favorite blue tank top and multi colored skirt. I fix my hair a bit; I grab my lucky bracelet with many different colored beads and run out of the house. I stand in my front yard to find my best friend, Lana waiting for me. She smiles and waves. Every reaping we head to the meadow, our place just to be free from the District. The fence is always unguarded since peacekeepers always report to the town square today. The meadow still looks the same, even after a year. The large pond gleams a brilliant blue and a few fish pop up to the surface. The grass still is rich in color and clouds still hover around this small paradise. Lana and I sit in the soft grass and begin to talk.

"Dotti, are you worried about the reaping?"

"No, I plan to volunteer next year."

"What!? Why?"

"Everyone here sees me as a sweet angel, I get babied around just because my father is the mayor. I'm sick of it, Lana. I need to show people here in the district that I'm not just District 10's little angel, but as a real person."

"Fine, just know that I'll always be there for you."

We heard the siren signaling the reaping was about to begin in 15 minutes. Lana and I packed our belongings and ran through the meadow out to the town square. I didn't think it was the last time.

**Aden Hanran (18)**

"_We are gathered here today to witness the execution of Mr. and Mrs. Hanran for their confessions of being rebels. They stood trial and were found guilty for their crimes. Any last words?" _

_President Echo traveled here on her own just to see my parents die for a cause that should have been won back in the Mockingjay Rebellion. I am only 9 years old, being held down by peacekeepers and watch as my parents wait for fate to take them away from me._

"_Go to hell."_

_The peacekeeper then pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the back of my mother's head, her blood splatters all over, most landing on me. Blood. So sticky and warm. I cry out for my father, but it is too late. The second shot rings throughout the town square and after it is eerily quiet. I escape from the peacekeeper's grasp and run until I cannot breathe. I find myself at the borders of the district and collapse to the ground and cry. I'm not sure how long I was there until my mother's good friend came and took me home with her. Over the years hate for the Capitol slowly boils and drips from my torn heart._

I now stand at the head of a large table, full of rebellious citizens here in District 10. I am a rebel leader, just like my parents were. After their execution, I vowed to avenge them and so many of those who lost their lives in The Dark Days and the failed Mockingjay Rebellion. Shaking away the bad memories, I declare the meeting over and excuse my followers away. I watch as a beautiful blonde walks into the room with 2 small children. Lena, Logan, and Hunter, they are my life and I fight for us to live peacefully, away from the evil grips of the Capitol. I stand up and give her a hug. She begins to sob, today is my last reaping day. She's been like this since we were wed at 16 and after the twins were born.

"Aden, I love you with all my heart. If you get reaped….."

"Lena, I won't be reaped, okay? My name is only in there 7 times, compared to others my age that have 50 slips."

I squeeze her hand to comfort her and carry our children. Escorting my family out of the meeting room, we begin our walk to the square. After today, the Capitol will be on their knees begging for mercy as I execute every last one of them.

"Macey Foster"

I watch as a 12 year old begins to scream out and cry, the crowd doesn't look very happy, no one ever is when 12 year olds are picked to fight to the death against 18 year olds.

"I volunteer!"

A girl from the 16 year old section begins to run up the stage. Her brown hair sways as she makes her way next to the escort. She does look younger than 16 though, must be the innocent features to her angelic face. She sickens me. Why would you volunteer for this? To die in the hands of the Capitol for entertainment? Anger bubbles inside me as the escort asks for the girl's name.

"Dottinette Amystone."

I stare as Mayor Amystone and his wife faces freeze in shock, knowing that their daughter just gave her life away to the Capitol.

**Dottinette "Dotti" Amystone (16) POV**

I didn't plan on volunteering this year, but when I saw that poor girl break down and cry I knew I had to volunteer. I know my parents are angry right now, they look at me with so much pain in their faces that I look away before the tears dare to escape. I hope I did the right thing.

"Aden Hanran."

I watch as an 18 year old steps out of the crowd and slowly makes his way towards the stage. He looks very conflicted and angry, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. His fiery red hair flies around his hazel eyes from the strong winds on this hot summer day. He stands next to me and gives me a look of disgust. I hear his family's cries from the crowd. A pretty blonde and twins, their faces full of hurt and pain. She lets her tears fall as the escort holds both mine and his hand up in the air.

"Dottinette Amystone and Aden Hanran, your tributes!"

**A/N: Here are your District 10 tributes, Dotti and Aden. Review what you think of them! Link to the blog is on my profile. **

**Next Reaping….**

**DISTRICT 8**

**Love Always, Domi**


	11. Young Blood

District 8: Young Blood

**Young Blood by Birdy**

_We're only young and naïve still_

_We require certain skills_

_The mood it changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games **

**Harmony Jade (14) POV**

_3 years ago_

"_Mercy Jade."_

_I watch as my older sister, only 13 years old heads for the stage. Her cries are so high pitched that I have to cover my ears. Peacekeepers stun her with a taser, and carry her to the Justice Building. I held on to her until the peacekeeper dragged me away from my sister. I watched her interview; she said she would do anything to get home to me. She never made it past the bloodbath._

_2 years ago_

"_Amity Jade."_

_I watch as my nightmares become reality when my last living sister at only 16, takes the long walk to the stage, she covers her face with her long blonde hair and silently sobs as she hears my screams for her. I enter the Justice Building once again, we cry together until I am escorted out. During the chariot rides, she did our special wave and blew a kiss to the camera. Just like Mercy, she promised to get home to me. Muttations stopped her on the 5__th__ day in the arena._

_Last year_

"_Virtue Willowstone."_

_Again, more pain. My best friend's 12 year old sister takes the stage. My best friend shoves her out of the way and says her name to the escort. Serenity Willowstone. I've known her since preschool; my only friend now takes her sister's place in The Hunger Games. Entering the Justice Building one too many times, I am numb from the pain, I do not cry. I hold onto to her as she sobs, before I leave I give her my favorite bracelet. Our friendship bracelet. I run out with tears beginning to spring from my eyes. I watch in the town square as she slowly died by a career in the bloodbath. I will never forget the person who laughed so full of hate and evil as Serenity left this Earth. The blonde haired and blue eyed girl's laughs echoed throughout the small square. It took all my willpower not to kill her._

I ran away from home after the Games ended. My parents later found me in the woods not far from where we lived. They begged for me to return. I screamed and yelled at them I couldn't. I would kill them too. Everyone I love dies because of me.

**Gabe Tex (13) POV**

Snickering with my friends Hanna and Capie , we set the ultimate prank on my mother's boss. He is very strict and rude to everyone he meets. He even beat me when I tried to find my mother at the factory she works at. She didn't say anything. Not a word. Just acted like it didn't happen. Today he will rue the day he messed with me. Setting the trip wire in the middle of the dark alley, I knew we would have our laughs right before the reaping. The copper wire was nearly invisible and you wouldn't see what was coming before it was too late. We hide behind some trashcans and wait for him to enter through. He always goes down this alley on the way to the factory, and we knew that this would be a prank not forgotten. I watch as a small figure begins to walk down the small alley, it's a girl. I jump out from my hiding spot and just as I shout for her to stop, it is too late. She trips over the wire and falls face first on the ground. I grab my flashlight from my bag and shine it on her. Her face is streaked with dirt and her brown hair is messy like she hasn't brushed her hair in a week. Her face is in shock and her brown eyes wet from the tears about to fall. Her expression shows so much pain and hurt, that I grab my water bottle from my bag and pour it on her cut up face. Brown streaks run down, her head low. I begin to carefully take out the twigs and green leaves from her wavy hair. She is paralyzed with fear as I continue to clean her bruised and scarred face. When I finish she stares at me curiously, she gets up and runs away. I call out for her but she doesn't turn around. I sprint trying to catch up to her. My friends call out for me. But I ignore them.

I finally lose her at the town square where the reaping is about to begin. I make my way to my section with the other 13 year olds. I run a hand through my short dirty blonde hair and glaze my green eyes over to the stage where the mayor begins her speech. I'm too entranced by the strange girl in the alley to notice that the male escort who looks very feminine begins to dig through the girl's reaping bowl.

"Harmony Jade," he squeals in delight.

I see the girl in the alleyway begin to make her way up the stage. She lets her long and matted her fall in front of her face, trying to cover the fat teardrops that fall like raindrops. She shakes uncontrollably next to the escort and looks like she will collapse any second from the fear that shows so well. I recognize her last name. I know that both of her sisters were reaped within a year of each other. They both came back in white brittle Capitol coffins.

"Gabe Tex."

What?! Is this a joke? I've been reaped to fight in an unforgiving arena controlled by the Capitol. I cry out and sob as I begin the long journey to the stage next to Harmony. We both shake in fear as the escort takes hold of my left hand and her right raising them high for everyone to see.

"Your tributes, Harmony Jade and Gabe Tex!"

**Harmony Jade (14) POV**

I stare into Gabe's eyes; they are green with tiny specks of gold that dance around in his almond shaped eyes. I can tell by looking at them that he is scared and afraid for what is to come.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out while trying to hold back tears.

I run to the Justice Building, hearing my parents screams of agony knowing that their last remaining daughter has been reaped and Gabe chasing after me.

**A/N: Here are your District 8 tributes, Harmony and Gabe. Review what you think of them! Next reaping will be…..**

**District 3**

**Love Always, Domi**


	12. Just a Game

District 3: Just a Game

**Just a Game by Birdy**

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know…_

* * *

NOTE: Vetch isn't the smartest guy ever, so he often pronounces words funny or a little off and his sentences sometimes don't make sense.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Vetch Colhaine (14) POV**

I sit on the front steps of my crumbling home in the poor side of District 3. I twirl some of my black hair in between my fingers and begin to count.

1,2,3,4,6,5,8,6,9…..

My sister Mica pops out from behind me and scares me! She also has black hair and shiny blue eyes. Mica likes to teaz me a lot and sometimes it confuses me. I know I'm not the smartest, but I dun't think it's nice to be mean to peoples. My parents couldn't pay to take me to school, so Mica and I help our family by making electrical tools that we sell to buy food for us. My parents work very long hours at the district's technology place.

"Hey Vetch, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get ready for the reaping?"

"Well I can't stand here all day sis; I'll die of the sun."

"Right…"

My sister, she can be so weird sometimes. I run to my small bedroom and pull out my favorite green shirt and brown shorts. I comb my knotted black hair and head out the door. The sun shines really strongly and the street is full of peoples. Everyone looks sad though, today's reaping day! Two lucky people get to go to the Capitol and eat lots of food! You play games and never go hungry. It sounds amazing! My parents always cry and worry for us, but I dun't no why. I watch every year as the two lucky people get to escape this place and go to the exciting Capitol. There is always crying and screaming, but I think it's because they are sad to be leaving their families. I would be too, but I can go play games in a new place and eat all kinds of great food! I'm too scared to volunteer though, it seems scary asking to take someones place, you know?

Timia my best friend in the whole wide world comes up to me and takes my hand, we always head to the reaping together and I can tell that this year will be something special.

**Vi Hale (16) POV**

I walk to the reaping with my best friend, Lewis. He is very nice to me and quite sweet. He admitted he had feelings for me, but I told him to give me time to sort out my feelings. Don't get me wrong, he is super funny and totally boyfriend worthy, it's just that I never really thought about him in that way. I mean we have been friends since we started school and I guess his feelings for me grew over the years of our friendship. He suddenly takes my hand and I blush. We continue walking together when Leyla and her group of populars block our path to the square. She has always been jealous of me and Lewis' friendship; she also doesn't like how he likes me instead of her. I don't understand how her 'friends' can stand her. She's a bitch.

"Hey Lewis, why don't you hang out with us, instead of that loser."

"I like Vi a lot better than you, Leyla."

Suddenly the group has us surrounded on all sides and there is no way to escape. Lewis pushes me behind him and starts to head towards Leyla when a 14 year old boy pushes his way into the center of the circle with a girl about his age. He looks very determined and is quite brave to enter into this mess. He stands next to me and yells with a very intimidating voice.

"Hey! You guys r very mean to be messing with this girl right here. You all should be very ashamed of yourselfez and go away." The girl next to him looks scared, she tries her best to look intimidating along with her friend, it doesn't work.

"You boy, are definitely not the sharpest knife in the knife drawer."

"For your information, it's the sharpest _crayon _in the knife drawer_."_

Silence. Everyone was quiet as they processed what this strange boy had just said. Suddenly the group bursted out laughing and began to walk away, their howls echoed throughout the long and now empty street. I turn to the boy and his friend. He looks very confused and a little hurt.

"Hey, thank you for standing up for me, you're very sweet and brave to do that."

He blushes and looks down at the ground. The girl then begins to tug at his hand as the clock strikes 8 times. The reaping was about to start. He suddenly begins to run with her and yells goodbye. Lewis takes my hand again and walks us to the town square. I wave him off as I head to the 16 year old girl's section. I glance over to my family smiling and waving in my direction. My family is quite large and my father works a lot to help support us. My mother died giving birth to my sister Mayelle and since, things have been tough for us, but we always manage to pull through.

The mayor begins his long and boring speech that no one really gives a flying flip about. I stare into space until a loud and booming voice takes me out of my thoughts.

"Hello District 3 and welcome to this year's reaping!"

He suddenly heads to the large reaping bowl and pulls out two slips. My heart stops as he drops the extra one in with the rest and runs to the microphone. I wonder who would've been safe if he just picked the other one.

"Vi Hale."

Oh no. Not me, not now. My family needs me. I can't leave them. I put on my bravest face as I head up the stage. My family begins to scream and cry for me. I choke back tears as I take my place on stage. The crowd is silent, watching as the escort picks the boy who will join me in a grueling journey to fight for our lives.

**Vetch Colhaine (14) POV**

"Vetch Colhaine."

That's me! They called my name! I rush up to the stage with Vi and smile so big that I think my face will fall off. Everyone in the audience looks at me strangely, I watch as both mine and Vi's families cry and scream for us. I know they will miss us, but they should be happy for us! We will be leaving this terrible district and move to the Capitol. I can't wait! I turn to Vi and shake her hand. She silently cries. Her face is so sad and I feel like crying with her.

"Vi, I know that you will miz your family and everything, but all we have to do is play a game and eat lots of delicious food and we can live together and be happy in the Capitol! Aren't you excited?"

She picks her head up and looks at me very confused. She says something that I wonder as we head to the Justice Building together.

"You really don't know what The Hunger Games are, do you?"

**A/N: Hey! Here are the District 3 tributes, Vetch and Vi! Vetch's POVs are a little off and weird because he isn't the 'sharpest crayon in the knife drawer'. LOL. Thanks to those reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome! **

**Next reaping will be…**

**DISTRICT 7**

**and last reaping will be….**

**DISTRICT 5**

**Love Always, Domi**


	13. Jar of Hearts

District 7: Jar of Hearts

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games**

**Auger Locke (17) POV**

Moving a single strand of my shoulder length dark brown hair away from my hazel eyes, I pick up one of my most critically acclaimed works, "Mors de somnio", meaning Death of a Dream in Latin. I research and write extensively on the Capitol's hidden agendas and secrets they keep from us. I rebel in my own special way, saying what I believe through paper and pen, letting my words form into a beautiful piece of art for rebels. My works have caught fire in all the districts, especially in District 13. I even almost caused a full out rebellion in Districts 3 and 5. Now since the Capitol has found out, my essays and books are sold secretly and fly under the radar. I go under the pseudonym, Nom de Guerre, for my own protection. My first work, "Et ipsi observabant nos ardere", Latin for They Watched Us Burn, became a hit with many of the secret rebels here in Panem. Since then , I spend my time writing here in my small apartment close to the City Hall. I wait for the rekindling of the Girl on Fire's dream. For us to live free from the Capitol. For innocent children to live without fear of being reaped for the deadly Hunger Games.

Suddenly the door swings open to my best friends, Tillie and Qurt. Tillie may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but she is so sweet and very nice. Qurt is also nice and he often likes to spend time with me alone, without Tillie. I don't mind it's just whenever I ask him, he just blushes and stammers. His responses never make much sense but he's my best friend, so. As Tillie begins to make herself at home, Qurt pulls me over to the kitchen. Qurt's been acting a little strange lately, I don't know why. He always smiles and laughs at weird times, he gets jealous if another guy starts to talk to me, and I often catch him staring at me.

"So Auger, I was wondering if after the reaping if you would like to go to the park with me," he says as he stares deep into my eyes. He smiles and waits for my reply. I don't know why he would ask so seriously. We hang out all the time and everything.

"Sure Qurt, is Tillie going with us?"

"Ummm I just wanted it to be you and me tonight, I have something to tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, well should we head to the reaping now?

"Yeah, sure."

Walking with Tillie and Qurt on both sides of me, I smile and lock my apartment door, not daring to look back, not thinking it would be the last time.

**Hudson Archipello (18) POV**

"_Mom, you need to eat. I know you're sad about the accident, but Dad wouldn't want you to act like this. He would want you to keep living and care for your children. I'm hurting just as much as you. Think of Marcy, Arabella, Kameron, and Arlen. They need you. They need to know that you are still there. We need you more than ever. Hello?" _

_I wave my hand in front of her face. She just stares. Stares out the window and cries. Cries for her husband who left just a few weeks ago, from a logging accident. She doesn't move from the spot at the table where she got the phone call that changed her life. I beg for her to move and go outside, but she just shoves me away and yells for me to leave her alone. 7 days later I found her hanging from the kitchen fan and a bloodied suicide note at the table._

_Dear Hudson,_

_I know you wake up the earliest, so that's why I write this note to you. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain gnawed and bit at me. I couldn't breathe, the pain of losing the love of my life, your father, was too much. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't let me. I was drowning in a world of pain. I'm sorry to leave my children like this, to discover my bloodied wrists and my body dangling from the fan. I'm sorry. Please take care of them for me._

_Love, Mom_

_I sit and stare at the note, tiny specks of fresh blood cover it. I look at my mother not far from where I sit and stare, not thinking of anything and stare. I think of how my life has now changed, my younger siblings will never be the same. Broken. I sit and sob for my parents who will never see us grow and fall in love, to have children of our own and grow old enough for them to die at a ripe age. My older sister, Marcy's screams shake me from my thoughts. I go up to her shaking body and hold her, soon the others join us and we gather in a group hug. Wanting this _nightmare_ to end._

I stand at my parents graves. They are buried side by side, just like they asked us. Before the accident, my mother said if something happened to them, to bury them together and have their gravestones near the home where they lived most of their lives together at. I dug up their graves and buried them. We had no ceremony. It was too much. It's the one year anniversary of their deaths. I'm alone, the fresh summer breeze blows my dark brown hair around, and my brown eyes are strained red from the tears I shed for them. I work chopping down trees in the district's forests. I had to drop out of school to help support my family. My older sister works for the mayor; her one year old daughter stays with her father. My siblings stay with our neighbors while we work. Today is reaping day and I worry for myself and Arabella. Luckily this is my last one.

I watch as my family comes outside, ready for the reaping and with faces drooped low. I carry the youngest, Arlen on my back and hold Arabella's and Kameron's hands as we slowly walk to the town square to see who will be chosen to represent District 7 in a deadly game hosted by no other than the Capitol.

**Auger Locke (17) POV**

"Auger Locke."

I sigh and make my way to the wooden stage. I hear my mother and friends cry and scream out for me. I watch as a tall and lanky peacekeeper makes his way towards me. I'm not very liked around peacekeepers, considering how I always talk back to them. Before he can touch me, I punch him right in the gut and continue my death march to the escort. Other peacekeepers rush to his side and give me dirty looks. I don't care. I'm already being sent to my death.

**Hudson Archipello (18) POV**

"Hudson Archipello."

I panic. I immediately look into the crowd, to see my sister's face go completely white. They cry and scream knowing that I could be dead in the next week, leaving them like our parents. I try my best to look strong as I quickly make my way up the stage. The stupid escort smiles at me. I just want to punch him, along with all the Capitol people. Medication is too expensive. We couldn't afford to buy my mother anti-depressants after my father passed. They could've saved her life. The Capitol has so much money and luxuries, yet the districts here suffer for them to prosper. I hate them.

"Here are your District 7 tributes, Auger Locke and Hudson Archipello!"

**A/N: Here are the District 7 tributes, Auger and Hudson. Review what you think of them! Just one more reaping and we are into the pre game stuff, I'm so excited!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	14. Breaking Down

District 5: Breaking Down

**Breaking Down by Florence + The Machine**

_All alone_

_Even when I was a child_

_I've always known_

_There was something to be frightened of…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Yarden Lyrus (13) POV**

Pulling my honey blond hair back away from by blue- grey eyes, I stand in front of a small mirror and stare back. I wear a pale purple dress that goes to my knees and matching flats. I style my hair to one side in a fishtail braid. I glow under the faint sunlight that reaches out from my window. I feel beautiful and for once free. 2 years ago, I was adopted from the district's orphanage by two wonderful people, Rose and Lance Bunker. Along with my best friend, Elena. We've known each other for a long time and became inseparable. We were so excited when the Bunkers adopted both of us. Elena and I don't have to worry about starving to death or freezing to death which most orphans go through daily in the orphanage. The Bunkers own a very important power plant here and they make enough to provide for us. I'm very lucky and grateful to be living with them.

Elena comes in to our bedroom wearing an orange dress that flows down to her ankles. Her long brown hair is braided and her bright blue accented with a hint of eyeliner. She is my sister and we have always told people that we were twins, though we didn't look alike. Our birthdays are a few months apart, but I don't care. Elena has been the one always there for me and I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

"Yarden! Elena! Your friends are waiting outside! Mom, Dad, and I are heading to the reaping," says our brother, Leo.

"Okay," yell Elena and I.

We head out the door to our parents and Leo walking down the crowded streets and are two other best friends, Xander and Brice sitting on the front porch. Xander has dirty blonde hair and soft hazel eyes; he lives in the orphanage and helps out by taking a lot of tessarae for the younger children who can't. At only 13, his name is in 55 times and I worry for him. I hope he doesn't get reaped. Brice is a friend from school that Xander knows; his parents are very wealthy and live in the fancier part of the district. As we walk together towards the town square laughing and enjoying life, I didn't think it would be the last time.

**Phoenix Callows (15) POV**

I stand and wait impatiently at the front door as my family gets ready for the reaping. Though we all have different personalities, we all share the same fiery red hair and green eyes. We live in the poor side of the district, my parents work very long and tiring hours at the power plants here and we never get to see them much. Occasionally we see them in the mornings before school and late at night. We are a large family, I have 9 brothers and sisters, Chloe is 17, Avalon is 13, Eliss and Sarah are both 11, Ryan is 9, Caspian is 7, Ellie-May is 5, Jadice is 3, and Ian is 1. As you can tell there are a lot of mouths to feed and I take out a lot of tessarae to feed us. My older sister just tells me to get more and more, not caring if I get reaped because of it. She is extremely selfish and doesn't care for any of us. I'm the one who makes sure that they get enough to eat, wash them, and tuck them in bed at night. I read them stories and deal with their childish problems. I don't mind really because it is my responsibility as the oldest brother to help out. Chloe just goes out and parties with older guys and drinks till the early hours of the morning.

Snapping me out of my thoughts is my entire family, dressed up in our finest clothes ready for the reaping. I hold Avalon's hand and head towards the town square about a half mile away from our small and cramped home. The sun is unbearably hot today and I feel my white t-shirt cling to my unusually muscular frame. Beads of sweat drip into my eyes. I hate reaping day, especially on a hot morning like this. I worry that Chloe, Avalon, or I will be chosen and we will never get home. Who will take care of the younger ones? I don't want to leave it up to Avalon, but I know it would come down to it considering Chloe's behavior. We arrive at the large town square with the metal piped stage. We head to our sections and my parents and younger siblings go with the other families. I stand next to my best friend, Sparrow and await the escort's arrival. The mayor begins his long speech about the Dark Days and The Hunger Games, every year I hear this and I just want to kill myself. I sigh looking at Avalon's face as they head to the girl's reaping bowl, she is so scared. She sees me and waves, I wave back and look as the escort unfolds the single white slip of paper and reads the unlucky one's name.

"Avalon Callows."

**Yarden Lyrus (13) POV**

I stand shocked as I hear the female tribute's name. I hear her shrill cries only a few spots away from me. Her cries and screams are like nails to a chalkboard. I collapse to the floor and cover my ears the best I can, it doesn't help much. I watch as an older boy who looks just like her, emerge from his section and screams.

"I volunteer, I volunteer!"

His cries and screams pierce my heart and shatter my eardrums. He then screams for a girl named, Chloe to volunteer for her. She just laughs and watches as Phoenix suffers. He continues to scream at the escort volunteering for his 13 year old sister. So much chaos, my ears feel like they're about to explode. Everything slows as the escort scolds him saying he can't volunteer for his sister. I feel nauseous and dizzy as it continues; Avalon is then carried by peacekeepers up the stage. I then say something that I don't realize I've done before it's too late.

"I volunteer!"

What did I just do?! I just wanted the noise to stop, I couldn't take it. It hurt so much, I couldn't breathe. I was born with very sensitive hearing. It's only triggered badly in extreme cases such as today. My mind panics and I act on instinct, look where that got me. Slowly the peacekeepers put Avalon down and come towards me. I kick and scream saying I don't want to go, over and over again until they threaten me with a taser. I immediately stop and just let them carry me up the stage. I stand shaking and crying as the escort asks for name.

"Yarden Lyrus," I choke through bitter tears.

The escort then heads for the male's reaping bowl. The older boy hugs Avalon and cries with her as my family's and friend's screams block me from thinking of anything else. I turn to the escort who now stands at the microphone holding the slip; she unfolds it slowly and reads the name of the boy no one suspected.

"Phoenix Callows."

Avalon screams and cries intensify as she holds her brother, the peacekeepers stun her and her body goes limp, and a tall peacekeeper carries her to her family. Phoenix slowly makes his way up the stage with tears falling from his face. He stands next to me and thanks me for volunteering for his sister.

"Here are your District 5 tributes, Yarden Lyrus and Phoenix Callows!"

**A/N: Finally, the District 5 tributes, Phoenix and Yarden. Review what you think of them!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	15. Goodbyes: The First Impression

Goodbyes: The First Impression

Sorry, this chapter was a bit longer than I expected… Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

"Izzy! Did you set up the cameras in _all _of the Justice Buildings?"

"Yes! I even saw my family in 1, and my fiancé. I brought popcorn!" She brings each of us a huge bucket of the greasy and salty snack. Izzy wears a pink tutu and leotard with multicolored converse shoes. Her bright blue eyes pop out against the pink eyeliner she wears, her blonde hair curled with her signature colorful highlights.

"Izzy… We're just watching the reapings and goodbyes; we're not watching a movie."

"I know… we might as well enjoy ourselves while watching these kids, right?"

"Did anyone see you bes-"

"My family, my fiancé, my dog…."

"Izzy! Anyone besides your family?"

"Well some people in 1 asked me for my autograph and…."

"The plan was to get in and out of the districts undercover! People aren't supposed to know that we are secretly filming the goodbyes! I need to see how these kids really are, behind closed doors!"

"I'm sorry, Icelynne. I didn't mean to be seen, I was just so happy visiting the other districts," she says as she sobs into my lacey black dress. Izzy. She is sweet and all, the sister I never had.

"Izzy, it's okay. As long as nobody suspects anything, we're fine. Thanks for the popcorn."

She smiles and hugs me. I'm not sure being a gamemaker is the right career for her, but she does give a new light to this depressing room. She skips over to the Hollywood director chair she had made just for her. She talks and giggles as she sits at the long cherry oak table with the other 3 gamemakers.

"Okay, since I don't know much about you guys, how about we say what district we're originally from? I'll start, District 8. Ky?"

"District 2," he says as he smirks.

"District 1," Izzy giggles.

"District 6," whispers Lucina as she changes out her colored contacts to Midnight Black.

"District 10," Hunter sighs.

"Well I figured since we're going to spend a lot of time together we might as well get to know each other, right?"

Everyone nods in agreement. Who knows, we might just be together again for the 4th Quarter Quell next year. That is if we make it past this year.

"Okay, well let's begin."

**Isadora "Izzy" Kambree POV**

The screen of the large TV screen goes black; the large Capitol symbol suddenly appears and slowly fades away. I squirm in my seat waiting to see my District again. Bright and shiny letters pop onto the screen and read: District 1.

"Yay! My home district!"

"IZZY," everyone shouts at me.

"Sorry….."

"Our District 1 tributes, Rose Thomas and Koda Morris," states Icelynne. She really is nice and all to give me this job. And sometimes when no one is looking, she gives me humongous rainbow colored lollipops. Craving a sweet, I pull out the lollipop from my purse and begin to eat it.

The reaping begins and we sit in anticipation for our first two tributes to appear. The escort then heads for the reaping bowl and pulls out the single slip. He returns with a large goofy look on his face and reads the name.

"Anna Gracen."

We watch as a girl with short red hair and grey eyes pushes the 12 year old away from the stage. She screams 'your typical career'. The mayor and the peacekeeper next to her, turn a ghostly white as the feisty girl tells the escort her name.

"My name is Rose Thomas and I will be the victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games."

"In her dreams! I will crush her," screams Lucina. Her pitch black eyes scare me, I scoot closer to Ky. He is incredibly attractive and charming, too bad I'm engaged.

A boy with a beer stain on his black polo shirt and khakis volunteers. He swiftly makes his way up the stage and smiles for the cameras. He gives me a party boy vibe, which I like. On stage, he looks for someone, his face suddenly turns angry and his fists clench. Must've volunteered for someone, and they didn't appreciate it. I wish these reapings would go by faster. Suddenly I spot the most beautiful rainbow ever behind the stage.

"Rainbow!"

"IZZY," everyone shouts again.

"I'm sorry; it's just so pretty…" Everyone sighs and continues back to the screen. The escort announces the tributes and the two turn to shake hands. Koda says something that we all wonder as we watch Rose's reaction.

"Still playing hard to get, sweetheart?"

The next thing we see is Rose's face turn beet red and just as he turns to the audience wanting to see a response, she punches him right in the face, sending him flying backwards. All of us erupt in laughter as we watch his face turn from charming to very embarrassed. The peacekeeper and the mayor push Rose into the Justice Building and Koda runs in too. I installed very small cameras inside so that people wouldn't even suspect they were there. I zoom in using my remote control and we watch Rose's goodbyes.

"Why did you do that, Rose? That was an embarrassment to both me and your father, not to mention everyone here in District 1! Why did you volunteer?" The mayor and the peacekeeper begin to sob as they hold Rose. Rose smiles as they hug and cry into her shoulders. The peacekeeper throws them out and a boy her age enters.

"Rose, I know you will win, I believe in you."

"Thanks Theo, I'll miss you."

The two embrace and I watch surprised as a single tear falls from Rose's face. Not so tough and feisty are we? But still, it's a sweet and tender moment; I can't help but cry silently in the dark room. Seeing that her goodbyes are over, I switch over to Koda's visits. His parents very formal looking, cry and hug him. His expression is still angry and he harshly says goodbye to them. The peacekeeper escorts them out, and a pretty petite blonde walks in. She sits next to him on the couch and begins to cry. He holds her and they begin to talk.

"Saphene, I know that we aren't exactly the best of friends, but I'll miss you the most."

"Thanks Koda, I will too. Oh, and Reven isn't coming. He left to the after-reaping party."

His face twists in anger hearing it. He gets up and begins to walk back and forth in the small room. His eyes dilate in and out of focus as he is lost in thought. This must be the boy that Koda volunteered for! I would be upset if that happened to me. He walks over to the Saphene girl, he sits down next to her and says something I didn't expect.

"Good Riddance."

They hug until the peacekeeper drags her out, screaming and crying. He sits at the couch until he is told the train has arrived, he looks back one last time and leaves with a sad look on his face. The screen goes black again, District 2 is next.

**Ky Orion POV**

My home district. I sit closest to the screen and anticipate looking at this year's chosen volunteers. Being from District 2, I know they train young and enter the Games monsters, they don't realize what they've become until it's too late. I laugh at those who never expected what terror they face in the unforgiving arena. What did you expect? Unicorns and rainbows, like Izzy? District 2 is always the most impressive pair every year, and I don't expect less.

"Hey Ky, did you train at the Academy?"

"I did," I answer to Izzy's question. Her question brings back an experience I didn't want to recall ever again.

_3 years earlier_

"_Apollo, I can do this, please let me volunteer. This is my last year!"_

"_I'm sorry Ky; Landon is the best we have to win this year."_

"_But, I….."_

"_I would give you the spot in a heartbeat, Ky. Talk to Landon and if he gives you the spot then I wish you the best of luck."_

_I rush out of the Academy and run to Landon heading to the town square. His eyes shine with a deep look of blood thirst and he looks determined. He has to give me the spot!_

"_Landon, I need to take your spot."_

"_Dude, no. This is my year, I can feel it."_

"_You're only 16! This is my last year! Please, I beg you!"_

"_Just because I'm not on scholarship at the Academy and I can easily pay my way for a spot to volunteer doesn't mean I should feel bad for you. So move out of my way!"_

_He shoves me and I stumble. Anger bubbles through me and I tackle him over. A crowd of people begin to hover around our fist fight. By the time the peacekeepers break up the fight, I have a bloody nose and several bruises. Landon's eye is closed shut and there is a deep gash running down his left cheek. I obviously won; the peacekeepers send me to my small home at the outskirts of the district. I watch on television as Landon volunteers .A week later, I laugh as he panifully dies by bird muttations on the second day. Ever since, I've been obsessed with making muttations, perfecting them to take down these brats._

"Hey, Ky?

I look up to see everyone staring at me, video paused. I turn to my left to see Izzy, putting her hand in front of my face and waving it up and down.

"Ky, we need to get through these reapings! I understand if you get back memories but we're on tight schedules!"

"Yeah, I agree with Hunter! My fiancé is picking me up for a date in a bit, so let's go," screams Izzy.

"Okay, sorry."

"District 2 tributes are, Mako Capper and Madeline Waver."

The screen flashes to the town square I know so well. I see as the escort, still the same as ever, moves to the reaping bowl, he takes in the suspense of the district and announces the name of the tribute we know won't be going into the Games.

"Serena Dawson."

"I volunteer."

A sweet and high pitched voice rings throughout the small meeting room. We watch as a girl who resembles the old fairy tale character, Goldilocks, heads for the stage. She looks scared and fearful but the glint in her eye tells us otherwise. Her red curls bounce around as she announces her name to the escort.

"Madeline Waver."

"That bitch is as fake as Izzy's nails," Lucina says pointing to Izzy's perfectly manicured fake nails.

"They're pretty though," Izzy says defensively.

Just as the escort heads for the male's reaping bowl, a boy with rectangular framed black glasses and a muscular build raises his hand. He steps out of the crowd of 17 year old boys with a very bored expression on his face.

"I volunteer," he says with a monotone voice, he even yawns as he quickly makes his way up the stage. His blonde hair is nicely combed and his steel grey eyes show a very distant look. A blonde girl from the 15 year old section pushes people out of the way to get closer to the stage.

"Mako!"

"Shut up, Mayden!"

We all watch as the Mayden girl is held by peacekeepers and cries out for Mako. She screams and kicks, trying to get out of the peacekeeper's grasp. We are too busy looking at the shaking and crying girl to see that the escort announces this year's tributes.

"Here are your tributes, Mako Capper and Madeline Waver!"

Izzy switches the screen to the Justice Building room. We watch as Madeline embraces her mother. Her mother sobs and screams.

"Madeline, why did you volunteer? You can't even use a weapon! I need you! I can't lose you like your father left me!"

"Don't worry mommy, I will come home and we'll live in Victor's Village and never have to worry about money again."

"Is this why you volunteered? Madeline, there is always the chance someone will turn their back on you, or the arena will hurt you. You never know what could happen, especially with those new gamemakers. You'll regret winning because you will have to live with the fact that you killed someone and hurt their families. I never cared for the money, Madeline. I just wanted you to be safe."

She cries some more and holds onto her only daughter. Madeline just stares into the distance until her mother is escorted out by peacekeepers. Madeline just sits and waits as the peacekeepers tell her the train has arrived.

"I didn't know my mother felt that way." She stands and walks to the door, tears falling as she heads to the Capitol train.

Izzy switches the camera to Mako's waiting room; he sits and waits for his visitors to come in before he leaves for the Capitol. The crying blonde girl comes in and attacks Mako in a hug. She continues to sob as Mako calms her.

"Mako, why did you volunteer?"

"The Academy choose me, Mayden. I had to. I'll win for us."

"Mako, what if you don't come home."

"I will Mayden, I will."

"Don't say that! You can't guarantee that! Anything could happen."

They continue to embrace until a burly peacekeeper takes the crying girl out of the room. The next visitor is a short and drunken man. He looks just like Mako, except for the 5 o'clock shadow. Mako looks disgusted as his father begins to talk.

"So you did it, Mako. You're leaving us. Well good luck coming back sane."

"I had to do it. You're the one selling your daughter to a Capitol man! What was I supposed to do? Stand around and wait for her to be taken away? You are a disgraceful man, and when I win I'm leaving you here and taking Mayden with me!"

"What the scandal! Man, they should've recorded goodbyes a long time ago," exclaims Icelynne.

Mako's father storms out of the room. Mako lies down on the maroon couch and waits. His face goes from anger to analytical. Suddenly his eyes catch something. He is looking straight into the camera. He grabs the couch and drags it across the room; he stands on it and looks straight into the lens. He smirks and positions the camera right in front of him.

"Hello, Gamemakers. I see that you are invading our privacy and watching our last moments with our families. You're probably trying to find out who we really are behind closed doors, am I wrong? Well you just found out why I volunteered. Yes, my father was selling my sister to a rich Capitol man. I had to volunteer, so that I could have the chance to get her out of this. I will win, for her. I hope you all find what you're looking for."

He begins to move the couch back to its original place. He grabs his coat and heads towards the door. He turns around and looks right into the camera lens again. He smirks and waves, saying his last goodbye.

"See you at the Capitol."

**Hunter Brookstone POV**

"Izzy, how did Mako discover the camera," Ky asks her.

"I don't know! The camera is so small, you'd have to be really observant to notice. Did you see the way he was talking to us? Man, that guy is good."

Sighing Icelynne puts away their profiles and pulls out District 3's. This year's tributes are very interesting, this should be a good Games, I can feel it. Izzy turns to the District 3's reaping. The atmosphere in 3 is surprisingly nice. The people look tired and almost dead going to the reaping. Where's the spirit? I know District 3 usually has tributes that die in the Bloodbath, but lighten up!

"District 3 tributes are, Vetch Colhaine and Vi Hale."

Izzy fast forwards to the girl's selection. Finally, watching the beginning of the reapings is so boring. We watch as the male escort heads to the girl's reaping bowl and announces her name.

"Vi Hale."

A girl with a black shirt with a purple cardigan and tight jeans heads for the stage. Her head is hung low and her long brown hair covers her face. I see her silently cry as her family screams for her. The male escort then heads for the male's reaping bowl, he then runs to the microphone. Slowly he unfolds the slip to the point of utter annoyance. I hear everyone about to comment until his loud booming voice shakes the room.

"Vetch Colhaine."

A small boy with black hair and blue eyes runs excitedly up the stage. He smiles so much and so enthusiastically, I smile. See, this is what a tribute should feel like, happy to be chosen to represent their district in a tournament of strength and wits. He stands next to the girl, standing impatiently.

"See look at this, a boy who is excited," exclaims Izzy.

The boy then turns to the girl.

"Vi, I know that you will miz your family and everything, but all we have to do is play a game and eat lots of delicious food and we can live together and be happy in the Capitol! Aren't you excited?"

I laugh. Ha! This kid is stupid, no wonder he looked so excited. I turn to see Lucina face palming herself and laughing. Laughing! I haven't seen one emotion fly across her face!

"Stupid, stupid boy… he won't get past the Bloodbath."

"I bet 25 dollars he will," I say to her across the table.

"Deal." She extends her pale white hand at me. Her fingernails are painted a deathly black. I shake her hand and sit back down. I anticipate watching this boy's goodbyes. I wonder how his family will react? Probably confused or something. We watch Vi's goodbyes. She has a large family and they all hug her as she tries to hold her tears in. The older sister hands her a birth certificate. Zooming in, we see that it has many names surrounding the borders. Vi's face lights up and she hugs each and every one of them. The peacekeeper escorts them out. A boy about her age walks in and runs up to her. They crash into each other in a tight hug and Vi begins to cry. Loud heartbreaking sobs shake her slim body as the boy holds onto her.

"Lewis, what if I can't get home? I can't fail them. I ca-"

He stops her with a long and sweet kiss. She stops and begins to kiss him back. They sit on that brown couch and continue to deepen the bittersweet kiss. She breaks away and begins to cry again. He puts his hand on hers and begins to hold her again.

"Lewis, I can't let you go on like this. If I don't come home, don't grieve for me. Promise me you'll forget about me. Promise that once I die, you will go on with your life and get married and have kids. Please."

"Vi, I know you'll survive. You have willpower and that's enough to get you anywhere. I'll be here waiting for you."

They continue to hold each other until the peacekeeper drags him out. He struggles at first, but soon lets up, his last words echo throughout the small room.

"I promise."

Izzy switches over to Vetch's room. I hear her sniff along with Icelynne. Women. So emotional. We all know she won't get back. Returning my focus back to the screen, I see Vetch's parents and sister yelling at him. Vetch looks very confused and scared as he sees his family breakdown.

"Vetch, The Hunger Games are a very bad thing! You won't come back. You won't see us again. We will miss you a lot."

"I know Mica, but I'll be living a better life in the Capitol. You should be happy for me instead of thinking about yourselfez. It might be a bad thing for you, but not me!"

"You will die, Vetch. Die a terrible and painful death."

"Die? What's that?"

The peacekeeper drags the family out leaving Vetch confused as ever.

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

Putting away the District 3's profiles, I turn to see Lucina asleep. Thank goodness, she is just way to weird and evil for my taste. I dig out the District 4's sea green files. The Capitol hands us the tribute profiles to get to know the tributes better. But watching the reapings and goodbyes is a lot better in my opinion. The screen goes dark and bright blue lettering pops up. District 4.

"The District 4 tributes are, River Seymour and Leon Finlend."

The screen centers onto the beautiful blue ocean stage and all the residents dressed in appropriate ocean apparel. Everyone has tanned skin and swimmer's bodies. I watch as everyone claps as the escort finally appears on stage and welcomes everyone to the reaping. He fishes out a white slip and reads the girl's name.

"Oceana Gra-"

"I volunteer!" a strong and determined voice from the 16 year old section calls out. I see as a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes makes her way up the stage a very wide smirk on her face. She blows a few kisses to the cameras and finally ascends the steps. The escort then asks for her name.

"River Seymour."

The escort then heads to the male's reaping bowl. He fishes around for awhile and finally makes his way to the microphone. He dramatically unfolds it and announces the boy's name.

"Leon Finlend."

A boy with windswept blonde hair and deep sea green eyes makes his way to the stage. He looks unusually relaxed and his eyes look far into the distance. He wears a simple dress shirt and a pair of nicely worn slacks. He walks up the steps and smiles for the audience. Surprisingly there is no volunteer. Usually there is always a male volunteer for this district. Something must be up. The two shake hands and walk to the Justice Building. Izzy switches to the secret cameras she set up in both rooms.

We watch as Leon's parents come in. Normally parents of reaped children freak out and cry for them, but not Leon's. They just hug him and wish him luck. They don't even stay the whole time, they just leave. Poor Leon. I'd be pissed if my parents did that to me. Suddenly a boy with fiery red hair enters the room. He looks very angry and upset.

"Scallen, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! My best friend just got reaped! He was supposed to volunteer, Leon. He told me he wanted to see you die! Leon you have to come back, you have to prove him wrong, everyone."

"Scallen, maybe I was meant to be reaped. I've dreamed of leaving the district and living in the Capitol. I know it sounds selfish of me, dude. I want to experience the awesome lifestyle of the Capitol and this is my chance!"

The two embrace in a brotherly hug until the boy is shoved outside the room. Leon sits and waits for his grand trip to the place he's dreamt of going his whole life.

Izzy switches the screen to River's waiting room. Her parents hug her and sob. River looks around the room and has a curious and angry look on her face. Her parents continue to cry when River yells.

"Where's Raine!?"

"She didn't want to come. We begged her to see you before the Games, but she yelled and stormed off. I'm so sorry River."

"It's okay, you've always liked Raine better. It's always 'Raine this' and 'Raine that' and 'Raine is so perfect!' What about me? Did you forget I exist? You've always treasured her more than me and that's the truth!"

"River, we love you just as much as Raine. It may not seem like it but we love you both equally. As parents, we don't pick favorites."

"I don't believe you… Just leave!"

The parents hastily leave slamming the door behind them making the camera shake a lot. River looks up but thankfully doesn't notice the small camera. She sighs and begins to weep. Even the most toughest and strongest have their breaking points.

**Isadora "Izzy" Kambree POV**

District 5. We're almost halfway done with these reapings. I'm so exhausted! I'm not sure I'll have the energy to have fun tonight on my date. Yes, I'm engaged. His name is Levi. He has sexy black hair and stunning blue eyes. Yep, he's my man and love him with all my heart. He makes me happy and love life. I remember when we first met….

_5 years ago_

"_Hey Mom! Look at all this jewelry! It's so pretty! Ohmigosh, look at this necklace!" I point to the teardrop necklace with many different colors. If only we could afford it. I turn to walk away when a boy from inside the jewelery store runs out and grabs me from behind. I suddenly fell into love with this boy with shining blue eyes and perfect black hair._

"_Hi, I'm Levi Stone."_

"_I'm Izzy Kambree," I giggle._

_And that's how it started. He asked me out and our love grew from there. He took me out to the most simplest places, but he made them so beautiful and special. He proposed to me 4 years later. He got down on one knee and took out the small black box._

"_Izzy, you are the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever meet. You bring light to all situations, good or bad. You help me appreciate life and I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. Isadora Avalon Kambree, will you marry me?_

"_Yes!"_

_He opens the small box, I suspected a diamond ring but inside was the rainbow teardrop necklace that brought me to him 4 years earlier._

"_The necklace, how did you know?"_

"_I saw you admiring it the day we met, I knew you wanted it, it fits your personality well."_

_I giggle as he puts the necklace around my small neck. I kiss him there in the small meadow with tiny dandelions around us, in District 1._

I pat the beautiful necklace that I love dear to my heart. Snapping me out of my thoughts is a large book falling to the ground making a loud noise. I look and see that Hunter has dropped the book. Lucina waking up from her nap, gives him a dirty look. I sit and stare as the other Gamemakers stare at me curiously.

"Wow, Izzy. I didn't think you could keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes," says Ky.

"Why is everyone getting distracted today! We need to finish this."

"Calm down, Icelynne. It was just Ky and Izzy dozing off," hisses Lucina.

"I wouldn't be talking, nice nap?" Hunter surprises me sometimes. He seems so quiet and considerate, but I know that comment will definitely get an earful from Lucina.

"Shut up, Hunter! I'd like you to sleep at night watching dead people!"

"Ummm anyway, let's start_ again_. The District 5 tributes are, Phoenix Callows and Yarden Lyrus."

We watch as the screen flashes neon green lettering: District 5. The crowd of people at the reaping is enormous and I can't imagine how hot it is considering most of the citizens are sweaty and gross looking. The female escort then heads to the female's reaping bowl and announces the name.

"Avalon Callows."

"Hey! Avalon is my middle name!"

"IZZY," everyone shouts.

"Sorry….."

We watch as an older boy who looks just like Avalon, emerges from the 15 year old section. He screams at the escort volunteering. He screams and yells trying to take the place of his sister. The escort scolds him for trying. The boy then yells at a girl named Chloe to volunteer.

"No, that brat deserves to go in. I have too much to live for."

Avalon begins to kick and scream as the peacekeepers drag her on stage. My eyes suddenly dart to a small girl on the ground twisting and squirming in pain. Must be all the noise. She then does something that surprises us all.

"I volunteer!"

Her big blue-grey eyes suddenly go wide and she clamps her small hand over her mouth. Looks like she didn't mean to volunteer. Impulsive reaction to all the chaos. I watch sadly as the peacekeepers drop the Avalon girl and head towards the small girl. She screams and kicks the peacekeepers until one brings out a stun gun. She immediately stops her struggle and waits to be dropped at the stage. She cries as the escort asks for her name.

"Yarden Lyrus."

The escort then heads for the male's reaping bowl he unfolds the paper and reads the boy's name that once again surprises us.

"Phoenix Callows."

Wow. Two siblings on the same reaping. The family's odds were definitely not in their favor. The boy with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes lets go of Avalon and heads for the stage. He stands next to Yarden, and softly thanks her for volunteering for his sister.

Your tributes, Phoenix Callows and Yarden Lyrus!"

They both run into the Justice Building. We watch Phoenix's goodbyes first. His large family somehow manages to fit all of them in the small waiting room. His parents and younger siblings, except for the older sister. She stands at the door and smiles as Phoenix cries into his mother's shoulder.

"Phoenix, don't worry. Chloe will take care of the youn-"

"That's a bunch of bull. Chloe doesn't take care of them. Chloe, would you like to tell Mom and Dad where you are at night?"

"Shut up, Phoenix!"

"Mom and Dad, Chloe goes out and parties with older boys and drinks excessively until late. She cares about no one but herself!"

"Chloe, is this true!?"

"Maybe…"

The parents drag Chloe out and the children follow after. Suddenly a girl who has bird like features enters and hugs Phoenix. She wishes him luck and leaves sobbing. Phoenix sits on the couch and waits for the train to arrive.

We switch over to Yarden's room. She sobs and hugs her parents tightly. Her parents hand her two pieces of yellowing paper. Adoption papers. Yarden gasps as she reads the papers. She screams as the peacekeepers escort her parents out. She cries some more as 3 friends enter; she hugs each of them and cries deeply into their shoulders as they embrace. The peacekeeper throw them out and poor little Yarden is left alone.

**Lucina Green POV**

"Our District 6 tributes are, Petra Roman and Isaac Noel."

My district. How I hated that place. So full of bad memories and experiences that I want to bury in the grave. I sit in my blood red chair and stare as they begin the reaping. I stare as the tiny square begins to fill with people all around the district. Traumatizing memories come back and I can't stop from what I see.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm only 15 years old. I've been sent to a mental hospital by the parents who don't love me. They sent me here after I killed my baby sister; she took all the attention away from me. The doctors here think if they do electrotherapy on me it'll cure me. All it does is make me angrier and bitter. The voltage of electricity they send throughout my body is to the breaking point. Almost enough to stop my beating heart. I hate it here. I'll die here before I get to step foot outside again._

_-Lucina_

I gently touch the burns from the electric shock pads they placed on me at my temples. When I turned 18 I was released. I escaped to the Capitol where I discovered colored contacts. So many colors. I couldn't believe it. My favorites are the blood red ones. I also order the Midnight Black, Dark Green, Golden Yellow, and Orange. I change up my eyes when I feel like it. People look at me funny, but whatever. I'm not a people person.

I turn my attention back to the screen. A girl with identical parks on her temples collapses to the floor. I stare shocked. She must be from the mental hospital too! I stare curiously as her limp body is carried to the Justice Building. A small 12 year old boy is picked and he immediately begins to cry. His profile says his brother was killed in the Games 7 years ago. His mother killed protecting the older brother. So tragic, whatever, that's what you get for trying to run away from peacekeepers. Izzy switches the screen to the boy's goodbyes. His father and twin sisters cry and hold onto him as he violently shakes and screams. The peacekeeper escorts the broken family out and the boy is left alone.

The girl is still limp on the ugly blue couch where the peacekeepers left her. Suddenly a girl about 12 years old comes in and starts to choke the girl! The limp girl's eyes suddenly open in and she struggles under the younger girl's grasp.

"You've ruined this family even more, Petra. Well at least you're going to die."

A group of 3 friends barges in and knock the vicious girl unconscious. The reaped girl hugs her friends and weeps into their arms. One friend hands her a necklace. It's a golden locket.

"Thanks Noel, I'll get home to you guys, I promise."

With that she hugs her friends one last time and they leave her there sobbing for a family she never had.

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

"District 7 tributes, Auger Locke and Hudson Archipello."

The male escort heads to the female's reaping bowl and digs out a white slip, he rushes back to the microphone announces the girl's name.

"Auger Locke."

She begins her walk up the stage. She has short dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She looks confident and determined going up the stage. Suddenly a peacekeeper moving towards her gets punched right in the gut. He doubles over in pain, we all laugh at this feisty girl from 7. Another feisty one. This year should be interesting. She continues her march to the stage and stands there hearing her family's and friends screams. The escort heads to the male's and reveals the name of the male accompanying her.

"Hudson Archipello."

A tall and stocky boy emerges from the 18 year old section. His head is hung low as he quickly makes his way to the stage. His large family screams and cries from him, no emotion crosses his face. The two are escorted to the Justice Building. We watch as Hudson's family runs inside the room made entirely of wood. They hug and cry for Hudson. Still no emotion shows on his face, until a 4 year old girl stands in front of him.

"Huddy, why are you leaving?! I don't want you to leave like mommy and daddy. Huddy, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me. You're my favorite."

"Arlen, I'm sorry I have to go. Listen to Marcy, okay?"

He then begins to sob and holds the small 4 year old in his large chest. Arlen begins to howl and soon the whole family weeps for him. He kept them from falling apart, who will keep them together? The oldest sibling hands him a beautiful silver ring with two crosses on it. He smiles and hugs his family one last time before they are escorted by peacekeepers.

Auger's mother visits, the mom hugs her and sobs as she holds her only daughter. Auger looks dazed, she just stares at the small wall clock at the other end of the room. This continues until the mother is thrown out by peacekeepers. Two friends enter and hug Auger, the girl leaves in tears and the boy is the only one left.

"Auger, I wanted to tell you this tonight, but obviously that's not going to happen. I've liked you since the day we meet. I wanted to tell you that these feelings have become more than just friendship."

Auger stares and blinks as she processes what the boy has just told her. He then leans in and kisses her. The kiss is short yet sweet. She blushes and turns away. He smiles and gets up, they hug one last time and he leaves with a distant face. Suddenly a very jolly middle aged man enters the room. He smiles and hugs the shaking girl. He holds out a small book, by no other than Nom de Guerre.

"Rebel book alert," whispers Hunter.

"Auger, I brought you a token. Your mother gave it to me, said she has connections. I know I'm your step father but I still care for you, I'll make sure your mother is okay."

"Tim, I don't need that book, that'll get me a lot of trouble in the Capitol. Plus, I don't need it, I know it by heart. Tim, promise me you won't tell anyone this."

"I promise."

"I'm Nom de Guerre, please keep this book safe. It will probably be the last one."

We all gasp at her confession. She is the rebel writer that almost took down the Capitol a couple years ago. Sick and twisted ways to kill this rebel swirl around my head and I smirk. Yes, we'll make her suffer in the arena.

* * *

"District 8 tributes, Gabe Tex and Harmony Jade."

My district. Still looks the same a year back when I was there. The people still look the same too. Worried and tired faces. I see my mother in the crowd. I'm surprised she still goes to them. Her only daughter isn't of reaping age anymore. I sigh, looking around I see that most of the Gamemakers here are already tired. Lucina is asleep again, Hunter and Ky are having their own conversation and Izzy is just digging through her purse looking for another sweet. Almost done, I tell myself. Threaded lettering appears on the screen: District 8. At this point we skip the entire reaping and go straight to the goodbyes. The girl just sits on a small wooden stool and just stares. Her parents come in sobbing, they just hold her. She quakes like leaves as they comfort her. I see faded streak marks across her pale face and a few leaves in her hair. My Woods. She's been in the Woods. I dig out her profile and see her terrible past. Both her sisters and best friend were reaped within a year of each other. Serenity Willowstone. That girl volunteered for her sister. Harmony was her only friend. She reminds me of myself a bit. I hope she makes it far.

The boy sits and waits for his family, they come barging in and hold the crying boy. The boy's mom says something that reminds me of my own sorry excuse for a mother.

"Well goodbye, Gabe. I know you won't be coming back. Have fun before the arena. I'll be watching."

And with that the mother and younger sister leave Gabe. He begins to sob and the father and older sister hold him. The older sister gets up and hands him a button. He looks up and smiles at her. They hug in a sibling embrace and they leave. His friends come in and offer him advice. I don't pay much attention to the conversation. Soon the peacekeeper escorts the boy to the train and he leaves the Justice Building with tears running down his pale face.

**Ky Orion POV**

Almost done. 4 more districts and I can go home to my small apartment in the Capitol. I glance around the room and see that everyone is in their own world. Izzy is dozing off, Lucina still asleep, Hunter and Icelynne talking quietly at the other end of the table. I didn't know it would take this long to finish this. Suddenly the door opens and a man with black hair and blue eyes enters.

"Levi," squeals Izzy in delight.

She runs towards him and starts to kiss him. They make out for a little too long. Icelynne clears her throat and they look up embarrassed. She smiles and her eyes sparkle as she looks at him.

"Guys, this is Levi, my fiancé."

We all greet him. He seems very nice and funny, but he isn't the type of person I would hang out with. They hold hands and she nuzzles her head into his chest. They look so sweet together. He must be here to pick her up for their date.

"Icelynne, is it okay if I leave now? We have to be there in 30 minutes for our dinner reservation." She giggles and smiles for the longest time.

"Sure Izzy, the next meeting is on Sunday at noon."

"Thanks so much! Bye guys!"

I smirk as she leaves, Icelynne wouldn't have done that for the rest of us. She would've scolded us and threatened us with a knife. I laugh loudly enough to where everyone is looking at me.

"Icelynne, you have a sweet spot for Izzy."

She gasps in horror. "I do not have a sweet spot for Izzy. She's just nicer than the rest of you."

"Really?! I saw you the other day when you thought no one was around, you gave her a rainbow lollipop!"

Hunter looks back and forth between me and Icelynne. He looks confused for a second and starts to laugh. See, I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Anyway, District 9 tributes, Vanity White and Teff Regal."

We fast forward through the reaping and go straight to the goodbyes. Teff just said goodbye to his parents and he now sits alone. He still has some time before the train arrives. He pulls out his small pocket sized journal and pen and begins to write. We give him some time to complete his writing and Hunter zooms in with the lens. We read his very neat handwriting.

Dear Friend,

I've just been reaped. You figure the mayor's son would be safe, but the truth is, no one really is. My parents were devastated. My sister was sad too, just not as much as my parents. I'm so scared. How I am so suppose to survive against 23 other people? How do I kill other innocent children? If I come back, I'll be a murderer or dead in a complementary Capitol coffin. But what's better, living the rest of your life knowing you killed innocent children like yourself to live another day, or let your family suffer knowing that they couldn't do anything to save you? Once your name is drawn from the reaping bowl, you belong to the Capitol. In the end, no one wins.

Always, Teff

He holds up his ink pen given to him by his parents. He quietly gets up and leaves, a bittersweet feeling fills the Justice Building room.

We switch over to Vanity's and watch as a small 5 year old girl holds on to Vanity so tight it looks like she's suffocating her. Vanity whispers and tries to calm the girl down.

"Monty, you'll be alright. I am going to do everything I can to get home to you."

"I love you Vanity."

"I love you too."

Monty kicks and screams as the peacekeeper carries her out. Vanity sits and cries with her long black hair covering her face. A boy her age walks in and holds Vanity. She continues to sob and they stay like that for awhile. He finally lets go and holds Vanity's face in his hands.

"Vanity, I'll make sure Monty is safe. Don't worry. If something happens, I'll take her in. You have nothing to worry about."

She looks up at him and suddenly their lips meet and they kiss. It's a long and bitter kiss. Tears fall as she lets go of him and just stares deep into his eyes. He gets up and hugs her one last time before leaving. She sits and waits for the peacekeeper to take her away.

**Hunter Brookstone POV**

"Our Distrcit 10 tributes, Dotti Amystone and Aden Hanran."

My home district. District 10. I know that there is a large rebel group that grows day by day. I know because my parents were rebels. They helped lead the rebellion there after the 74th Games. Eventually all District 10 rebelled against the Capitol. Soon after the Mockingjay Rebellion failed, the Capitol executed my parents. I was just a newborn then. Luckily a good friend of my parents fled with me to District 4 for awhile, just until things cooled down. I came back to the district I was born in when I was 5. No one can know that my parents were rebels, because the Capitol also killed their children. They said that the children would carry on what their parents tried to do. I'm not here to take down the Capitol from the inside. I just want to fit in like everybody else.

Rope like lettering forms the word, District 10. I fast forward the reapings and go straight to the girl's goodbyes. Her parents sob and hug her.

"Why would you do this, Dotti?!" You know my sister was reaped! You know the daily emotional pain I go through! I can't believe you did this, I don't care if the girl was 12 years old! I need my daughter! I can't lose you like I lost her!"

The mother sobs and shakes violently against Dotti. The father stands at the door and cries softly, I know they will miss their only daughter. The mother screams and punches at the peacekeeper as she is carried out. A small girl comes in with tears in her eyes. They embrace in a sisterly hug and the girl pulls out an intricate bracelet. It's a brown leather chain with small flowers as pendants. Dotti smiles and puts her token on.

"Lana, it's just like the meadow."

"I know. Good luck, I'll be rooting for you."

Lana the leaves the room. Dotti sits on the small wooden chair and waits for the train to take her to the Capitol.

Aden sits with his fists clenched and his eyebrows arched. He looks furious and about to burst any second. A petite blonde and two small children run in. The blonde embraces Aden and kisses him. Over and over again and cries. The children sit on the couch and scream for the boy who they love.

"Aden, please come home. I need you, your children need you. The organization needs you. You're our hope of bringing a better life to our beautiful twins and the rest of Panem. Aden, I love you." She begins to sob and clings onto Aden for dear life. He holds her tight and tries his best to comfort her. The peacekeeper escorts the family out and Aden is left waiting alone. There is a strange glint in his eye and his face distant. I recognize it from anywhere. He is a rebel.

**Ky Orion POV**

"District 11 tributes, Iris Dunbryll and Merit Phoenix."

"Icelynne, Merit is Beck's adopted son."

She opens his profile and gasps. I met with Beck a year ago, I was a trainer here at the Games and he came up to me. I will never forget what he told me.

"_Do you have a brother or a sister?"_

_I answer no by shaking my head, I was an only child. He frowns and looks at the tributes training for the last time before the Private Sessions._

"_I watch my 2 tributes die every year. They believe in me, and in the last moments before they die, they lose hope. I wish I wasn't here, I just wanted to survive. Now here I am, each day for me is a living hell, but the one thing that keeps me from going insane is my son, Merit. I saved him for a crazy peacekeeper back in District 11. His family was murdered before I got there. I love him if he was my own. He gives me hope for a better tomorrow. Now, I'm not sure why you work for the Capitol, and I don't care to know. Just remember that these kids' lives change forever once they enter the Capitol."_

_Then he left._

His words still echo inside my head. His son. He must be devastated along with his wife. His words changed me a bit, but not enough to change me completely. He made me think more about others. Just to realize that everyone doesn't act or feel the same. After my last reaping year I became very reserved. I hated the world and resorted to drawing. He changed me that day, I'm grateful for what he did. Now it's time for me to return the favor. I will not let his son die from mutts, I cannot promise from anything else.

Returning my attention back to the screen, I see that I missed the reaping and we are now at Iris' goodbyes. Her younger brother sobs as she tries to comfort him. The father stands at the door and cries for his daughter. They gather in a family hug and the peacekeeper escorts them out. The next to enter is a boy her age, she cries some more as he holds her shaking body.

"Archer, make sure Rover is safe. Please. I don't think I'll be coming home."

"Don't say that. You know how to survive in the wild, unlike the careers who've been spoonfeed their whole lives."

She continues to weep and he just hugs her until the peacekeeper announces the train has arrived. She waves to her best friend one last time and leaves.

Merit is crying when we switch the camera view to his room. His sobs are heartbreaking and I feel a pang of hurt. _Ky, you're not supposed to feel compassion. You are evil with no heart. You create mutts to kill innocent children_. I shake the thought from my head. I'm the one who has become a monster, it is too late for me. Hopefully the victor of these Games will recognize the signs before it's too late. Merit embraces Beck and they just stay like that until the peacekeeper escorts Beck out. I cannot promise Beck everything, but I won't let him die from these Gamemakers or the mutts I create.

**Lucina Green POV**

I'm nudged awake by Icelynne who gives me an icy glare. I scoff and pick my head off the wood table. I missed a lot considering were already at the last district. District 12. I hate them. The poorest district, and home to Haymitch Abernathy, The Girl on Fire, and Loverboy. They thought they could rebel against the powerful Capitol and win?! They almost did which surprises me, stupid Capitol people. We need people like me to control Panem, so that no mockingjay can rise from the ashes again. Looking around closely I see that Izzy is no longer here.

"Where'd Izzy go?"

"She left an hour ago." Hunter gives me an intimidating look, it doesn't work. Nobody can intimidate me.

"District 12 tributes, Aura Lee Pearson and Ben Dover."

We totally skip the reaping and watch as a blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes hugs her family. Her father and younger sister cry as they hold the shaking 18 year old. She suddenly stops shaking and looks around the room.

"Dad, where's mom?"

"I'm sorry Aura Lee, we begged her to come but she just left."

The girl's face turns hurt to angry as she realizes her mother left in her time of need.

"Mom believes the rumors. I was raped! No one believes me; I will defend myself until the day I die."

The father hugs her and comforts her, the younger sister just cries for her older sister. Soon the peacekeeper shoves them out and her twin brother and a little boy come to see her. The twin brother holds her and comforts her. Aura stops crying and the twin brother steps outside the door. She is left with the small green eyed boy.

"Colton, Mommy has to leave for awhile. I know you will miss me, I'll miss you so much. Just remember that I love you with all my heart and nobody except your aunt, uncle, and grandfather is allowed to touch you. I'm so sorry."

She sobs and hugs the small boy, her son. He starts to cry and soon the room is filled with their cries of never ending pain. The brother steps in and picks up Colton. Before leaving the room, Colton says something that surprises everyone.

"I love you, Mama."

So simple, yet so powerful. Aura Lee falls to the floor and cries, holding a silver locket as the peacekeeper escorts her brother and son out of the room.

We switch to Ben's goodbyes. He is obnoxiously dancing around the room. His uncle just left and he doesn't think anyone else will visit. A boy about his age who walks in clumsily and even falls to the floor laughing. Ben picks him up and they laugh.

"Dude, send me a postcard from the Capitol. The fancy ones too, not the cheap ones. Good luck, man. I'll be sure to watch the chariots and interviews."  
He leaves Ben a small joint of marijuana and runs out of the Justice Building. Ben gets a small lighter from his suit pocket and lights the pot.

"Bring it."

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

"So, let's discuss these tributes, who has the best chance of winning?"

"Well obviously the careers, Hudson, Aden, and Merit," says Ky.

"Careers definitely," states Hunter.

"Careers," hisses Lucina.

"I say Careers also."

We stare at the empty seat where Izzy is supposed to be. There's a yellow notepad with tiny scribbles. I grab the notepad and glance at what she wrote down.

"What did she write," asks Hunter.

"Just a bunch of doodles and scribbles."

We all laugh, Lucina rips the pages out and throws them in the wastebasket near the door.

"Okay then, Least favorite tributes?"

"Rose, that District 2 girl, Isaac and Ben," Lucina screams.

"Vetch, Vi, Ben, Dotti, and Iris," says Ky.

"Yarden, Petra, Auger, Gabe, and Ben," Hunter whispers.

"My least favorites are Ben, Madeline, Vanity, Vetch, and Auger."

"Well this was very productive, we'll meet again Sunday to discuss the Arena and Mutts."

These tributes will come home damaged beyond repair or dead in coffins.

**A/N: Wow! Long chapter! Well here are the gamemakers first impressions of the tributes. Any favorite gamemakers? Any you dislike with a rebel passion? Well review what you think! New poll will be posted tomorrow. The first part of the train rides will be posted next Sunday. Blame High School. Thanks to those reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing! Again, Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Standings for favorite tributes so far**

1st- Aden Hanran with 6 votes.

2nd- Mako Capper, Madeline Waver, Vetch Colhaine, and Leon Finlend with 5 votes.

3rd- Vi Hale, Petra Roman, Merit Phoenix, and Aura Lee Pearson, River Seymour, and Phoenix Callows with 4 votes.

4th- Koda Morris, Yarden Lyrus, Isaac Noel, Gabe Tex, Dotti Amystone, and Ben Dover with 3 votes.

5th- Auger Locke, Hudson Archipello, Teff Regal, Vanity White, and Iris Dunbryll with two votes.

6th- Rose Thomas and Harmony Jade with 1 vote.

**Everyone got at least one vote so, Yay! If you haven't voted, go vote! Poll is on my profile!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	16. World of Chances

Train Rides Part 1: World of Chances

Hello :D here are the first part of three train rides!

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games and lyrics to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**District 1 Train Ride**

**Koda Morris (16) POV**

Walking out of my bedroom on the train I run straight into Rose. Our bodies crash together and we both stumble back and hit the opposite walls of the narrow hallway. My face still reeling from Rose's punch takes a heavy toll when my face and the hard wall collide. I fall to my knees in pain and watch as Rose rubs a growing red bump on her temple.

"Watch where you're going," screams Rose.

"You need to watch where _you're_ going" I scream back at her.

"I wouldn't have bumped into you if you weren't here!"

"Touché, princess."

"Get out of my way!"

I block her off from going down the hallway. She is thrashing wildly and hitting my if I say so myself, very chiseled chest. She screams out in frustration and punches me in the eye. Still hanging on to the bit of energy I have left, I throw her down on the ground and hover above her with my legs on the sides of her. I restrain her hands and bring my face close to hers. She struggles as I straddle over her.

"What the hell was that yesterday? You punched me in front of all of Panem, there goes all my sponsors!"

"You're the one who embarrassed me in front of Panem!"

"NO, you did!"

"You!"

"As much as I would like to see your little love fest play out here in the middle of the hallway we have a lot to talk about."

I look up and see a girl not older than we are leaning against the wall with a mischievous smirk on her face. She has long brown hair that falls into her brown eyes. She smoothly walks over to us and raises her eyebrows.

"Are you guys together? Because you fight like an old married couple. Plus you guys are in an interesting position."

"NO, WE'RE NOT," Rose and I yell together.

I stand up and face this strange girl. She grins as both me and Rose face her and stand next to each other.

"I'm Gemma Hambiln, your mentor."

Trying to suppress my laugh I turn to see Rose doubling over in laughter, tears fall from her grey eyes as she laughs in front of Gemma. Gemma's face turns from comical to an amusing scowl. She stomps her foot down and screams out. We both stop laughing as her face turns a cherry red.

"Why does every tribute I've mentored so far done this to me! Just because I'm 15 doesn't give you two love birds the right to laugh at me! I can easily just reject a sponsor gift and have you die in that freaking Arena!"

"We're sorry Gemma, I just wasn't expecting someone younger than us to help us," I mumble.

"Well I'm not sorry, I'm going to win this by myself, you probably know less than us. We would've been better off with Haymitch!"

We watch as Rose storms out and heads to her room, the heavy oak door closes and shakes the tanned walls. Gemma begins to cry and runs into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

This is going to be a long train ride.

**District 2 Train Ride**

**Mako Capper (17) POV**

Sitting at the tacky blue kitchen table I stare as Little Miss Fake Bitch steps into the room, she yawns and gives me a forced smile. I scoff and ignore her. She pouts and begins eating our Capitol breakfast. Its way better than home, hands down. I chug down my orange juice as Madeline begins to talk.

"I don't know what your problem is, but we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about."

"Lots, like how you keep ignoring me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so fake."

"Fake, I'm not fake."

"Yeah right, everyone can see through your charade. You really think you're fooling everyone?"

"If I was as you say faking, then it's worked quite well."

"Then the people you hang around are ignorant."

"Hello! I'm Dolly Westever, and I'll be your guys mentor!"

Both I and Madeline turn around to see a woman with curly blonde hair and piercing olive green eyes. Her whole being shines radiantly in this bland room and her smile is contagious, I even find myself smiling which I don't do much. She skips over to our table and sits across from me. It's weird to see a mentor from District 2 being peppy instead of sadistic.

"So you are Mako and Madeline, right," she laughs

"Yes, we are," I state quite monotonely.

"Mako, where's the enthusiasm! You need to be more energetic and outgoing. Sponsors want to see someone who has spunk and that special quality to them. Not someone boring!"

"Well I like being this way."

"No you don't. Just try okay, I understand being in this situation is sorta difficult, trust me I know. I wasn't always this peppy." Her eyes go vacant as she looks away from us and stares in the distance. She starts to frown and her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Well, what happened," asks Madeline impatiently.

"Just stuff…."

Sensing that she didn't want to continue I stand up and head for Dolly across from me, she slumps in her chair and her curly blonde hair falls down her face. Whatever Madeline triggered back really got her into a depressing mood. I knew Dolly being so jolly and outgoing was a little strange, but I sort of like it. She's different from most people I've met.

"Dolly, it's okay. You don't have to tell us."

"Thank you, Mako. Madeline I'll discuss strategy with you later today. I'll see you both for dinner."

She slowly gets up and walks out of the dining room. I turn to Madeline who has a smirk on her face and is deep in thought. I knew she wasn't as innocent and kind as she perceives herself.

"What's wrong with you? You knew she didn't want to talk about. She is trying to helping us, and you are hurting her in a way I don't appreciate. I'm seeing your true colors and I have to say you are quite sneaky and evil. I'll be watching out for you."

She just giggles and turns to her bedroom, her red curls bouncing. Just as she enters her room she smiles and giggles.

"See you later, Mako."

**District 3 Train Ride**

Note: Vetch's POVs sometimes don't make sense or sound a bit off.

**Vetch Colhaine (14) POV**

"Vetch, the Hunger Games aren't what you think they are. You see a boy and a girl get chosen or they volunteer for this competition. This competition is very…. deadly. Only one person gets to win and the rest go home in coffins. Dying is when someone or something takes away your life, no more breathing, eating, living, loving…."

I stare at Vi in pure shock. What?! How could thes be? Why would thise people do this to the districts!? I feel tears cloud my vision and a terrible feeling fill my body. I miz my family, I won't see them again. I now know why everyone is so sad on reaping day, I know why they don't come home. I began to sob, the bitter truth hitting me like a ton of bricks. Vi comes over to me and comforts me.

"Vetch, I know we're in a bad situation. We have to make the best out of it, you're very sweet and caring. Remember when you stopped those bullies from hurting me and Lewis? You were so brave and I admire you for that. Just remember who you are, don't let anyone change that."

"Thanks, Vi. I know I could trust you."

She slowly smiles but there is a sad look on her face. Poor Vi. I know if I die, I'd want her to win. Suddenly a woman with reddish brown hair and light blue eyes appears in front of us. She smiles and sits in the love seat not far from the couch that me and Vi sit at. The woman fixes her hair so that it is in a tight pony tail.

"District 3 mentor, Althee Auble at your service."

She extends her hand to us, her flaming red nails shining bright against her grey shirt and sweat pants. I take her hand and give her a smile. She smiles back and turns to Vi. We walk over to the kitchen table for lunch. The Avoxes serve us delicious grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, according to Althee. They're really good and I eat as much as my tummy can! I patiently wait as Vi and Althee finish their meals and we begin to talk.

"So Vetch and Vi, are you guys willing to listen to what I say? I'm here for a reason, and that's to help you guys to get far into the arena and hopefully get one of you out."

"Of course, you're really nice!"

"We need you, Althee," whispers Vi.

"Thank goodness! Tributes who will listen to what I say! You should've seen last year's. Thought they knew everything, pssh. They ended up Bloodbath tributes."

"What is the Bloodbath?"

"Don't worry Vetch, I will explain this later in your room later, I have to go do something. See you guys later."

And with that she got up and left the room. It was awkward as the Avoxes started to clean up our plates. One of them looked so sad that I felt so bad. I went up to her and hugged her. She was shocked and was frozen under my embrace. I smiled at her and she just stared.

"Thank you for cleaning our mezz, that's very nice of yous."

Her eyes filled with tears in her crystal blue eyes and she opens her mouth to say something but only strange and animal like sounds come out. I stand confused as she sadly left carrying the plates away.

"She can't speak, she doesn't have a tongue," whispers Vi.

"What!? Why not?"

"The Capitol accused them of treason. It's terrible isn't it?"

"I hate the Capitol! They send children to die and do terrible thingz to peoples!"

"Vetch, saying that type of thing out loud can get you into a lot of trouble. Just keep it to yourself, okay? I need to go to my room, I'll see you later."

Vi gets up from the table and walks to her room, silently closing the door behind her. I'm left alone to collect my thoughts. I've learned one thing today and that is that the Hunger Games isn't just a game, but a deadly one.

**District 4 Train Ride**

**River Seymour (16) POV**

I sit at the fancy Capitol dining room table on the train with a strange man probably 19 or so. I'm guessing he is our mentor. He has messy brown hair and bright olive green eyes. He is your typical District 4 male, tall and swimmer's body. We silently sit, waiting for Leon. Leon, out of all the people to go with me to the Games, it had to be him. He's one of the few people I can stand in my life. Our mentor gives me a sly smile and taps his fingers on the table waiting for Leon to show up. We wait another 15 minutes when I get up and sneak over to Leon's room. I slowly and quietly open the door to see him lying in bed. The black curtains cover the windows making his room dark as night. Small stars dot his ceiling and he has a lamp that shines a light green. His sea green eyes stare up at the stars and he wears only light blue boxers. I blush and turn away; he then begins to sing an old song.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

He finishes his song and smiles. He gets up from the bed and opens the curtains. I quickly close the door and run to the table. I plop down on my seat and drink my ice cold water, gulping it down in a few seconds. The man who I haven't bothered to learn the name of yet, just smiles at me.

"Have fun spying on him?"

"I was not! I just went into my room to grab something."

"Whatever, just tell yourself that."

Just as I was about to counter him, Leon enters the room. He is wearing khaki pants and a light green shirt that brings out his eyes. His blonde hair is messily uncombed and sticks out in weird places. He heads over to the man and introduces himself. Leon gives him a firm handshake and sits in the empty seat next to me. He gives me a genuine smile and we wait for the man to begin to talk.

"Well now that we have everyone here, I'm Cameo Watters. I'll be your mentor. I know that you are River and of course Leon. So do you guys have any questions to ask me?"

"No dude, I'm great. Isn't this train awesome…. So awesome," he smoothly says and looks off into the distance.

"Okay then, since Leon is his own world. Do you have any questions, River?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, you, me, and Leon will meet in my room later today and talk about your strengths/weaknesses."

He leaves the table almost unnoticeably as I watch Leon in a trance. He does this very often and it freaks me out sometimes. I've also noticed that he is unusually calm, like all the time. Any situation you throw at him and he'll still act the same. I look back at him to see that he is now staring at me with an intense expression on his face.

"Leon? Hello? Earth to Leon?"

I wave my small hand in front of his eyes. He still stares deep into my eyes with so much emotion that I freak out and act on impulse. I smack him across his face. His eyes go from dazed to hurt as he brings his hands to his cheek. He analyzes me as I bring him an ice pack. I put it on his cheek and we talk.

"I'm sorry I hit you. You were kinda freaking me out. You can't just stare at someone and don't respond! What's wrong with you!?" I notice how I went from caring to harsh in just a couple of sentences and immediately regret it.

"It's just that your eyes are so green, like emeralds. They're beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," I say awkwardly.

There's a long and awkward silence that fills the room. Leon stands up from his chair and heads to his room, humming as he walks with a beat in mind. Just as he opens his door he says something that leaves me beet red .

"I know you were spying on me this morning in my room. Next time you can come in, I won't mind. You know, you're the only person I've known who listens to me sing the lyrics of old songs that have so much meaning to me. River, you are an amazing person and should let more people know that. Don't hide yourself behind walls, no matter how bad things may seem. See you later."

**A/N: Who are your favorite district pairs from Districts 1-4? Poll up on profile. Review what you thought, like/dislike mentors? Liked the district partner interactions? Next chapter will be Train Rides for Districts 5-8, probably posted on Easter or sooner! Just depends on how much I can write.**

**Shoutout: Like submitting tributes to SYOTs? Well The Giggling Gummy Bear is doing one, with a twist….. The Capitol children! So send your tribute(s) in. I will also send one in.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	17. Me, Myself, and Time

Train Rides Part 2: Me, Myself, and Time

**I'm having major writer's block for Districts 5 and 7, and I'd hate to not update so here is Districts 6 and 8 train rides**

District 6 Train Ride

Petra Roman (15) POV

Standing at the large window of the luxurious Capitol train, I breathe in the warm and inviting smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Mmmmm. I've never had anything so good. The chocolate chips melted in my mouth and freshly made dough left a sweet taste in my mouth. I wish I would've had these back in District 6. I know there's a small chance I will be returning. My family is probably happy that I left, no more imperfection to their happy lives. Suddenly I feel tears streak down my face. Hot and bitter tears cloud my vision as we pass through the outskirts of District 6.

"Are you okay," a curious voice whispers behind me.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn around. A small and lanky 12 year old boy with light green eyes and curly brown hair awkwardly stands, his head low and fidgety. He twiddles his thumbs as he approaches me cautiously.

"I'm fine," I choke out as I wipe tears from my eyes.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem so fine a minute ago. I'm pretty scared too you know… I'm Isaac." He extends his right hand hesitantly, giving me a weak smile. His words are as green as eyes. Truth. Real. His words sweet as the cookies baking in the oven. It's a first really. Hardly anyone I've meet tells me the truth, their words red as the crimson blood that drips in the Arena every year . Only those whose hearts are pure and untainted by the lies shine a brilliant green, a very rare thing I see. Everything I've known is a lie. The Capitol, the Games, my family.

"I'm Petra," I take his right hand into my left and give him a reassuring smile. He blushes and turns away. We head to the small brown couch not far from the window and plop right down. It's really comfortable, it surprises me considering it doesn't look like it would be. Isaac and I sit awkwardly for a few moments when a boy with light red hair and blue eyes appears from a dark corner of the small living room.

"I'm Mechanist Dartnay, Victor of the 97th Games."

"Oh, so you must be our mentor?"

"Precisely. You're Petra and Isaac, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes we are, you look kinda young to be a mentor," Issac whispers looking down at his feet.

"Well yes, I'm only 14. You see, me and Gemma Hambiln , District's 1 mentor, are the youngest victors in history. In my Games, I teamed up with Districts 3 and 5. We created a very deadly electrical bomb and incidentally killed all the Careers. Then I killed everyone in their sleep. Questions?"

Silence. 12 years old! That's how old Isaac is! I feel for Mechanist though, having to live the rest of your life a mentor until hopefully one of his tributes wins.

"You won at 12! Do you think I can win," asks Isaac with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course. If I won, anyone can."

He turns and retrieves a light blue folder, inside various pictures of kids and numbers on the right hand corner of them, District numbers.

"Here are your fellow tributes. I would team up with District 5; they're really good with electrical power, which if you use it correctly, is a big advantage in the Arena. I would also suggest District 3, but the male tribute isn't exactly the brightest. He'll just slow you down. You guys can share half of them for now and exchange later."

"Thanks Mechanist! Bye guys!"

Isaac trots back to his room, his fear gone. Poor Isaac. It's highly unlikely he'll win, as much as I'd hate to say. I turn to Mechanist who has positioned himself at the loveseat not far from the couch and reads a book, by no other than Nom de Guerre. I continue to stare until he looks up.

"Why would you say that to him!? Do you really think he can win!?"

He gives me a questioning look as he closes the book that will get you killed by Capitol officials. He grabs his coat and throws it over his shoulder, tossing the novel in the large fireplace; it crinkles and darkens from the beautiful flames that engulf its dangerous content. As he begins to leave he says two words that leave me speechless.

"Only hope."

**District 8 Train Ride**

**Harmony Jade (14) POV**

Lying on the burgundy Capitol bed, I contemplate my fate. Could I really survive the Arena? Am I capable? Who am I kidding, I know I can't win. Look at me! Skinny from the little food I could find in the woods, the various stages of bruises and scars that leave memories of struggling to find a good state of mind. My sisters and best friend didn't make it out alive, how can I? I could form an alliance with Gabe and whoever else might want to join us, but who would want to? Not like I have any skills that could be useful.

Suddenly a deafening crash stops my thoughts. I run out my room with lavender colored pajamas and my hair in a messy bun to the kitchen. I see Gabe laughing his head off at the corner of the room as a rather a well built man with messy blonde hair and green eyes sits on the floor, cursing under his breath.

"Harmony! Did you see what I did to this guy?! I carefully and epically sneaked up behind him and slammed two of these heavy books together," he shouts as he holds up the two books. His howls of laughter continue as the strange man gets up and dusts off his light green shirt and cameo pants.

"I'm Thread Meedle, your _mentor," _he emphasizes the word 'mentor' enough that Gabe's head snaps to where Thread and I stand and just stares. His face turns red as he strides over to us.

"I-I'm sorry, I wish I would've known befor-"

"Just get out my face. I'll talk to you later."

Gabe's head hangs low as he runs to his room, slamming the expensive oak door loud enough to make me jump a couple inches off the ground. Thread waves his hand, inviting me to join him at the kitchen table. The table is filled with so much good smelling food I think I'll die of happiness. I gladly take a seat and grab as much food as I can. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and grits fill my large plate.

"So Harmony, I've been wanting to ask you what your last name is. You look familiar to two other tributes I've mentored a couple years ago."

"Jade. Harmony Jade."

He raises his eyebrows as he stares at me, as he slowly puts down his fork. Patting his mouth with the cloth napkin, he finds his way around the long table and sits next to me.

"Your sisters, Amity and Mercy… they were very special. I usually don't get attached to tributes, and I hate it because when they die, a part of me dies with them. They both pleaded and cried every night and I would talk to them. They told me the stories of the slums of District 8, stories long forgotten by me since I became Victor. I'll never forget what they both said. They begged for me to do everything I could to get them home, to a little girl named Harmony."

I sit shocked as I continue to hear what he says. The last man to see my sisters and best friend before entering the Arena.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you home to your parents. Gabe's going to get himself killed with those pranks he pulls… Ah, now I remember. Do you remember the girl tribute last year, Serenity?"

"Yes… she was my best friend."

"She told me to give this to a Harmony, I tried to find this girl, you, after the Games but you were erased from the school records."

"I ran away… I don-… I… I kill everyone I love," my voice cracking as tears fall from my honey brown eyes.

He stands up and digs his hand into his back pocket, he holds my bracelet. The bracelet I gave Serenity before she left. Its blue beads still hang from the brown thread that I weaved myself. A few droplets of blood cover it.

"When they shipped her body to District 8, I took the bracelet. She told me the night before the Games to take the bracelet off her body before they buried her and to give the bracelet to you."

He nods as he puts the small bracelet in my scarred hands. Leaving me to weep for the forgotten tributes I know and love, from the Capitol's evil games…

**A/N: I'm not sure if I mentioned this but whoever made a mentor gets 50 sponsor points! And also the victor of these Games will be a mentor in the 4****th**** Quarter Quell! Anyway review what you thought of the chapter! Since my laptop crashed, I wasn't able to post last week. I will be posting update info on my profile. Poll up, favorite District pairings for districts so far?**

**Love Always, Domi**


	18. Holy Ground

Train Rides Part 3: Holy Ground

Here's Districts 5 and 7 Train Rides!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy**

**District 5 Train Ride**

**Phoenix Callows (15) POV**

I stand outside of Yarden's door and watch her. She's crumpled on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She bawls for her family and friends, her life back. I could never repay her for what she did. She volunteered for my sister! I know I couldn't protect both me and Avalon, both of us wouldn't and couldn't go home. At least I now have a chance to, but Yarden has to die…

I'm suddenly pushed aside by a girl who looks 14 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She rushes into the room and goes over to Yarden. The strange girl holds Yarden as she howls with the thought of her dying in a week. Amazingly the girl soothes her and sits with Yarden smiling. I enter the room and sit at the edge of the bed.

"I'm Lucy Lovering, 19 years old, I won last year's Games. You're Yarden and Phoenix," she whispers. She crosses her legs and begins to bite her lip.

"Yes, we are," mumbles Yarden as she holds onto her bed comforter.

"It was really brave what you did for Phoenix's sister, Yarden. I could've never done what you did and I admire you for that. I'm going to be here for the both of you and I hope you will seek and follow my advice," Lucy's voice cracks on the last couple of words and drops her head. Big clear teardrops fall from her big blue eyes and she runs out of the room. We hear her cries as she slams her bedroom door.

"Should we follow her," asks Yarden, her voice hoarse from her crying.

"No, she probably wants to be alone," I shrug as I sit next to her. Her blue-grey eyes are bloodshot red; her blonde hair is messy and tangled.

"Yarden, I just wanted to thank you again for volunteering for my sister. She told me at the Justice Building she could never repay you for it and she is incredibly grateful. Would you like to be in an alliance with me? We could partner up with a few people from the outer districts. What do you say," I ask her with a smile. She gives me a weak smile and turns to look out her window.

"Sure."

**District 7 Train Ride**

**Hudson Archipello (18) POV**

I sit at the loveseat in the train's living room with my elbows on my knees and head down. Is my family okay? I have to get home to them, have to. Maybe If I team up with a couple guys from 10 and 11… we're all tough, we could do help each other out, for awhile. I know that I would have to ditch later, why out of all of freaking District 7 did I, Hudson Archipello, have to be reaped?! If I win, we'll never have to worry about food, but if I don't they'll be left alone…

Suddenly a small girl with long brown hair and honey brown eyes appears from the kitchen. She stands awkwardly at the table across from me and sits at the forest green couch next to the loveseat. She twirls her hair around her finger as she averts her eyes away from me and begins to hum.

"Hi, I'm Hudson. What's your name?"

"I'm Kallista Aristotle. My dad is your mentor. He told me to tell you he'll be out in a moment or so. Oh, there's your district partner."

Auger walks into the room in a dark green shirt and blue jean shorts; her short light brown hair is up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes accented with brown eyeliner. She sits next to Kallista and gives her warm smile.

"Hi Kallista, I'm Auger."

"Hi…"

"So Kallista, where's your mom? I mean you do you really have to go to the Games every year with your dad?"

"My mother died a few months after I was born. My father takes care of me and the only reason I come is because the Capitolites love me… my father leaves me with his old mentor, Pineton Fawers, when he has to go to the Capitol for business, he doesn't tell me what exactly but he always comes back sad. He just tells me he misses my mom…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's okay, Auger. You didn't know, so what's your guys plan for the Arena?"

"I'm not sure, partner up with Districts 10 and 11. What about you Auger?"

"Team up with District 3, they're smart you know. They could help."

"It's great to be thinking ahead."

We all turn to see a well built man with dark brown hair and forest green eyes in his late 20's appear from his bedroom. Kallista runs up to him and kisses his cheek, he twirls her around and they both head to the couch next to Auger.

"I'm Chance Aristotle, your mentor," he says as he gives both me and Auger a firm handshake.

"Great to meet you, your daughter is quite adorable," Auger sighs, smiling at Kallista.

"Kallista, we'll be in the Capitol in a few hours, go take a shower and come back, okay?

"Okay…"

Kallista hurries into her bedroom, skipping the whole way. She reminds me a lot like Arlen, I hope I get home to her.

"So let's talk about the Bloodbath…"

**A/N: The rest of the train rides will be up next week, I'm really tired, sorry! Plus the Arena will be revealed after the Train Rides! Creators for tributes need to see my profile for some important info! Please review! Mentors are up on the blog!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	19. Long Live

Train Rides Part 4: Long Live

**Long Live by Taylor Swift**

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games**

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed…

**District 9 Train Ride**

**Teff Regal (15) POV**

_Dear Friend,_

_I'm sitting on a train, it's quite fancy if I do say so myself. I wish it wasn't going to the Capitol for the Games. I still have you though; hopefully they'll let me take you into the Arena with me. Tonight will be rough, especially without the soft music of the wheat that whistles in the summer's breeze. One question keeps me from going to sleep, what will happen to you after I die? Will you lay forgotten in the Arena or will another tribute pick you up? Will they read my thoughts, what I have to say, or scoff and toss it aside? Could it be displayed in the museum they have for all the Games? I must thank you, this is a bad turning point in my life and you're here, always have been. Even when others couldn't._

_Always, Teff_

I close my dark blue notebook and hide it in my jacket. I'm lying on my Capitol bed and stare at the light blue ceiling, trying to catch some sleep. I suddenly hear a knock at my door and Vanity and Berk, our mentor, file into the room. Berk is dressed quite poorly and reeks of cigarettes. But who could blame him, I'd be a mess too if I were Victor. They invite themselves to sit on my bed, both sitting across from me. Both Vanity and I are in pajamas, both white with blue stripes.

"Hello, I'm Berk. I'll be mentoring and giving you guys important advice that might save your lives," he states solemnly as he slowly reaches for a small silver locket around his neck. He's pupils begin to dilate in and out of focus as he stares off, looking out the small window.

"Ummmm, Berk? Why are you touching that locket," Vanity asks as she waves her hand over his blank expression, a deep look of concern crosses her pale features.

"Shut up, bitch! You wouldn't understand," he screams slamming his fists into the vanity mirror across the room, he storms out cursing and knocking over an apologizing Vanity on his way out.

I glance around to see shattered pieces of the mirror thrown all around the room, its jagged edges embedded in the carpet like Velcro. I spot Vanity on her knees beginning to pick up the pieces, her long black hair with the ends a dark blue hue cover her face, yet I still see the heavy tears that fall from her face and land on the white carpeting. Soon her silent crying turns to full out sobbing and she leans against the wall her face twisted in pain. I stand there unsure what to do. I've never had to comfort someone, none the less a girl. There's a first time for anything, especially now. I steadily inch my way closer to her, my movements careful and not vicious, unlike our mentor. She stops and stares into my eyes, her big brown orbs piercing my russet ones. I plop down next to her and tentatively put my arm around her, my hand shaking violently. I feel the beads of sweat form as she snuggles into my chest. Sighing in relief I hold her shaking body as she continues to let out her emotions and pain to me in her tears and wails of hurt. I begin to pat her head, only making the tangles in her hair worse. Minutes pass and she stops, confused I glance down to see her softly snoring and holding onto my arm as her life depended on it.

"Women," I shrug as I hoist her up and carry her to her bedroom not far from mine. Her room is exactly identical to mine besides the now broken vanity mirror. I lay her down on the bed, bringing the covers up to her shoulders. I start to walk away when I realize that something's missing, I walk back to her bed and lean down and gently kiss her forehead. My mother would do this every night before bed when I was little to protect me from the 'monsters'; a charm really. Hopefully now Vanity will stay sane, at least until the Arena. I leave the room, saying one last thing my own mother told me as she lulled me to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Vanity. Don't let the big bad Capitol bite."

**District 10 Train Ride**

**Dotti Amystone (16) POV**

I sit at the kitchen table, plate of delicious food in hand as a young man a couple years older than I with choppy blonde hair and hazel eyes enters the room. He wears faded blue jeans and a jean jacket, with no shirt underneath, revealing his hard earned six-pack. He grins as he sees I've stared too long and I turn away, blushing madly. He takes a seat next to me and swiftly scoots his chair closer to me. My heartbeat soars as he rests his hand on my leg.

"Ummm… can you get your hand off my leg I-"

"You don't want any of this," he says smirking. He quickly strips his jacket off and throws it behind him.

"I- I don't…"

"That's okay, Dotts. Just follow my lead…"

Just as he inches towards me, Aden rushes into the room. He's still in pajamas and his face is as red as his hair.

"What the hell, Tanner!"

"Hey! That's Tanner Mustang to you!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Well me and Dotti here were getting acquainted with, until you walked in!"

"Was he hurting you," asks Aden, his teeth clenched and fists ready.

"No I wasn- I… no…"

"Dude, you have a lot of nerve to be hitting on a tribute!"

"Shut up! I've been with every woman in the district… including your wife, she was my favorite," he chuckles. He doesn't have time to react when Aden charges at him. Aden takes the first swing; it hits Tanner in the eye. He howls in pain and falls to the floor.

"You bastard!"

"Don't you ever talk about my wife like that again…"

Aden walks out of the room holding his now bruised hand. I stand shocked as avoxes rush to Tanner's side, his right eye swollen shut.

"You can forget about getting home to them, Aden! I'll make sure of it…"

**District 11 Train Ride**

**Merit Phoenix (17) POV**

"Marcia told me to give you this…" Beck hands me a small flora necklace, inside is a picture of my family and the other side Marcia and Beck holding my hand when they first took me in.

"I know it looks a little girly but this was your mother's and…"

"No, it's okay Beck. Thank you."

I delicately fasten the locket around my neck and rest the large pendant on my chest. It glems a brilliant gold as the sun's rays hit it, and scatter, around the large bedroom that housed past tributes...

"Merit, I'm sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to-"

"What about, Iris?! You can't just help me; she needs to get home probably more than I do…"

"Marcia needs you, Merit! I need you! You know that I can't have children. Marcia was so happy when I adopted you, so happy… I thought you would be safe, you aren't my biological child I-"

"If I win, then fine. If not then you shouldn't mourn me. You don't know what the Gamemakers will plan, if anything they'll make it harder for me to win. You can't just worry for me, Beck!"

"Merit… just please try to win. Marcia will be crushed if you don't… I… I would be too."

"I know, but…"

"Do you know what it is like to see your tributes die? In those last moments they give up, losing hope in the government, humanity at that. I have nightmares every night, thinking, thinking about you leaving Marcia and I. Marcia always wanted children, but she sacrificed that for me, and I regret it most in life. I couldn't give her what she wanted, but when I came with a brown haired boy, her face lit up and she loved you from the second she saw you. I've never seen her happier… but now that you're here with me, I don't know what she will do… she's been on antidepressants before, Merit. What if she… What if she…" He buries his face into his hands and begins to sob. His body heaves as he sits not far from where I am on the bed.

"Beck, just stop okay? I'll do everything I can to get home, but I won't betray my alliance and you must promise me you'll help Iris too."

"Okay, just please for Marcia…"

"Okay."

I walk out of the room, guilt consuming me. Beck. I'll try my best to get home to you, but If I can't… I'm sorry… I spot Iris on the couch, tissue in hand. I steadily walk over and sit beside her, my arm finding its way around her.

"Will you be in an alliance with me? We can team up with 7 and 10."

"Sure," she sniffs and smiles.

If things turn to the worse, I'll die protecting her.

**District 12 Train Ride **

**Ben Dover (16) POV**

Dude, this train is awesome! There's so much food and stuff! Man, I still even have this joint… I take my handy lighter and light up, the smoke wisps around me, filling up the small bedroom. Hehehe. I wonder what Aura Lee is doing? Probably crying like a baby in her room missing her son. Whatever, women are so emotional. But they have their uses, like making me a sandwich among other things. I should actually check, should I? Just to get the satisfaction of seeing her wallow up in her pain, we're going to the Capitol for Pete's sake! Enjoy yourself while you can, I always say. I make my way to her room and watch as she sits on the edge of her bed holding onto a large white pillow, sobbing.

"Hey there, district partner," I scream making her jump a couple inches off the bed. Man, I love messing with people.

"What do you want Ben," she screams into her pillow.

"Ah, well since you asked… just a game of Truth or Dare."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well clearly you are looking like crap right now, and I couldn't let a very attractive girl like yourself be in pain, could I?"

"Whatever, I'll start. Truth or Dare."

"Hmmm, I'm feeling truthy."

"Okay, hmmm. Is your name really Ben Dover?

"Nope. My real name is Daniel Sun, I changed it after my parents left me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"That's okay babe, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to take your shirt off."

"What! Uggh! Fine!" She slowly takes her shirt off revealing a white lacey bra. "I'm not playing anymore, Ben."

"You're lucky I didn't dare you to take off _all _your clothes, I would've liked to seen more… but being the gentleman I am…"

"You!"

I don't know what's hit me before it's too late. Her hand connects with my face and I'm flown back into the wall. Damn. The joint had just started to kick in. I'm slowly fading into knowing, the last thing I see is Aura Lee putting her shirt back on and spitting in my face. Bitch…

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to all who read and review this story, this year has been really hectic and wish I could update more often than I have.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	20. Gamemakers Meet with President Echo

**Gamemakers meet with President Echo **

I didn't proofread much of this chapter…

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**Icelynne Winterrose (19) POV**

Today I meet with President Echo with my fellow Gamemakers to discuss the arena. I've worked really hard on the arena plans and discussed mutts with Ky, I hope it goes well. As Lucina, Izzy, Ky, Hunter and I enter her room we are greeted with a strong scent of cinnamon and apples. Izzy jumps up and down looking around the astral themed room. The ceiling is marked with beautiful constellations and the Sun and planets hang from it gleaming brightly. Five seats surround President Echo's desk and each have our names on them.

"I need to pee! When is she going to be here," screams Izzy as she sits squirming in her chair.

"Izzy, there's a bathroom down the hallway. Seraphina won't mind that you left."

"Really?! I'll be back," she whispers as she runs out the door.

"Izzy's birthday is in a couple days; maybe we should throw a party for her."

"Sounds great, better than sitting around all day," Ky smirks as he fixes his dark brown hair.

"Sure whatever makes Izzy happy, right Icelynne," hisses Lucina.

"Still got that sweet spot don't you," Hunter says under his breath.

"Hey! Izzy is the sister I never had! Plus, she's the nicest person I've ever meet. I think she deserves a party!"

"When's Seraphina showing? She's always late… did you know her last name isn't Echo? Her last name is really Yowlin, but when she took presidency after Snow she didn't want to be called 'President Seraphina Yowlin' so she changed it to Echo," Lucina mutters as she slouches in her chair, ready for her afternoon nap.

"Everyone in the Capitol knows that Lucina," Hunter sighed looking down at his untied shoelaces.

"SHUT UP," Lucina snaps.

"Hello my wonderful Gamemakers. I'm Seraphina Echo, but of course you already knew that," says a petite woman with curly red hair and light green eyes. She wears a short red cocktail dress and her hair up in a bun.

"Hello," all four of us say together.

"Where's Izzy," asks President Echo as she looks around the room concerned.

"Oh she went to the bathroom, President Echo," Lucina grunts.

"Just call me Seraphina," she says as she sits in her fancy Capitol chair. She turns on her computer screen and clicks on a few keys before she begins to turn her full attention to me.

"Well Seraphina, I was thinking about how tributes should be prepared for all different situations, right? I mean we need a victor who knows how to respond to any situation effectively and this will only make this victor the best we've had…"

"Hmmm, please do continue Icelynne," Seraphina purrs as she leans back into her chair.

"The Cornucopia will be a bit smaller than past ones, to encourage more fighting around it since most of the supplies will be outside than inside. There will be different areas and some will change as the Games progress. Ky has made mutts for each specialized area. North to the Cornucopia will be a… "

I turn to see Izzy running in the room quite frazzled to see that we've already begun the meeting. She sits in her chair and gives everyone a shy smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the bathroom…"

"Izzy, we told you it was down the hallway," Ky groans as he drops his head laughing.

"I know but the hallway was so long! I couldn't find it, but I did go in the kitchen and got a strawberry shortcake! It was yummy! Oh, hi Seraphina!"

"Hello Izzy. Nice to meet you again. I've heard you're engaged, correct?"

"Yes! Levi and I are getting married a few weeks after the Games, I'm inviting everyone I know. You guys are welcomed to come, if you want." She turns to each of us giving us her widest Izzy grin.

"Well we can discuss this later, I have an important meeting with my council in 30 minutes. Icelynne, do continue," Seraphina sighs.

"As I was saying, north of the Cornucopia will be a wintery landscape. It will have igloos and mutts that would originate from a normally cold place. East of the Cornucopia will be a mountainous area. It will have tough terrain and a desert. South of the Cornucopia will be a forestry landscape, with many streams and vegetation. Finally west of the Cornucopia will be a meadow with a pond and tall grass. The Arena and we will test the tribute's sanity, body, and their alliances"

I pull out the cardboard diagram Hunter made when I described the Arena outline to him. Everyone stares in awe as the colors flow and crash together to make the most detailed and terrifying Arena ever designed.

"I also have the Arena outfits! Each tribute will wear a black jumpsuit with a cool red design I made featuring the Capitol logo. Each can fit to any body type and any weather situation," squeals Izzy.

"I also have specific jobs for each Gamemaker, Izzy is in charge of watching the tributes progression throughout the course of the Arena. I'm in charge of the Arena, Lucina is in charge of deaths inflicted on the tributes, Hunter's in charge of sponors, and Ky is the mutt designer and controller."

"Very well then, I'm very impressed with you Icelynne. Make sure that the Victor is someone I would like, wouldn't want another rebellion," Seraphina declares as she slams the door, leaving us in her office.

"Well that went better than expected," Ky comments.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm going home, bye," Lucina mutters as we exit the room.

As we make our separate ways, the last of the sun's rays dart through the Capitol Building, I smirk holding the Arena plan in my pale hands. Tributes better watch out. Anything could happen.

**President Seraphina Echo POV**

Heading to the living room of my mansion, I can't help to think of the Arena. I'm fairly impressed with Icelynne, I didn't really expect such an Arena. I knew she would be a decent replacement for Ursula, our last gamemaker. That bitch, letting a District 5 girl win, god. What was her name again… Luna? Something like that… the freaking girl went crazy! Burning the careers at the stake, none the less! I told Ursula personally, we don't need a crazy one! But no, doesn't listen. Want to know what happened to her? Yeah, I thought so. Let's just say in her last moments she learned not to mess with me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a small girl with bright red hair and blue eyes enters my office, holding a pink rabbit, it's legs dangling as she tries to reach above my desk.

"Look mommy! Look what Calloway got me from District 8! Isn't gorgeous," she exclaims moving her hair from her face, "Calloway says he went to all the districts and brought me one thing from each district, Look!" She empties her bag all over the floor and reveals the District's trades. From District 1, a beautiful ruby ring, District 2 a small stone column with the name, 'Joylena' engraved into it. District 3 is a small electronic tablet, neon pink. District 4, a necklace made entirely of seashells and a lone aquamarine falls from it. District 5 is a box of wires, weird. District 6, a small toy car. District 7, a small pot with a single sprout emerging from the soil. District 8, the small pink rabbit whose eyes are a subtle yellow. District 9, a small grain of wheat, golden as the sun that rises over the fields every day. District 10, is a farm set complete with all farm animals. District 11, a small basket of fruits, and finally District 12, a small piece of coal.

"Oh honey, these are so… interesting… did your brother get anything for me?"

"Nope, only me. He said, to keep it a secret, but I couldn't help myself," she says giggling afterwards. She then begins to gather her new presents.

"Oh, well. Thanks for telling me Joylena, you wouldn't want to keep a secret from your own mother right? If Calloway told you something you'd tell me, right?

"Of course, mommy!"

"Good now-"

"How did you and daddy meet? What was he like," she asks with a deep look, tears beginning to swell in her big blue eyes.

"Oh, well your father came to the Capitol from District 7 for… a game. I saw your father at a training they have for a lot of the young people that visit here, you know. I immediately fell in love with him and begged my father, your grandfather, to let him win the game."

"What game mommy? What game did daddy have to win?"

"Oh, just a game with other people from the districts, you wouldn't want to play that game though."

"Oh…"

"My father granted my wish and your father won, soon after we were married and had Calloway, your father and I were 16 at the time."

"Wow mommy! You and daddy were so young!"

"Yes, we were… then 15 years later we had you. Then your father died from… an illness."

"Oh…"

"It's fine. Here," I dig through my drawer and hand my sweet daughter a picture of her father holding a beautiful baby girl.

"Is this me," she points to the baby with fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, aren't you just adorable! Your father cherished you from the moment he saw you and never left you out of his sight."

"He sounds like an amazing person…"

"He was… until he got sick."

The bell chimes and Joylena jumps, gathering her items. She rushes out of the room not bothering to say goodbye. Oh well.

"Never going to tell her the truth about Dad, are you?"

I whip my head around to see my son, leaning against the doorframe to my room. Some of his dark brown hair falls into his eyes, a mysterious brown. He wears a black jacket and dark denim jeans. He stands a bit taller than me, only when I wear heels. Today though, I decided to wear flats so now he towers a good 4 inches above me.

"God, you look so much like him…"

"Well better than you, right mother dearest?"

"Shut up," I hiss, my teeth clenched.

"Joylena deserves to know the truth. You can't keep lying to her; she'll learn the truth, even if I have to tell her myself."

"You don't know what happened. I told you myself, he died of a heart attack."

"Bullshit. Dad was a strong man, from District 7 none the less. He wouldn't have gone down just like that and you know it!"

"Your father was getting out of hand, I had to stop him."

"Out of hand," his laugh booms throughout the small room, "I visited the districts; I saw their suffering, their pain, their misery. And what do you do? Just let them suffer as the Capitol has all these luxuries!"

"I have to control with an iron fist, Calloway. This is the way things will stay and will under my power."

"I visited them in 7, his family. They want to meet Joylena, but you won't let her out of your sight…"

"She'll be the next president; she has to learn from the best."

"What about me?!"

"You're too troublesome, just like your father…"

"Standing up for what I believe in is troublesome?! Father was an honorable man and you killed him. He suffered being reaped, killing other children, then finally being forced to marry you!"

"Your father loved me!"

"No he didn't, you loved him! He had to listen to Grandfather or it would get his family killed. You snatched him away from his family and kept him all to yourself!"

"SHUT UP!" I slam my hand down on the desk, making him jump. My face hot from the anger building up inside me. He smirks and leaves, dropping the last picture of him and his father together…

**Calloway Echo (20) POV**

"Damn her."

I walk out of the room, my blood pressure slowly dropping. Why is she being so difficult! She took after father after he died of old age… luckily I didn't get to meet him since he passed, leaving mom to take his place. She was always a leader, even as a child. She soon fell in love with my father and soon had me. He had just wanted to stop the suffering, wanted to stop the Hunger Games. My father was always there for his children, always made sure I was safe, and taught me what it was really like to be one from the districts…

_5 years earlier_

"_Dad, why are you and Mom fighting?"_

"_Couples always fight, son. When you get married, you'll understand…"_

"_But I don't want to, women are too confusing."_

_He chuckles. "Your mother and I have been fighting over some issues, but it won't be for long. Your grandfather has been dead for awhile and I'm ready to take control, for the betterment of Panem. Hopefully one day, if I die, you'll take over and free the districts. Remember what I told you, treat others they way you would want to be treated. Keep that in your heart and I know you will get far."_

"_But Dad, isn't it dangerous to be fighting for this? To get rid of the Hunger Games? I don't want you to get hurt…"_

"_When you believe in something strongly, you should fight for it. In the end, victory or failure, you'll die knowing that you fought for what you believe in."_

"_Okay, Dad. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Calloway."_

_He closes the door slowly, and I wait for his heavy footsteps to die down before I go investigate. I stand just outside their bedroom door, listening. Lately things around here have been tense and I just can't shake the thought that something more is going on then what they're leading on…_

"_Damn it, Reed! You can't keep doing this! It'll get us killed!"_

"_I'm doing this for the betterment of our children, Sera!"_

"_Our children's names will never go into that reaping bowl!"_

"_You've never had to worry about being reaped! I had to worry for my 5 siblings, myself included! We struggled to get by every day! I won't let the citizens of Panem suffer any longer even if it means getting rid of you!"_

_He turns and that's when my mother pounces on him, a switchblade in hand. She forces it into his chest, he heaves and throws her across the room, she hits her head on the cherry oak desk. I stand paralyzed, holy crap. She quickly recovers and sprints falling on top of him._

"_You love me! You will always love me! Love me!" She screams this as she brings the switchblade down in his chest over and over again. He starts to fade away, into the darkness, his last words forever touching my heart._

"_Calloway… Joylena… I'm sorry…" He sighs one last breath and is silent. My mother begins to clean the bloody room, blood splattered everywhere, most being on her. She grins, blood slowly trickling down her lips, and brings her lips to her husband's._

"_You'll always love me…"_

After that night I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to believe the horrid truth, that my father had been murdered. Of course, my mother had told me that he had died of a heart attack, and at his funeral played the sorrowful widow. But everyone knew that he hadn't died of a heart attack, they knew better than my mother's lies. But they were afraid, afraid of what she would do to them. I learned to watch my mother's every step, to learn her strengths and weaknesses, so that one day I will rule Panem and make this a better place. In honor of my father who loved me and taught me to fight for what I believe in, to never give up, no matter the cost.

I make my way over to my room, and lie down. Counting the stars on my ceiling, I think of better times, times when my father would take me out for ice cream in the crazy Capitol streets and we would talk. He would talk about his life back in District 7, of his family which he was forced to leave behind. About the Capitol, Mom, and how he wished that the Hunger Games were gone. Now I am left to carry his burden, and soon Joylena will join me.

Suddenly Joylena runs in holding her rabbit, her eyes glistening from the tears soon to fall.

"Joylena? What's wrong?"

"You and mommy were fighting…"

"It's okay, me and mom were just having a discussion."

"Yeah, a loud one…"

Her face droops down to her rabbit. She sniffles and closes her eyes, letting her tears hit the wood flooring.

"Cheer up; it won't happen again, okay? Come here," I pat the empty space next to me, she happily skips over, her smile brighter than any Capitol lights.

"Calloway, what's this game daddy was in? Why did he have to win so badly?"

"Oh, well it's called the Hunger Games."

"The Hunger Games?! Was Daddy hungry?"

"No," chuckling to her assumption, "It's a competition between the different districts of Panem. A boy and a girl are chosen to represent their district in an arena with lots of twists and turns."

"The Districts? What types of twists and turns? Were they fun?"

"Well not exactly. Hmmm. How should I explain this to you… Ah! We'll watch this year's Games here in my room. Of course mommy can't know about this, if you can't keep this secret then…"

"I will, I will. Oh please, Calloway! I want to see this game!"

"Very well then, but the only way you can watch is if you don't mention this to mom, at all. Not a word."

"I won't, on Mr. Fluffy's grave," she whispers crossing her heart and holding the pink rabbit high above her head.

"Joylena, I have to warn you though, it's a bit much to take in…"

"That's okay, you'll teach me right?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take you to the Tribute Parade tomorrow, that's where we get to see the people from the districts. You'll like their outfits."

"Yay! Bye, Calloway!"

"Bye, Joylena…"

She leaves the room skipping her merrily way, not a care in the world. She'll know eventually, ask why, and I'll be there to answer her, the truth. To learn how really cruel our government is, our mother.

"Calloway, if you ever say anything about your father's death or follow in his footsteps, well, it'd be a shame to silence my own child."

"Don't worry mom, no one outside this house will know the truth."

"Good."

You see mom, no one _outside_ this house. You forgot one person. Joylena.

**A/N: President Echo and her children are up on the blog! We'll see them later on in the story as well. Next up is the Chariots! It won't be posted next weekend though; I'm going out of town that week. I have the outfits planned and **_**most**_** requests were taken. If it's a bit different than what you wanted than sorry. Review what you think of the Arena and the Echo family! And thanks to all who read and review, you guys help me improve and give me confidence in my writing. **

**Well another shoutout (though I didn't ask) roses are white is writing a SYOT based on Greek mythology! It's really good so far so go submit, It's Not Just A Myth: The Fourth Quarter Quell.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	21. State of Grace

Chariot Rides: State of Grace

**State of Grace by Taylor Swift**

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right…_

* * *

Yeah, I found time to type this up so enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the epic Hunger Games **

**Rose Thomas (16) District 1 Female POV**

Being the first up is always intimidating, well not for Rose Thomas. No, I've waited my whole life for this, for them to welcome me as their next Victor. The only people stopping me from achieving it are these idiot tributes that have nothing on me. I'll be victorious and the first step is to get rid of Koda…

"Rose! Hurry up!"

"I'm going!"

Both Koda and I are dressed in royal robes printed in animal skins. We are royalty, from District 1. My tiara is encrusted in beautiful red rubies and garnets, while Koda's crown is encrusted with dazzling jades and diamonds. We will steal the show, because we are District 1. Even our horses have platinum body armour and are covered in tiny specks of diamonds that gleam brightly.

"Move your big butt over, Rose! You're taking up all the space in this chariot!"

"You scoot over!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

We begin to shove and pinch each other, trying to get some space, can't blame us though. These robes are really big and heavy. I shove him and he shoves back, this continues on for awhile, until I've had enough.

"STOP! You obviously don't know how to treat a woman, do you?"

"You a woman," he cackles, "More like a beast!"

"The chariots are ready to begin, guys! Good luck," exclaims a giggly girl with blonde hair and colorful highlights. She wears a nametag saying, 'Hello my name is Izzy. Gamemaker extradionare!'

"IZZY," screams a group of young adults from the balcony above our chariots.

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE MY HOME DISTRICT! Well I better go, bye Rose and Koda!"

"She's a bit… weird isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Rose, we finally agreed on something!"

"Shut up, Koda. We're leaving."

The red curtains open and the red carpet ready to show the Capitol what we're made of.

**Madeline Waver (15) District 2 Female POV**

We watch as District 1 rides off waving to the crowd. If you look closely you can tell that they often shove each other and give dirty looks, training will be interesting indeed… Both Mako and I sport matching military uniforms. The different shades of green and brown really make us look confident. These brown boots, aren't really my style though…

"Did you know that before the Capitol that instead of Peacekeepers they had the military? Even women could join and fight… I read it in some books I hav-"

"I bet in my past life I was a woman in the military…"

"Aren't you too innocent for that, Madeline?"

"Shut up! You don't know me!"

"Well, unfortunately I do. Your charade might've worked around the idiots you hung around, but it certainly didn't work at the Academy or me, matter in fact."

"What are you talking about!"

"Everyone saw the look in your eye, Madeline. Everyone knew that the trainers wouldn't have picked you, for fun. You have something up your sleeve and I will find out. Even on my dying breath."

"Whatever, Mako. You'll look, but you won't find it."

The rest of the ride was exhilarating! The Capitolites loved us, and one even threw me a light pink rose! Tomorrow is the first day of Training and I'm ready to meet my alliance. I'm ready to win.

**Vi Hale (16) District 3 Female POV**

Wow! The Capitol really knows how to bring people in. Over 10,000 people have come just to get a glimpse of us… all but one are dead tributes walking, waiting for Death to greet us with open arms. But, I will not let him take me, I will fight to get back home. But that means Vetch has to die…

"Vi, don't you think we look goodz in our outfites," yells Vetch a little too loudly. Both him and I wear neon yellow jumpsuits, very tight fitting I might add. Many microchips cover us, all shapes and sizes, even colors that blend into an outfit surely not to be missed. Even microchips are embedded into our hair and dimly glow under the harsh Capitol lights.

"Are you ready Vetch?"

"I thinkz…"

"Don't worry , Vetch. I'm sure they'll like you. Just wave and smile."

"Okay, thankz Vi. I don't know what I'd do withouts you."

"If fine, Vetch. Would you like to be in an alliance with me?"

"Welz I'm guessing this is a good thing so… Yesh!"

I laugh, "Of course, and you can pick the other person in our alliance if you want."

"Okay!"

We set off after District 2. The crowd softldims down after the two Career districts but I know atleast someone will sponsor us. Vetch smiles and waves madly as the crazy Capitol women throw their handkerchiefs at him. Since we're in an alliance it's okay…

After we stop and in the middle of President Echo's speech, I see Vetch turn to the District 7 chariot. He spots the girl tribute and she smiles and waves, making Vetch blush a soft pink. He waves back and winks making her laugh. Awww, Vetch.

"Can she be in our allianze, Vi?"

"Sure, Vetch. You like her?"

"Yesh…she's really pretty…"

**Leon Finlend (15) District 4 Male POV**

Arrggh! River and I are dressed as sexy pirates. She wears a blue pirate uniform, which only covers her chest and torso, showing off her smoking hot body… if I do say so myself. Mine too has few fabrics covering my torso. She carries a telescope in one hand and I (after much insistence) have a real parrot on my shoulder. Showing off my swimmer's body will definitely get me some sponsors, River too.

"Hey River, you look beautiful in that outfit," I say with a sexy wink from my left eye since the right is covered with an eyepatch.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," she whispers, blushing madly.

"Isn't this awesome! Dude, we get to see all the Capitolites and the President!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Hey, let's have fun, okay?"

"It's not that. It's something else…"

"Well if you want to share than you know where to find me tonight, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you tonight, I just want to hear you sing…"

"Okay, that's fine. Let's just have fun and get some sponsors!"

"Okay!"

I gently take her hand in mine and bring her hand to my lips, giving her a quick peck. She smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown and she turns away. I see her eyes glisten as her face turns totally concentrated on the horses cover in seaweed.

"I'm sorry River…"

"No, it's fine. Let's just do this."

"Okay."

We ride off and the crowd roars as we enter and make our way down the aisle. River's face turns from concentrated to gleaming as the Capitolites call our names. Her smile shines brighter than any star out even on this wonderful night. Her hair tied up in a ponytail with streaks of seaweed stringing out, making her natural beauty glow even under all this Capitol junk. Yes, I think, she is the most radiant girl I've ever meet. I wanted to win for myself, but River… Who would ever think fate would throw us together the night before our reaping and fate being cruel would make me care for her… I don't know what to think, but the one thing I'm sure about is that River Seymour has stolen my heart, and It will lead to my demise…

**Yarden Lyrus (13) District 5 Female POV**

This is really nerve racking. I'm afraid that the defening noise will lead me to go under another attack… That's why both and I Phoenix have to keep it on the down low, unless the Capitol wants to see me freak… sigh. I'm dressed in a blue-grey jumpsuit, my hair stands up from the bottles of hair spray needed for this in a lightning bolt form. Phoenix is dressed in a green jumpsuit and is red hair slicked up just like mine. Our prep team really wanted to go all out and to each side of us is a small basket of lightning bolts. All different colors and each will shoot up and create a magnificent display of fireworks.

"Are you ready, Yarden?"

"Sure," I say smiling as Phoenix helps me up into the chariot.

We ride off and soon the crowd dies down just a bit from District 4, thank goodness. Our lightning bolts than spit out from our chariot and light up the building with a brilliant light, brighter than any sun. The crowd roars and I find myself on my knees, covering me ears.

"Yarden! What's wrong?!"

"The noise, make it stop!"

He softly comforts me, as big heavy tears stream down my face. Luckily this works and the crowd dies down, most have ridiculous confused faces. Amazing what one person can do to thousands, right?

**Isaac Noel (12) District 6 Male POV**

It's so big and loud! The thousands of people who came to see us are really excited to see us! But maybe they shouldn't celebrate the 24 children facing certain death and killing each other, should they? My hope for humanity was lost a long time ago, when my brother died here. I just hope that one day, someone brave enough will save the Districts and rise to make Panem a better and safer place to live.

"Hey Isaac! Like our outfits?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Petra and I are dressed in very vintage looking racecar drivers outfits, we even have helmets that really bring the outfit together. Her red hair was curled and let down in waves that spiral out of her helmet. My hair was neatly combed and styled back, though my helmet covers it.

"Good luck, Petra. I hope we can get some sponsors…"

"Me too, Isaac."

She gives me a reassuring smile and turns to the crowd. The crowd had died down a bit after District 5, and now even less after our arrival. Oh well. Hopefully my interview will make up for it…

**Auger Locke (17) District 7 Female POV**

This is ridiculous! An outrage! I'm wearing a skimpy green plaid bra and jean shorts that barely cover my butt, for Pete's sake! Not to mention the brown army boots that make my feet itch. I would've preferred Hudson's outfit, which is the same as mine except he has no shirt and he has full length pants on. We both though sport a nifty fake axe and our chariot horses are covered in autumn leaves.

"Hello! I just came to wish you and Hudson good luc-"

"IZZY," yell the Gamemakers up in their balcony.

"I thought no one noticed me! I'm wearing my spy outfit and everything! Bye!"

The young Gamemaker heads off to the stairs leading to the balcony and I sigh.

"I hate the Capitol…"

"I know Hudson; they're just a bunch of idiots."

"Ha, yeah. Well good luck getting sponsors."

"You, too."

Everything's a blur as we show off our industry, the crowd shouting our names and throwing random items in our way. By the time I know it we've arrived at the President's pedestal and we anxiously wait for her to finish. I turn to see the District 3 boy stare at me in my very revealing outfit and smile at him. He doesn't seem vicious and I did plan on teaming up with them anyway so why not? I wave back and smile and he blushes a faint pink. He turns to his female counterpart and they begin to talk, him pointing me out. Hopefully they'll let me in; I don't want to be alone…

**Gabe Tex (13) District 8 Male POV**

Hehehe. Yes, this night won't be forgotten by anyone, because I just set the ultimate prank that will definitely lose sponsors for the careers. Sounds dangerous? Ha. Well sometimes in life you need to prank your way into some happiness, at least for me anyway. Either this will be the best prank ever or it will end badly, as in the careers will hunt me down dead. Worth a shot.

"Are you okay, Gabe?"

"Yeah, Harmony. I'm just thinking..."

"We're about to go so…"

A chariot charges a bit faster than everyone's just to catch up to District 7's. Our different colored satin cloths fan out over the entire arena, enveloping us in warm subtle light that makes us look ethereal. I have no idea how the prep team made this work but they somehow did, and I'm glad for it. Harmony actually smiles for once and grins wide as the Capitolites call out her name, and then as I wave they join in saying my name. We reach the end of the runway and wait as the President begins her speech. Suddenly my plan takes full swing as the Career chariot horses begin to charge at each other causing the Careers to fling out of their chariots and scatter around the other chariots. District 1 ends up at the far end of District 6's chariot and begin to bicker at each other.

"What the hell, Koda!"

"Why do you instantly look at me when things go wrong?!"

"Because, you're an idiot!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up," every single of us tributes shouts. They gather themselves and give us all dirty looks.

District 2 ended up behind District 11 and they nicely help the other up and head back to their chariot. District 4 was quite interesting they ended up just a couple feet from our chariot and the male tribute landed on his district partner.

"Ummm, Leon? You can get off me now…"

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

He gets off of her and helps her up, they both blush as they head back to their mess of a chariot. Soon all six of the Careers are now putting the blame on each other.

"You, I bet she did it, 2," shouts the red haired from 1.

"Me!? I bet it was District 4! They just wanted an excuse to get it on!"

"Dudes, let's not get crazy here. Let's just enjoy this awesome experience of getting acquainted with each other."

"I agree with the hippie. Plus, the guy who obviously caused this was the guy from District 8 who is laughing at us. The other districts are smart enough not to laugh at the Careers…" says the male from 1.

Crap.

"Hey 8! You better watch your back at the Arena," screams the girl from 2. They all give Harmony and I dirty looks as their prep teams come to clean up the mess.

"Way to go, Gabe. Your prank just killed us. How did you do that anyway?"

"Well, I put carrot scented bombs on them which activated right when we all stopped together, since the horses' eyes are covered partially they couldn't see completely where they were going and Bam! They cause chaos. Smart isn't it?"

"Thread isn't going to be happy when he hears this…"

"Cheer up, Harmony! You have to keep enjoying life even if you're reaped for the Games, you know."

"I guess…"

"Don't worry. I'll protect us. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Vanity White (15) District 9 Female POV**

I haven't gotten the chance to thank Teff for caring for me the other night. I didn't mean to set Berk off, I just… I don't know. He just totally flipped and he broke Teff's vanity mirror. I just remember waking up the next morning in my bed. Weird. I don't remember walking to bed…

"Hey Teff, what happened after Berk left the room?"

"Oh, well, you cried for awhile and I was there, then you fell asleep. I carried you back to your room and tucked you in. That's all. Nothing else happened."

"Okay… thank you."

"It was nothing really…"

We stand there awkwardly for a couple minutes, the air thick with silence. Finally we are rushed out to meet our potential sponsors. Everyone cheers to see our prep team's creation. I wear a beautiful wheat dress which at the top is a golden cream color and trusses down to real grains of wheat that wisp out over the chariot's edge. Teff wears a gold toga, also made of real grains of wheat that make us golden among the rest.

"Do you think we got sponsors, Vanity?"

"Yes, I bet we did…"

"Would you like to be in an alliance with me?"

"Sure,"I whisper. His face goes red and he turns away smiling.

Maybe teaming up won't be that bad…

**Aden Hanran (18) District 10 Male POV**

To hell with the Capitol. To hell with Tanner. To hell with everyone. This is absurd! Them showcasing us to the Capitol citizens to make us look appealing. Psshh. I could show my true personality without all this crap. I'm dressed in a black cowboy outfit along with Dotti. Her long brown hair is pinned up into a ponytail and is slightly curled. My fiery red hair trimmed a bit to uncover my dull hazel eyes.

"Hey, Aden? Thanks for helping me…"

"It's fine, Dotti. Tanner's an ass…"

She laughs, "Yeah… you don't think he was serious about what he said right? About Lena?"

"No… she wouldn't have cheated on me… we love each other. She's my everything…"

"I see..."

I'm not sure whether I could trust anyone, the Arena changes everyone, Career or not. Every Victor leaves knowing that they actually didn't win, but instead killed to live. But for what? The Capitol to control you for the rest of your life? To live under what they say? When I win, hell will break loose and I, Aden Hanran, will inflict the most pain on President Echo herself…

**Iris Dunbryll (16) District 11 Female POV**

"Hey, Merit. Do you like our outfit?"

"Yeah, sure…"

The outfit is quite awkward, we are Siamese twins held together by dark blue vines that entwine around the chariot. There isn't much space to freely move around and these vines are itchy.

"Please let this be over soon!"

He chuckles, "Yeah.."

"I heard you and Beck fighting last night on the train, is everything okay?"

"What? Psshh. Of course. Me and Beck are fine."

"Oh, it's just that you guys really scared me. I-"

"It's fine. We were just discussing about his wife."

"Oh, that's right, Marcia. When I was little she would always go volunteer at school events and play with the kids."

"Yeah, she wishes she had kids of her own. They're afraid they'll be reaped… like me."

"Well they couldn't have known that they're adopted child would be reaped."

"No, that's why I have to get back to her, but the right way. Beck always taught me that doing the right thing is important and I don't want to be a pawn in their Games."

"Right, I don't either…"

"Well, tomorrow at training we can ask 7 and 10 to be in our alliance, right?

"Yeah. We could use their skills."

"Well I don't think they'll be impressed with us in this outfit…"

**Aura Lee Pearson (18) District 12 Female POV**

Damn Ben. Always late. Doesn't he realize that we have to make an impression! We won't get sponsors if he keeps acting like himself… damn. Last night he was so wasted, I didn't realize that though until he was passed out and Effie and Haymitch came in to see a half a joint sticking out of his jean pocket. Doesn't matter though, you can imagine the scolding he got from Effie.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, Aura."

"Yeah, Ben. You do realize this is our chance to get sponsors and I won't let you ruin that!"

"There's no chance for us anyway. District 12 hasn't won since Katniss and Peeta, even then they won't let District 12 win until Haymitch is on his death bed…"

"Well I will win. The odds will be in my favor even if I have to kill a couple people to win. I have to… for Colton."

The chariot begins to move and Ben starts to jump up and down. We wear black jumpsuits and smoke slowly wafts behind us.

"Hey, Aura! Let's hold hands like Katniss and Peeta! The crowd will love it!"

"No! That'll get us killed in the Bloodbath for sure!"

He forcibly grabs my hand and memories began to come back of_ him _hurting me… it's too much. I can't… I won't-

"LET GO!"

I shove him hard and he flies back, meters away from me. I sigh in relief. Thank goodness. Now it's my turn to shine. The prep team wanted to do something a bit different and really make us shine, well me anyway. As Ben chases to get back on the chariot, I'm enveloped in a black fog and my transformation begins. Red, yellow, and orange flames spit out from all sides of the chariot and my outfit burns, to be replaced with a diamond encrusted dress with a matching tiara. My dress radiates light, a beautiful clear light that outshines everyone.

When coal is put under a lot of pressure, it turns into diamonds. Even the poorest district in Panem can shine bright among the others…

**Joylena Echo (5) POV**

Wow! I don't know why Mommy didn't take me to this earlier! All the outfits were amazing and I wish I could meet the people in them…

"Hey, Joy. Liked the outfits?"

"Yes! They were all so beautiful! Can I meet the tributes?"

"Well, no. These tributes are under a lot of rules and they can't be bothered by Capitol citizens, even the President's kids…"

"Oh, okay."

"We'll see them on TV. It'll be fine, unless…"

"What!"

"Well, we could sneak in during training…"

"Yeah! Please, Calloway!"

"Sure."

Since Mommy isn't supposed to know that we're here, Calloway suggested we go undercover. He put me in a neon pink wig that goes well with my pink colored contacts. Calloway decided to go blonde and wears green colored contacts. I have to admit, we look weird.

"Hey there, sexy," says a girl with green skin.

"Ehhh…"

Calloway runs away and hides behind the door of the entrance of the Chariot Parade Room and I quickly follow behind. He furrows his eyebrows as he hides me behind his large frame as he surveys the area for the lizard lady.

"God, even in disguise they still notice me."

"I don't think it's a bad thing that girls notice you, Calloway. You're handsome just like the picture of Daddy that Mommy showed me. She told me that if a girl tribute wins this year that she's going to have you marry her…"

"I don't want to get married or have kids, Joylena. I just don't want my kids to live in a world with no hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you get married, you have kids and-"

"Not that Calloway. I mean 'the no hope thing'."

"Oh, right. The world's a lot crueler than what it appears."

"I don't understand…"

"You'll see. Mom lets the Hunger Games happen. It isn't a nice thing, it's evil."

"The kids in the Games aren't evil, right?"

"No. They're victims… in a cruel game hosted by Mother herself…"

**A/N: Yay! Review your favorite Chariot outfits! Up next is Training Day 1! I'll try to include everyone's POV for all three days… Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	22. Sparks

Training Day 1: Sparks

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I had finals, and end-of-the-year stuff but updates should be more frequent now that it's summer break! Here's the first day of training!

Note: I didn't fully proof read this…

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**Joylena Echo (5) POV**

"Ok, Joylena. Mom asked me to be a trainer this year for the Games. I'm going to need you to stay undercover, don't let the Gamemakers see you, or anyone else."

"Why did Mom ask you to be a trainer?"

"Because, she wants me to be involved in this crap. She wants to bump me up to Gamemaker next year also, so for now I just have to go with it ok?"

"Ok, I'll hide over here," I say pointing to a table far away from the training area.

"Ok, I love you Joylena."

"Love you too, Calloway."

He hugs me and ruffles my hair before he heads off with the other trainers. He wears a black muscle shirt and dark denim jeans. He also wears a cameo hair band that keeps his bangs out of his dark brown eyes. I'm not sure why, but I feel bad. Why would Mommy let this happen? She's the best Mommy in the world; other mommies wouldn't let this happen, right? Daddy was part of this too…he must've been scared. I wish I could've told him it was ok. That I was there for him, but he isn't here… I miss him.

**River Seymour (16) District 4 Female POV**

We really didn't get to learn each other's names the last time we met, so now we introduce ourselves to the group, the Careers. We stand in a circle, next to our district partners. The Training Room is painted a dark brown and weapons are scattered throughout. District 7 is at the axe station, typical. District 5 is at the rope tying station with District 6.

"I'm Koda and this is Ro-"

"I can introduce myself! I'm Rose Thomas," the girl states holding out her hand to each of us. I gladly shake her hand and her smile turns from friendly to a mad sneer. She flips her hair and returns her spot next to Koda.

"Ummm, ok. Well I'm Mako."

"Madeline," the girl whispers as she twirls a piece of her curly red hair between her fingers, smiling.

"I'm River and this is my district partner Leon," I say as I point to him. He has his eyes closed and is slowly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, humming. Everyone begins to stare as I stand in front of him.

"Leon!"

"Wha?! Oh, hi River. What's up?"

"We're in the middle of something, if you didn't notice. You really need to stop doing that…" I sigh looking back at the rest of our alliance. They all smirk and Koda gives Leon a thumbs up. Leon strides next to District 1 and shakes their hands.

"I'm Leon Finlend, and this is my district partner River Seym-"

"She already introduced the both of you while you were… in a daze," sneers Rose, refusing his handshake. She crosses her arms and averts her eyes away from him. Koda shrugs, giving Rose a dirty look and shakes Leon's extended hand.

"Dude, you're awesome! Unlike your district partner…"

"I know right? Women can be so difficult…"

"SHUT UP! Why can't you just get along with me!"

"Me?! What about you! You're always attacking me first!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

Rose takes the first swing and her fist connects with Koda's stomach. He topples over in pain, his eyes red and teeth clenched.

"Oooof."

Koda lunges at her, picking her up over his shoulder and brings her down onto the floor. Somehow during their wrestling match, Rose is on top and restrains his feet with hers and whips out her dagger.

"Where did you get that!? We just got here and we haven't even gone to the dagger station yet!"

"Well this is mine, you see," she smirks , twirling the dagger in her hands, "I brought it with me to take down, anyone who messes with me. And you know what? It seems like you're my first target…"

"Excuse me," says a young man who looks not older than us. He shuffles through papers and stops at one, "Rose, you are not, under Capitol rules, to bring a weapon with you from outside your District to the Games. Though I really wanted to see this… disagreement, I couldn't with my bosses," he says pointing to the balcony full with the Gamemakers.

I look to see the young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He stands a couple inches taller than us and gives us each a smirk. His name tag reads, 'Calloway'.

"A trainer, by now, would've taken down the tribute and properly escorted them away to President Echo. Why haven't you," Mako asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, this is my first day and I as much as I would like to see you being scolded by the President, I won't. You guys are about to be sent to your deaths anyway… you volunteered for this."

"Hey! I volunteered to win! I'm not dying, especially not by him," screams Rose pointing her finger at Koda not far from her.

"Say you what you want. Once you enter that Arena, you're going to wish you hadn't." The strange man begins to walk away, snatching Rose's dagger . His head hung low and stature broken as he heads off towards the back of the room, standing casually next to a large table covered by a tablecloth.

"What an ass… I'm going to win," Rose sneers and skips off to the dagger station.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to stand her any longer," Koda says, smirking and heading to the sword station.

"Well, Madeline and I are headed to the bow and arrow station," Mako states, fixing his rectangular frames and heads off with a skipping Madeline.

"Hey River, should we go to the survival stations? It could really help considering we can use most of these weapons," asks Leon his face lit.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with…"

**Phoenix Callows (15) District 5 Male POV**

"Hi," a small boy with curly brown hair and light green eyes appears behind me. He bites his lip and clings to the bottom of his t-shirt as his district partner follows right behind him. She smiles and pats his shoulder. He smiles back at her and turns back to me and Yarden. The District 6 girl stands a bit taller than I, we both though share red hair but her light blue eyes shine dully as she averts her eyes over to Yarden. The rope tying station is the one station in which both Yarden and I are really good at. Maybe they wanted to join us…

"I'm Petra and this is Isaac, my district partner," the red haired girl replies, she waves her hand to him and he steps forward. He shakily accepts my handshake and Yarden's.

"I'm Phoenix and that's Yarden," I say pointing in her direction. Yarden's long blonde hair covers her face as her blue-grey eyes are fixed on perfecting the beginner knot shown to us by the trainer. Her mouth is curved slightly as she holds up her crafty work. The knot securely in place gets a round of applause from District 6.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't notice you guys were here," whispers Yarden. She blushes and heads over to the boy smiling wide. She shakes his hand and he smiles back, his face turning a light red. She then strides to Petra who gladly accepts her hand.

"We were just wondering if maybe you guys would like to be in our alliance. You don't have to if you don't…" says Isaac looking back down to the silver flooring.

"Well sure. Is it okay, Phoenix," asks Yarden, her eyes wide and stature tall.

"Yeah, more the merrier."

"Yay! Here, let me show you guys how to do this," Yarden exclaims taking District 6 by their hands and sitting them down on each side of her. She grins the entire time as her hands fix another great knot. District 6 takes careful note of each twist and pull.

"Hey, I'm going to the spear station…"

**Iris Dunbryll (16) District 11 Female POV**

Both Merit and I stand at the hand to hand combat station as the trainer instructs us on various strategies to take down even the largest of opponents. The trainer is a lot younger than the rest of most trainers we've seen today and it's just a bit… peculiar. Usually they pick older middle aged men who were trained extensively here at the Capitol, not barely out of reaping aged guys. Unless he is the best trainer in Panem…

"Hey man. You look kinda of young to be a trainer," states Merit extending a hand to the young man.

"I guess," he shrugs and continues to flip through the small booklet, "I'm just here to help you guys survive, hopefully my guidance will reach out to at least someone…"

"Of course it will. You're helping us plenty. This will definitely benefit us," I butt in, stepping forward next to Merit. The young man smiles and looks down at the ground and back up. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair and nods his head.

"Well yes. Thanks. It means a lot, to know I can help a tribute out,"

"No problem man. We should be thanking you. You're the one giving us advice."

"Yeah, well I need to head to the axe station and help District 7."

"See you later… ummm…"

"It's Calloway."

"Right! Calloway," Merit exclaims waving as the young man leaves. "Hey Iris, that trainer's pretty cool. We should check out the axe station later when District 7 leaves."

"Yeah, sure. Should we go to the climbing station?"

"Yeah. We should go to a bit of every station."

Merit and I leave the now deserted station to the climbing station which has several ropes hung from the ceiling. Merit grins as he tests the rope's strength and durability as he begins the climb. His feet dangle along the sides as his upper body does most of the work, his shoulder blades show through the black t-shirt provided by the Capitol. I glance around the room to see the red haired tribute from 10 walk towards us, his big frame fits snug in the t-shirt, his muscles contract as he walks toward the rope next to Merit's, his eyes glaze over me as he grabs onto the rope. Merit looks down to see him and his eyes go wide, and smirks. He gives me a wink and eyes turn to deep concentration as 10 follows up behind him. A small crowd forms as the two tributes race it out. Just as Merit has the lead he slips, luckily he's able to hang back onto the rope, now at a close second. 10 decides to take advantage of this and goes faster, beads of sweat cling to his t-shirt and veins pop out from his toned and muscular arms as he reaches the top. He rings the small yellow bell and the crowd cheers; Merit gives him a sad frown as they both descend from the ropes. Merit looks back to 10 and his eyes widen and eyebrows raised, he gives me a nudge and we stand in front of the boy from 10.

"Hello. I'm Merit Phoenix and this is Iris Dunbryll and we were wondering if you would like to join our alliance. You're obviously really strong and we could use you," Merit says, jokingly punching 10's arm. The boy just stares back at Merit, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned up slightly in a comical grin.

"Well I'm not exactly sure If I should join. I wasn't exactly planning on it…"

"No worries, man. Just take your time and let us know. We're planning on asking the male from 7 also," Merit states pointing to the axe station where the boy from 7 swings the axe, hitting its mark.

"Well okay then. I'm Aden Hanran; I'll see you guys later."

"Later," both Merit and I shout as Aden jogs over to the weight station.

"I think our alliance will be pretty solid," Merit adds as we head over to the lunch room.

"Yeah, I think so too. What do you thinks' for lunch?"

"I don't know, but I'm starving," Merit says rubbing his stomach and makes smacking noises with his lips.

**Gabe Tex (13) District 8 Male POV**

Lunch is served on silver trays and silverware marked by the Capitol logo. They happen to serve us ham and cheese sandwiches with potato chips served with veggies from District 11. This is my favorite meal, well we could hardly afford this meat and veggies but everything else was somewhat manageable to get. I remember my parents would always scold me for using what very little money we had to buy chips and candy, I wouldn't buy a lot just enough to satisfy me, you know. I wonder if they're okay, if they even miss their only son. My mother doesn't think I can come home, but I'll show her, I'll show everyone that I, Gabe Tex, can win this. That I'm not just another 13 year old kid who likes to have fun sometimes. The Capitol won't control me and I-

"Gabe, the guy from 12 wants to talk to you," whispers Harmony across the table. Her eyes widen and mouth quivers as she points to the tall and scrawny boy. He waves and snorts as he walks over to our lunch table. He stumbles over a carton of milk and accidentally smacks the girl from 10. She turns around, her eyes narrow and her mouth tightens as she picks up her lunch off the floor. Oh God, this guy sounds like some piece of work…

"Heller! I'm Ben Dover and don't think your prank from last night went unnoticed because it didn't! Messing with the Careers, man, you're great! What do you say if we go and sit with them today! You know mess with them a little! It'll be great," exclaims Ben. He loses his balance as he takes his seat next to me and pats my back. Harmony comes around the table and drags me by the ear to the opposite corner of the room.

"Gabe, this is crazy! Last night was enough to get us killed, but doing this will definitely get us killed in the bloodbath!" Harmony's eyes glisten and her face turns a light pink.

"Fine Harmony! I won't do it, okay?!" I extend my arm over and grab her wrist. Her pupils dilate and her mouth forms an 'o' as I escort her back to our table.

"We're you guys getting it on back there," asks Ben with a suggestive wink.

"No," both Harmony and I shout which gets some attention from the outer districts. We both turn to each other and she drops her head, her face more red than the female from District 2's hair.

"Well, do you want to do it or what?"

"Sorry, I can't get in any more trouble with the Careers than I'm already in." I say as I rest my hand on Harmony's giving her a reassuring pat.

"Fine! I'll go by myself! Adios, District 8!" And without Ben gets up and leaves. He struts down the small aisle as if it were his own runway and heads straight to the Career table.

"This really isn't going to end well, is it," whispers Harmony as she clutches onto my arm. We slowly make our way, out of sight, to the Career table and watch as the show begins.

**Auger Locke (17) District 7 Female POV**

I'm going to do it. I'm sitting with the Careers. What makes them think that just because they're from the wealthier Districts that they get an entire table dedicated to them? It's highly irrational and absurd if you ask me. Back a long time ago, District 7 was a Career District. We were trained with an axe, to throw and hit, but for some reason District 7 was pulled out of the Careers and we became an outer District. We faltered and now we're poor and only a few of us can use an axe. I'm sorta okay with it and that's only because I trained with Hudson, in which case he's really good with axes. I left after awhile due to the sickening crunch of the wood and axe colliding which made my blood run cold. I shake the horrid thought from my head and take my paper bagged lunch to their table. I pull my hair behind my ears and put on my best smile. Might as well, right? I find that the District 1 tributes are bickering, District 2 are discussing something of detail, in hushed voices, and District 4 tributes are chatting.

"Good afternoon," I state as my lunch falls with a thud on the metallic counter. The Careers heads snap up to meet with my bright hazel eyes. I smile and wave and turn back to my meal. I feel six pairs of eyes glued to me as I take a large bite of my red apple.

"Ummm, you do realize this is the Career table, right 7," sneers the girl from 1. Her grey eyes turn dark as she reaches for her potato chips.

"Well I don't see your names on this table do I," I ask with a devilish grin. The District 1's eyes flare and she jumps onto the table and pulls out the dagger from the knife station.

"Well it is now," she screams sending the dagger down into the metal counter. We all wince as the dagger and metal connect and the girl swipes, beads of sweat form on her forward and red curly hair clings to her heart shaped face. "There, happy 7."

All the tributes have now gathered and steal a glance at the now damaged table. Her clean and thin swipes read 'The Careers of the 99th Annual Hunger Games. Rose and Koda from District 1, Mako and Madeline from District 2, and Leon and River from District 4.' Everyone 'oohs' as the District 1 girl grins, happy with her work.

"Rose. It sounds much better if it was 'Koda and Rose, not 'Rose and Koda," says her District partner as he points to it and grabs the dagger.

"SHUT UP KODA," she shouts and grabs the dagger back away from him.

"Everyone who isn't a Career needs to return back to their tables… NOW!" The tributes rush back to their tables and the silence is heavy as I continue to stare back at the Careers. Suddenly the boy from 12 pops up from behind the District 4 girl and lands a big slobbery kiss on her lips. Her District partner's eyes turn dark and his fists clench as he shoves 12 off of her. The boy from 12 laughs and takes his seat next to me, his breath reeks and his hair is very greasy.

"Now that 7 is how you make an entrance," the boy from 12 laughs. He slaps his knee and continues to snort in laughter when the District 4 girl comes up to him. She slaps him clear across the face and as he falters she punches him in the eye. He howls in pain and knocks down Mako. Mako stands back and brushes off the crumbs off his shirt and adjusts his cracked frames. His mouth turns downward and his body goes rigid.

"It's okay Mako. It's not worth your time or energy," he sighs as he heads back next to his District partner.

"River are you okay," asks her district partner as he takes his hand in hers and gives her a warm smile.

"I'm fine, Leon. I can fend for myself," she hisses and snaps her hand away from him. Her eyes are closed as she walks away leaving Leon with raised eyebrows and quizzical eyes. Koda walks over to him and pats his shoulder.

"It's okay bro. Women are complicated…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why don't you!"

"Whatever I'm leaving!"

"I'm leaving first!"

District 1 dashes to the door and begin to shove and pinch their way out of it. Leon groans and brings his hand to his face. He sighs as he gathers the remaining food and stores them in the brown paper bags. District 2 leaves to another table and speak in soft whispers as the Leon piles the brown bags into a brown knapsack.

"I better stop them," Leon sighs as he extends his rather large hand, "Nice to meet you, 7."

"Nice to meet you too," I say with a shrug. He grins and dashes off to the fighting pair.

"Well, we're alone…" the now bruised District 12 boy says, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up."

**Vi Hale (16) District 3 Female POV**

"Oh isn't she just sooo pwerty," sighs Vetch as he grabs onto the short rope. His eyes go hazy as the District 7 girl throws another axe into the pillow mannequin. He sighs and tries his best to concentrate, his knot could be better if he wasn't just so distracted…

"Vetch, you can't keep doing this. We really have to start focusing, we only have three, I repeat, three days to prepare for the Games." My mouth quivers as it hits me we'll be in the Arena in just a couple of days. Vetch's eyes water as he continues to try and perfect his intermediate level knot. "Look, Vetch. Why don't you just go and talk to her."

"What if she doesn't wants to," he asks letting tears fall from his blue eyes. He violently rubs them away and fixes his t-shirt and hair. "I willz, but I need a wingswoman."

"Of course."

"Yay! Let's go!" Vetch begins to cautiously approach the lumberjack as she stops and waves to him. Vetch stops mid step and waves back, letting his face light up in joy. He runs over to her and stops, he places his hands behind his back and steps closer to the quizzical girl whose features have gone awry. She tilts her head and stares at Vetch which much confusion.

"You're the boy from 3, right," she asks him as she puts down her axe and faces him, unarmed.

"Yez. You're the girl who waved at me at the Chariots." Vetch giggles and extends his hand to her, "I'm Vetch Colhaine and thiz is my partner, Vi Hale." He waves me over to the tall girl and nudges me to accept her handshake.

"Vetch and Vi… I'm Auger Locke."

"Auger… That's a beautifulz name," Vetch sighs looking deep into her eyes. Auger stares back and averts her eyes to his knotted bundle at his feet. "That'z my knot, I tried but it didn't exactly work."

"Well of course this is a skilled technique here, did you start with the beginner ones first," she asks examining Vetch's ties.

"Yeah, the trainer told me I was readys for the intermediateas ones. It didn't go so wells."

"That's okay. It just takes practice," she replies. She ruffles his hair and heads over to where we were sitting originally. She asks the trainer for a rope and attempts to complete the knot. Vetch's eyes dance over her skilled fingers lacing in and out from the small bundle and the finished project is well, not tight, but still well enough to hold a few planks or so together.

"Wow. This didn't go right…"

"That's okay. Here," Vetch grabs his knot and untangles it a bit. "Hold on. It'z a surprise." He turns his back to us and begins to tie another knot, in the middle of his work he grabs the pair of scissors and snips it in two. His eyebrows furrow and he bites his lip as he completes his creation.

"Vi, you're peaking."

"Oh, sorry."

"It'z fine. Just don't do it again."

He huffs as he struggles to finish the last one and grins as he hold up two rope tiaras. His face lights up as Auger tentatively reaches for it. She examines it and her face turns to a sly smile. She places it on top of her head and twirls around, giggling even.

"Vetch, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"It was nothing," he says shyly as he blushes and hands me mine. He begins to laugh as Auger ruffles his hair and leans down to meet him at eye level.

"Can I be in your alliance? Of course you would have to ask Vi first…"

"Oh, its fine. I know Vetch would _love_ you to be in our group, right?"

"Yez…"

"Okay then Auger, welcome to our alliance."

**A/N: Idea for the Career lunch ordeal goes to randomdancer64 and The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies for wanting to have their tributes sit with the Careers for lunch. Review what you thought! About 7 more chapters until the Arena!**

**Alliances (so far):**

**Rose/Koda/Mako/Madeline/River/Leon**

**Auger/Vetch/Vi**

**Phoenix/Yarden/Petra/Isaac**

**Gabe/Harmony**

**Vanity/Teff**

**Iris/Merit**

**Dotti (loner), Ben (loner), Aura Lee (loner), Hudson (loner), Aden (loner)**

**Check out my other HG fanfic called 'The Lucky Ones'. Read as random tributes fall to different deaths; follow their last thoughts, hopes, and moments. It's a drabble series.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	23. Sweet Nothing

Training Day 2: Sweet Nothing

**Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris ft. Florence + The Machine**

_And every whisper, every sigh_

_Eats away at this heart of mine_

_And there is a hollow in me now…_

* * *

Woohoo! Day 2 of Training!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Collins' amazing plot **

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

"Okay everyone! We don't need the fight at lunch yesterday to happen again so we are going undercover as trainers! Everyone needs to grab their assigned black bag with my outfit choice! So let's go," I shout shooing everyone to the changing rooms. The five of us are at the back of the training area; I put up 'changing rooms' which are just basically put up by heavy cloths and poles. You got to work with what you got, right?

"Icelynne! I love the outfit," shouts Izzy as she twirls in her pink jumpsuit. As part of her disguise I gave her a dark brown wig and provided her with dark and heavy eye makeup.

"This is stupid…" Lucina says as she tugs at her black jumpsuit. She blinks furiously as she grows used to her crystal blue contacts.

"Hmmm… I could grow used to this," Ky says as he flexes his biceps in his navy blue jumpsuit. He smirks as he fixes his blonde wig and drops in a couple of drops of saline solution into his now green eyes.

"I agree with Lucina, this is absurd," states Hunter as he finally exits his changing room. His red jumpsuit blends in with his now red hair and light blue contacts. His mouth turns slightly as he looks into the movable mirror provided by the prep teams of the Capitol. "I look ridiculous…"

"No you don't Hunter. You look awesome," exclaims Izzy as she twirls over to him giving him a high-five. He raises his eyebrows as he slowly raises his hand to meet hers.

"This is so that the kids won't know that we're really the Gamemakers, they already saw us yesterday in the balcony," I state pointing a finger to the buffet and alcohol littered room. "Plus, I got everyone nametags just like the other trainers yesterday." I pull out five nametags and distribute them to each person.

"This is just for today and tomorrow I'll ask the trainers to keep a very close eye on them, okay? I know how bad you all would like to get back to drinking," I state my lip curling in disgust.

"Those Capitol drinks were really good yesterday," Ky says as he licks his lips. "Man, this really brings back memories." He sighs and organizes his notes as he makes his way to the spear station.

"The food was soooo good! Did you try the strawberry shortcake! It was to die for," Izzy exclaims slinging an arm over a frowning Lucina. "Now tomorrow I want to try the chicken crisps, onion rings, coleslaw, ooohhh maybe the pumpkin pie," she exclaims her eyes wide with her infamous Izzy grin. Lucina rolls her eyes and sneers as they both head to the fire building station.

"I'm off to the knife stations," Hunter whispers. He stands and stares at me for a second, he nods his head and strides over to the daggers.

"Well, here they come."

**Dotti Amystone (16) D10 Female Tribute POV**

Both Aden and I are the first to enter the Training Room. The first thing I notice is the five new trainers, each with heads high and eyes dark with bloodlust, well all but one who keeps giggling and twirling around. There's now a trainer at every station, unlike yesterday. The room filled with activity and excitement, ready for another day closer to the Games. From watching past Games I know that the Arena will change you, swallow you up and the one left will spit you out and carry its horrors and burdens with you. I'm ready; I've trained my whole life for this. To show the word that Dottinette Amystone isn't just another cute face, I have a voice, strength that needs to be recognized, and the first step is to win this. To show the Capitol that even the most unexpected things can turn around and claim victory…

**Hudson Archipello (18) D7 Male Tribute POV**

I've been at the axe station for about a day and a half now and I'm pretty bored just chucking this axe at the dummies all day, but what else could I do? I mean there are the survival stations but I feel that knowing my weapons better would benefit me more. Instinct should kick in once my blood runs cold with the adrenaline pulsing through my veins…

"Hey, I'm Iris," says the District 11 female as she grins waving over her district partner. He smirks and holds out his hand as I raise an eyebrow at these two.

"I'm Merit Phoenix and Iris and I would gladly accept you into our alliance." He stands tall and grips the spear in his hands with so much force that the veins in his arms bulge out.

"Well is it just you two," I sigh as I look back and forth between the axe station and sword station occupied by District 2.

"Well we asked the guy from 10 and he said he would think about it," he states as he points to the red headed male jogging back and forth in the sprint station.

"Okay, but I won't stay for long. Just enough to adjust to the Arena."

"That's fine. We just need some support in the beginning, right Iris," he grins as Iris nods her head.

"What stations have you been to,' I ask my hands shaking from the axe's weight.

"We've been to the combat, spear, bow and arrow, survival, and fire building stations," he says as he points to the knife station, "The tributes from 1 have been hogging that station all day, especially the girl." He bites his lip and blood trickles down from his thin lips. "They just think they're so much better than us just because they come from the wealthier Districts. Beck always told me that survival will get you way farther than those spoon feed brats ever will."

My mouth hangs right open as I process what this guy has just said. Does he want the Careers to hear us! Does he want to get us killed! "Dude, can you keep it down. I don't like them either, but you're practically setting a target on us."

"They've already out for the males from 8 and 12 so we shouldn't be that big of a threat."

"Merit, your father is a Victor. You're guaranteed sponsor items from not only him but a lot of other people," Iris hisses, eyes wide as the Careers from 2 head towards us.

"Look at what we have here, District 11 and 7," says the male from 2. He grabs onto his rectangular frames and looks us over his lips curling in a sly smile.

"What do you want," Merit snarls grasping onto the heavy spear.

"Well we were wondering if you, Merit, would like to join the Careers. With your sponsor gifts you guarantee yourself safety and protection with us of course," he states as he motions his hands to the other Careers training.

"I would never join you killers," Merit spats. "You better be on your way, sorry for wasting your precious training time."

"How unfortunate. Good luck, Merit," he nods and strides back over to the bow and arrows with his bouncing district partner.

Merit storms off, his face red as he throws the spear at the dummy, striking it right into its cotton stuffed heart...

**Teff Regal (15) D9 Male Tribute POV**

_Dear Friend,_

_Its lunch and today they're serve turkey with mashed potatoes and yeast filled rolls. I haven't had that fulfilling of a meal in such a long time. My parents never were able to afford such great foods; they spent most on charity for the poor of District 9. I do miss them terribly, even my sister. Do you think they miss me? Vanity says they do, but I'm a bit wary. I was never the center of attention and if I was it was to see what I was writing. They always nagged and prodded at me to see my darkest innermost thoughts, but I refused. I screamed and yelled saying they would never understand me. My mother tried to calm me down and apologize, but I would push her away. Soon after she would wish me goodnight sometimes and then she suddenly stopped. I regret pushing my family away, but it's not like I could change it now. My place is set, fate has placed me here. Could I win? If only you could answer back…_

_Always, Teff_

I close my notebook, remove my glasses and rub my eyes. It's been a long week and even longer as the Games approach. Vanity's anxiety keeps me up at night; it's like her aura reaches out and slashes you. Even Berk complains about Vanity's anxious energy. I know she can't help it though, I'm pretty nervous myself. I turn to see Vanity playing with her food, using her fork to move her peas from one side of the plate to the other.

"You'll need those veggies to be in tip top shape in the Arena," says a boy with brown hair and green eyes. His eyes dance over us as his district partner arrives, eyes glued to her jumpsuit. "I'm Gabe and this is Harmony." She mouths a hello and sits down next to Vanity. Vanity's eyes perk up to the girl and they exchange mutual nods. I wave the boy from 8 to join us for lunch and he happily accepts. He plops his tray down on the metal counter and continues to munch on his turkey leg.

"So Teff, what stations have you visited," Gabe asks his eyebrows raised and spoon of mashed potatoes in hand.

"Well, I've been to the survival station…" I say avoiding his amused green eyes. He puts down his food and turns his body to mine.

"That's it?! What about the weapons," he exclaims giving Vanity a quizzical look. She shrugs and continues to chat with Harmony.

"I- I'm no good at those," I whisper turning back to my plate.

"But you at least have to know at least one weapon well. I've been using the butterfly sword over there," he states pointing his fork to the sword station. "I'm okay at it, not like the male from 1…"

"Well you should be better off survival wise. The Careers just know weapons, not survival," I say barely audible.

"You know what Teff, you're right. Why don't you and Vanity join Harmony and I. We could use you two," he exclaims nodding his head towards Harmony. She nods back and turns to Vanity, smiling.

"Sure. Vanity?"

"Yeah, totally. It would make me feel better that not everyone isn't going to kill me as soon as I step off the pedestal," she shrugs continuing to play with her turkey breast.

"Okay then, welcome to the alliance Vanity and Teff."

**Ben Dover (16) D12 Male Tribute POV**

I head over to the combat station to meet up with the District 11 tributes and the District 7 male to ask to be in their alliance. They look like they'll be fit to mooch off of. Just for a bit I suppose and then I ditch them with all their supplies! HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, this thought intrigues me. What isn't better than to live off of others work?

"Hey guys," I shout while slinging my arms around District 11. They both raise their eyebrows and their lips tighten as I forcibly shake the District 11 male's hand. "I'm Ben Dover and I would be of great importance to your alliance." I stop at the District 11 girl and smile, bringing her hand to my lips, "In a lot of things," I say wiggling my eyebrows. Her face turns red and her teeth clench as she brings the very hand I kissed to my face. I stagger back, touching my cheek.

"You've got a lot of nerve 12," the male from 7 shouts his fists clenched at his sides.

"Dude, seriously," her district partner yells, rushing to her side. She shakes her head and caresses her red hand.

"I'm fine, guys," she coos. She turns and walks away her hips swaying and eyes fierce. What a bitch… Whatever I still have the other alliances to ask. I spit at their feet and walk away feeling their gazes pierce into the back of my skull. I stop at the plant identification to see both District 8 and 9 chatting it up. Their voices ring out above all the clashes of knives and swords being held by the Careers. I casually walk over, slicking my hair back and introduce to Gabe once again seeing that he is clearly the leader of this sad little group.

"Gabe, umm his district partner," I boom, smirking afterward. Gabe's district partner frowns and gives me a dirty look as she clings to Gabe.

"Hello, Ben. How's it been," he asks accepting my handshake. Soon District 9 appears from behind him and stand with heads high as I clear my throat.

"Well you know how yesterday I mentioned I wanted to be in your alliance, "I whisper not wanting his allies hear our little chat. I lower my head to his level and whisper in his ear, "Well I'm desperate man. No one wants to let me join."

"I wonder why," Gabe's district partner says under her breath, smirking. The District 9 girl turns to her, the girls' lips twist into small, almost inaudible giggles.

"Hey! I heard that bitch!" The District 8 girl's eyes widen and she begins to sob, tears falling like a faucet. Dammit…

"Forget it, Ben," Gabe hisses as he goes to hug her. She opens her eyes as Gabe hugs her and sticks out her tongue. She continues to snuggle up against Gabe. Damn that bitch…

I leave them to weep their small little weak hearts out as I head to the rope tying station full with tributes from Districts 5 and 6. They silently work their eyebrows furrowed as they desperately try to tie knots. What a waste of time, might as well go learn how to use a weapon if you're going up against the Careers…

"Hell-o. I'm Ben Do-"

"We know who you are," the girl from 6 snarls her red hair covering her face. Her district partner looks up, his eyes wide and mouth adage as he stares at me.

"What are you looking at," I hiss. His eyes lower and he mutters, apologizing. That's right, no one goes up against one of the oldest tributes here, like the guy from 10, that other guy from 7, and… Aura Lee! Where is that bitch?! I glance around the room to see her leaned up against a wall far from everyone else next to a large white table. She laughs and giggles, talking to herself. I knew this bitch was messed up, but not that much…

**Aura Lee Pearson (18) D12 Female POV**

"I know when a kid is scuttling around. I'm not scary or evil, I promise," I whisper crossing my fingers as I'm on my knees searching for the red headed girl.

"You really promise," a small voice cracks. I watch as a single strand of red hair pokes out from the vanity white tablecloth.

"I promise," smiling as the small girl with the fiery red hair crawls out from the small space. Her ocean blue eyes widen and dilate as I reach out my hand to her. "Hello. I'm Aura Lee, what's your name."

She looks down and her lips curve up in a smile. "I'm Joylena," she says as she rests her hands on her lap sitting Indian style. I scoot down next to her as our knees touch.

"That's a beautiful name," I whisper lightly touching her nose. She blushes and looks down at her satin blue dress. Around her neck lies a single aquamarine jewel. "Such a pretty necklace too."

"My brother gave it to me," she whispers pointing to the young man with dark brown hair and hooded brown eyes.

"Well that was nice of him. Why are you here hiding," I ask moving a piece of her red hair from her heart shaped face.

"He told me to hide here. My mother isn't supposed to know I'm here," she sighs looking back under the table to her mess of toys scattered all around the small proximity.

"Why doesn't your mother want you here," I ask my voice rising.

"She's…. just very protective of me," she whispers as she tugs on the thin strands of red hair that cascade down her chest.

"I know how that is, I have a three year old son," I whisper holding onto her outstretched hand.

"Wow! Really?! You look young to be a mom," she exclaims her eyes round with curiosity.

"Well yeah, I guess," I shrug turning away from her grimacing.

"You must miss him a lot," she whispers, hugging onto me. Her mouth opens slightly and eyebrows rise as she watches the tears fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry Aura Lee… I didn't mean to make you cry," she barely whispers.

"Is my sister distracting you from training," the young trainer approaches. Joylena runs up to him and bear hugs him. He grunts and smiles back down to the small girl, ruffling her hair. "I told you Joylena, you can't bother the tributes."

"She found me," she pouts. She waves me over to her brother and her. "She's really nice and she's a mom too," she exclaims pulling down on his tight fitting t-shirt.

"You're a mother," he asks eyebrows raised as he turns his full attention on me.

"Yes, I was raped," I say barely above a whisper, my eyelids brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"It's fine. I'm going to get back home to him," I state, reassuring him.

"Right, yes. I hope you do," he mutters as he picks Joylena up. She giggles and squirms as he tickles her.

"She's such a sweet girl," I whisper as I caress her cheek. She smiles and tugs onto her brother's hair. He playfully swats her hand and sets her back onto the ground . "Yeah, but she's a handful. Did any of those trainers over there see her," he asks, pointing to the five new trainers that eyes droop every now and then.

"No. Neither did President Echo earlier," I say as Joylena's eyes dilate in and out of focus. Her eyelids droop and she begins to yawn, snuggling onto her brother's shoulder.

He sighs, "Thank goodness. If she found out," he stops himself and extends his hand out while still holding a drowsy Joylena. "Thanks and I hope you get home safe to your son." He nods his head and leaves, his footsteps light and quick. I turn around to head to the camouflage station as I start to question the pair and it hits me. My blue eyes burst wide open and mouth quivers as I snap my head back to the siblings.

Their mother is President Echo…

**A/N: I had this chapter typed up and ready yesterday but for some strange reason I wasnt able to post the chapter :( not everyone will have a POV, but everyone will be mentioned. Review what you thought of the chapter! One more training day to go! I hope to post Tuesday, maybe sooner...**

**Alliances (so far):**

**Rose/Koda/Mako/Madeline/River/Leon**

**Auger/Vetch/Vi**

**Phoenix/Yarden/Petra/Isaac**

**Gabe/Harmony/Vanity/Teff**

**Iris/Merit/Hudson**

**Dotti (loner), Ben (loner), Aura Lee (loner), Aden (loner)**

**Love Always, Domi**


	24. Just Keep Breathing

Training Day 3: Just Keep Breathing

**Just Keep Breathing by We The Kings**

_When heaven seems too far away_

_And dreams are just a memory_

_Without the dark the light won't show_

_Remember that you're not alone…_

* * *

Last Training Day!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games or the lyrics to Never Say Never by the Fray.**

**Lucina Green POV**

"So how did everyone get back from training yesterday? Anything interesting happen," Icelynne asks her icy blue eyes bright.

"Fine. Nothing interesting I heard from the tributes. Just that Ben is really desperate for an alliance," Ky laughs looking at the black bag with his outfit. He frowns and sits back down cradling the bag. "Icelynne, can I please go back? I just want another day t-"

"Yeah… You were great yesterday with the weapons and the tributes seemed to like your advice. I'll catch you up on details for the Private Sessions in a couple hours," Icelynne exclaims with a toothy smile.

"Really?! Thanks Icelynne," he yells as he wraps his arms around her. Her eyes widen and smile shines as he lightly kisses her cheek. Her cheeks flush pink as he rushes out of the room, black bag in hand. I roll my eyes as Icelynne sits back down still in a daze from Ky's affection and I can't help to laugh. Love is stupid and will get you nowhere. My laughs get dirty looks from Hunter and raised eyebrows from Izzy.

"It's obvious here that Icelynne has a thing for Ky."

"What?! I do not," Icelynne yells. Her cheeks darken and she averts her eyes to Izzy.

"It's kinda true, Icelynne. You were making googly eyes at him since you hired him," Izzy hushes as she continues to draw on her yellow notebook.

"I- I do not like Ky. We are professional people here and that type of thing doesn't happen. Plus, he's too old for me."

"He's only a year and half older than you," Hunter sighs looking at his watch. "It happens all the time, too," he grunts. He turns in his swivel chair to Icelynne. "I think maybe he likes you to, from what conversations we've had," he says grabbing a shiny wine glass and filling it with champagne.

"I don't like Ky and he doesn't like me. Now let's get back to work," she hisses as she stacks folders with the tribute's information on the oak table, "We have only a couple of hours before the Private Sessions and we need to focus."

"Yay! 5 minute break," exclaims Izzy as she grabs her pink cardigan and multi-colored purse. She jumps up and down and grabs me, dragging me with her.

"Izzy! I-"

"Icelynne, see you in 5!"

"Okay… Hunter I need a word with you."

"Fine. Make it quick, I would also like my break too," he pouts. Izzy slams me against the wall and puts a finger to her lips as we silently make our way to the doorway. Icelynne eyes are cloudy and arms cross as she faces her full attention to Hunter.

"Tell me everything you guys talk about…"

**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male Tribute POV**

Last day to train and last time to make plans for the Games. I'm naturally the leader of the Careers and this doesn't surprise me, District 2 is strong, we work with stone, they shape us into great fighters that will bring glory to their District. I wonder how Mayden is. Is she still caring for Dad? Probably wasted all the time… no he is wasted all the time. Drowning his pain with whiskey and leaving his children to fend for themselves. I've been alone most of the time, distracting myself with knowledge from the wondrous books my mother left me before she disappeared. Like me, she read so many books, books ranging from physics to weaponry just to let her mind wander, away from her drunk husband, her family's legacy of Victors, and finally the fear that if her children were chosen by the Academy to volunteer that they may never return to her. Books were her escape from this world and also for me. Whenever Dad would come home disoriented and violent, the books would welcome me with open arms and share with me their knowledge, their stories, their truths, and finally hope. Hope that things will get better for us, that Mayden and I will live and be happy again. That he won't control and disappoint us. That's why I have to win, win for myself, my mother, and most importantly Mayden, who without me, will surely be sold to pay off Dad's debts…

"Mako! We need you! Stop dozing off," Madeline exclaims, her red curls bouncing and eyes glinted with aggression. She quickly covers this up as soon as we meet up with Districts 1 and 4. They glaze over us with curious glances as I hold up a diagram of the pedestals in the Cornucopia.

"So I have several plays here for the bloodbath. So if they place us spread out among the other tributes than we can simply move in and while in the process take down the weaker ones. Or if we're put together like this," I say while pointing my pen to six x's side by side next to each other, "than we could spread out and curve inward towards the Cornucopia."

"What if we're spread out differently," Rose asks, twirling her dagger in between her delicate fingers.

"Well then we just do the same thing if were together," Leon says as he leans up against the wall, his arms across his chest.

"Yes, exactly. Now afterwards we gather as many supplies we can and head north of the Cornucopia," I whisper circling the six of us and drawing a line upwards, "Then we hunt for the rest of the weak ones that got away."

"I don't think we should head northwards," Koda says with a smirk.

"And why not?"

"Well because. We should head to the west of the Cornucopia. From the past Hunger Games I've seen most tributes head west so if we want to kill off the weaker ones we need to go west," Koda hisses pointing to the diagram.

"True, but they all don't stay to the west, they spread out and that's why we're going to start from the north and go clockwise," I say quite satisfied to have recalled this information. Everyone nods and looks back at a now red Koda.

"Well… fine! Let's just all listen to what Mr. Brains got to say," he yells fists clenched at his sides.

"Actually that was all."

He screams out and leaves, kicking a shredded dummy as he treads over to the sword station. Rose gives me an approving glance and heads to the knife station. District 4 nods in my direction and together walk over to the survival station. Our alliance is pretty solid this year, much more than the sorry excuse one from last year when a girl from District 5 put them all to the stake. Ha, one of us will win, and that one will be me…

**Vanity White (15) D9 Female Tribute POV**

"So Teff, you and Vanity will head north of the Cornucopia and Harmony and I will grab some supplies during the bloodbath. We'll catch up to you guys soon enough afterwards," Gabe announces looking over to Teff and I. Harmony gives us a reassuring smile, but I can't help to feel… weird about this. It just doesn't seem safe…

"I don't think this is a good idea," I pipe up looking over to District 8 who have now caught my fear.

"Why not? Sending everyone in would get probably all of us killed so just sending half in has a better

chance of all of us getting out alive, "Gabe assures as he gathers his notes. "This is our last day to plan before the Games. Later today is the Private Sessions and tomorrow night is the Interviews which gives us no time to meet up and talk."'

"Its fine, Vanity," Teff coos, patting my back.

A part of me still tugs and pulls saying it won't be. Sure they look confident and strong now but once the adrenaline races and blood is shed, everything will fall.

**Leon Finlend (15) D4 Male Tribute POV**

"Leon Finlend. A package from President Echo," bellows a trainer with dark brown hair and green eyes. He jogs over to me with a large guitar case and taped on the outside a note.

'Mr. Finlend. I've noticed your rather extraordinary vocal abilities and would like to present you with a gift, courtesy of the Capitol. Enjoy.'

At the bottom signed with large and loopy lettering spells out President Echo. Cool guitar, brand new strings and pegs, beautiful base finished with oak finely made in District 7. It sure may look nice, but it probably doesn't play as well as the one back in District 4. I look back up to see the Careers eyeing my new item as they gather around me in awe.

"I didn't know you could play," Mako questions as he carefully examines the strings, plucking each and every one.

"Not only does he play, but he also sings," River chimes in, smiling wide and winking at me. A rush of warmth runs through me and I feel my face glow a faint red.

"Man, why don't you play something for us," Koda suggests as he nudges my shoulder. Everyone turns to me and nods gazing their eyes over the guitar then me. I guess I could, I just haven't played in awhile… I tune the guitar, listening close as each note comes out slightly sharp. I adjust my chair and sit with feet firmly planted to the floor and begin my song…

"This song is called Never say Never, and I wrote it," I state watching as River gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back at her and close my eyes and begin to strum the guitar, letting the music take over me…

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_But time and time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_As far as the eye can see_  
_Under your command_  
_I will be your guardian_  
_When all is crumbling_  
_To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_Time, time, time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_  
_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go…_

I let the last note ring in the large room, letting it settle. I open my eyes to see all the tributes around me their eyes distant and wide as I carefully put back the guitar into its case. I get some applause from some, but most just turn with frowns and heads low as they head back to the training stations. The Careers gather back around me and we begin to talk, all of us tired and worn from three days of training.

"That was nice man. I wouldn't have imagined you could sing and play the guitar," Koda says as he puts away various swords back on their stands. Darting his eyes back and forth between us and the Gamemakers.

"Well that isn't going to help us in the Arena," sneers Rose as she carefully hides a dagger in a concealed pocket in her pants.

"Actually it could, he could get a lot of sponsors," River comments, the dark green specks in her emerald green eyes dance as she turns her gaze to me.

"Yes, so keep singing and whatever else you do," Mako replies to me. He fixes his glasses again for about the one millionth time since I've met him and rests his arms across his chest.

"Yeah whatever, the worst thing you could do with that guitar is give someone a concussion," Rose scoffs as she plays with the ends of her red hair.

"More sponsors, the better," River sneers giving Rose a dirty look.

"You're always taking Leon's side and treating the rest of us like the outer Districts," Rose hisses.

"He's nice to me, unlike how you and Koda act towards each other," River replies, her eyes turning dark.

"It's not my fault Koda doesn't know how to treat a woman," Rose mutters looking at Koda dancing wildly in the corner with a wine bottle in hand.

"Koda! What the hell?! Where did you get that wine bottle," Mako screams. He runs over to an off balance Koda as he snatches the empty bottle away. "We turn our backs for five minutes…"

"I snuck into that balcony ovvveer there," he slurs, tipping over a bit. He regains his composure and walks over to a not so happy Rose. He slings his arm around her and leans in to kiss her. Her face turns a cherry red and her eyes narrow as she sends her fist into his eye. He howls and falls over, clutching onto his swelling eye.

"Great. Not only is he drunk but now he's injured," Mako mutters with his hands perched on the sides of his face. "Damn, you two. Can't even be civil to each other for five seconds…"

"He started it," Rose screams, waving a red throbbing hand towards Koda. "He always starts it…"

"If this happens in the Arena, then don't be surprised if we let you go from this alliance," Mako grumbles. "There's only fifteen minutes until they announce the Private Sessions so if we all could just be quiet…"

After that we all just sit and wait, watching the other alliances. District 11 and the District 7 male welcome the boy from District 10 into their alliance, and the District 12 girl was accepted into the alliance between Districts 5 and 6. That really annoying boy from 12 walks around asking once again to be in their alliances. He then starts to head towards us and the air grows heavy. We sat staring at each other wondering who would yell at this guy. Suddenly the District 12 male is thrown back and pinned to the wall by an arrow, his face is wild and eyes wide and looks to see us in shock to see who did this. I turn my head to see Madeline with a bow in hand and panting, her eyes dark and lips curled into a sly smile. She turns around and grins, letting her red curls bounce as she returns her weapon of choice back to its station.

**Ky Orion POV**

"ATTENTION TRIBUTES. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TOWARDS THE WEST EXIT AS WE BEGIN THE PRIVATE SESSIONS. ALL TRIBUTES NEED TO BE IN ORDER BY DISTRICT AND IN ORDER STARTING WITH THE FEMALE TRIBUTE THEN MALE AND SO ON. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" The intercom is shut off and the tributes walkover to the waiting room for their Private Session to begin. They shuffle in, one by one as they wait patiently in the waiting room we've designed to get the tributes more acquainted with before the Arena. Alliances sit with each other, besides the two who unfortunately don't have one. My lips curl into a sly smile as I head towards the stairs with the rest of my colleagues. Let's see what these tributes can really do…

**A/N: Well here we go; next up is the revealing of the Training Scores which will be just the Gamemakers discussing scores and the tributes. Review what you thought! Blog is updated with allies! Poll up on my profile for favorite Gamemakers!**

**Alliances:**

**Underlined tributes are the leaders in their alliances.**

**Rose/Koda/****Mako****/Madeline/River/Leon**

**Auger****/Vetch/Vi**

**Phoenix****/Yarden/Petra/Isaac/Aura Lee**

**Gabe****/Harmony/Vanity/Teff**

**Iris/****Merit****/Hudson/Aden**

**Dotti (loner), Ben (loner)**

**Love Always, Domi**


	25. Training Scores: The Last Impression

Training Scores: The Last Impression

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games **

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

As Ben leaves the room, us Gamemakers turn towards each other, notes in hand, and begin our deliberation of the training scores. Food litters the table, and a few beer bottles courtesy of Hunter and Ky. Smoothie glasses by Lucina and Izzy, and water bottles by me. I stand and gather the trash in a large white trash bag, by the time I finish, trash bubbles and flows over its brim. I hand the bag to one of the janitors here and sit, feet perched on the table's boards and pencil in hand.

"So first was Rose Thomas. She did well with that dagger, cutting up all those dummies… I'd give her a 9, thoughts?"

"Why not a 10? She did better than a 9," Hunter grunts picking up a small coffee mug. He takes a sip, letting the steam cloud his face. You figure it would be too hot to drink…

"Because, if Rose has one of the lowest scores of the Careers she'll be pissed, and that will be shown through her kills and plus more drama between her and Koda." I circle her name and pencil in a 9. "Opposition anyone?"

They shake their heads turning their notes over to her district partner Koda Morris, who was very much drunk during his session. His sword technique was messy and whenever he'd slice a dummy he would burp loudly and obnoxiously making all of us cringe. His hair was disheveled and balance was off.

"I'd give him a 7. That was just pitiful from a Career," Ky groans dropping his head and rubs his eyes.

"Agreed, anyone oppose?"

Everyone nods, agreeing to Ky's verdict. He grins happily and writes his in. He flips his notes over and reads the next name, "Madeline Waver… that one…" he shudders and looks over to Lucina whose eyes droop every now and then. "What did you think of her, Lucina. I know how much you like her," he smirks, sarcasm dripping heavily from his pearly white teeth.

"That bitch… 'I-I don't know how to- Maybe…' and bam! She hit the mark, like if she were an expert just like that bitch on fire… pretending like she didn't know how and pretending to be sweet and innocent isn't my forte," she hisses throwing down her notebook which happens to hit Izzy in the face. Her face now throbs from the now rectangular mark on her face and bitter tears stream down her face.

"You meanie…"

"Izzy, I didn't mean to…" Lucina whispers going over to her. Ha, who has a sweet spot now…

"I'm okay, Lucina. Thanks," Izzy whispers, caressing her cheek. She smiles back at her and Lucina's face brightens her cat like eyes widen and her lips curl up into a smile.

"Anyway… I'd say a 10. She did pretty well with that bow…"

"10 sounds appropriate," Hunter sighs, penciling in her score.

"Okay, Mako Capper. Hmmmm. I didn't like how long he took. He placed twenty-four dummies and described how he would inflict each and every one of the tributes… especially that District 11 guy… Merit! Right, but giving him an impressing score would definitely boost his confidence, leading the Careers better… 12," I state giving a toothy smile to everyone. They nod their heads satisfied with the score, good so far, at least we aren't arguing… yet…

"Vi Hale. She threw knives and made some traps, right? Hmmm. I'd give her a 5," Ky says, grinning. He pencils it in not bothering to ask for our approval.

"Vetch Colhaiiine. Awwww my Vetchy," Izzy exclaims with a giggle. "He tied some ropes, not that good but I still love him, look," she shouts holding up a rope tiara, "He made this for us girls! I'll give him a 3!" She draws a loopy three and returns to her seat.

"River Seymour. Very impressive with those throwing knives… 11."

"Leon Finlend. That song was just…beautiful and how he dedicated it to River! What a cutie! He also threw javelins… 11 also," Izzy sighs as her eyes light up as her hand grabs a pencil and writes two one's.

"Yarden Lyrus. Made some knots and traps… 4," Hunter grunts penciling it in.

"Phoenix Callows. Threw the spears around… 5. Wasn't the best I've seen," Ky laughs. "Disagree?"

"Petra Roman. She identified some plants, and used a sword… 5 also."

"Isaac Noel. Youngest tribute this year. Not very impressive. 3," Lucina hisses looking out the window from which the sun is now setting sending streaks of color into the vacant room.

"Auger Locke. Our rebel. What, she recited that poem right, and then used a sword… and bow and arrows… 6."

"Hudson Archipello. Used the axe and the sword... 7. Impressive, much better than the ones from the last couple of years," Hunter says as he writes in his score.

"Harmony Jade. Made the traps…. 4," Ky groans penciling in her score.

"Gabe Tex. He used the butterfly sword… I'd give him a 5 but pissing off the Careers entices me… If his score is equal to Koda's that would definitely make him a bigger threat than what he already is… 7," Hunter theorizes. He scratches is head and pencil in his score then carefully placing the pencil right above his ear.

"Vanity White. Identified some plants, used a hunting knife… 5."

"Teff Regal. The awkward one, right? Ran around the room, identified some plants… 5 also," Izzy sighs as her eyes droop every now and then. She yawns as she writes down his score.

"Dotti Amystone. Used the bow and arrow, threw some knives… 7," Ky sighs penciling in her score. His slumps down in his chair and drops his head.

"Aden Hanran. Threw some weights… ran around the room… 9," Hunter murmurs. "Izzy, can you go write the scores… I'm tired."

"Fineee," she groans walking slowly up to the board.

"Iris Dunbryll. She used the knives… climbed… 6."

"Merit Phoenix. Used the spear and sword… 9."

"Aura Lee Pearson. Sliced some dummies and then burned them… 6."

"Ben Dover. That was just… just…," Ky shudders and closes his eyes. "Just absolutely horrific… 1."

I glance up from my paper to see Izzy, Hunter, and Lucina at the end of the table asleep, their heads low and rested on the table. I turn over to Ky who just smirks and looks over to me smiling. I feel my face heat up as he scoots his chair closer to me, resting his hand on mine. His dark green eyes connect to my icy blue ones, he touches my cheek and grins. We both start to lean in, our lips just centimeters away when the door opens. It slams against the wall and we jump, quickly turning away from each other. President Echo enters with a frown and takes a seat across from me; she sighs and brings her green eyes to meet mine.

"Caesar Flickerman passed away this afternoon. I don't know what we'll do. I couldn't possibly find another-"

"I will do it," Izzy shouts, shocking both Ky and I. She stands on the table looking up into the fan and lets her wavy blonde hair with highlights flow with it. She grins and looks over to President Echo. "Caesar mentored me when he went to the different Districts years back and taught me all he knew when interviewing people. I originally was going to be a game show host for District 1, but I decided to take up being here in the Capitol to become a Gamemaker. Can I do it, Seraphina? I'll make you proud," she exclaims, pouting her lips and widening her blue eyes.

President Echo sighs as she looks out the now dark window, "I suppose. You seem fit, and if you're good enough you can take his place and still continue your duties as Gamemaker."

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Izzy repeats over and over as she clings onto President Echo.

"Yes, you're welcome," she mutters as Izzy runs out of the room. "Well I'll see you and Ky… and everyone else tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Goodnight, Icelynne and Ky. Tell everyone else too." She quickly leaves, her high heels clicking down the hallway and slowly start to fade. The clock strikes eight times, Ky jumps from his seat and begins to gather his things. He fixes his tie and stops at me.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night," he asks, his pupils dilating.

"Yeah. I'll just go ahead and wake them up…"

"You can… after I do this," he says, smirking. Suddenly I feel his lips touch mine, his lips warm and soft. I begin to kiss him back, reaching my fingers for his dark brown hair. Sparks fly as he begins to deepen the kiss bringing me onto the table. A cough interrupts us, and we snap our heads toward Lucina and Hunter who now snicker at the sight of both of us. My face turns hot as I untangle myself from Ky who laughs nervously. He nods at both of him as he casually walks out of the room. Lucina and Hunter stand and begin to gather their things, their backs our turned but I can still feel them smirk as they leave the room chanting 'Ky and Icelynne sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.' I close the door and lean up against it, imagining his lips on mine again and slide down onto the floor.

He kissed me…

**A/N: Blog updated with training scores. Review your thoughts, and whatever else your heart desires :p anyway next up is the Interviews which will show Districts 1-4. You can still got to my profile and vote for your favorite Gamemakers.**

**Training Scores: **

**Rose Thomas: 9**

**Koda Morris: 7**

**Madeline Waver: 10**

**Mako Capper: 12**

**Vi Hale: 5**

**Vetch Colhaine: 3**

**River Seymour: 11**

**Leon Finlend: 11**

**Yarden Lyrus: 4**

**Phoenix Callows: 5**

**Petra Roman: 5**

**Isaac Noel: 3**

**Auger Locke: 6**

**Hudson Archipello: 8**

**Harmony Jade: 4**

**Gabe Tex: 7**

**Vanity White: 5**

**Teff Regal: 5**

**Dotti Amystone: 7**

**Aden Hanran: 9**

**Iris Dunbryll: 6**

**Merit Phoenix: 9**

**Aura Lee Pearson: 6**

**Ben Dover: 1**

**Love Always, Domi**


	26. What I've Done

Interviews Part 1: What I've Done

**What I've Done by Linkin Park**

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games or the lyrics to Bad Blood by Bastille (I highly recommend you listen to this song because its awesome!)**

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

"Okay, Izzy. You look beautiful. You can do this, I believe in you. You're the sister I never had, you're amazing and awesome, so go out there and do whatever you do," I tell her, nudging her arm. Her long wavy blonde hair is curled and the multi-colored highlights touched up making her look more vibrant in her long pink dress incrusted with diamonds.

"Awwwwww, thanks Icelynne! You're the sister I never had too," she squeals as she wraps her arms around me. She giggles and her eyes widen as the announcer calls her name. "Here I go…" She skips off from behind the curtain and waves as many of the Capitolites scream her name, throwing her roses. Her face lights up and she shows off her infamous Izzy grin, her teeth gleaming white against the bright lights.

"Do you think she'll do good," Ky asks as he wraps his arms around my torso, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah… everyone likes Izzy. Even if Lucina doesn't want to admit it… we all know she hates everyone."

"Except Izzy," Ky whispers leaning in to peck my cheek. Warmth floods through me as he turns me around and kisses me. Electricity runs through my veins and the smell of his cologne makes me feel like I'm floating.

"Did you get something for Izzy's birthday party tonight," he asks his nose touching mine.

"Of course, did you tell Hunter and Lucina."

"Yeah, we're sleeping over at the Capitol building, right? I know that they ask the Gamemakers to stay there the night before the Games…"

"Yeah. I've got everything planned…"

"Great. Look there starting," he exclaims taking his hand in mine as we stand watching Izzy begin to speak.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the Interviews of the 24 lucky tributes that will compete to be declared Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games!" The crowd roars and she grins taking her seat in Caesar's old one. She frowns for a second and quickly recovers smiling wide. "I would like to welcome our female tribute from District 1, Rose Thomas!"

**Izzy Kambree POV**

Rose enters from behind the curtain and she smiles, her grey eyes scan the cheering crowd and her face flushes red as she shakes my hand. Her red ball gown falls over her toned body and drags onto the floor which is made from the finest red silk made in no other than District 1. She shakes my hand and sits in the chair next to mine, basking in the fame she's receiving from all of Panem.

"So Rose. How've you been?"

"I've been great actually. The Capitol is amazing and I'm ready to win," she smirks taking in the crowd's amusement.

"Well yes I bet, so Rose, what do you think of your district partner, Koda," I ask turning my body to hers. Her eyes turn dark and her lips tighten.

"He's such an ass… he obviously doesn't know how to treat a woman," she replies waving her hand to the camera. She smirks and looks back at me, her eyes dazzling in dark eye makeup.

I laugh. "I know the other tributes have someone they have to get home to… what do you think about that?" She furrows her eyebrows and stops for a second letting the question sink in. The crowd grows anxious for her response. Her eyes widen and her lips curl into a sly smile as she replies.

"Tough beans to those that want or need to win. You're looking at the Victor right now." The timer buzzes and the crowd cheers, obviously impressed by this feisty District 1 girl. She blows kisses to the crowd and exits. Koda enters the stage in an all white suit with his hair slicked back. He grins and waves to the crowd, the female Capitolites push and shove their way to the front. He takes a red rose from his coat pocket and throws it to the crowd.

"Koda Morris! You look fine," I exclaim as I shake his hand. His eyes widen and eyebrows rise as he accepts my handshake. He takes his seat and comfortably lies back into the plush seat. He raises his hand to hush the crowd as we begin the interview.

"So… Koda. I heard about that 7 you received as your training score, the lowest among the Careers. Do you want to tell us what happened," I ask settling into my seat.

"Oh well, it was just that I was so upset after the disagreement Rose and I had, I know that women's hormones go all out of whack when put in stressful situations such as the Hunger Games, but she just attacked me you know. I don't know if you could see this mark right here," he sighs pointing to the barely visible bruise on his eye covered up by powder. "It was quite scary, but you have to forgive your district partners, even if they are a bit crazy," he laughs making the audience laugh with him.

"Right, forgiveness is key! So how is life back at District 1?"

"It's great actually my family is awaiting my return as Victor. Hey guys," he shouts waving to the camera, "Oh, and my… friends," he mutters rolling his eyes.

"Your friends?"

"Yes, well you see I volunteered for my best friend, Reven because he was too chicken to volunteer this year, me being the absolute best friend I am, I decided to take his place and I did. So I'm waiting for him at the Justice Building when my sister walks in and says that he went to a party. A party! He didn't come to thank me or even wish me luck, but I don't need it. When I return as Victor I'm going to… Ruin. His. Life."

The buzzer sounds and he stomps off stage ignoring the cheering crowd. I sit a bit shock at his outburst considering he was so charming just a few moments ago. I shake my head and announce District 2.

"From District 2, let's welcome Madeline Waver!"

Madeline skips on stage in a short puffy blue dress. Her red hair is curled and pulled back by a large green bow which uncovers her ocean blue eyes. She giggles and waves to the crowd who chant her name. She takes her seat crossing her legs.

"Madeline! We all heard about your 10 in training! And we are all just dying to know how a sweet and cute girl like you knows how to use a bow and arrow!"

"You couldn't possibly have thought I didn't know how to use something as simple as a bow and arrow." The crowd bursts into laughter as the girl stands and courtesies, her curls bouncing. She grins and blows kisses to the crowd.

"Well sure! I was also pro at them back in District 1… So how's life back at home?"

"Oh, well its fine. I live with my mother and she constantly works for the mayor. I've been by myself most of the time and never really had any friends…" she whispers, tears brimming her eyelids. The crowd 'awws' and claps for the young girl. She smiles and looks down at her lap, her eyes turning dark and grins. "When I come home as Victor my Mom and I can live happily in the Victors Village and never have to worry about money or food again." The buzzer sounds and Madeline skips off the stage her blue dress puffed up around her slim build.

"Let's welcome Mako Capper from District 2!" He wears an all black suit with a plain black fedora on his head making him look like somewhat of an FBI agent. He stands tall, head high, and grips my hand in a tight handshake. He takes his seat and lifts his leg over his knee.

"Mako! We, well all of us are very impressed by your 12 in training! Plus you seem the most fit to win according to Capitol sources, thoughts?"

"Well Izzy, I am going to win. Not only do I have the strength, strategy, and luck, but I also have determination. I volunteered knowing that if I won, then I could save my sister from our father… I'm determined to save my sister…" The room booms with applause as Mako waves to them.

"How do you feel about the other Careers, do any stand in your way of winning?"

"All have their strengths and weaknesses, Izzy. District 1 is proficient with swords and daggers, Madeline is great with a bow and arrow, and District 4 is pretty well rounded, Leon with his sponsors and River with her knives, I believe we'll get far with just that." The buzzer sounds and Mako trods off, smiling to himself.

"From District 3, Vi Hale!" Vi is dressed in a bright green bubble dress with ruffles on the bottom with a pair of shimmery silver open toed high heeled sandals. She smiles and nods towards the direction of the camera, waving to it. She places herself in the loveseat, careful not to let her dress pop up.

"So Vi, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"Omigosh, it's amazing. All this amazing food and luxuries, there's nothing like it back in District 3…"

I giggle. "Yeah, that's the Capitol… what do you think of sweet little Vetch and Auger?"

"Vetch is the cutest, he's so sweet and makes the best rope tiaras. Auger is really smart and she has a pretty solid strategy for the Games that will surely help us." She grins and looks back behind the stage to see Vetch waving back at her.

"He sure is a cutie! Would you like to say anything to your family back at home, or just in general?" Her eyes widen as she stifles a cry and replies.

"I know that there are people here who might be more deserving or trained to win. But I know that I am probably more determined. My family needs me and it's my duty to do everything in my power to get back to them." The buzzer sounds and Vi whisks off the stage, high-fiving Vetch as he walks on stage. He gives me a toothy smile and waves to the crowd. He wears a light blue tux that really bring out his eyes.

"Hey Vetch! What do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's sooo cool! There'z so much food," he shouts as he rubs his stomach, "and there'z so manies pretty girls…" The crowd roars in laughter. Vetch grins and gives the other tributes a thumbs up.

"Vetch! Such a lady's man, considering that you have two beautiful girls like Vi and Auger in your alliance."

"Vi is my district partner. She's reallyz helped me a lot and Auger… she's really smarts."

The crowd 'awws' as Vetch blushes and points to the camera, "I'd likes to say to my family back in District 3 that I love you. I dun think I'm a gonna win these games…The buzzer sounds and Vetch walks off, frowning with tears streaking down his pale face.

"Let's welcome, from District 4, River Seymour!" She wears a short blue dress with a fluttering hemline to signify waves and a pair of silver heels. She smirks and waves to the crowd, blowing kisses to the camera. She laughs as she shakes my hand.

"River, very, very impressive score from training. An 11! That's nothing to sneeze at!"

"Well yes, Izzy. I was very proud of my 11 and I'm sure District 4 is too!" She grins and waves to the camera.

"So River, how's your family back in 4?" Her eyes darken and she bites her lip. River shakes her head and looks up to meet my eyes, "They're fine. I'm sure they're fine off without me…"

"Why would you say that?!" She sighs and looks to see Leon waving at her, her lips curl up and her eyes twinkle.

"I am River and I am a Seymour, but I wouldn't expect you to know that. No one really does. My twin sister, Raine, and I have always competed. We competed at everything and she has always pulled off the twin much better than I have. I'm not noticed by my parents because of it, I understand they can't help it, my sister is better than I am."

"Well you're here, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am, but if I don't get home I'll just be forgotten. Forgotten to everyone, just another tribute in the Hunger Games, another citizen in District 4, and just Raine's twin sister. No one likes to be forgotten…"

"Of course not, I'm sure that you'll go far River! One last question, the Capitol is just dying to know what's up between you and Leon!" She sneers and looks into the camera, her eyes narrowed.

"We're just friends. He's an amazing person who's been there for me since the day before the reaping. He listens to me, just listens and doesn't question who I am. He accepts me for who I am." The crowd claps as the buzzer sounds, River stands and leaves without acknowledgement.

"River's district partner, Leon Finlend!" He smiles wide, showing off his pearly whites as he walks across the large stage. His blue eyes dance over the massive crowd chanting his name. He shakes my hand and sits in the white loveseat. He wears a blue suit with patterned waves and fishes all around the garment. He turns around and spots River behind the curtain, he winks and returns his gaze back to me.

"Hello Leon. You look very dashing in that suit, I bet District 4 is impressed with it!"

"I bet they are, Izzy." He laughs and waves the camera, "I'm very proud to represent District 4 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games!" The crowd roars at his response and die down as I begin his interview.

"So Leon, I've heard that you can play the guitar," I giggle watching as he blushes and nods. I bring a hand to my headset as Icelynne reminds me to mention him and River.

"Ah, yes. So Leon, what do you think about you and River…"

"River's an amazing person. She's beautiful inside and out, and she deserves to be recognized for that. She's the most wonderful friend I've ever known," he frowns slightly at the word friend, but not enough for the Capitol to see.

"Why don't you play us a song, Leon. I've heard that you're also an amazing singer!" He grabs his guitar that sits behind his chair and strums it, the Capitol girls scream as he turns towards the camera.

"This song is called, Bad Blood. I wrote this myself a couple years ago…" He starts to play and his soulful voice fills the large auditorium…

_We were young and drinking in the park_  
_There was nowhere else to go_  
_And you said you always had my back_  
_Oh but how were we to know_

_That these are the days that bind you together, forever_  
_And these little things define you forever, forever_

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_  
_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_

_If we're only ever looking back_  
_We will drive ourselves insane_  
_As the friendship goes resentment grows_  
_We will walk our different ways_

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever_  
_And those little things define us forever, forever_

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_  
_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_

_And I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore_  
_I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore_  
_I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore_  
_I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore_

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_  
_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_

He opens his eyes to the whole auditorium standing and cheering, he grins and looks down to his guitar and finally behind the curtain. The buzzer sounds, he grabs his guitar and rushes behind the stage.

"We'll be back with District 5 after this televised commercial break brought to you by the Capitol!"

**A/N: Hey! Here's the first part to the Interviews! Review what you thought! Up next are interviews from Districts 5-8! **

**Love Always, Domi**


	27. I'm Not Calling You a Liar

Interviews Part 2: I'm Not Calling You a Liar

**I'm Not Calling You a Liar by Florence + The Machine**

_I'm not calling you a liar, so don't lie to me._

_I'm not calling you a thief, so don't steal from me._

_I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me._

_And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games **

**Izzy Kambree POV**

"Welcome back! From District 5, Yarden Lyrus!" The small girl with long blonde hair twirls in yellow knee length dress with white sandals. Her hair is straightened and held back with a white hair clip. Her blue-grey eyes lit brightly by the sparkly mist surrounding them.

"Yarden, how has being in the Capitol been?"

"Well it's pretty amazing. The Capitol has so many luxuries!"

"Right! It's pretty cool here! So Yarden, would you like to say anything to your loved ones at home?"

"I just hope that if I die they'll be okay without me. I love my family so much. So I'm just going to say it now in case I don't have the chance to before I die... I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I love you both so much and you are the best parents I ever could have asked for. Thanks for accepting me so quickly. I'm sorry Leo. Thanks for always loving me and cheering me up. I'm sorry Xander and Brice. Thanks for just being my friends. I'm sorry Elena, you've always been there for me through thick and thin, and now here I am and I might be about to fail you. And I'm sorry real Mom, whoever and wherever you may be. I'm sorry that you have to lose yet another loved one the Hunger Games. I'll always love you no matter what." The buzzer sounds and she runs off the stage, sobbing as her district partner walks onto the stage.

"Also from District 5, Phoenix Callows!" He wears a black suit with a light green tie which really bring out his eyes, his red hair is gelled down and reflects brightly against the Capitol lights.

"Hello Phoenix! You look ah-mazing!"

"You don't look bad yourself, Izzy," he grins, winking. I nod taking in to account my fiancé, Levi, is watching. A rush of warmth flushes my face and suddenly I feel very exposed.

"Now if I were single and a few years younger, you my friend, would definitely have a chance with me. Do you happen to have a girl in mind back at home," I ask adjusting in my chair.

"No. I'm usually at home taking care of my siblings."

"Oh, how many…"

"8… well 9 if my older sister gets wasted." The audience booms in laughter and his face turns a cherry red. He shrugs and looks into the camera. "She's just really messed up right now, and I'm afraid if I don't get home my parents will struggle to work and take care of all those kids."

"I understand Phoenix. I'll be rooting for you!" The buzzer sounds and Phoenix walks off the stage is grin gone and eyes wary. "District 6's female tribute, Petra Roman!" She walks onto the stage avoiding eye contact with me and the rest of Panem. She fiddles her thumbs as she sits in her chair. She wears a big goofy blue dress that doesn't really flatter her. What is wrong with her stylists! Don't they know that they need to impress the Capitol, sponsors too! I turn my attention back to her and she blinks several times.

"So Petra, that dress is very… nice." She frowns and looks above my head, her eyes wandering around my head, spiraling into nothing. She glances back behind the curtain and back at me.

"Yeah, sure…"

"That 5 in training was very impressive, most fifteen year olds average 4 usually." She frowns again and her eyes begin to water, she turns her head and sighs looking back at me her eyes once again wander to above my head.

"You know that you're a liar, right?"

"What?! Me a liar?! On what proof!"

"First, this dress looks stupid on me, plus it's itchy. Second, you seem almost fake, which usually means you're a liar. You seem like a nice person but you're too bubbly. And third, most tributes average a 6." She finishes and the buzzer sounds, she walks off the stage, the audience totally silent.

I laugh, feeling it bubble in my throat. "Well, From District 6 also, Isaac Noel!" He walks cautiously to me, his steps slow yet precise. His lips curl slightly as I shake his hand; his cheeks turn a light pink.

"So Isaac, how's the Capitol so far?"

"Well it's very big and there's so much," he says ducking his head. He smiles and continues. "The Capitol is like a dream, they have everything I think everyone wished was in the Districts." The audience applauds and shouts his name, encouraging him to continue. "Sometimes I wish that my life was different, that my mother and brother were still here with me and that we could all live happily, but I know it could never happen. My fate has been set and it's here, in the Hunger Games. To represent District 6, but is it worth the pain and guilt my father and sisters will feel when I fail them, I die and then what? I'll just be forgotten, to everyone… I'm sorry I went off topic."

"No, no, no Isaac. That was beautiful. Do you have anything else to say?"

"I just wish that I had more time to live life, to get a job as a pilot, fall in love, get married, have kids, grow old and die, but I know now that this could never happen. I'll be stuck as this awkward twelve year old with no chance. The world is cruel like that, you have to accept it and that's what I've done since my name was called from the reaping bowl." The buzzer sounds and he walks off the stage.

"From District 7, Auger Locke!" She wears a feminine toga which accents her curves, her hair is waved at the ends and her hazel eyes shine from the brown eyeliner and mascara.

"Hello Auger! That is a very pretty toga you have on, very unusual for District 7…"

"Well, yes I suppose. I think it suits me well, don't you think?" She stands up and spins, the cloth spreads out and fans over her. The crowd applauses and cheers as Auger sits back down.

"Yep, it definitely suits you. Auger, what is your weapon of choice?"

"Strategy, knowledge, you know. I believe having a strategy and knowledge are more beneficial than knowing a weapon."

"But what if a tribute is coming at you with a weapon? What then?"

"Well I have a plan in mind. I've analyzed each and every tribute here so I know what they're weaknesses and strengths are."

"Hmmm. It seems like you and Mako from District 2 are alike in many ways. Auger, since you sound like an intelligent girl, what do you think of people in general? I'm curious to know…"

"Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it." The buzzer sounds and she walks off, the crowd wild.

"From District 7, Hudson Archipello!" He walks onto the stage in a brown suit with a forest green tie. His head is held high and stature tall as he stands next to me. He accepts my handshake and we sit, the crowd, especially the girls cheer his name. He smiles and nods acknowledging the crowd and camera.

"So Hudson, you got an 8 for training! Much better than past tributes over the years, thoughts?"

"Well I'm determined to win. I'm determined to go home to them."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well my parents passed away a few years back and I dropped out of school to help support my four siblings."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that, I really hope you get home to them." The buzzer sounds, he stands and waves to the crowd. He smiles and waves to the camera then leaves, a bittersweet feeling swells around me. Shaking it off, I announce the next tribute.

"From District 8, Harmony Jade!" She steps on stage, her hair in a french braid and brown eyes accented with eyeliner and mascara. Her dress wisps out in the most delicate of fabrics and twirls around her. Her face lights up as the crowd applauds her, her cheeks turn crimson as she shakes my hand.

"Wow, Harmony! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," she whispers twirling the end of her braid in-between her fingertips. She lifts her head and grins, waving to the crowd.

"So Harmony, what do you think of Gabe?"

"He's so nice. He's been my first real friend in a long time." Everyone 'awws' and claps, Gabe is another tribute favorite besides Leon who obviously is number one.

"Awww! How sweet! So Harmony, would you like to tell District 8 or all of Panem something?"

"Well I just like to say hello to everyone back home. You all are amazing and you've changed my life. I'll miss you Mom and Dad and I'm sorry if I fail you. In the end, if I die, I'll be with my sisters Amity and Mercy and we'll be happy together. I don't want you guys to mourn for me. Don't cry because it's over. Smiled because it happened," she stutters and sobs as she says the last part. She runs off the stage before her buzzer sounds and I clear my throat.

"Gabe Tex from District 8!" He's dressed in a black suit with a red tie, his hair is messy and his bangs fall into his green eyes ever so often. He grins and waves to the camera.

"Hey Gabe! So how's the Capitol food? Sources tell me you love it!"

"Well, I do Izzy, but I have a problem with one type of food. Caviar. Now I'm pretty sure that the rest of the tributes don't know what it is, well maybe 4, but it's quite disgusting. Fish eggs! Why spread fish eggs on a piece of bread! It's gross, plus it's really expensive!"

"Well it's quite a fancy thing here. Any other food?"

"Hmmm." He stops and thinks for a second, his eyebrows furrow and he taps his fingers on the arm of the loveseat. "Well no. But I did overhear something quite juicy if anyone wants to hear…" The crowd roars and screams for him to tell them, he's grabbed all of their attention, smart kid… "It's about the justice building visits, the Gamemakers planted cameras in there and listened to our farewells, I heard this from Mako, he was quite upset about it. Oh, and the District 4 tributes are really a couple." He smirks and looks at the camera. "And before I leave, I'd like to say hello to my family and tell them I will be getting home to them. Bye." He walks off the stage and his buzzer sounds. The District 4 girl pounces on Gabe and begins to punch him as her district partner pries her off Gabe.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"We'll start with District 9 after this televised commercial break!"

**A/N: Only 3 more chapters until the Arena! Review what you thought! Thanks to all of you reading/reviewing you guys really make my day and give me hope to improve my writing!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	28. We Are Young

Interviews Part 3: We Are Young

**We Are Young by FUN**

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_Let's just set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Izzy Kambree POV**

"Hello everybody! From District 9, Vanity White!" She strides on stage, her eyes round and full. She wears a deep purple tube dress with matching flats. The ends of her hair are touched up and match her dress. The lights hit her to make her look if she were flying instead of walking, absolutely ethereal.

"Vanity! Most impressive dress so far!"

"Thank you, but the real thanks go to my prep team," she says waving to her over extravagant prep team behind the curtain.

"Yes, of course. So Vanity how do you think the alliance between Districts 8 and 9 will stack up in the Arena?"

"I believe we'll be a tough team to fight. We all have specific jobs and have a plan in mind."

"Ah, well yes. Mind telling us?"

"Oh, I couldn't, you'll just have to wait and see," she boasts waving to the crowd.

"So Vanity, what's the thing you're most afraid of in the Hunger Games?"

"Well, I know my little sister is going to be watching the Games, and she might see me die. I don't want her to see me die. The only way to prevent that is the kill, and I don't want come home and having my sister think for the rest of her like that I'm a ruthless killer. I'm afraid that my sister will think differently of me if I come back." She lets her tears fall and the crowd coos her, saying it'll be fine. The buzzer sounds and she runs off, the crowd cheering for her.

"District 9's Teff Regal!" He walks in with a black crisp suit on with a white tie. His glasses were upgraded to black rimmed frames, making him look more noticeable than usual. He smiles and shakes my hand, his body trembles as he carefully sits, his glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Teff! What's up!"

"Nothing… just here," he mumbles, looking down to his untied shoelaces.

"It's okay Teff, I swear I don't bite," I coo lightly touching his shoulder. His eyes widen and he smiles, his cheeks turning a dark red. "So Teff, how's life back in District 9?"

"It's fine. My family's probably worried for me," he says waving to the camera.

"I bet they are. Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Yes, just fight and get far. I don't want to let my family down…"

"No of course not! You'll get far, I feel it!"

"I hope so…"

"Teff," I say lifting his head to meet my eyes, "you'll get far; you just have to believe in yourself." The buzzer sounds and he nods at me and leaves the crowd applauding him.

"District 10's Dotti Amystone!" She prances on stage with a grassy green sparkling dress that bring out her eyes. Her dress glimmers and shines against the lights. It flows in bits down to her thighs. "Hello Dotti, you look beautiful in that dress!"

"Thank you, Izzy." She giggles and smiles to the audience.

"So Dotti, a sweet little girl like you got a 7 in training! Care to tell us how you did it?"

"I just used a bow and arrows, nothing special."

"Well that really left an impression on the Gamemakers I must say! Sources say you're going solo in the Arena, reasons?"

"Well, I just don't want to get attached to anyone. It's dangerous because if you're the only two left then things get… awkward for the lack of a better word. Sure having an alliance would be beneficial in the beginning, but I just don't want to put any more pressure and stress than I have to."

"Sounds reasonable. Dotti, you are such a cutie! So sweet… ah! I have a little nickname for you, just a little something we can remember you by while you're in the Arena. You're District 10's little angel!"

"I'm District 10's little angel…"

"Yep. It suits you too!" The buzzer sounds and Dotti stands, waving to the crowd and giggling.

"Let's welcome, Aden Hanran!" He walks on stage, head low and lips tight. He wears a tight fit black t-shirt and black dress pants. As he strides over to me, the muscles in his arms contract and the Capitol girl go crazy.

"Aden, you look quite nice tonight, a bit under dressed than the tributes I've seen tonight but it suits you."

"Why thank you, Izzy."

"Yes, so tell me about yourself."

"Well I live in District 10 with my wife, Lena and my twins Logan and Hunter-"

"Twins!? How sweet! How old are they?"

"They're two."

"How adorable! That's why you need to get home so badly, for your wife and twins."

"Yes. I-"

"Sorry to interrupt Aden, but you and I are running out of time. Are you aware of the competition you are up against? Leon has a ton of sponsors, Gabe from 8 also. Careers have much more experience in training and such, to Panem you're underestimated, comments?"

"Nothing satisfies me more than knowing someone underestimates me." He smirks and the buzzer sounds he walks off the stage with his lips curled up and his stride with rhythm.

"District 11's, Iris Dunbryll!" She enters with a dark purple dress that falls to her knees. It's encrusted with jewels covering her chest. She twirls and the crowd goes wild, she waves and blows kisses to the camera.

"Hey Iris. That dress looks absolutely stunning on you!"

"Thank you, Izzy."

"So Iris, what's your weapon of choice? I'm a bit curious… and I'm sure all of Panem is too!"

"Well I prefer hunting knives, I'm not great at throwing so…"

"I bet that's what got you a 6 right?"

"Right." She nods her head and smiles.

"Your alliance members are Hudson from 7, Aden from 10, and your district partner Merit. What do you think of your alliance?"

"We're a pretty good team. We all balance each other out, you know. I know we'll get far."

"Yes, I believe you will. Would you like to say anything to your family at home?"

"Yes. I'd like to say hello to my father and brother and assure them that I will fight to get home. I love you guys so much and I'll be thinking of you every step of the way." The buzzer sounds and she whisks off.

"Merit Phoenix from District 11!" He trods onto the stage in a dark brown suit and tie. His hair is trimmed and some falls into his bright hazel eyes. He grins and waves to the mass of people anxious to see the last couple of tributes.

"Hey Merit! How's the Capitol been?"

"It's been great! They're so much to do, like flirt with the Capitol women." He smirks and looks to off into the crowd, winking and throwing a rose into the crowd.

I laugh feeling it escape through my light pink lips, "We've got a ladies' man over here! So Merit, Beck Holloway, Victor of the 81st Games is your adoptive father, correct?"

"Yes. He saved me from a crazy-ass peacekeeper. Him and his wife took me in soon after." The crowd 'awws' and his face goes still, the corners of his lips turn downward and his eyes go vacant. "I know my real parents and sister would be proud of me now, knowing I was raised right. I love Beck and Marcia and will do anything I can to get home to them." The buzzer sounds and he leaves, leaving a single white rose on the love seat.

"District 12, Aura Lee Pearson!" She wears a strapless red dress with four inch stilettos, her hair is curled and her blue eyes accented with eyeliner and mascara.

"Aura Lee, you look amazing!"

"Thank you," she giggles waving to the camera.

"Yes, so Aura Lee how's your family at home? I bet they're worried…"

"Well yes. My main motivation is for my son, Colton. I love him more than anything and he's just three. No child should have to live without parents and I won't let it happen to my son. I know that if I die," she sucks in a deep breath and exhales, "my family would take him in, but I don't want him to live with the fact that he never knew both his parents. I want to be there for him. He's my baby…"

The crowd claps and cheers for her, she shrugs and looks off at the opposite wall and her eyes cloud with tears. Aura rests her elbows on her knees and looks up to me, her eyes twinkling.

"Aura, do you have a special someone at home? You're too beautiful not to…" Her eyes widen and dilate as she processes what I have just asked. Her eyebrows furrow as she bites her lip.

"I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you." The buzzer sounds and she leaves, without a word.

"Last, but not least, Ben Dover!" He staggers on stage, he tips and falls, almost face first as he makes his way towards me. I feel the air thicken as a small roll of his joint falls and rolls toward my feet.

"Ah, thank you I'll just take that." He bends over and grasps his hand around it, his eyes cross ever so often and he sits down. He wears a neon blue suit with a bright yellow bow tie. He grins and looks over to the audience.

"Ummm Ben. That's an interesting suit you have on…"

"Don't you think? Haymitch over there wanted me to wear this formal freakin suit and I said 'hell no!'" he snickers pointing to Haymitch who tips a bit every now and then. His Seam grey eyes are hollow, full of mystery and darkness.

"Well maybe you should've listened to him," I feel myself scold him as if he were a small child. Does this kid want to get killed?!

"So sweet cheeks, going to ask me a question or what," he remarks, winking. A wave of nausea hit me like a wave. I wince looking back to Icelynne and Ky behind the curtain, making out… thanks guys…

I sigh looking back at him, my energy draining. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Hang out with my friend, get high, you know the usual." The crowd laughs, thinking that this is a joke, but judging from what I've seen from this kid I don't think it is.

"You don't have an alliance, why," I ask, yawning and smacking my lips together.

"No one wanted all of this with them. I'm just toooo sexyyy for them bitches," he shouts taking off the top part of his suit and waving it in the air as if it were a lasso.

I clear my throat. "You can sit down now, Ben. One last question. What's your plan for the Arena?"

"I have a very detailed arena strategy. Do you want to hear it? Kick ass!" He laughs and looks to the audience who are now silent. Not a clap or sound is made from them; even in the distance you could hear the faint hum of a grasshopper. The buzzer sounds and he shoots from his chair and snorts running back behind the curtains. I lift a piece of blonde hair from my eyes and stand, waving to the crowd.

"In honor of Caesar Flickerman, the Gamemakers and I have made a special video presentation!" The crowd cheers and we begin the presentation. The video starts with his theme song and starts with him as a child and him growing soon becoming the Games interviewer, showing him each year ending with last year's. I feel the tears beginning to emerge, as I think of all the wonderful things he taught me to become a great interviewer. Before I know it, the video ends and the audience have risen to their feet, applauding us. The Gamemakers gather and stand, hand in hand as we all bow down together.

"Join us tomorrow for the Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**A/N: Poll up on profile, who has the best chance of becoming Victor! Next 2 chapters will feature the tributes and Gamemakers on the night before the Games. Next chapter is tributes the next will be Gamemakers. Review! All reviews are read and very much appreciated! **

**Love Always, Domi**


	29. Night before the Games: Gamemakers

Night before the Games: The Gamemakers

I went out of town and I wasn't allowed to use my electronic devices :( I decided to post this chapter first instead of the tribute chapter since the chapter is longer than this one. Bloodbath has already been typed up and will be posted soon after the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**Icelynne Winterrose POV**

"Okay everyone! Get in your places, she's on her way!" We've all gathered, well us four, and planned a surprise birthday party for Izzy. Her birthday is tomorrow, but I know we won't have time since it's the first day the kids are in the Arena. Pink streamers and confetti litter our small meeting rom. Our large oak table now is covered in a vibrant colorful tablecloth. Balloons of all sorts hang high above our heads. A decorative vanilla cake centers the table reading, 'Happy Birthday Izzy' and in small letters on the bottom right, 'from your friends, Hunter, Lucina, Ky, and Icelynne.' The room is set and we've all picked small places to hide, both Ky and I hide behind the door, Lucina is under the table and Hunter cloaks himself within our maroon curtains. Quick and light, her footsteps proceed from the end of the hallway as with heavy and slow ones.

"Levi! It's so late! Shouldn't you get home?"

"Of course, but I have to make sure my fiancé gets to her colleagues safely. What type of guy do you think I am?"

"The best in the world," she sighs. I could imagine her smiling and latching onto the only boy whose only crime was stealing her sweet and gentle heart.

"You're the best Izzy, I'm not as great as you…"

"Levi, you are the love of my life and I'm lucky to be with you…"

"Not as lucky as me," I could feel him grin and bring his lips to hers. They're so great together, like me and Ky. I glance up to see a smile creep up onto his lips and his dark green eyes widen. He leans down and kisses my forehead. Butterflies fly rampant in my stomach, fighting to break free. The door creaks and widens.

"What the-?! Why is i-"

"SURPRISE!" We jump from our spots waving our arms and smiling wide. Her blue eyes bulge from their sockets and she clamps her hand over her mouth, small giggles bubble and flow from her lips and she frees her grip from Levi's hand.

"Oh my goodness! You guys remembered!" She grins and entwines her arms with Levi's.

"You're our friend Izzy. We wouldn't forget. Hello again Levi, nice to see you again."

"You too Icelynne," he states accepting his hand in mine. He smiles and returns to his place next to Izzy. She laughs and he wraps his arms around her.

"So Izzy, why don't we start we the cake first or maybe-"

"PRESENTS," she shouts as she grabs a pink box with a neon green bow on top. She jumps up and down in her seat as we gather around her with a pile of presents.

"That one is from Lucina." Lucina darts her now orange eyes to us and shrugs. She takes out her filer and begins to file her nails, her back hunched and eyes narrowed.

"O.M.G. There's pink colored contacts and oh, rainbow! Thanks Lucina!" She holds up two small boxes of contacts which last for about a year or so. She grins and carefully places them back in the box, her face radiates wonder and joy. She runs up to Lucina and hugs her, Lucina's eyes widen and her mouth forms an 'o' as Izzy proceeds to squeeze her to death. Izzy runs back and almost stumbles out of her chair, giggling as she recovers her balance. She grabs a long and slender black box which is also wide, yet small enough to hide underneath our cabinets.

"That's from me," Ky says as he leans back in his seat, placing his muscled arms behind his heads. The smell of his cologne intoxicates me and makes my head spin.

"OMIGOSH! Look it's a set of arrows and a bow," she exclaims holding up the arrows a gleaming gold and bow a darker hue. She grins and throws her arms around him.

"I remember you mentioning that you were a pro back at the Academy in 1, so I got a friend of mine to special deliver them." He laughs and points to the arrows. "Plus, there's a pass here to go and hit targets at the Academies in 1, 2, and 4 if you want."

"Thanks so much Ky! Icelynne you're so glad to have him!"

"Yes, yes she is," he whispers bringing me closer to him. I feel myself blush a bright red.

Izzy squeals as she reaches for a large white box covered in splatters of paint. She grins as she examines this box. Her eyes narrow as she traces small circles with her delicate fingertips.

"That's from me," Hunter mumbles, tugging at the ends of his sleeves. He laughs as her eyes widen and her hands shake. Tears spring from her eyes as she holds up a portrait of herself with Levi looking up into the sunset of the District 4's shore. The sun's rays which collide with reds, oranges, pinks, and purples clash and harmonize to reach out and touch your soul. Levi grins and shakes Hunter's hand.

"Even better than I imagined. You're a great artist," Levi notes tracing the sun's rays with his fingertips. Hunter smiles and looks down at his feet and nods.

"And look there's boxes of hair dye! All different colors," Izzy exclaims holding up many small boxes of the dye. "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, pink, black… you didn't have to get all of this for me you know, Hunter. The painting was enough. Oh," she whispers holding up a picture frame with the five of us posing in front of the Capitol building when we first meet. Izzy had her arms slinged across Hunter and Lucina while both Ky and I stood awkwardly together, our hands almost touching. I remember that day…

"I wasn't sure what to get so I just got a few things I figure you would-" Izzy clamps onto Hunter before he can finish. He pats her head and the corners of his lips turn upward and a musical type of laugh escapes his lips. "I also got another frame for the room here, we can take another next year and place it next to that one and the next one, you know, to remind us of our… friendship. He grins and lets go of Izzy who darts back to her seat grinning wide enough to stretch her face. She grabs a rectangular box with pink and purple stripes across its base. She brings the box to her ear and shakes it gently.

"That's from me." She rips the wrapping and opens the lid to the box, her eyes widen and she laughs bringing a few large rainbow lollipops to the scene. "I happen to know that those are your favorite sweets, and I can't blame you." She places the box at her feet and looks up, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"You guys are the best. I've never had real friends before. People always said I was too… weird…" She laughs and wipes a lone teardrop that hits her cheek. She looks down at all the boxes. "You guys make me happy and I'm glad we're friends." She giggles and hugs Levi. "Well most anyway, Mr. fiancé!" She giggles as he kisses her cheek, her eyes full and bright.

"The four of us also pitched in for a group present," I say while digging into my purse. I pull out two tickets, crisp and new. I hand it to them and their eyes widen. Izzy laughs and brings the tickets to her chest, closing her eyes and humming.

"We figured for your honeymoon you could travel Panem, you know, visit District 4's coast, or District 7's forests, District 9's wheat fields, there's a lot to visit."

"Thanks so much," Izzy whispers as she gathers her presents into one corner of the room. Levi's mouth curls into a sly smile as he grabs for a small black box in his coat pocket. Her back is turned to him as he bear hugs her, she roars in laughter as he turns her around and presents her with the box.

"Levi. You already took me out for dinner!"

"I know, but what type of guy do you take me for?"

"The best in the world," Lucina, Hunter, Ky, and I mock, stifling laughter. We also snicker as their faces turn beet red. Levi turns back to Izzy and opens the box in one swift motion. She gasps and reaches it, her fingertips graze smoothly over the diamonds of all different colors. All the colors of the rainbow fitted together in a single pair of studded earrings shaped as rain drops.

"I asked my parents to design it and I put it together."

"It matches my necklace!" She tentatively reaches for the necklace on her neck and sighs looking back at Levi. He grins as she puts them on; the moonlight shines through the window and hits her earrings reflecting her colors all over the room.

"Well I guess then since all the presents have been presented we could-"

"CAKE," she screams as she sits front and center in front of the cake. She giggles as she lays a finger on the icing, bringing it to her lips. She moans and smiles licking her lips.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Izzy_

_Happy Birthday to you_

She giggles as she begins to slice the cake in rectangular pieces, each slice delicate and neat. She passes them out, saving the last for herself. Giggling and joyful, she pats Levi's hand. She grabs a pink fork and drives it into her cake.

"This is the best birthday ever," she whispers throwing her plate and fork into the trash bin. Izzy twirls in her pink dress and giggles as Levi catches her. We 'aww' as they kiss passionately tangled within each other. A knock at the door stops them and I stand from my seat to answer the door. President Echo stands at the door in a green dress with green stilettos. Her hair is curled and flows down in wisps, her green eyes are accented in light brown eye makeup.

"Hi Seraphina! Look, cake," Izzy shouts as she grabs a slice for her. Her eyes widen and lips curl into a warm smile as she accepts the dessert. Izzy grins as Seraphina takes a bite. Seraphina wipes her mouth with a napkin and sets her plate down; she pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I came to escort you to your rooms for tonight. I'll just wait outside for you to finish." She quickly closes the door with a knock and she waits. We begin to gather and put away the decorations and such. The room fills with tension, tomorrow is the Games. We look over to each other, eyes filled with excitement and suspense. We've already picked who will win, hopefully they can get far enough to win. We have confidence in he or she (yeah you think I would go into specifics like gender right?) they have what it takes and will most certainly be scared, internally and physically. I feel my mouth curl up in a sly smile. They most certainly will suffer…

**Ky Orion POV**

We've cleared the room and everything is set, we head down the hallway with Seraphina and take the elevator to the top floor. I stifle a laugh when that obnoxious elevator music steadily streams through the small space. Izzy begins to hum and tap her foot, she giggles when the elevator opens. She twirls in her neon blue tutu, her blonde hair and colorful highlights streaming down her back. Seraphina raises her eyebrows then quickly shakes her head leading us further down this hallway. At the end of the hallway, three rooms. Each have two twin beds and a bathroom fully stocked with toiletries and clothing.

"I know there's fi- six of you," Seraphina says looking Levi up and down. He nervously laughs and kisses Izzy's cheek.

"On my way home I'll drop off your presents at your place."

"Okay. Good night Levi," Izzy sighs. She lightly kisses his nose and he nods in Seraphina's direction.

"Nice to meet you President Echo. Good night."

"You too Levi." He leaves, waving once last time as the elevator doors close. Izzy frowns for a second then quickly recovers as Seraphina gives Icelynne the keys.

"They're three rooms so-"

"Bye," Lucina whispers as she snatches a key from Icelynne. She runs to the room, the door clicks and silence fills the room.

"Well Icelynne, you and Izzy can share a room while Hunter and Ky share the other. See you five tomorrow." And with her heels clicking down the hallway she is gone.

"Icelynne! I'm getting the bed near the window," Izzy shouts grabbing the key from her. Her icy blue eyes widen and she laughs as she chases after Izzy. She blows me a kiss and closes the door with a thud.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Hunter groans patting my back.

"Yeah." He opens the door and a strong smell of pine hits us. He turns on the switch and the fans begin to spin. Hunter coughs as he drops his duffle bag onto his bed. The room is painted a forest green, matching my eyes and is crafted in expensive wood from no other than District 7. The last Gamemakers must have hated being dragged here, I heard they didn't exactly get along very well together. Luckily us five do, otherwise things would be hell around here. I feel myself grin as I lay my head onto the soft cotton pillow. The stars shine and burst with so much light that they make the room seem like it's glowing. My mind begins to wander to tomorrow. The blood, the people hurt, my creations scarring them…

_You're a killer._

_You kill innocent children, Ky._

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

_You're going to kill them. See their blood trickle and gush from their bodies before your eyes. They'll haunt you, Ky. They'll never leave you._

Stop. Stop. Stop .Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

_You'll never be happy Ky. Just hear the demonic cries of the dead reaching out to you, with hands trembling with vengeance and evil. Eyes vacant and eerily open. Mouths twisted in grins, their faces distorted by the pain you cause. You kill innocent children, Ky._

STOP.

I bring my hands to my head. I feel myself wince and feel the tears begin to sting my eyes. The throb stings like a knife, stabbing over and over again. No mercy. I bring my head in between my legs, letting the blood flow to stop the pain. It's too late for me, I told you this before. I kill and nothing will change that, it's too late to change my fate.

"Dude are you okay? Here have an aspirin," Huter says. He digs into the dresser drawer and throws me a small bottle of pills. I nod and shake out two small white pills. I swallow them, letting the two pills enter my bloodstream, letting them numb me. The pain subsides, the stabbing finally stopping. That's the beauty of this aspirin I've been taking over the years, they stop the pain, but they never stop the voices that plague my state of mind…

**A/N: Next up is the bloodbath and the start to the Games. Review! Thanks to all of your patience and support of this story, you truly make me happy…**

**RESULTS FROM POLL: WHO HAS THE BEST CHANCE OF WINNING THE 99****th**** ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES?**

**1****st****- Aden Hanran **

**2****nd****-Merit Phoenix and Aura Lee Pearson **

**3****rd****- Mako Capper, Hudson Archipello, Dotti Amystone, and Iris Dunbryll**

**4****th****-, Madeline Waver, River Seymour, Gabe Tex, Ben Dover**

**5****th****- Rose Thomas, Leon Finlend, Phoenix Callows, Yarden Lyrus, Harmony Jade, Vanity White, Teff Regal**

**6****th****- Koda Morris, Vetch Colhaine, Vi Hale, Petra Roman, Isaac Noel, and Auger Locke**

**Interesting poll results, some surprised me (a.k.a Ben -_-) **

**Love Always, Domi**


	30. Night before the Games: The Last Time

Night before the Games: The Last Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games or the lyrics to Overjoyed by Bastille**

_**District 1 Floor**_

**Rose Thomas (16) POV**

This is it. The night before the Games. My blood is pumped with adrenaline, I can't sleep. My eyes won't shut; my body yearns for the declaration of Victor. Yes while everyone else is rotting in coffins I, Rose Thomas will be basking in riches. Forget sleep, who can when some of our days are numbered while one will experience luxury and fame? Glory and rightly hood. I will bring pride and honor to my District! District 1 will bow to my superiority and worship me, even more so than President Echo. I will spend the rest of my days mentoring other weaklings to somewhat beat the odds that I have, well will.

"Hey Rose, mind if I hang here for a bit?" Koda peeks his head through the door and smirks seeing that I'm wearing a pink silk nightgown. I cover my body with the bed sheets and sneer.

"Fine, but be quick." He hurries in, closing the door behind him and sits at the desk only a few feet from my bed. He turns the desk light on and holds up two vodka bottles. My blood begins to boil as he tosses one at me. He uses his teeth to open his and takes a long swing.

"Where the hell did you get this?!"

"Well if our mentor was old enough I would've taken it from her so I took the elevator to District 12's and stole this from Haymitch's room. Didn't even budge from that bed… out like a light." He smirks and takes another swing. He grins as I examine the bottle. "You should really drink some; you're always so moody…"

"SHUT UP!"

"It'll help with your nerves, you'll get to sleep." This guy is good, by the time I know it the cold liquid drains from the bottle and onto my lips. Its intoxicating, I can't stop bringing my lips up to it. It numbs and stings, making me forget my stress and worries.

He laughs and joins me at my bed. "What did I tell you…"

"Shuut uuup," I slur. I feel my consciousness slipping. I hold onto the closest sturdy thing which is Koda's shoulder. He smirks and leans in closer to me. "What are y-"

"It'sss okay Rose. Just live in the moment." He stops and stares into my eyes, his face mere inches away from my lips. "You have the prettiest greyyy eyesss."

I cough feeling euphoric from the vodka now swimming in my bloodstream. "Hmph…"

"I'm really sleepy all of a sssuden," he yawns bringing the blanket up to his chin, making himself at home. He stretches his arms and they find themselves around me. I can't feel my body anymore, just numb and tingly. Why can't I stop this?! He softly snores, still clutching me as if I were a small teddy bear. His breath smells strong of vodka and boy. I turn to my side and try to forget that Koda Morris is now a resident in my bed… Darkness hits me and I'm floating…

_**District 2 Floor**_

**Madeline Waver (15) POV**

I laugh feeling the realization that tomorrow is the Games. My one way ticket to money and fame. To expect a cute little girl like me to win would definitely cause turmoil and chaos, and to think, Madeline Waver could cause that much trouble. I'm just the sweet innocent little girl who loves her mother more than anything. Her words and affection feed me like milk to a newborn; I live and breathe my mother's love. That's why I'm here, to help make my mother and I live happier. The Games are my chance to not only bring honor to District 2, but to make our lives better. The first step is to kill, painfully and slowly. The Capitol loves that, to watch us tributes all bloody and in pain. So doing just what the Capitol wants will guarantee me Victor. Do you think I'm insane to do this? To risk my life for my mother's and I well being. She was awfully mad back in the Justice Building, scolding me like I was five. She knew I was in the Academy, my name is was in there more than most since I took out tessare. What did she expect?! I'm yelling… I can't be mad at mom; I'm doing this for her after all…

**Mako Capper (17) POV**

I hope you're okay Mayden. I hope Dad isn't hurting you mentally, if all things he isn't a physical abuser. Thank goodness. I wonder how you feel… like crap because you could lose both your mother and your brother, knowing that if he doesn't come back that you will be sent here to the Capitol to a middle aged man and force to do whatever he wants with you… the thought sickens me. How could you do that? Just buy off people's mothers, sisters, for your own benefit. Of course there's my father here too, to even think of selling your own flesh and blood, the possibility of not seeing her again turns my stomach to stone. Why is it that I have to carry the burden? After my mother died, I fathered and mothered Mayden, made sure she was fed, bathed, clothed, and happy. My father was always out drunk, he would come home yelling and cursing that at night I would sleep next to her. Tears would fall from the blue eyes we share, her lips would quiver. She would cry herself asleep, latching onto me, whispering for me not to leave her. I've broken our promise, but I'm doing this for her…

_**District 3 Floor**_

**Vi Hale (16) POV**

"Vi, my mom told mei a story back a long time ago, and it's the only thing I can thinks about." He frowns and sits closer to me, the moonlight shines through the window and hit his blue eyes making them shine brighter than usual. He smiles and lays his hand next to mine.

"The story goes that a young girl made a lot of people mad because she was doing bad things, in their opinion. They'ze was so mad that they made the people she loved and cared for suffer terrible, terrible deaths. When she waz the onlys one left she cried and hurt so much that she died of a broken heart."

"Vetch, that's pretty… horrific. Why would you're Mom tell you that?!"

"I don'ts know." He shrugs and pulls the covers to his chest. He lies on his side and reaches for my hand. I give him an assuring smile and take his hand in mine. It's warm and inviting. Why must the most caring and sweet people get reaped like Vetch? "Vi, I don'ts think I'll win in the Gamez."

"Don't say that Vetch."

"It'z true. I've learned so much while I've been heres and if I winz, I die, I'll never be happy again. If I die, well I get stuck in the ground and that'z it. Would life be worths living knowing I killed someone? I hurts their family and friends. I couldn't live with that Vi, no matters how much I wantz to get home to me family."

"Vetch. You're right, but I have to get home to my family, they need me…"

"I understand Vi, I just hopes whoever wins knows that they have to live with this the rest of their lives." He turns over and closes his eyes. He's grown up so fast, just a few days ago he just learned about the Hunger Games and dying. He's been so brave and strong, I wish I had half of the strength he holds inside his now tainted heart…

_**District 4 Floor**_

**Leon Finlend (15) POV**

"I can't believe that kid from 8 said we were a couple! Just wait until I-"

"River, you never told me what bothered you the night of the Tribute Parade." She pouts seeing that I interrupted her and then frowns.

"Oh, right…" She shrugs and sits closer to me. We sit on her bed of her bedroom and it's painted a coral pink filled with small glass vases, overfilled with seashells. Her smile melts my heart, she grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her.

"Always dozing off…" She clears her throat and her beautiful voice begins to fill the room. "Leon, do you know why I am the way I am?"

"No."

"I don't remember a time where I was civil to another person besides Calico, my trainer. My parents used to tell me that Raine and I were best friends as newborns. We would do everything together and we were perfect, but then once we entered school she excelled at everything. She pulled off the twin much better than I did. She was mean to me, saying I was the stupid and the useless twin. Of course my parents always noted her accomplishments. So when I was nine I decided I would sign up at the Academy to shine through my sister. A couple days later, she signs up too. I found my art in throwing knives, she throws them too. My hate for my sister has turned me into this ugly and bitter person, I see why no one would socialize with me. I would just push them away and wallow in my self pity. I think that's the real reason I'm here, why I accepted the honor of them choosing me to volunteer, to show everyone that I'm not just Raine's sister, but River Seymour. I've tried so many times to change my ways, to make people like me more, but whenever they saw Raine they would gravitate towards her. It would make me angrier and I would slash at them. But you came to me, that night at the Academy, and you were nice to me… I was surprised and… grateful. You saved me from… me." She smiles and looks down to her perfectly trimmed fingernails. I feel tears begin to sting my eyes as I process how I changed the girl of my dream's life. I have changed River's life, for just being there while she's changed my life for just listening to me.

"Can you sing me a song, Leon?"

"Sure." I run to my room, dashing by a smirking Cameo in boxers and a newspaper in hand. He winks at me as I grab my guitar.

"Are you sleeping in her room? I won't tell you know…"

"No… maybe…

"You know pulling off the romance in the Arena could- will kill both of you right? They'll think you're pulling Katniss and Peeta all over again."

"We're just friends Cameo."

"One of you will die Leon. You won't get to be together after a week, maybe even a couple days."

"I know… we're just enjoying what very little time we have left together."

"It's dangerous."

"Goodnight Cameo." I run out of my room and slam River's door. She snaps her head towards my direction, still lying in her sheets. She giggles as I bring a chair from her desk and knock over the lamp. I laugh seeing that she has cheered up. The moon shines just outside her window hits her chestnut brown hair making it glow along with her green eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"You, Leon. Just you…" She murmurs grabbing onto a bit of the bed cover.

"Okay, so here's a song I wrote on the train ride here. It's called overjoyed." Her eyes widen as I begin to strum the guitar, the notes harmonizing one after another.

_Oh I feel overjoyed  
When you listen to my words  
I see them sinking in  
Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin_

Words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
We'll be talking  
These words are all we have  
We'll be talking

And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
And I hear you calling in the dead of night

You lean towards despair  
Any given opportunity you're there  
But what is there to gain?  
When you're always falling off the fence that way.

Words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
We'll be talking  
These words are all we have  
We'll be talking

And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night

Ooooooh

And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night  
And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
Oh I hear you calling in the dead of night

Ooooooh

Oh I feel overjoyed  
When you listen to my words…

I look up to see her softly snoring, her hair messy and eyes closed. Her chest rises and falls so naturally that even nature's beauty cannot compare to her. I pick up my guitar and place the chair back to its original location. I glance over her and place a single kiss on her forehead.

"May you be smiled upon…"

_**District 5 Floor**_

**Phoenix Callows (15) POV**

"Phoenix do you miss Avalon, your family," Yarden asks as she puts away the chocolate chip cookies we snacked on not too long ago. Her eyes are still covered in sparkly mist and her hair now flat.

"Of course, I think about them all the time."

"Me too…"

"It'll be okay. We're in an alliance after all, right?"

"Right," she exclaims, heading towards the desolate hallway. Her cheeks flush a light pink as I walk us to our rooms. Her body walks gracefully to the bedroom identical to mine. She looks up to me, nods her head and lightly closes the door. I lie on my bed, sitting up and stare into the blackness that is the sky. The tiny dots all swirl together to create the most beautiful atmosphere I've seen. Back in District 5 all the pollution that came out of our buildings clouds the sky and at night it's just pitch black, the beauty hidden by evil. The Capitol is kinda like that except under all its beauty is corrupted and tainted. Cloaked in evil…

_**District 6 Floor**_

**Petra Roman (15) POV**

"Petra, aren't you going to sleep? You're going to need it," Isaac whispers as he surveys the area for any Avoxes or our cranky mentor, Mechanist. He smiles and sits a few inches away from me on the sofa. His aura radiates fear and anxiety, it creeps up on you. It makes me think, will my family rejoice in their imperfect daughter's death. Happy to see her gone. Tears sting my eyes as I think back of all those wasted times trying to make my family love me, all failed. What makes me think I could make sponsors like me? Killing would, but it isn't moral. A lot of things in society, especially by the Capitol aren't. I look up to see Isaac, eyes distant and mouth wary as he stares right at me. The tears fall and soon he hugs me, his small arms barely reaching around me. His body shakes as he sobs, screaming for his dead brother and mother, me crying for the family who never loved me. His words are green, yet blurry. They reek of sorrow and pain, deadly. I carry him to his room and lay him down. His whimpers are soft and hushed and his green eyes are red and puffy. My heart falls deep into my stomach as he continues to scream again, thrashing in his red bed sheets.

"Why must it always be the good ones…"

_**District 7 Floor**_

**Hudson Archipello (18) POV**

Mom, Dad, are you scared for me? Are you worried for your eldest son, going and fighting for life? To come back home with fame and most importantly money, but at what price? To live the rest of my life knowing I killed an innocent person, took away their future to live. I would come back to them, they would be grateful, but they would never understand what I went through, the burden and suffering I will face. I have accepted it, I've accepted the fact that I will get home and I will see my siblings faces again. We will move into the Victor's Village and live happily, never worrying about money again. I could get an education like you guys wanted. I'll make you proud the best I can, even underneath all the blood that will fall because of it…

**Auger Locke (17) POV**

Is it true what the boy from 8 said, that the Gamemakers saw the farewells, heard them! I said I was- that I was Nom de Guerre! I revealed the most precious and most sought secret in Panem, to them of all people! Damn it! I'm screwed… they'll kill me off for sure and then what? We all know that Vetch won't get far neither will Vi… they're going to kill them. I'm so screwed, so screwed. Everyone here but one are going to die and I, Auger Locke will suffer the most. They'll kill me slowly and painfully, torture me for my crimes. I was supposed to win! To live on and help take down the Capitol, my words spread like fire across the nation and give people the courage to fight. Nom de Guerre and I will both die at the hands of the Capitol, something I thought would happen when fighting for a better tomorrow…

_**District 8 Floor**_

**Gabe Tex (13) POV**

"Harmony, I knew you had two sisters that died in the Games." She snaps her head towards me, her brown eyes vacant and hollow. She sniffs and rubs her eyes, she leans her head onto my bony shoulder.

"Yes I did. I've been thinking of them every day since the moment my name was called at the reaping."

"Why were you dirty at the alley? You couldn't have gotten that dirty from just the alley…"

"I've been living in the woods. Setting traps, survival, you know."

"But why?!"

"I've had bad luck since I could remember. I don't want to talk about it."

I grunt. "Fine. Just believe you can win, Harmony. Make yourself believe you can get far."

"I can't. I'm cursed," she sobs. She wipes her sleeve on her face and looks at me, her brown eyes now alive and wet. "Jades never go home."

"Don't say that!"

"I can and I will," Harmony screams. She shoves me and runs, her arms flailing around. Her legs wobble as she hesitates at the door, her eyes narrowed and mouth moving as she were whispering to a ghost. She takes one final look at me, and quickly slams the door. I can't believe tomorrow is the Games. I could be dead in less than twenty-four hours or come out alive in a week, or two. Could I kill, could I survive, I may say that I can but I know that once I step into that Arena that my mind, body, and soul will be put to the test…

_**District 9 Floor**_

**Teff Regal (15) POV**

_Dear Friend,_

_Tomorrow is the Bloodbath. Gabe said to run west of the Cornucopia, just run and find a good place to camp for tonight. What if they don't come back, what if the Careers kill them? Vanity and I would be without supplies. Then what? Could we both survive on just the Arena? Probably not… Things would grow awkward between me and Vanity, and we would part our separate ways. I wish you could talk, It never really bothered me until now of your inevitable silence. You just listen, but is it really enough? I can't write anymore, I'll talk with you tomorrow night…_

_Always, Teff_

**Vanity White (15) POV**

Monty. I just want to tell you that I love you, I'm so proud of you. I don't know what will happen between now and tomorrow, or the rest of the Games. I will fight to get home to you. I will fight for us, mom, and dad… If I come home we can live in riches and live in those big and fancy houses you talk about so much. If I don't… you will be alone. I couldn't leave you Monty, and if I did it was because the battle was too much for just a fifteen year old girl to handle. I would never be able to get to watch you grow until a beautiful young woman, to see you fall in love, to get married, to have kids of your own, to grow old with me and watch as I die old. This is at stake, Monty. I love you, I care about you, I will get home to you…

_**District 10 Floor**_

**Dotti Amystone (16) POV**

Mom is probably pissed, along with Dad. They're mad now but once I get hone to them they'll be so happy for me. We'll help District 10 recover and help the poor, we'll live in the Victor's Village and live like the great little family we are. All I have to do is kill some kids like myself along the way, right? A small price to pay for fame and luxury, I suppose. I don't know why everyone is freaking out about. It's just the Hunger Games, everyone who goes in and comes out is treated like a god and is worshipped for the rest of their lives. I'll be 'Dotti Amystone. District 10 Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games.' Sounds nice, doesn't it? My parents will understand once I get home in a week or so, my Mom may never me but it doesn't matter. I will get home…

**Aden Hanran (18) POV**

Lena, my beautiful wife. Sun kissed blonde hair and blue eyes, brighter than District 4's shore. The mother to my beautiful children. Logan, or Lola as we call her would welcome me when I get home. Her strawberry blonde hair would fly around her small body, her soft blue eyes filled with joy and happiness. Hunter, my son would stand right beside his sister and squeeze into my embrace. His blonde hair would ruffle through my fingers and his hazel eyes would stare into my matching ones. I miss them so much… I will get home, I will see my children grow old and live life. I will grow old with Lena and watch our children experience life like we have. I will take down the Capitol and led my family, my country, to a better tomorrow…

_**District 11 Floor**_

**Iris Dunbryll (15) POV**

"Beck, I know that you're going to root for Merit more than me."

"I-"

"I understand. I get that you would want to save your son over me and that's okay. I would do the same thing."

"Iris, I'm supporting both of you through this. I'm treating you as you were my own, if one of you dies…" he shifts his weight forward and blinks a couple times. "I will grieve for the both of you just like the many before you."

"Beck, I will make sure that Merit and I will get far."

"You worry for yourself."

"I couldn't. I can't go through the Games as a monster. I couldn't be serious all the time."

"You will if you would like to come out alive." He sighs and looks over to Merit's open bedroom door. From where we sit, Merit lies on his bed, his hair is disheveled and his chest slowly rises and falls. He snores loudly and occasionally talks.

"I worry for both of you. I just want one of my tributes to come out alive from that Arena."

"Okay." He nods and strides to the door. Beck opens his mouth, but no words come out. He clenches his fist, his knuckles turning white. He exhales and closes the door. I walk on my tippy toes over to the door and quietly open it, a soft creak moans throughout the small corridor. I watch as Beck goes to his son's side and places his hand at Merit's hair. He gasps as Merit hacks, his chest heaving. Merit's body relaxes and quiets, Beck sighs and looks out the open window.

"No matter what happens, Merit. Marcia and I are proud for your courage and strength. I love you more than I think I could love a person, you are my son." He stands and kisses Merit on the forehead. Beck walks over to the window and presses the palm of his hand to it, soft as a butterfly and sobs, his cries piercing the air on the District 11 floor…

_**District 12 Floor **_

**Ben Dover (16) POV**

Hehehehehe. Tomorrow is the Games. I'm gonna kill some people, gat the Careers pissed off, kill them and bam! Ben Dover, Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games! Sounds beautiful, so natural, just rolls off the tongue. I will buy all the dope I want and I will replace that bastard Haymitch as mentor. I will get all my tributes high, higher than any Capitol building and we will vanquish anyone who stands in our way! Sounds pretty amazing huh?

"Ben stop yelling I'm trying to sleep," Aura Lee yells as she hits me with a pillow. Her blue eyes are bloodshot and are puffy. Her skin is pale and black streaks from her makeup run down her face. Her blonde hair is messily put into a bun and falls in strands down her face.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. I saw you sweet talking the trainer from two days ago. I was going to mention it but then I got busy." I take out my last hit of dope and twirl it between my fingers. "I could've been your wingman you know. I really know how to hit it off with the ladies." I wiggle my eyebrows and she just sighs pushing her face into the pillow cushion.

She blushes a rose red and inhales sharply. She sighs and turns her body towards me. "I remember when Colton was first born, I was just starting to get comfortable around guys. I would have crushes on them and my feelings were unrequited, I could never have a boyfriend in District 12 because of the rumors, boys would try to touch me, saying that I was a whore. That's why when I win I'm going to move to the Capitol and find love there. To find someone who will love me… for me."

"Aura Lee Pearson. You are a beautiful girl and I wish you luck."

She looks up, her eyebrows furrowed. "Thanks… are you high?"

I snort in laughter. "Not yet…"

**A/N: Bloodbath up next!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	31. Ready or Not

Day 1: Ready or Not

**Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler**

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you..._

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUNNN! The Bloodbath!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games or the lyrics to Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler**

**Rose Thomas (16) D1 Female POV**

60…59…58

Gross. Koda was all over me this morning, He fell asleep in my bed and Gemma walked in, she freaked and ran out of there. Koda's hair and clothes were dishelved so as mine. I regret even taking a sip of that vodka because now I can't function as well as I could. Uggh. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for my whole life. It's my time to become Victor and no one will stop me from achieving this.

**Aura Lee Pearson (18) D12 Female POV**

57…56…

We're here. Some of us will leave this wretched place in just a few minutes. I will win for Colton, because without a mom he will surely suffer…

**Madeline Waver (15) D2 Female POV**

55…54…53…

Hehehehe. This is the moment where my true self will shine. The blood lust inside me is bubbling over and I'm ready to unleash my inner power.

**Teff Regal (15) D9 Male POV**

52…51…

I can't believe I'm here. Just run Teff, far far away from here. Relax. Breathe. Fight. Win…

**Hudson Archipello (18) D7 Male POV**

50…49…

I spot District 11 and Aden giving me nervous glances as they eye the Cornucopia. I have to get home… for my siblings…

**Petra Roman (15) D6 Female POV**

48…47…46…

Surely someone can yell that everyone can go home, right? We all can just go home… who am I kidding… a part of me has already died…

**Koda Morris (16) D1 Male POV**

45…44…43…

Uggh. I can't believe Rose fell asleep in my bed… you should've seen Gemma's face. Look, there's a sword over there. Its gleaming silver blade entices me, and what do you know, a single dagger lies right next to it… Weird, now that I think about it, Rose's body fit perfectly with mine…

**Isaac Noel (12) D6 Male POV**

42…41…40…

No. I'll never be ready no matter how much I can ignore this, but in just forty seconds some of us will be dead. Look at that backpack over there. Maybe if I just take that one…

**Ben Dover (16) D12 Male POV**

39…38…37…

Hahahaha. I'll do it. I'm gonna flash everyone my white ass. Just wait until they see that District 1 girl's face. Priceless.

**Gabe Tex (13) D8 Male POV**

36…35…

Oh God. Ben just flashed everyone his butt. You should've seen the Career girls' faces. Priceless… At least if I die, I'll die knowing that I laughed once in the Arena….

**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**

34…33…32…

I glance to see my alliance focused and ready. Leon has his eyes closed and I hear the soft faint of him humming. Typical…

**Merit Phoenix (17) D11 Male POV**

31…30…29…

Halfway there. Beck was right; once you enter the Arena your life does change forever…

**Dotti Amystone (16) D10 Female POV**

28…27…

Bow and Arrows. They gleam a brilliant gold. I know the District 2 girl will want them, but I know I'm much faster than her… It's worth the shot…

**Vetch Colhaine (14) D3 Male POV**

26…25…

AHHHHHHHHHH! Help me…

**Auger Locke (17) D7 Female POV**

24…23…

Poor Vetch. Such a young and ignorant soul going into this cursed political game of control. At least he has me… and Vi of course…

**Leon Finlend (15) D4 Male POV**

22…21…

Ready or not, here I come, I like your face, do you like this song sing it lalalalalala I will find you, ready or not… Awesome! There's a guitar!

**Iris Dunbryll (15) D11 Female POV**

20…19…

Look they even have a guitar for the boy from 4. He's obviously a Capitol favorite… I'll show them that even the girl from 11 can win against the Careers…

**Harmony Jade (14) D8 Female POV**

18…17…16

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die…

**Vi Hale (16) D3 Female POV**

15…14…

Be strong Vi. Just run away from the Cornucopia just like Althee said. Just run and don't look back…

**Vanity White (15) D9 Female POV**

13…12…

Monty. I'll get home to you. Keep fighting, fight till the end…

**Phoenix Callows (15) D5 Male POV**

11…10…

"Attention tributes! We have an important announce to make from yours truly, Izzy Avalon Kambree! The jump suits that you are wearing have a small pocket on the inside located right above your heart that contains a battery. This battery will help you adjust to the different areas of the Arena and without it well, you could die. They last up to about 24 hours, maybe less if the weather conditions are harsh enough. Batteries are scattered throughout the Arena. Good luck tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She giggles and the mic is shut off.

Great. More that I have to worry about….

**Yarden Lyrus (13) D5 Female POV**

9…8…7

Just a few more seconds… Until the real battle begins… fight for life…

**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**

6…5…4

According to my calculations if we run at approximately 5 miles per hour we should be able to grab a weapon before the others and start to kill them off… we can manage it I'm sure. Now for tonight…

**Aden Hanran (18) D10 Male POV**

3…2...

The Capitol better get ready to meet the first ever Rebel Victor, who will lead this nation to a better tomorrow. I must get home for Lena and my children…

…1…

Showtime

**Rose Thomas (16) D1 Female POV**

The gong sounds and most of us race to the Cornucopia. I dash for the dagger as it lies right next to a gleaming 2 foot sword. Koda steps in from behind me and forcibly grabs my shoulder. My head snaps to see him grinning and holding onto the sword, ready to fight. I sigh and shove him, making him lose his balance. I need a kill, it would make me look strong to sponsors, right? I spot the annoying boy from 12 and I smirk, this is my chance. I dash and shove numerous people to reach him. His eyes dart back and forth between a backpack and a hunting knife.

"I'll make your decision easy for you," I shout while sending the dagger into his chest. He heaves and falls to the ground gripping onto the dislodged object. His eyes droop and mouth turns downward as I hover above him.

"Sweet dreams, Ben," I say while retrieving the dagger back into my hands and jabbing it into his skull. His eyes finally close and his chest stops rising. He goes limp and his body sprawls out on the grassy terrain. That teaches you not to mess with me…

BOOM

**Harmony Jade (14) D8 Female POV**

So much chaos. Chaos surrounds me as I try to grab a small yellow backpack; I'm too close to the Cornucopia to escape, I've gone too far. But I was destined to die anyway, I'm a Jade and reaped Jades never go home. We're left to take the abuse of the Capitol and our parents are the ones that suffer. I just wish that I could make my parents proud, fish them out of the ocean of misery they're drowned in. Just once… but I know now that wasn't going to be possible and never will be… I'm sorry…

"HARMONY WATCH OUT," Gabe yells as he points to the District 4 girl. He starts to run towards me but I know it's too late. She throws her knife and it lodges itself into my throat. I feel the blood rise in my throat and begin to suffocate me. Drowning in my own blood, what a wonderful way to die… Wrapping my hands around my throat I collapse to the ground and let the red liquid blind me. It pools in my sockets and I watch with a final breath as Gabe runs away in tears with his butterfly sword and backpack as the District 4 girl throws another knife into my chest…

BOOM

**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**

I watch as the small boy from 6 hides behind a large crate full of weapons, he's silently crying and his body shudders at all the cannons. He whimpers as I approach in front of him. His green eyes widen and his mouth quivers as I reach for my knives.

"Please, "he pleads as tears roll down his face. " I don't want to die. Please." He collapses to the ground and begins to crawl; he hits a dead end in the Cornucopia and snaps his head to see me charging for him. He screams as my knife enters his chest. The bloodcurdling scream piercing my heart, shattering it into a million of pieces. He gasps, grasping his small hand onto mine. He faces me as he takes his final breaths, uneven and heavy. He makes me watch as blood gushes down his chest and onto me. His eyes droop and open wider.

"Just finish me off…"

"I'm sorry…" With that I bring the second one into his heart and he shuts his eyes, the cannon booming in the distance. I wipe of the blood he smeared onto me as he held onto me, his chest soaked in blood stains my jump suit. I jump to my feet and brush off the dirt off my pants, my eyes dart to Madeline hiding in the corner of the Cornucopia, her eyes round and heavy with tears.

"Why are you hiding in here?! Why aren't you killing off the weaker tributes?!" I feel my blood pressure rising as she steps towards me, her steps careful. Her eyes glint of bloodlust and tears, she frowns as she looks over to 6's body.

"I was too scared…"

"Whatever. Just go and kill-"A large boom echoes inside the Cornucopia, it rattles the steel walls and rings. Madeline falls and starts to gather supplies. I rush to peer outside to see dark clouds hovering above us, the tributes stand in awe as crystal blue droplets fall and splash onto their faces. It hypnotizes them; they're not even fighting anymore, just staring up into that large cloud… Crap. With storms comes lightning…

"Madeline. Grab all the crap you can and run," I shout as I grab at the backpacks and start to fill them with weaponry.

"What? Why?!"

"Just do it!" She nods and grabs a bow and arrows, several backpacks and hunting knives. She runs out and screams for the other Careers to run with her. I grab as much as I can and run, District 4 and 1 stand at the entrance, hands full with supplies as they give me quizzical expressions.

"Why are you in a rush man, it's just raining," Koda asks as he heaves up a large yellow backpack.

"With rain comes-"A loud boom slices through the air and small rainbow colored lightning bolts begin to form within its dark space. "RUN!" We all run as the others question us. Our alliance reaches the outskirts of the area, we pant and watch as the lightning bolts start to dart to the ground and sparks scatter throughout the Arena…

**Iris Dunbryll (16) D11 Female POV**

Lightning bolts, all of different colors begin to fall and scatter around us. Their sparks stinging us. The rest that remain here panic, our adrenaline racing and hearts pounding as we run to safety. I watch as the younger tribute alliance with that District 12 girl run to my right. Aden and Hudson run south of the Cornucopia, backpacks in hand and weapons. Just I stand here, I'm paralyzed. I can feel the ice cold rain drops splash onto my face, but my legs won't move. I watch with eyes wide and mouth quivering as more colorful lightning bolts begin to shatter and dissolve before my eyes.

"IRIS," Merit screams as he gathers his supplies. He looks up, his hazel eyes wide in fear and face twisted in hurt. He looks back at me frozen and then the sky. He screams out holding onto as much as he can, the sweat beading on his forehead and the rain mix together. "GO!"

I begin to move, step by step, faster and faster until I'm flying across the field. My backpack hits my back as I move rhythmically, my body and brain finally in sync. I reach the outer ridge of the area with Hudson and Aden. They grimace as they watch Merit begin to move his steps fast and quick. Suddenly a large crack echoes throughout the Arena and the rain falls faster, the drops stinging like bullets. Merit cries out and falls, grasping onto the serrated edged knife for dear life. I gasp, watching as lightning bolts begin to descend in faster than before. He winces as he stands upright. Just as he is about to take a step, the largest neon blue lightning bolt forms and makes impact with Merit. His body convulses and falls to the ground.

BOOM

I cry out, the tears fall and I cover my mouth with my trembling hand to muffle the sounds of sorrow and hate that escape from it. So many thoughts run through my mind, the train, training, and last night. He was such a good person, why did he have to die?! I can't believe this; it has to be someone else. Maybe it was another tribute, maybe my eyes are deceiving me, making my mind believe that such a thing could happen, even to a Victor's son. Hudson, Aden, and I gather around his body. His body is charred black, darker than night, his hazel eyes haunt me as they stare deep into my soul, clutching to what very little is left of his body. Aden squats to meet Merit's eyes and grimaces as he brings a hand over those hazel eyes, shutting them forever. Hudson gathers what supplies Merit was able to carry and grabs my hand. I turn back to see the helicopter begin to collect the bodies of the dead. To never live another day, to eat, breathe, talk, love…

Why did it have to be them…

**Hunter Brookstone POV**

"DAMMIT," Ky roars as he brings his fists to the table. It cracks and he heaves himself to the door as Icelynne follows after him. The room is silent as Izzy moves over to Lucina and me.

"Well that was awkward…" She sits, pencil in hand and four crisp folders in the nook of her arm. She runs a hand through her hair and sits the folders in the 'deceased' column of the room. The air feels heavy as she returns, lips turned down slightly and eyes narrowed. She turns to me and smiles for a second and frowns again.

"Izzy. You knew you couldn't get attached to the tributes..."

"I couldn't help it. I-" She runs out of the room, pink streaks running down her face from her pink makeup. Her heels fading into the distance. Both I and Lucina are left, my feet perched up on the table and hers planted on the ground. I begin to tap my fingers on the wooden table and… Vetch made it past the bloodbath! My lips curl up into a smirk and I face Lucina . She raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms, looking away from me.

"What do you want?!"

"Vetch made it past the bloodbath. You owe me twenty-five dollars." She scowls and digs her pale white hand into her purse. She looks up her eyes wild and throws the dollar bills at me.

"Here! I'm going to the restroom," she screeches grabbing her purse.

"Which happens to hold a sad Izzy in there. Going to go comfort her," I ask, my voice rising. She snaps her head and glares at me, her blood red eyes vibrant.

"No. I just happen to be on my period see," she hisses grabbing a wad of tampons. I feel my cheeks flush and sweat begin to form, trickling down my forehead.

"Y-Yes," I stutter. I silently curse myself. "But you'll still go and comfort her afterwards..." I smirk as I see her own face go red and her body rigid.

"Shut up."

**Calloway Echo (20) POV**

Joylena's face pains me. Her red hair sticks to her damp face, her blue eyes are blood shot red and puffy. She sniffles and holds onto me closer, grasping onto me as if I were to die too. Her wails of grief shake the room and for once I'm glad Mom sound-proofed my room. She shakes her head furiously and screams at the large plasma screen.

"WHY?! WHY?! Why did they have to die?!" She sobs her words now incoherent. Her body shakes violently next to mine. Her innocence lost to have watched only one segment of this hell. Just wait until she sees the rest…

"Calloway. Was Daddy scared too? Did he have to kill others too?"

"He only killed one person, and that was because it was just them two left…"

"Was he scared though? Did he have nightmares?"

"Yes, and since he came home from that Arena he had nightmares. Much more frightening than yours."

"But why would Mommy let this happen, I love her, she's my Mom…" She lowers her head and hugs onto her pink stuffed rabbit, Mr. Fluffy. Her tears stop and she snugs into my chest. Her chest softens and slows, her breaths even and calmed. Soft and gentle snores bubble from her lips. I sigh looking back at the screen, the kid's dead faces glaring back at me, once smiling and happy now cold and dead, hearts no longer beating. Lives forever unfulfilled for entertainment, it's sickening, sinful and forevermore our lives until Joylena is of reaping age and both I and her will rise to make Panem a better place, in our father's honor who died fighting for what he believed in…

**RIP: Ben Dover, Harmony Jade, Isaac Noel, and Merit Phoenix. All tributes were mine excluding Ben who was randomdancer64's. He was a bloodbath and would've anyway since most were out to get him…**

**A/N: Well we're officially in the Arena! Review what you thought! Blog is updated with deceased and places. Sponsoring begins now!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	32. Silent Night

Day 1: Silent Night

I noticed a few mistakes in the past couple chapters and I'll try to fix those ASAP. I'm terrible when proofreading my own writing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games plot nor the lyrics to the songs, The Lonely and My Eyes both by Christina Perri**

* * *

_North of the Cornucopia- Arctic _

_**Koda Morris (16) D1 Male POV**_

* * *

"Damn. Glad we listened to Mako before we got zapped, right?" Everyone turns their heads to me, Rose rolls her eyes, and District 4 just nods.

"Yes, I knew that something strange would happen. Rain usually brings thunder and lightning, plus given the circumstances we're in…" Mako states heaving up a green backpack.

"Look we've reached… what the hell?!" As we uncover our bodies from the brush we step into an area covered in snow. Small snow flurries swirl and scatter before our eyes, in shades of blue, purple, and white. The snow is only a few inches tall, slowly numbing my feet. I avert my eyes to the trees we stand under, crystal white icicles drop and hang freely, making the snowflakes seem magical. In the distance, a large open area with igloos and mounds of snow.

"Why is there purple and blue snowflakes?! First the lightning bolts, now this…" River says as she rearranges her throwing knives in her belt. She winces as one pierces her pale skin, the cut trails and small beads of blood begin to blossom from it.

"River let me help you," Leon exclaims rushing to her side. He digs into his black backpack and starts to throw stuff around just to look for a bandage and peroxide… I sigh looking as a small blue parachute spirals down from above us and lands at Leon's feet. He grins and opens it unveiling a bandage and medication for the cut to not scar and such. Rose sneers as she watches as Leon reads the note. I peer over his shoulder and read,

'_Here are some bandages and medication for River's cut. Good luck man, wish River luck too. Sincerely, Cameo Watters'_

"Cameo wishes you and I luck River. Here," he says handing her the note. Her eyes widen as he carefully applies the ointment, she grimaces as small white bubbles appear and run down her arm. Leon brings his hand to hers, but she quickly snaps it away.

"I'm not a baby, Leon," she moans. She sneers as she sees us all staring at them. We begin to snicker as Leon wraps the gauze around her arm and lightly kisses her forearm. She swats his shoulder and quickly scoots away, huddling near a snow white tree. He frowns and starts to gather his belongings, slinging the dark brown guitar case over his back and backpack over it. He holds onto his javelin in one hand, gripping it firmly and in the other holds a small book filled with edible plants and survival 101 crap.

Mako clears his throat, trying but failing to break the awkward silence. "Well let's see what else there is…" We venture further under this frozen path and finally reach the end where an icy gust knocks us all down, a domino effect starting with me and ending with Madeline at the far end of our formation. She giggles as she stands back up, dusting the snow off her suit.

"Let's just set up camp for tonight," Mako grumbles, picking up the supplies scattered on the frozen ground. He twirls his knife in his hand and grunts. "I'll keep watch," he points to me, "Koda and Rose can sleep. District 4 you can go survey the area for some edible plants, and Madeline… just do whatever you want." She giggles and trots off into the windy frost, with her bow and arrow along with a backpack, her red curls bouncing up and down her back. District 4 heads off into the other direction. I lay my head down, listening to the loud crackle of the fire, its flames dancing before my eyes. I flip over to my back and look up at the sky, dotted with beautiful stars, all of different colors. The moon a subtle silver and its rays sparkle like gems. This Arena is different from past ones… it's so mystical, it's nice though. I guess they figured if you're going to die you might as well die somewhere nice… yeah I know terrible joke, but who can when you're in the Hunger Games…

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain_

_**Petra Roman (15) D6 Female POV**_

* * *

We ran, our legs taking us wherever we can, just to get away. We escaped, we survived, we live… for now… Where's Isaac? I saw him go into the Cornucopia for a backpack… he's probably behind us, he'll catch up… I turn my attention to District 5 and Aura Lee you are huddled up against a large boulder, sturdy enough so it won't fall over on them. Yarden is tying a knot, her small and delicate fingers lace in and out of the rugged brown rope and Phoenix is examining the supplies and Aura is preparing some berries and leaves for us to eat. I peer down to the ground, it's a mud brown, but it seems like nicer ground than anywhere else… look at me going crazy already.

"Petra come join us," whispers Aura preparing the last meal. She smiles as she hands Phoenix and Yarden their meals. They moan in delight as the juice of the berries fill their dry mouths. Aura laughs as she gathers the supplies. I pace a few steps toward the outskirts where the trees sway with the wind, pieces of the earth twirling around.

"I'm waiting for Isaac." They snap their heads toward me, their eyes large and heavy. Phoenix sighs and stands up next to me, his lips tight. Aura and Yarden's eyes fill with tears and strain, their heads low.

"The boy from 2 killed him."

"No. He's just behind us. He'll be here."

"Petra h-" The Capitol anthem begins and the small holographic projection appears before our eyes. The first face to pop up is indeed Isaac's, he's smiling and his green eyes sparkle. My heart drops, he was just behind me?! I-I saw him, he was getting a backpack. Isaac, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. The tears fall and the guilt fills my heart, slowly seeping through my veins, taunting me. The reminder of him will always be with me. Next is the girl from 8, I don't remember her much; just that she was always next to Gabe. Next is the boy from 11, weird I thought he would surely make if farther than the bloodbath, and finally Ben's face fills the sky. Aura Lee gasps and looks down.

"Glad Ben's dead," Phoenix mutters watching as the projection shuts off. We sit in eerie silence, the air heavy with sorrow. Isaac didn't deserve to die; we all don't deserve to die. We're just a bunch of kids who are on the verge to adulthood to experience life, love, success… not killing fellow kids like us…

"I'm going to go get more food," Aura whispers, carefully standing with a sleeping Yarden and Phoenix at her feet. Her blonde hair covers her face as she gathers a backpack and slings it over her shoulder. Her words were green, but they tasted sour. Something bad will happen.

"We should head out tomorrow… together," I try to coax her. She shakes her head and steps forward.

"We need food tonight; there might not be food tomorrow. We're in the Hunger Games Petra, we don't know what will happen." She assures me, but my gut tells me otherwise.

"Please, what if the Careers are roaming around." Aura shakes her head. Her blue eyes widen and fill with tears.

"They're not. They headed northwards and are going clockwise; I heard they're conversation the other day at training." She smiles and pats my shoulder. "I'll be back soon." She waves and heads off into the deep brush which surrounds the Cornucopia. She may say she'll be back, but she can't say when you're in the Games.

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Jungle_

_**Aden Hanran (18) D10 Male POV**_

* * *

"I think we should head our separate ways," Hudson states looking down to his running shoes. Our jumpsuits are quite impressive if I might say so myself. The jumpsuit is black, darker than the night sky. It's lined in blood red trimming which laces and is stitched with a Capitol essence, the essence of evil. It's surprisingly comfy, as much as I would like to deny it. They even provided us with red running shoes, comfortable as well. I avert my hazel eyes to the sky, the stars gleam a golden hue, weird. The area we're in is obviously a jungle, with trees high and vines draped across them. The vines hang and drift slowly, going with the wind.

"Maybe we should. Aden?" Iris turns her body to mine, her blue eyes wide and slowly filling with tears. "It's not the same without Merit…"

"I guess…" Merit's charred body is still imprinted into my brain, his hazel eyes haunting me. He was a good guy, nice too. His father must be crushed; he'll never be the same again.

"Here we'll split the supplies three ways." Hudson hands me a backpack and a couple of batteries. These batteries we'll surely be hard to find later on. "Do you want a weapon?"

"No, I'll just use combat."

"You sure, you can take Merit's axe…"

"I'm fine." He nods his head and gives Iris a backpack and three hunting knives. She attempts to smile but it just turns downward in a frown. She sobs as she takes Merit's axe. Her cries pierce the air and stick a knife to my chest. This is what the Games does to people, it breaks them. Iris is strong; she has been and now look at her.

"Beck must be so devastated," she sobs. She takes off without so much as a goodbye. Her feet crunch under the grass and twigs that litter the ground. Her sobs and steps slowly fade away and vanish.

"Bye Aden. I hope we don't have to face off at the final five." And with that Hudson leaves, his essence of strength and determination hitting me full speed. I need to get home… for Lena, for my children, for the rebels… I hope so too Hudson. I turn to my supplies; I really don't feel like moving… I'll just stay here. I snatch my sleeping bag and lay it upon the grassy terrain. I slowly begin to drift when the low moan of an animal awakens my senses, adrenaline beginning to run rampant in my veins.

What the hell…

In the distance I am greeted by golden irises, almost glowing. The creature blends in perfectly with the night, its coat shinning. It leaps into the air and lands with a thud in my line of sight, its claws are perfectly sharpened and long like kitchen knives. I sling my bag over and rustle the sleeping bag in my arms and dash away. It growls and chases after me, it shrieking occasionally as it tries to catch me. My heart pounds in my ears and the sweat beads and falls from my face, I soar. I dash past tree branches and vegetation, this thing is pretty damn persistent. I reach a new area, it's a meadow. The grass is as soft as feathers and the air as pure as a child. I turn back to see the creature howling and clawing as an invisible force prevents it from reaching me. He growls, his yellow teeth on full display as he treks off, howling at the silver moon. I guess mutts from other area can't go into other areas. In the distance I spot a bed of white daisies. They sprout from the ground and cloak with a feeling of welcome, they entice me to join them. I feel my feet begin to walk over to them, step by step closer to them. I lie on this soft pillow of flowers, so much better than a crappy sleeping bag. My mind drifts to my family, I will get home to them even if it means following the Capitol's ways in this hell…

* * *

_West of the Cornucopia- Meadow_

_**Teff Regal (15) D9 Male POV**_

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_Night has sprung upon the Arena and blood was shed, we lost the boys from Districts 6, 11, and 12 and Harmony from 8. Gabe has been crushed about it, he keeps mumbling to himself and crying. He really did care for her; I figured it was for sponsors you know. Usually tributes who get along with their district partner get a lot of sponsor gifts and since Gabe was already popular with them already… I'd feel bad if Vanity died, she's nice to me. The friend I've yearned for so long, my saving grace. I better get back to the group discussion; I'll talk to you later._

_Always, Teff_

I close my notebook and look up to see Gabe mumbling incoherently to a tree, his breaths uneven and light. He's green eyes are bloodshot and puffy, heavy with sorrow and guilt. Vanity's chest slowly rises and falls as she rests right next to me, her black hair sprawling out on my lap.

"She said she would kill me… not Harmony… why couldn't it have been someone else… I hate her, I hate District 4, I hate everyone," he yells. He clenches onto tree branches, breaking them in half over and over until you can't and he grabs another and another. "I'm going to kill her district partner and see how she likes it, especially since they're lovers…" Gabe, what has happened to you? You were our rock, our guiding force and the darkness has taken you into its grasp. It feeds you evil, the lies and the ugliness of the world. Your light has been dimmed, almost to nothing. Under the hurt and guilt you are still the young prankster who loves life and people.

"Gabe. You can't do this to yourself. It's not healthy." He glances up, his eyes vacant and strained. He exhales and lies on his back, looking up at the golden stars. "I miss her, she was my friend…"

"Killing District 4 won't make you feel better, you'll feel worse you killed someone." I hover above him and fix my slipping glasses. "She's in a better place."

"Better in the ground dead, cold and lifeless," he yells throwing a twig into the dark brush. "No one deserves to be killed for entertainment!" He breaks down, his shoulders hunch and he begins to sob. His cries slice the air and awaken Vanity who now cries with him. His cries soon soften and his eyes close, his breaths even out and slow. Vanity soon falls to his slumber and crosses her arms. She rests her head back on my lap and smiles looking up at me. I feel the warmth rush to my cheeks and look away, hiding my burning face. My eyes widen as I watch District 4 come into view, I quickly conceal us by covering all of us in the black sleeping bags, and waiting patiently as they pass through. I just hope Gabe doesn't wake up…

* * *

_West of the Cornucopia- Meadow_

_**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**_

* * *

"We've been looking for food for awhile now, River. I'm tired." Leon pouts and moves his body closer to mine. "I'm really cold too."

"We'll head back in a bit. This is different from the other place, it's a meadow…" I avert my eyes to the large pond and massive rock which may conceal tributes. I'm too tired to go kill anyway, Mako will probably go and drag us around this whole freaking Arena for them. My eyes glaze over a large bed of sunflowers, taller than both Leon and I. They shine a brilliant gold, their buds inviting and welcoming. Leon runs over to the flowers and laughs as he hides himself within them. I sigh, Leon he has the heart and soul of a child. It's refreshing though, the other Careers are too serious especially Rose. Koda's fine, it's just that he always argues with Rose which can get annoying. Luckily, both Leon and I work great together.

"River, I bet you can't find me," he whispers among the flowers. I exhale and enter the stems that tickle my legs and arms. My feet crunch and slip occasionally over the dead stems and buds, brown and withered. I stand still, listening to his breathing and carefully guide myself towards it. I turn around and hear the soft rustling of the flowers; he jumps out and wraps his strong arms around me laughing.

"Told you," he teases as he hold onto me tighter.

"Leon, what are you doing?"

"We're both cold and we need to share body heat." He smiles and holds my hand as we exit the flower bed. Once back into the fresh crisp air he sits me down next to him and takes out his guitar. "I'll sing you a song, how's that sound?"

"Fine with me."

"Great." He plucks a couple strings and returns his gaze to me, his face bright with happiness and excitement. "This song is called The Lonely, I wrote this about… two years ago, I believe. This was when I felt alone, and it drove me to write this song. My eyes widen as he begins to sing.

_2am; where do I begin,_  
_Crying off my face again._  
_The silent sound of loneliness_  
_Wants to follow me to bed._

_Too afraid to go inside_  
_For the pain of one more loveless night._  
_But the loneliness will stay with me_  
_And hold me till I fall asleep._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in_  
_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_  
_A barely breathing story_  
_Where there once was love_  
_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_  
_Let you go and let the lonely in_  
_To take my heart again._

He scares me sometimes you know, he takes my breath away when he sings. His voice so deep and beautiful, with so much emotion and passion. His songs fill me with wonder and sadness, but in a good way. He lets me know that I'm not alone in the darkness. Everyone always acts so happy and peppy around people you know, they never reveal how they truly feel all the time and Leon does through his songs.

"How was that," he asks putting the guitar back into its case. He grins as he sees me, my cheeks red and my mouth trying to find the words. He also scares me into the sense that he takes my words away too, that's why I usually fall asleep to his voice so that he can't see me like this.

"Amazing." He raises his eyebrows and his ocean blue eyes fill with emotion.

"I'm glad you think so," he says as he strums his fingers over his blue backpack, the beat lively and fast. "I have some CDs of some songs back in 4. If you win you can have them…"

"Leon don't say that. You aren't going to risk your life for mine. I won't let you." He frowns and scoots closer to me, his body heat wants me to move closer but I know it would be dangerous to considering what he thinks of us. "We're just allying for now; later like the final ten then we'll go our separate ways."

"Okay," he mumbles and his lips curl downward. He collects his stuff and stands, reaching his hand to me to help me stand too. Our heads snap to the deafening buzzing just a few feet away from us. A large mob of bees, black as night and blood red stingers emerge from above the sunflowers. Their stingers drip of blood and are as long as their bodies. They buzz and hiss and swoop in towards us, Leon grabs my hand and runs. Our steps first ragged and uneven soon run in sync, escaping these pests. I look back to the swarm of insect mutts who hit an invisible force field; their bodies make small popping noises as they fall to the ground from the impact. Each dying one by one in a large pile a couple feet from us. We pant, trying to catch our breaths as we turn our bodies to a new area, a jungle.

"Environmental," Leon hums. "The theme is the elements. The arctic, meadow, jungle… the jump suits too." I nod to his realization. "Plus everything is vibrant, the water, the weather, the stars…" He sighs as he looks up to the stars and moon. "So beautiful…"

"We should head to the Cornucopia and rest there tonight, and then tomorrow we should head back to the Careers."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." He points north and smiles. "Let's go!" He laughs and entwines his fingers in mine. "We have to stay together."

"Right." And with that, with the air humid and stars shining, he guides me to a fate yet to be determined.

* * *

_Small Forest that surrounds the Cornucopia_

_**Madeline Waver (15) D2 Female POV**_

* * *

I've been wondering around here for quite some time and still no sign of a tribute. They must be very good to hide this long from a Career so much like myself. My body has been tingling, wanting to cause precious blood to seep from their bodies, to bathe and soak in their misery. I snap my head towards the quiet hum of a lullaby, someone is roaming. My body fills with excitement as I prepare my arrows, soaked in poison courtesy of berries I found in the brush. My hands begin to tremble as I crouch, slowly moving towards the lullaby. My eyes spot the girl from 12, squatting as she gathers blueberries from a bountiful bush. She hums and begins to sing, her voice slowly rising and falling…

_My eyes are lonely and cold.  
They're young and they're old.  
They're looking for a way out,  
And a moment to let you in.  
They want nothing to do with me  
They're hungry,  
I'm warning  
And I'm scared…_

I release my arrow and it hits her calf, she howls in pain and falls. She grimaces as I appear from the dense brush; her eyes widen and fill with tears. Small yelps of pain escape from her thin lips as the poison begins to run through her veins. My lips turn up into a demonic grin as I set my backpack down and hover above her body. I grab the set of hunting knives I was able to snatch before the storm hit and twirl each and every one in between my fingers. She whimpers as I carefully tuck a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears, softly kissing her rosy cheeks.

"I have a son," she pleads wincing as the poison reaches up her arm. She screams bloody murder as I send the knives into her wrists, pinning her to the ground. Her face is streaked in tears and hurt, of weakness. She's just an injured doe and I am the lion.

"I have a mother to get home to." I bring the knife across her arm and cut jagged lines across them, the blood runs and gushes from them, she howls and screams her eyes wild and bulging. I cut up all the way up to her small neck which lays a small golden locket. "Goodnight, Aura Lee." I tentatively touch the part of her neck which shows her pulse, it quickens as I move one last piece of her golden hair and let the blade do the dirty work. Her body contorts as the poison finally makes it way to her beating heart. The blade kisses her neck, leaving behind a trail a blood that bubbles and falls down her neck. I dip the knife in deeper, it finally slashing her jugular. She gasps and chokes, the blood suffocating her. Her eyes widen and her blue eyes go dark, no life. Her body settles and her chest stops rising.

BOOM

I laugh, feeling the demon rise and power emerge. The dead whisper to me, thanking me for helping them welcome another. Their faces distorted and evil, my friends. I crouch down to her body and look at the dark red blood which covers her body, her blue eyes wide open. I cup my hands and wait as the blood flows from her body into my trembling hands. I bring them to my lips and let her warm blood settle on my tongue and travel down my throat. Blood trickles down the sides of my lips as I gather more and more blood and bathe myself in it, the demons rising in me. The warm thick blood runs down my suit and awakens my senses. The voices call out to me. They thank me, they congratulate me, they worship me. I grin looking as a small parachute falls just a couple inches from Aura's body.

'_Very entertaining. I'll be watching for more. Love, Capitol Citizen'_

It worked… I throw my head back in laughter and laugh, the cackles filling the Arena. I gather my stuff and skip my way over to the Careers. District 1 is fast asleep and Mako is deep in thought. His eyes widen as he sees me, covered in blood, and his lips tighten.

"Madeline, what the hell happened?!" He frowns as I sit with him in the white snow. The blood beneath me slowly seeps with Aura's blood. "Who did you kill?!"

"I killed a mutt. It was so large and when I shot an arrow at it its stomach bursted," I shout feeling my voice rise a couple of octaves. I wave my hands to emphasize my story. "Its blood splattered all over me and so yeah… I'm not sure about the cannon earlier." He looks over me, his eyes dark and pupils wide. He shakes his head and returns his gaze to the crackling fire.

"Just go to sleep."

"Okay! Goodnight Mako!" I smile in his direction but he ignores me. I pout as I turn to my side, watching as the dark shadows in the distance distort into the demons, waving back at me. I wave back and slowly drift off into the darkness…

**A/N: Here's the first night of the Games! So I have planned out that the duration of the Games will be about 1 ½ weeks, more or less. I don't think I'll update next week, I'm having family over and you know we'll be doing stuff. I'll try writing as much as I can this week; hopefully get another chapter in…**

**POLL UP ON PROFILE: WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE LIVE PAST THE 2ND DAY OF HAUNTED?**

**Alliances, Deceased, etc. are all updated on the blog!**

**www. hauntedthe99thannualhungergames. blogspot. com**

**RIP: Aura Lee Pearson. I liked Aura and some of you too, but I couldn't think of any ways to use her later on. I knew that I wanted Madeline to have her first kill and put two and two together I choose Aura. She will be missed. Thanks goes to The Giggling Gummy Bear for submitting her.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	33. Die Young

Day 2: Die Young

**Die Young by Ke$ha**

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the lyrics to Asleep by the Smiths.**

_Echo Mansion_

_**Joylena Echo (5) POV**_

* * *

"Calloway what happened last night?" I sit up on his bed and wipe the sleepy from my eyes. I look over to Calloway whose eyes are narrowed and he grips the end of his nightstand, his knuckles white.

"Hmmm? Nothing, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do, I want to see if Aura Lee's okay." He cringes and looks back at me, his eyes heavy and vacant. He shakes his head. "What happened, Calloway?!"

"I'm not allowing you to see what happened last night." He stands from the bed and strips his white t-shirt off replacing it with a red one. "I couldn't even stomach what she did to her," he mumbles grabbing a crisp pair of blue jeans. He stands for a bit as the TV set comes to life.

"To who?!"

"Don-"

'Hello Capitol and welcome back. The Games have gone down in quite a swing with five tributes dead on the first day. First to bite the dust was Ben Dover from 12, followed by Harmony Jade from 8, Isaac Noel from 6, and quite the shocker to everyone here, Merit Phoenix from 11.'

"I already know this, what about last night lady!"

"Joylena," his voice strains. "Don't do this to yourself."

'Last night's events were pretty intense and insightful as tributes prepared themselves for their first night in the Arena. The last to die the first day was Aura Lee Pearson from District Twelve by Madeline Waver from Two. Here's how it went down.'

The screen flashes to a grassy area with lots of trees and bushes. I watch as Aura Lee's beautiful blonde hair sways and falls just right around her back, her bright blue eyes wide as she searches for berries. She sings a soft lullaby, her voice light and beautiful. I feel a smile spread across my face as she continues to sing until an arrow soaked in purple grape juice sticks out from her leg. Her scream fills the large room and Calloway's face turns red. He quickly turns the TV off and frowns. He faces his body towards me and squats down to meet me eye to eye.

"Damn it. I told you."

"What else happened?!"

"Nothing, just the girl from 2 shot another arrow at her and she… died."

"No! She didn't look-" I turn the TV back on and watch in horror as the girl from 2 cuts her neck and begins to gather Aura's blood in her hands, soaking herself in it. Calloway smacks the TV remote from my hands and shuts the TV off again. I stand at the end of his bed, I can't move and I don't feel like it either. How could she just die? We were friends; she has to go back to her son! He doesn't have a mommy anymore…

"I hate her! I hate Madeline and I hate Mommy!"

"Wait! Joylena!"

I run out of his room and let my legs carry me into my own. I lock the door and land face first into my pink lacey bed and cry, and cry wanting to change everything. I scream for Aura Lee and the many other children that are lost, forgotten, never to live and breathe again. I snap my head to a light rasp on my door and a small folded up note slides under and sways over to my rug. I wipe the tears from my eyes and crouch down to the note. I carefully open it and begin to read…

_Joylena,_

_I understand why you're upset. I've been watching these since Dad passed; he never let me watch or go with him when he mentored his tributes nor did Mom let me just like you. After he died I sat and watched the 94__th__ Annual Hunger Games and it changed me. I realized how terrible Dad must've felt about everything; I understood why he always fought with Mom and why he resented her power. He wanted to change this because he truly understood how it felt to be in constant fear of being reaped and dying, worrying for your life. He cared for five younger siblings and a family, a family that loved him and he was snatched away to the Capitol with Mom. I know you're probably confused about everything, but that's okay because I'm here and always will be._

_Calloway_

I feel my lips curl into a smile and feel my eyes brim with tears. He really has been there for me and always will be… I head back to his room and run into his arms feeling his body cling to mine. I cry for the ones lost, especially for the father I never knew…

* * *

_West of the Cornucopia- Meadow_

_**Phoenix Callows (15) D5 Male POV**_

* * *

We woke up to a cannon last night and no Aura Lee. Yarden started to cry and Petra just keep rambling on how she told her not to, and then started bawling. She ran off into the flower beds and hasn't return, and I don't think she will. Our alliance is weak and falling apart faster than we expected. In just a matter of twenty four hours we've lost three members, each gone without so much as a goodbye. Yarden sits at the edge of the small pond with her head hung low and eyes bloodshot and wet. She throws pebbles across the water and watch as they skirt just above the surface, watching as they sink deep into the depths.

"Phoenix. What are we going to do?"

I sigh and look off into the distant area, a blue force field of sorts revealing the other side: a jungle. "I don't know Yarden. I don't know…"

"Maybe we should relocate, you know maybe towards the Cornucopia. The Careers headed north, they left a lot of supplies behind."

I nod. "I guess, I mean it's just us now."

"Right."

A small parachute spirals down and lands a couple feet from me, I run over and open the box to reveal two great smelling loaves of bread and a small side of butter.

"Yarden! Look!"

"What is it?" Her eyes widen and fill with tears as she looks at the two loaves. Excitement runs through me as I cut the loaf in half, the yeast bread crumbling in sweet pieces. I moan as they bread and butter melt in my mouth, a warmth rushing through me.

"Mmmmm. So good."

"Look there's a note."

_Petra, Phoenix, and Yarden-  
In memory of Isaac and Aura Lee. Keep your guard up and stay together."_

Mechanist Dartnay. District 6 Mentor.

"Oh, well Petra isn't with us…"

"Well I guess he sent this gift in before she left, you know." Yarden nods and puts a large piece in her red backpack.

"Well… thank you," Yarden screams at the sky. She smiles and waves to the clouds, dark and heavy with rain drops. "Phoenix we should go… it looks like it's going to rain…"

"Okay."

We begin to trek through the lying grey boulders that surround the small pond when I see a figure in the trees ahead of us dart in the bushes underneath the giant oaks. Panic rises in me as I look to Yarden, oblivious to the moving figure.

"Yard-"

I don't have time to finish when a searing pain shoots in my chest. A scream echoes in my ears and I look to Yarden, her face red and tears falling in streaks down her cheeks. I look down in horror as a golden arrow sticks out of my chest, falling to the darkness I fall back into the water letting my body slip off of the boulders. Yarden screams at the figure and rushes to my side, her voice raspy and soft.

"It was the girl from 10, she shot you," she chokes moving a trembling hand over the lodged arrow. I nod, no longer feeling anything. I close my eyes, feeling the life drain with the flowing blood that exits my body.

I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I'm sorry I won't be there for you guys. Avalon…

I'm so sorry…

BOOM

* * *

_Cornucopia_

**Leon Finlend (15) D4 Male POV**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to the emerging rays of daylight, my pupils quickly adjust and I take in the scene of the battle war zoned Cornucopia. Burned grass and charred soil lies around River and I, and supplies are scattered across. I lift my upper body up and lean all my weight on my elbows as I watch the newly risen sun. So beautiful… but not as beautiful as River. I turn my gaze to her sleeping, her chest slowly falling and rising with each precious breath she takes and hushed snores that bubble from her lips. A smile stretches across my face as I slowly scoot my body towards her and face her, our lips almost touching.

"Leon… can you get me that knife over there," she murmurs her eyes still closed and body still relaxed.

"Sure," I exclaim running towards the first knife I see within my sight range, careful not to wake her as I return, my steps quick and soft.

She nods and turns to the other side, reaching out a hand in mid air. "Thanks Leon, you're a good guy," she murmurs smiling as I make my way around to face her again. She snores loudly and continues to murmur incoherently as I lie down next to her. She must be sleep talking…

"So River, what do you think of me? You know since we're here," I carefully ask, awaiting her response. She smiles and her eyes begin to move back and forth behind her eyelids. "You can tell me River, I won't tell the others…"

"Leon... I-" Suddenly her body goes rigid and she begins to squirm, her arms and legs shaking and her heart pounding loudly. "What are you doing here!? I killed you… get away… get away…" She begins to thrash and kick, her punches hitting me in the chest. I back off as her face contorts in pain and tears begin to stream down her face. "I had to… I'm sorry… just leave me alone… Harmony… I had to." Screams erupt and spurt from her mouth as I press my body against her, holding onto her as she cries and whispers, her emotions darting out and hitting me head on.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, River."

She lets out a choked sob and her breathing slows. Her face relaxes and lips purse. She snuggles into my chest and her hair fans out, strands of it tickle my nose and cheek, but I don't care. Our body heats collide and my face flushes, warmth runs through my body like a river and electricity darts at every end of my body. Closing my eyes, I dream of another world where River and I could be together, one where we won the Games in different years and married, having little Rivers and Leons running around, dying old, but I know this could never happen, no matter how much I want it to…

* * *

_North of the Cornucopia- Arctic_

_**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**_

* * *

We woke up bright and early with still no District 4, Madeline commented about all the mutts around when she toke a stroll as she says and District 1 just snickered about Leon's puppy love for River. I sat on the cold snow that morning thinking about Madeline and her strange behavior, starting with the reaping and ending with her appearance last night when she returned. Something is definitely wrong with her, and I intend on finding out what it is, even on my dying breath…

"Mako, what if District 4 really left us," Koda asks. He frowns as he holds onto Leon's javelin. I groan as we reach the outer clearing into the east zone, rocky and barren with no life what so ever.

"Well then screw them."

"Wait a minute, I hardly doubt they would leave with most of their stuff here," Madeline says. She grins as her gaze falls to Rose. "They said they'd be right back, mutts probably sidetracked them."

"Right… well if they're not back by tonight th-"

RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR

A deafening roar echoes in the distance, it low and ground trembling. We snap our heads back to see a six foot polar bear charging at us. Its fur snow white yet golden body armor envelopes its body around its chest and abdomen, its teeth are displayed and jut out and snap open to reveal a rather large mouth, probably could fit one of us. I shake my head and turn to see the others eye wide and faces in pure shock.

"Hey! We were trained for this," I shout pointing to the now pack of them that charge at us. Madeline slowly nods and whips out her bow, tentatively reaching for a silver arrow. Rose smiles and twirls her dagger in between her fingers, the blade sharp and pointed. Koda smirks and holds out his long sword to the sky.

RRRROOOOAAAARRRR

"CHARGE!"

The four of us run straight on to the four polar mutts and raise our weapons, the sun reflects a brilliant light and glimmer like gems. The leader of the pack charges at me, baring its teeth and jumps in mid air its claws extend and threaten to dig its nails into my chest when I heave both my knives into its shoulder. The mutt yelps and falls back, whimpering as the knives dig deeper into its body, icy blue blood spurting from it. I stand up and grin widely as I begin to reach for my hunting knife, ready to end its life.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I snap my head to my left to see Rose bleeding profusely from her arm as the polar mutt runs toward her, its eyes no longer an icy blue but pitch black. The other mutts suddenly rise and sniff the air, smelling the metallic scent of blood. Blue eyes turn black and they all turn their gaze to Rose. She screams and runs as they chase her, her dagger no longer sufficient enough to take down all four of them. Koda rises his sword up and slashes one across the face; the mutt retaliates by bearing its claws across his face, leaving him yelling and screaming in pain. My eyes stare back at him, five slashes across his face, each deep and badly mangled. The mutt growls and runs off with the others on the pursuit of Rose. Suddenly they all fall, one by one each with an arrow sticking out from skulls, each bloodcurdling scream rippling out from their deranged mouths. Soon silence fills the area and four lone bodies lie covered in blood and seeps into the snow. I slowly turn my head back to see Madeline grinning widely and holding onto her arrows, her knuckles bone white. She turns her gaze to me and smiles, her eyes dark and filled with blood lust. Her red curls are plastered to her face and fall in waves, no longer bouncy and lively. I snap my head back to Rose who pants and is slouched over in the snow, trying to regain her composure. Madeline skips over to her and holds her in her arms, carefully patting Rose's head.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like it," Rose shouts as she holds up her forearm, skin dangles from her open wound and chunks of meat mesh and blossom beads of blood that spurt out like a faucet. She screams as a the air turns icy, the breeze kissing her wound. Koda grabs his white towel and wraps it around her wound, tying the ends together to keep from falling off; she gasps as she tries to lift her arm and cries out as blood begins to soak through the thin fabric. We run towards the outskirts to the eats area, our legs carrying us to new experiences and downfalls. As I run behind the others, a slip of paper falls from Madeline's bag and lands at my feet, she doesn't seem to notice since she continues to run. I bend over and carefully read the smudged ink.

_You're sick, twisted, evil, demonic… I LOVE IT! Here are some arrows to remind you to aim for the sky and never fail._

_Portia Flamt. Capitol Citizen._

I look back up to see the others calling me and waving me over to the humid and barren landscape with rolling valleys of rock and a lone mountain off in the distance. I shake the thoughts of the evil that Madeline holds within her and emerge beyond the winter's area. A stale breeze hits me and humidity begins to dampen my face, beads of sweat begin to form and fall from my face. The ground beneath me is uneven and hard, pieces of rock throwing off my balance.

"Let's go Mako," Madeline exclaims grabbing my hand and giggling as she skips along with me following besides her. Her mouth turns up in a smirk as she watches Rose and Koda begin to argue and I stare off into the distance contemplating what in the world to do with the sick and demented girl that guides me to unguarded territory…

* * *

_Ring around Cornucopia_

_**Vi Hale (16) D3 Female POV**_

* * *

"Are we theres yet?" Vetch giggles as Auger looks back at him and rolls her eyes, continuing our trek to find some supplies. The trees sway and fall in strands as branches threaten to scratch us with their thorned exteriors.

"No Vetch."

"When will we get there?"

"Soon."

"How soon."

She sighs. "Soon."

"Okays. Auger…"

"Yes Vetch."

"You're really prettys."

"Really in this," she says pointing to her dirt covered jump suit. She shakes her head and stops, facing him.

"I thinks you looks preety in anything." He blushes and turns his head away from her. She smiles and ruffles her hair with her free hand since in her left she carries a club, the wooden weapon heavy and dangerous.

"Awwww. Thanks Vetch, you really are sweet."

"Maybe we should rest here, you know for now. My feet are killing me," I exasperate sitting against a rotting oak that is covered in green moss. Auger nods and sits against her orange backpack and club. Vetch smiles and sits between us, his eyes constantly moving back and forth at both of us.

"Vi. What should we do," Vetch asks, tilting his side and eyes filled with curiosity. He yawns and bats his eyes, his pupils dilating in and out.

I smile and hold onto his small hand. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Hmmm… really sleepy. I didn'tz sleep very wells."

"Well you should rest, wouldn't want to pass out from exhaustion, would we?"

"No… b-"

"Vetch, just rest. Don't worry about us."

"Okay," he mumbles as he rests his head on a pile of leaves and closes his eyes, snoring softly as the sun eclipses behind the thick brush.

"Auger, you know Vetch has a crush on you, right?"

She looks up from her notebook and stares at Vetch, then back at me. "I'm aware of his feelings for me."

"Well you listen, if you hurt his feelings just once I wi-"

"I know you're trying to look out for your district partner Vi, and that is nice but I don't like Vetch that way. He will realize that soon enough." She lies down and face the opposite direction from us , resting her head on her backpack. I grunt and face the opposite direction from her, watching as black shapes begin to cloud my vision and everything becomes hazy. I close my eyes and listen to the soft and nurturing sounds of nature, the tree branches swaying and birds chirping above us. Suddenly a soft hissing rings in my ears and hushed words fill my thoughts.

_Rebel. _

_Rebel._

_Rebel. _

_Rebel…_

* * *

_West of the Cornucopia- Meadow_

_**Gabe Tex (13) D8 Male POV**_

* * *

"I can't do this. I can't."

"Do what Gabe," Teff asks turning his attention to me. Vanity frowns as she sees my already gathered supplies and feet already firmly planted at the edge of our campsite.

Tears sting the corners of my eyes and I grimace turning the opposite direction. "I can't be in this alliance. Every time I look at you two I see me and Harmony."

"Ga-" Vanity says as she steps towards me. She gasps as Teff places his hand over her shoulder.

"Vanity," Teff says as he holds her back, firmly grabbing her shoulder. "If he wants he can go."

She sighs and looks down at the swaying grass and newly rooted dandelions. She nods her head, "Okay… good luck…"

"Bye Gabe, good luck."

"You too, Teff and Vanity." I turn on my heels and walk, not daring to look back. In a sense it's a relief, a new start to surviving these Games. On the other hand it could be dangerous; not having any allies could set you as a target and having less of a chance of making it out of a fight alive against two or three others, but… I don't know. I just seem so confused and hurt, about everything. I don't feel like the prankster who enjoyed life as much as he could, I don't feel joyous and wondrous, adventurous and curious. I feel like the world just collapsed around me and all that's left is the barren damned landscape of the evils of the world that reveal themselves to me in this Arena. I feel lost, alone, angry, sad, and so many other things it seems like I'll never be normal again, that I'll never be me again.

I find myself at the outskirts of the meadow and up ahead I watch as small flurries of snow dwindle down and vanish before my eyes, their silhouettes iridescent amongst the rays of light that dart and shoot like beams. I hold my hand up to my eyes to block the light and venture forward, feeling the warm and inviting sun that envelopes the vast coldness of the north. My feet trudge through the thick snow, it clamping down on my shoes and weighing me down. I groan as I see that there is much more land to be covered before I actually get somewhere worthy of rest and taking in account of my supplies. I stop and watch as multicolored snow flurries circle around me, encircling my body and giving off a chilling aura that I swat and stab at them, hoping to get rid of them. Suddenly they stop and swirl in a line, shining like diamonds to reflect a path to red blood prints and smears of blood that turn the snow red. I run, my feet no longer pained by the threat of frostbite and watch in terror as the blood smears get larger and more potent, its crimson color taunting me. My gaze falls upon the landscape to see the girl from 6, cuts evident on her body and her eyes half closed. Her face is pale and her lips are an icy blue, her teeth chatter and she shakes uncontrollably, trying to warm her failing body.

"My battery-it-it-di-ed," she stutters. She holds her small hand to me and her eyes fill with tears, her eyelashes are frozen with tiny crystals that accent her baby blue eyes. Her red hair sticks to her face by her blood and sticks out in weird places.

"Here," I whisper scrambling for a spare battery in the large pocket of my backpack. My fingers stumble over the small and precious battery as I unzip the tiny compartment and press the battery to activate it. Her cheeks flush pink and she sighs as the color returns to her face and body, her lips a light pink and the ice melts from her eyelashes. She cries out as she tries to stand and falls knee first into the icy ground, moaning as she lies there.

"I'll help us, I'll get us out of here." I heave her up and somehow get her so that her body dangles over my right shoulder, she is incredibly skinny and frail, so fragile she could break like glass.

"Th-Thank y-you…"

"I'm Gabe Tex. District 8."

"P-Petra R-Roman. D-District 6."

I nod and jog to the outer brush that surrounds the Cornucopia, the one place probably safer than the other areas I've encountered so far. She coughs and gasps as the force sucks us into the new area and warmth and brightness liven our spirits. I lie her down on a grassy bed and sit next to her, watching as the deep slash in her arm clots and stops the flowing blood. She smiles as she lifts her body up to sit, her limbs now responding to her willing body.

"Thanks for saving me, Gabe."

"No problem."

"Yes, it was a problem. We're in the Hunger Games! Why did you?"

"I don't know," I shrug looking up at the chirping birds. "I guess because I had the chance too, unlike Harmony…" A lump forms in my throat and I feel the tears begin to sting the corners of my eyes. Flashes of Harmony bloodied and frail under the Cornucopia's shadow haunt me, the way she reached out for me as the District 4's throwing knife cut into her chest, her cannon booming in the distance.

"That's right; you're district partner died in the Bloodbath."

"Yes," I choke. She nods and frowns looking back up to met my eyes.

"My district partner also died in the Bloodbath, by the male from 2."

"Hmmph," is all I manage to say. She shrugs and begins to twirl a blade of grass between her fingertips, lightly stroking the blade as she stares at the ground.

"Well, could you be my ally Gabe?"

"Me?"

"No the guy behind you," she says pointing behind me. She laughs as I look back, not seeing anyone.

"Oh, right… me…" I feel a laugh begin to form in my throat, I push it aside. I don't deserve to laugh, I don't want to laugh. Some of us can't anymore…

"So… yes," she asks looking deep into my eyes.

"Sure." I extend my hand to her and she smiles accepting it. She pulls out her backpack and begins to take things out, "I'll trade you an apple for two batteries."

"Okay." I fish out two of a dozen batteries that I hide within a secret compartment in my pocket and in return she gives me a shiny red apple. I moan as I bite down into it, the juice dripping down the corners of my lips.

"I have a lot of food actually; I guess this was just one of those bags…"

"Hmm, I got a lot of other stuff like rope, batteries, sleeping bags, and even some medicine."

"Great. I think we're pretty set."

"Yep."

Two parachutes fall at our feet and Petra grabs for the one labeled '6'. Her eyes widen and tears form as she pulls out a dozen chocolate cookies, the smell intoxicating me. She smiles and reads the small scrap of paper underneath the bag of goods.

_"I know I'm not the best mentor, but I just saw your face when you heard about Isaac, I couldn't help this. Yes Petra, I have a heart. Now stay strong. I got a message from your friends, they miss you."_

_Mechanist Dartnay. District 6 Mentor_

She points to my parachute and nods her head, encouraging me to open it. I open the top of it and gasp as a medium sized whip cream bottle lies inside, underneath a small paper…

"_Keep fighting. We mourn Harmony back here in District 8."_

_District 8_

I sigh and remove the small cap, revealing the small nozzle. I angle the bottle just above my mouth and press, the creamy deliciousness fills my mouth and leaves a creamy sweet aftertaste that fills my stomach.

"Why don't we spray some of the whip cream onto the cookies? I bet they would taste good," I propose. She smiles and nods setting the cookies out and fanning them out evenly. I feel a smile creep up and decide that to keep it there, this is a nice surprise after all. I spray just a small bit on each and bring the pastry to my lips. The cream compliments the cookie so well that I think I might die right there of the delectableness that fills my hollow gut. Petra hands me the last four and she begins to eat her second cookie, carefully savoring each bite. I smile feeling euphoric as she looks up to me.

A new beginning.

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain_

_**Rose Thomas (16) D1 Female POV**_

* * *

Koda and I, and District 2 are gathered around a small fire that Madeline set up. Ever so often she'll smile and her eyes will turn dark as her blue irises dance across the fire, her lips curling up in a devilish smirk. There's something very wrong with her, like she acts innocent and sweet but the glint in her eye screams 'killer' and 'bloodthirsty'. It freaks me out you know, I'm just afraid that one night she's gonna go all psycho on us and slash us all with those arrows she keeps holding onto like a newborn.

"Do you think they'll ever show," Koda asks as he takes inventory of our weaponry. The claw marks still remain on his face, the red and white pus foaming from it make it hard to look at. But I don't have a problem with that.

Mako looks up from his notepad and adjusts his glasses. "Maybe. They heard our plan to go clockwise." He bows his head back down and begins to scribble more notes down, his eyebrows furrowed and lips tight.

I shake my head. "Then what's taking them so long?!" Koda rolls his eyes and gazes over Madeline who smiles. "Madeline, what do you think happened to them?"

She purses her lips and looks up, her eyes round and mouth slightly open. "Maybe mutts… there have been a lot of mutts around…" I slowly nod, taking note of her body language. Nothing. She's still covered in blood and it's a dark brown. Caked onto her jumpsuit like frosting… gross.

"I'm going to take a stroll for a bit," Madeline exclaims. She jumps up to her feet and gathers a backpack with some food and medical supplies. She slings her bow and arrows over her back and jogs off. "I'll be back soon!" She skips off, letting her red curls bounce.

"Glad that bitch is gone," I mumble resting my arms behind my head and slinking down further in my sleeping bag. I tentatively reach for my bandaged arm resting under the sleeping bag and trace my fingertips across the soft and smooth contour of it, the pain numbing.

Koda smirks and raises his eyebrows. "She's just too nice to be in the Careers, Mako I say we kick her out."

Mako shakes his head and looks directly at Koda. "She just _acts_ that way. There's something really wrong with her."

Koda places his sword down. "What do you mean? She just has blood all over her. She said it was from a mutt."

"Yeah, a mutt my ass. We all know she killed the girl from 12 last night."

"Well she wouldn't lie to her alliance members, right Rose?" He looks over to me; I sneer and turn to the opposite direction. He sighs and mutters something under his breath.

"Have you not noticed her Koda? How do you think she got that 10 in training?"

"I don't know… she's good with that bow and arrow… but that doesn't tell me why she's supposedly messed up."

"Did you not see the small smile and glint in her eyes when she killed those mutts?!"

"No…"

"Of course he didn't, he never pays any attention," I mutter my eyes closed. I can almost see him beginning to open his mouth and quickly close it, remembering Mako's threat.

"Well I've noticed since we volunteered at the reaping. "

"Well why don't we just kick her out of the Careers?"

"We need her skill with the bow. If she turns on us then we'll kill her… Where is District 4," he exasperates looking off into the barren landscape.

"I don't know… I bet they ditched Mako."

"Whatever, I don't care…"

A booming laugh echoes off into the distance, we all snap our heads to see District 4 running towards us. Leon runs ahead of River and waves, his grin wide. River rolls her eyes as Leon high fives everyone, patting Koda on the back.

"Dude, what happened to your face," Leon exclaims staring intently at Koda's face.

"Well you would've known if you were there…"

"We missed you guys," he shouts looking over to Mako. He shakes his head and stands in front of Leon.

"Where the hell have you guys been? Do you know how many mutts we encountered today!? We could've used you two," he yells his face turning red.

"We got sidetracked a bit," River hisses reaching for her throwing knives. "We were searching for edible plants when these insect mutts came at us."

Mako's body relaxes and he crosses his arms. "Were they tracker jackers?"

"No, they were like hybrids of a black widow and a bumble bee," Leon whispers looking back behind him. "We rested at the Cornucopia and got some more supplies thank you very much." He hands over an orange backpack in which Mako inspects.

"Let's see… batteries, water tablets, dried fruit, and some hunting knives… good work. We should send you two out again tomorrow. Just don't get sidetracked," he hisses looking River eye to eye. She sneers and looks over her shoulder. She turns her attention to me, her eyes glinting in curiosity.

"Where's Madeline?"

"She went for a stroll," I mutter. River sighs and lays her sleeping bag near the fire, resting her head on a rolled up towel. We all set our bags around the crackling fire leaving one space for Madeline. The sky is translucent, revealing the shining multi colored stars. Leon begins to hum and sing under his breath, his voice rising and falling with each breath he takes…

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I'm tired and I_  
_I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_And then leave me alone_  
_Don't try to wake me in the morning_  
_'Cause I will be gone_  
_Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_

_Sing to me_  
_Sing to me_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_

_Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I really want to go_

_There is another world_  
_There is a better world_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Well..._

_Bye bye_  
_Bye bye_  
_Bye..._

Just as Leon closes his eyes I spot Mako quickly gather a backpack. He grabs his twin knives and runs out towards where Madeline was heading and my mind drifts, succumbing to the never-ending slumber I must fall to for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Ring around the Cornucopia_

_**Yarden Lyrus (13) D5 Female POV**_

* * *

I'm all alone; my whole alliance is gone in just a matter of forty-eight hours. First Isaac to the bloodbath, then it was Aura last night, then today with Petra running away, and Phoenix… oh, Phoenix… Tears begin to fall as I remember him falling to the ground, a cannon going off before his body even hit the ground. The arrow piercing his heart, bloodied and with jagged points. I was so scared, I ran until I couldn't breathe, until I couldn't feel my legs. Then I ended up here, in a tree infested area surrounding the Cornucopia. They surround me at all corners, branches low and outreaching. The wind lightly lifts the thorns that threaten to scratch me, hurting me more than I already are.

"Gyyyaahhhh!"

I fall to the ground; my head hitting a medium sized rock making my head spin. Black spots dance across my vision as I stare in horror; a sleek black arrow sticks out from my calf, soaked in purple liquid. A burning sensation spreads and inches its way slowly up and hits my knee making my eyes spring in more tears. I clasp my hand around it and yank it out, watching as the purple liquid stains my hands. Pulses of pain shake through my body as I lie under the golden moon, the sky taunting me with its beauty and destruction.

"We all know you weren't going to make it far, little Yarden." A voice calls from the dark brush. My head snaps to the girl from 2 whose red curls bounce as she runs toward me, her eyes glinted with evil. "Think of this as… a favor from a courteous Career such as myself."

Another pain ripples throughout my body, my limbs no longer move, paralyzed by the effects of the poison. I feel my chest start to tighten, like the rope of the Capitol squeezing the life from me, my pure and innocent light. "Please," I plead looking into her darkened eyes. "I want to go home. Please."

"You think you're the only one here who needs to get home," she yells in my face her face red and eyes brimmed with tears. "You're just a weakling; you never would've made it past the third day, Yarden. I'm doing you a favor." Fear chills me to the bone as she whips out a jagged edged knife covered in dried blood. My breath hitches in my throat as she hastily throws her arrows and bow aside, hovering above me as she grins and winks bringing the cursed knife closer and closer to my pale skin. The area fills with my screams as she pierces my skin, the knife sliding across my cheek and my neck, blood spurts and flows causing my body into a panic. I feel my face twist and contort in pain as the poison reaches my chest causing me to heave and make awful choking noises that get a grin from 2. My eyes roll back into my skull and a blinding light envelops me, taking me away…

"I knew it, Madeline!"

BOOM

**A/N: We had some sponsorships from our readers this chapter ****the ones last chapter were purely for plot purposes, I would only sponsor to build on plot and such. Poll is up and it will work this time, I promise. Who would you like to see live past the third day of the Games. Oh I forgot to mention this: So I know some of you guys were disappointed by Aura's death, she had a low vote count along with these two. I base deaths on what I've thought of so far and whether or not they rank high among the other tributes. I have deaths planned and potential Victors but your votes decide whether or not your favorite tributes go far in the Games, so that's why polls are so important for your tributes and ones you like best **

**Note: I calculated the number of deaths and the number of days in the Arena is… 11. The 11****th**** day is the final battle between the remaining tributes, I'm thinking the final four… So yes, you have several days to sponsor depending on your tributes survival, no sponsoring on the 11****th**** day. If you sponsor a tribute and I tell you it is being denied it is because that tribute will die early in the chapter as in the first POV or so (like if they are by themselves, alliance members can take their sponsor gifts…)- you have been warned!**

**SHOUTOUTS FOR SYOTs NEEDING TRIBUTES:**

**These authors need some tributes in their own SYOTs and would appreciate if you took the time to submit some **

**Falling Apart- A SYOT by NintenGirl2002. Currently Beta-ing for her.**

**Turning Tables by Shadowed Stars. Really great writing **

**75****th**** Hunger Games: The City of Blood and Flesh by WritingStoriesIsLife. Zombies+ Abandoned City= Awesomeness.**

**76****th**** Hunger Games by Lady Felon. I really love her writing so far. Very few spaces left!**

**Bloody night by Peace Love Hunger games. has popular spaces available!**

**Burn It Down by XxAzuritexX. Great writing so far**

**RIP: Phoenix Callows. He was the older brother type of character. I will miss him. Thanks to L'Amour veritable for submitting him.**

**RIP: Yarden Lyrus. She was such a cute girl, I will miss her. Thanks to cc4s for submitting her.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I found this other site to publish and besides the one on blogger, this one is my own site! I added some new info and such like family and some other info on our Gamemakers and Echoes. Go to my profile to find the link, its under weebly!**

**See important update info on my profile also!**

**Love Always, Domi**


	34. Sad Beautiful Tragic

Day 3: Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift**

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

_Silence, the train runs off its tracks_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

_I apologize if this chapter isn't the best; this is a result of flaky internet access, being busy, and writer's block…_

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain_

_**Madeline Waver (15) D2 Female POV**_

* * *

"River, Leon, go collect food for us," Mako asserts looking them straight in the eye. Leon smiles and nods while River rolls her eyes and sneers, her eyes narrowing as Mako looks back to his notes. They walk off, feet crunching under the gravel and drift off into the murky morning light. Streams of light and reflect over the boulder's sleek edge and glimmer with tiny flecks of dust that flicker. My eyes dart to the trees in the far distance, branches and vines low and heavy reach out and embrace you, enticing you to be forever locked within, never wanting you to escape. Tiny blotches and spots cloud my vision as my friends come to visit me; shadows of the darkness appear around me, patting me and whispering in my ear. Their breath hits my neck, sending chills down my spine, their words cold and deranged.

_Just listen to us, Madeline._

_Listen to us _

_You'll go home_

_To your lonely mother_

_Forevermore…_

I grin as they vanish, wallowing up into nothing, just like the rolling dirt clouds that hover above us. Images of Aura Lee's and Yarden's death still make me squirm and smile, relishing each drop of blood that I caused to fall. Each breath that I stole I take in and smile, a step closer to winning. Is it crazy? To feel this way? I don't, want to know why? Because only the strongest can win, only the ones that can truly handle the terrors of the Games can truly win, those who can't well… it's their own damn fault. Let someone like a Career who has been trained to do this win, not only are you wasting your time, you're wasting the time you stole from a worthy Career.

"Madeline. There's a parachute next to you if you haven't noticed." I snap my head up to see Koda smirking and pointing to the small box, encased with red ribbon. My fingers lace under the smooth fabric as the ribbon comes undone and reveals a small loaf of bread, underneath a small stip of paper…

_Koda wants you out of the alliance. Make sure it doesn't happen._

_-District 2_

I feel the corners of my mouth turn downward as I look up to see Koda sharpening his sword, the silver blade reflecting the sun's bright rays into my eyes. Anger bubbles in me as I could think of how my own alliance member would betray me, how rude! I must do something, yes… ah! I dig into my backpack and eye the small vial of purple liquid that sits just on the top of my medical aide. I could poison him, but not by an arrow, that would be too obvious, but how…

"Madeline are you going to eat your bread now or…"

The idea pops into my head and I grin slowly caressing the loaf in my hands, thinking of Koda's ultimate demise…

"Okay… just don't answer me." Koda mutters returning his attention back to his sword.

"Rose, can I talk to you," I whisper, giggling as she groans.

"Where are you two going," Mako asks, raising his eyebrows as I take Rose's hand in mine to guide her away from the boys.

"We're just going to talk about… umm"

"About what?"

"Girl stuff…"

Koda smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "What type of girl stuff?"

"Jeez, just go," Mako grunts forcibly grabbing his glasses and wipes the lens clean. He gives me a stern look and returns back to his writing. I giggle and lead Rose to the large boulder that blocks Koda's and Mako's view of us and lean into her ear.

"You don't like Koda, right?"

"No shit Sherlock," she growls, her voice low.

"Okay, okay. So listen, I have a plan."

She furrows her eyebrows and nods for me to continue. "Tomorrow we have a feast, and we're going to poison Koda."

She chuckles, the high pitch ringing in my ears. "I knew you weren't innocent…"

"Shut up! You in or what?"

She stops for a second and quickly nods reaching her hand out to me. "I'm in."

"Good. Tomorrow night, hell will break lose…"

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Jungle_

**Dotti Amystone (16) D10 Female POV**

* * *

These past couple of days in the Arena have been quite peaceful, I haven't run into any trouble yet and I'm fine, well for now. I killed the boy from 5 yesterday, I saw him as a big threat and well I just happened to be in the area at the time, I should've killed his district partner but she ended up dying last night so… yeah. I guess I'm not a threat or well a worthy tribute if you put it into a sense… well it's a great opportunity to prove them wrong you know, like really prove them that even… ugghh District 10's little angel could win, that you don't have to be some idiotic and vicious Career, you know. Just to stand up and prove Panem wrong would be enough for me.

"Auger… I'm scared…" I snap my head to the left to see District 3 and Auger walking up a stream covered in moss. The water shimmers and bursts with light, projecting colors that form and shape as if they were gems. Dark purple vines hand low and occasionally the District 3 boy will reach up with his small hands to swing and hang from them. "It'z just that… I keeps hearing this voice…"

"A voice?"

"Yeah, yesterday too. It was like a raspy whisper, it keeps saying rebel."

"Rebel," Auger chokes. She cringes as the air drops several degrees and the air grows humid, the dense fog suffocating. The sky fades and an eerie blood red sky is present, no luminous constellations or planets now, just black dots that blossom and smudge. It seems the sky is so bloody that it could start dripping any minute, dripping of misery and pain. Panic runs through me as four jaguars, black as night and eyes a golden yellow jump from the brush just feet away from me, their teeth sharp as knives.

"RUN!"

The male from 3's reaches his hand to the girls, but a force slams them against a tree. Unconscious and weaponless, they lie there as the boy begins to whimper, the jaguars pouncing on him as if he were a slaughtered gazelle. My hands tremble as I grab for my arrow, hoping to kill off one of these things. I pull the black arrow back, feeling its sleek edge brush up against my cheek, thick liquid running down my face as I eye a lone vulture up above me. An ugly thing if you ask me, much more than the ones in 10. Feathers stick out unevenly amongst its body and claws much more deadly looking.

"AHH!"

The boy from 3 is on the ground, his chest heaving in fear as the jaguars surrounding him proceed to tear at his stomach. The most terrible sounds imaginable escape from his mouth as chunks of meat and intestines are torn from him, screams of terror and helplessness. It takes all of my might not to scream out myself, tears run down my face and droplets cloud my vision as the jaguars finally finish, their muzzles soaked in blood and meat. The boy's body is mangled, his rib bones stick out in unnatural angles and blood is soaked to the ground, a large gaping hole is centered in his body and reeks of horror, the smell of the dead. I get the courage to finally breathe, to exhale realizing that I was holding my breath the entire time. The vulture swoops down and begins to peck at his open body, slicing the air like a knife. At this point he just whimpers and cries out as the animal eats him alive, just taking the inevitable pain, which I think I couldn't even live with myself. A pang of remorse bubbles through me and I decide to shoot the thing, I'd want someone to if I were in his state. I pull the arrow out and shoot, directly hitting it in its chest. The vulture shrieks and collapses to the bloody ground, vanishing before my eyes. I rush to the boy's side and watch as his pupils dilate in and out of focus, his breath raspy and heavy.

"Di-Di-Did yo-you k-k-kill i-it."

"Yes."

He inhales sharply and winces, his skin growing paler by the second, the blood no longer supplying him with the bright and joyous face he had at the interviews. "Th-Tha-nk y-you."

"It was nothing, not like what's happening to you," I choke. Tears run down my face as the images replay in my head, his screams ringing and echoing in my head, taunting and evil.

"T-Te-ll m-my f-fam-ily i-I lo-ove th-em."

BOOM

His eyes, a crystal blue finally close and his chest relaxes. His body is still, no longer living, just dead, before my own eyes. Sobs escape from my throat as a small parachute dwindles down and lands at my feet. A small strip of paper tied to the rim.

_We love him too._

_Colhaines from District 3_

I open the small package to see a small black taser, encrusted with the name, 'Vetch'. It's very well made and definitely District 3 worthy, something the Peacekeepers would use. A small smile stretches and relaxes on my lips, bittersweet. I nod and return to my feet, watching as the air returns to its original warmth, the sky now blue and lively. The girls' bodies are still slumped against the tree, no movement present, just the steady rise and fall of their chests that tell me that they still live, that they threaten my life… but I won't kill them, they'll be when they find his body…

* * *

_Ring around the Cornucopia_

_**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**_

* * *

Well finding food in this place isn't exactly easy; for starters all we keep finding is batteries, which in a sense is a good thing. I mean I really don't want to die because of the environment you know, I rather die on my own terms when my body can't fight, I don't need someone to help or save me because in the end it's not the same. Like when you help a butterfly whose wing is torn, per se, healing and saving it won't help it, if anything it'll grow accustomed to others help and once it gets released it'll die. Sure helping it out a bit now is fine but saving its life will only make it feel worthless and just set it back. Same for people, it only hurts them in the end. So yes, I'm dying on my own terms and certainly not from this stupid Arena…

"River, I'm tired," Leon whines. He sighs lifting his hands above his head and resting his hands behind his head slowly exhaling, slowly and relaxed. I turn back and he smiles, his blue eyes rich in emotion and thought. I snap my head back and continue our pace, looking around constantly for any mutts or other tributes.

"River, can we take a break," he whines again. I feel the blood begin to boil and steam as the growing edge of annoyance in his voice drives me to snap. He stops and leans against a rotting oak and slumps down to the ground, taking in the thick green moss that now rubs up against him.

I sigh and look back, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," I hiss. Giving him a stern look, he sighs and stands, tightening his lips as he looks back at me. I shake my head and continue through the brush, ignoring his murmuring which sounds scrambled and gibberish in my ears for the time being. We continue on clearing through thick and heavy brush that seems to grow back within seconds no matter how much we slash at them.

"Uggghhh."

I snap my head back to see Leon fall face first into the ground and skid several inches next to me. I groan as he looks up to me smiling, this guy really needs to get his act together if he wants, well attempts to win.

"Can you walk five minutes without falling on your freakin' face?!"

"Sorry for being so uncoordinated," he huffs returning back on his feet, slowly rocking back from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"Well seriously, I mean even the outer Districts have better coordination than you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," he snaps, his eyes turning dark. He clenches his fists at his side and the blood gushes to his face, turning it a boiling red.

"You're always so 'whimisical' and 'happy'. Like seriously, not everyone wants to hang out with someone who is happy all the time, most of us are pissed off most of the time!"

"That surely didn't stop you did it!"

"Shut up Leon! I'm leaving!"

"You know you won't get far without an ally."

"Allies, Leon. I'm going back to the Careers."

"We're district partners. We belong together."

"What type of bullshit is that," I scream, my voice rising and blood pressure skyrocketing. "We're just district partners Leon, that doesn't mean anything to me."

I really hit a note with him as his face contorts into a sadness I never thought I'd see; he frowns and kicks a pebble that is shaped just like a seashell.

"Why are you pushing me away," he whispers, his voice strained and heavy. He looks up with heavy eyes, tears beginning to form, threatening to make me feel bad for his sorry ass.

"This is for the best, in the end only one tribute can get out."

"Please River, he pleads. He walks closer to me, reaching out a hand to me. "You're the only one who listens…"

"Everyone listens to you, Leon. Everyone freakin' loves you, and what I'm just you're bitch of a sidekick."

"They see me for my music, you see me for me. You're the only one who really listens and understands, and both you and I know it's the same for you."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," he says, barely above a whisper as he now stands just a few inches away from me, pulling a strand of my chestnut brown hair from my face. My face begins to heat up as his fingertips brush up against my cheek, each touch sending shockwaves throughout my whole body. The feelings scare the crap out of me and I back away, feeling the anger beginning to settle in again.

"River, don't leave."

"I'm leaving."

I turn and begin to walk, feeling his eyes burn into the back of my head. I sigh and take several steps before I hear the rush of air behind me. I snap my head to see Leon just inches away from my lips, his breathing heavy yet slow, he closes his eyes and his lips meet mine. He wraps his strong arms around me and just kisses me, his body and mine meeting in ways it shouldn't. Electricity shoots like fireworks throughout my body and warmth flushes my face. The beauty quickly turns dark as he has just broken our partnership, our trust now gone. My body snaps and my right hand flies, hitting him straight in the cheek. The sound is loud and hurtful, making even me cringe as he fumbles back, tripping over a tree root. As he sits up, a dark red mark begins to appear and the tears fall from his eyes. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, knowing that I went too far. He looks up to me his blue ocean eyes now hurt and vacant, no longer happy and ecstatic. My brain does the only thing it can do at this second, run away. I feel my legs carry me away, further and further away from the security and protection I felt with others, it slowly slipping away.

"RIVER!"

I ignore his cries and run, not wanting to deal with more trouble now, here in the Games. I run past trees and plants, pushing past vines and branches that occasionally hit me, the stinging sending pains of misery to my tiring body. Just as I reach the clearing, one where thick dense brush is replaced with wide open scenery of red oaks and gentle breezes, the air turns heavy and the atmosphere turns dark. The sky dims and turns an ugly black, fog thickening around me. I turn to the opposite direction and dash to the light, a small tunnel that beckons me to escape, but sharp thorns and bushes sprout and it's too late to stop. I scream as my body and the thorns collide, my body trembling in protest as the thorns dig deep, tearing sensitive parts of my body. They feel like slashes, stabs of the dead wanting to take me with them. I push through the feeling of small amounts of adrenaline fading and failing me, preventing me from succeeding, from making it out of this alive. I grunt and yelp as I finally escape from the thorns, my breath shallow and quick, sweat beads falling and stinging my eyes. I look up to the sky and see the ever luminescent glow of the moon and stars, taunting me with their beauty and grace, while I suffer with stinging wounds that kiss my skin. I look down to see cuts deep enough to see meat and tendon, to see bone in some. I collapse against a tree and count the stars, fading deep into a sleep that I might not wake from…

* * *

_West of the Cornucopia- Meadow_

_**Vanity White (15) D9 Female POV**_

* * *

"Vanity, we should head south."

"Why?"

"Because… I dunno. I just don't want to stay here."

"We have everything set up here and we're pretty well set. Why would you want to leave?"

"I just…" he stops himself and looks down, slowly tracing his fingertips against the grass blades that sprout around us. "Nevermind…"

"No just tell me."

"No."

"Teff, it's okay."

He sighs and looks up, his russet colored eyes full. "I just- I think we should move on."

"Move on from what."

"Gabe."

"Oh… right… I still insist on staying here."

"…fine. Whatever you want," he mumbles. "I just th-"

"I cannot believe you, Auger!"

Teff and I's eyes glaze over the grassy field to Auger and Vi, each distressed as they face each other near a small pond. Both of their jumpsuits are torn and dirtied, small streaks of mud marking their faces. Vi's face is red and her teeth our gritted, almost hostile. Auger looks sad, yet annoyed as the two continue their disagreement…

"You didn't tell us that you're a rebel! A rebel!"

"I didn't think of i-"

"Well you should have! Look out us now," Vi screams, waving her arms around violently. Vi yells out and drops to her knees, sobbing and shaking as a gentle breeze flows through the area, warm and comforting. "He was so young, so sweet… and you killed him. You killed me! I was supposed to get home, I was supposed to save my family!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry," she says almost if it were some cruel and sick joke. "Sorry isn't going to help neither of us, I'm leaving."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Vi huffs out a loud breath and takes her shoes off, her socks white and clean, unlike the rest of her body. She steadies herself at the edge of the pond and begins to wade through the small waves that flow and ripple smoothly in the sunny evening, the sun illuminating brilliant colors that paint the sky like watercolors, magical.

"What are you doing," Auger hisses as she speed walks against the pond's edge, trying to keep up with Vi as she backstrokes in the pond's water.

"I'm swimming, might as well since I'm dying soon," she screeches, crying again as she goes deeper and deeper into the pond's depths as the air temperature drops significantly. I snap my head towards Teff who shakily breaths and looks down at me, frowning as I begin to shiver, the cold chilling me to the bone. He wraps his body around me and we watch as the pond's water turn a dark purple, it swirling and splashing with suspense and anger, the waves getting larger and larger as Vi screams. Two fins poke from the water, a dark blue and circle around her. My heart quickens as the water beneath her shines a neon yellow, two snake-like creatures making their way towards her, tiny sparks of electricity shooting out of the water's surface. Everything moves slowly, as if time had slowed to its ultimate degree as the mutts begin to attack. The eels wrap their long bodies around her and send high levels of voltage to her body, sending her body convulsing and twitching. Each twitch of her body gets a gasp and tremor of fear through Teff, his eyes glistening with tears and worry, even through his black frames. I turn back to see Auger screaming, falling to her knees, her eyes wild and face scrunched up. She bangs her fists to the cold earth, screaming for her ally, who now floats unconscious at the water's edge, screeching at the top of her lungs as the now revealed sharks emerge and bite at her limbs. The screams that fall and splutter from her mouth as blood squirts and bleeds into the crystal blue water fill me with fear, fear of the pain and suffering of are deaths, to feel the worse of pain for entertainment. Finally, one of the sharks leaps up into the air, opening its massive jaw in mid air and clamping down on her body, pulling her deep into the depths.

BOOM

"NOO!"

Auger yelps as the cannon sounds, her stature falling and crumpling to the ground, sobbing and clawing at her face. She cries and gasps, trying to catch her breath in the thick humidity that dampens my skin and restricts my chest.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting… fighting with fire in my eyes!"

She runs, not daring to notice Teff and I crouched under the grassy bush, the leaves tickling my legs and arms, sending ripples of goose bumps throughout my body. Pins and needles begin to poke at my legs and arms, growing in intensity as the clouds clear and darkness falls. As ever the stars shine and moon arises with such beauty that it makes me want to cry out, asking the Capitol of their cruelty and treacherous ways.

"Teff, let's go."

"I thought you sa-"

"Please," I plead, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I want to go." I let out a shaky breath and look into his eyes, letting him see the pain and misery yet to come from the Games.

"Okay," he whispers grabbing my hand and leading us out of the bush. His hand trembles and sweats as he guides me to the edge of the meadow, the ground flattening out as we reach a blue force field of sorts, it pixelized and holographic.

"Do you think we'll go through?"

He shrugs his shoulders and reaches his hand out, it goes right through and he reaches back, wiggling his fingers and clenching his fist. "Yeah."

I carefully stick my foot out, careful not to lose my balance as the force field sucks me in. The white light envelopes me, making me glow as radiant as the sun as I have officially entered the new area. The air smells of metallic blood, making both of us gag. I scan the grassy area, trees looming high above us and spot crimson colored grass blossoming just under a shady area beneath a large tree. Teff takes the initiative to check before I do, careful as he steps around the blood spots and gasps. His body trembles and he throws up in a small bush several feet away. He walks towards me, his face paler than I've ever seen it, even more than at the reaping and just shakes his head.

"What was it?!"

"Nothing."

"Teff… you freakin' threw up in that bush."

"I ju-just ate some bad berries is all…"

I march over to the spot he's at, the curiosity clouding over the fear that awaits me from a scene, a scene of pure terror and horror that could scar me. I shake the horrid thoughts as I tentatively reach away from his firm grip on my shoulders, whispering to me not to, pleading just to walk away. My eyes glaze over the small area, chunks of human flesh and meat smear and sprinkle over blood red grass, coating the area in a rotting stench that sends me tumbling back, scooting away with shivers running down my spine.

"I told you."

I just nod, letting the tears glisten and fall like the dew drops of blood that coat the grass here. Images of what could've happened here; the tragedy of one dying here haunts me. Oh, the horror he must have faced as the mutts attacked him, his screams trilling so high that the birds were silenced. These are all that face my state of mind, those of unjust and evil.

Shit just got real.

* * *

_Ring around Cornucopia_

_**Auger Locke (17) D7 Female POV**_

* * *

I run, feeling the adrenaline and fear pulsing through my veins, my blood pressure rising with each replay of their deaths swirling and dissipating before my eyes. The blood and screams ringing and shattering in my ear drums, vibrating with each heavy breath I take. These breaths let me know that I am alive, that I still live despite what the Capitol wants, what they intend to do with me. I live because it is all I have left, there is no one else here that will help me, all of them await my death, some for getting home and some simply to get rid of a rebel. But I will stand tall and face my death, I have accepted it now, this is the price I must face for truth, justice, a price to pay for freedom under the Capitol's rule.

_Rebel. _

_Rebel._

_Rebel. _

_Rebel. _

_Rebel. _

_Rebel._

_Rebel. _

_Rebel…_

The hushed and deranged whispers begin again, just like the ones from yesterday. They start soft and almost innocent, spiraling into high pitched and demonic screeches of the dead, the ones lost to the Games. I stand, head held high as I prepare to face my fate, to become one of oblivion.

_Rebel._

I snap my head behind me to see a blur zoom by, almost as fast as lightning. The leaves of trees sway and still as the blur appears in more places around me, trying its best to scare me to death. The thudding of my heart increases and pounds into my ears almost to the point where I cannot hear the whispers become louder and louder and the figure that conceals itself within the night's cloak, waiting for the right moment for which it strikes. The sweat begins to form and bead at the crevice of my hairline, falling in a straight path down my face. My breath quickens as dark and ominous music begins to play, really? The music begins to crescendo, the strings of the violins screeching and dissonance ringing in my ears as the whispers get louder and louder along with it.

_Rebel…_

The music reaches its highest point and the figure appears before my eyes. It's a horrible sight, so much to make me scream and fall over, scaring me half to death. The figure is a man; well at least I think it was. Its neck, oh its neck. It's neck is crooked, not straight but bent over along with its head. Its skin is pale and wrinkly; the sight brings me to disgust and horror. It limps towards me, the crooked grin on its face widening with each whisper of what I am: rebel. The black suit it wears is stained with blood, soon to be mine along with it. I no longer feel safe, no longer feel determined. I thought I would be ready for this moment, the moment where I would die a martyr, but this, oh this, this much worse. To feel this way with a crooked man walking towards with its stupid grin is no way to die. Not even for a rebel.

_Rebel…_

* * *

_Control Room_

_**Icelynne Winterrose (19) Head Gamemaker POV**_

* * *

"Mission accomplished, the rebel and her followers are dead I presume," President Echo hisses as the mutt feasts on Auger's body, her screams filling the vacant room. I nod and return my gaze back to the screen, my stomach churning as her body is left as shreds of meat and cracked bone.

BOOM

"Yes…"

"I can't have any trouble, Icelynne."

"I understand."

She smiles, her lips stained a blood red. "Good, remember what we discussed. I have a few tributes in mind for Victor, but I'm still deciding. They'll be my new pets to play with…"

I gulp feeling my spit slowly travel down my dry throat, helping with the dryness for only a second. "Okay, did you have one in particular for the time being?"

"Yes, this one," she says as she points to the tribute poster on the wall we have displayed for all of our remaining tributes. "This one, this one will get far."

"Yes, Seraphina. "

* * *

**A/N: Another poll up! I'd like to thank those who have been reading and reviewing, just the last chapter this story reached over 5,000 views! So thank you, readers. You keep this story alive and help me become a better writer ****Thanks to Esther the Victor for sponsoring Madeline and giving me an idea; the next chapter will be well… quite interesting… feel free to pm me ideas for the tributes, they're very much appreciated! ****Oh and feel free to answer these questions in a review, I'd like some feedback and your guys thoughts…**

**1. Do you enjoy reading about the characters outside of the Games like the Gamemakers and Echoes?**

**2. Which tributes do you think will get far? Die within the next couple of days?**

**3. Naming your favorite tributes. Also your least favorite...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mutt inspired by the Crooked Man.**

**RIP: Vetch Colhaine. He was my Vetchy, not Izzy's :p I loved this kid, he wasn't the brightest but his heart was pure and good. He represented the unjust and evil of the Games. He will be deeply missed. Thanks to The Bowler Hat Lady for submitting him.**

**RIP: Vi Hale. I liked her, she was Vetch's partner and she was nice to him. She will be missed. Thanks to cc4s for submitting her.**

**RIP: Auger Locke. She was my rebel writer, she was Vetch's first love /3 She will be missed. Thanks to The Bowler Hat Lady for submitting her.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	35. Icarus

Day 4: Icarus

**Icarus by Bastille**

_Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

_Icarus's life, it has only just begun_

_This is how it feels to take a fall_

_Icarus is flying towards an early grave…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain_

_**Koda Morris (16) D1 Male POV**_

* * *

"Koda! Can I talk to you for just a minute," Rose whispers near the edge of our campsite, waving her hand over as her grey eyes scan the still resting Mako and Madeline.

"Okay…" I carefully stand up and dust off the dirt on my jumpsuit, blood still spots and smears on it, the blood trailing up all the way to my scarred face. The five deep slashes still ooze blood and clear liquid, no longer white and pus like. Good luck getting sponsors now I think, you know all of this is what got the girls crazy for me, and now look! No girl in their mind would want a guy all scarred up, well maybe guys with scars are hot…

"Can you hurry," she hisses, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

"Sheesh. I'm going," I whisper as I carefully tip toe over Madeline's curly red hair, tentatively stepping around Mako's backpack which spills over with meds. She grunts and crosses her arms as soon as I appear in front of her. She raises her arm which is still bandaged, blood spots blossom over the white gauze.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so cranky in the morning," she mumbles as she traces her fingertips over her bandaged arm, wincing at each touch.

"Pssh. I noticed," I mutter squinting my eyes as the rays of light emerge from beyond the horizon and shoot beams of colors that project like paints, water colors if you want to go into specifics.

"What was that," she asserts looking me straight in the eye.

I gulp sensing her anger deepen and burst, you definitely don't want to mess with women in the morning. No. Matter. What. "Nothing…"

"I thought so."

"You called me sweetheart," I whisper in her ear, smirking as her face heats up probably remembering the first time we met.

"Well you see," she begins as she begins to touch my forearm and begins to move her hand slowly up and down. "I just was thinking yesterday of how terribly I've been to you. I mean, I shouldn't let my emotions cloud over our District loyalty, you know?"

I nod feeling my nerve endings tingle with electricity with each trace of her fingertips on my skin. "Yes…"

"I just wanted to make it up to you with a feast, in your honor of course," she giggles playfully punching my arm. I dismiss her behavior; it's about time she bowed down to me and not talk back to me for once.

"Everything has been arranged, it'll be tonight. Right when the sun," she murmurs pulling me close to her and points to the emerging yellow star, "sets just above the horizon."

"Are you okay Rose. I mean, you seem different."

She nods and smiles, her radiance shinning brilliantly from her aura. "I just want to make amends is all. I don't want you to die hating me."

I smirk and cross my arms across my chest. "You mean when I win, right?"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," she says, winking. She strides back to her sleeping bag, her hips swaying and hair falling just behind her. "Mako knows so you don't have to mention it to him."

"Okay."

"Okay then."

"Thanks, Rose. I'm glad we're making up."

"I'm glad to. In many ways you wouldn't understand," she mumbles smiling as she closes her eyes again. Her breathing relaxes chest rises slowly. I look around disappointed to see Leon and River still gone. Sad really, Leon was a really cool guy. If only he could show up to my special feast tonight…

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Jungle_

_**Teff Regal (15) D9 Male POV**_

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_I feel that my time here on Earth is ending soon. I feel it, deep in my core that I was never meant to win these Games. I mean no one would miss me, sure my Dad would be upset but he'll live along with my Mom and Aluma. I never had friends so no one at school would remember me, maybe some teachers, but even then I was never in the spotlight, just a back ground character. I will never feel the grainy texture of the wheat beneath my fingers again, or the warmth of sun in District 9, the beautiful sunrises and sunsets with the warm air surrounding me. These things, those things I will miss. I will miss a lot of things back in District 9 that I took for granted, that I think we all take for granted for. The food presented on our tables, a lot or some, it's better than in the Arena where finding food is a blessing. The warmth and safety in our homes with our families, whereas here there is only fear and evil seeped into the very ground where blood falls. I wish I could've done more with my pathetic life, I wish I wasn't here, to be sacrificed for entertainment. But this was a blessing in disguise, friend. I met Vanity, my first friend. My first real friend, living and breathing. She is nice to me, my rock, and my guiding force to living the rest of my days here. I'm truly glad I met her and I hope with all my heart she gets home to Monty. If I don't get to write in you again… Friend. I feel truly blessed to have lived my life for what it's worth, because for the first time in my life… I feel alive…_

_Always, Teff_

"Whatcha writing?"

I quickly close my notebook and look up behind me to see Vanity smiling, her brown eyes wide and curious. I feel my heart quicken as I conceal the notebook in the pocket of my jumpsuit, careful not to place it in an area where it could fall out.

"Nothing… it just something to keep me busy, is all." I nod and feel the warmth flush my face as she nods in agreement and gather her stuff, picking up a red apple and offering it out to me.

"Would you like an apple, Teff?"

I shake my head, lowering it to where I don't face her. To where I cannot let her see the realizing truth of my end. "I'm not hungry, you should eat it."

"Teff. You haven't eaten since yesterday. You need to keep your strength up." She shoves the apple into my hands and a couple of saltine crackers. "You need to Teff, please," she pleads with tears of hurt that she knows I cannot resist.

I nod my head. "Okay. Please don't cry, Vanity." I open my mouth and take a large bite into its crunchy exterior. The juice bursts and restores my inevitable thirst that quenches my throat, my tongue no longer dry as sandpaper. I moan as the food goes down my throat and hits my stomach, a warm and fuzzy feeling filling me up.

"Good isn't it? Much better than in 9, that's for sure," she murmurs resting her hands behind her head. Her long black hair fans out and tickles my face, the dark blue ends of it dry and brittle from no showering here. She begins to hum a dark melody; her voice is like sugar, sweet and everlasting.

"Vanity," I whisper, feeling the emotion creep up in my voice. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I fight them as I tell her what I have to, what I must before I die. "I just want to th-thank you for being my friend…"

She snaps her head to her right, facing me. She slowly nods and looks back up to the crystal blue sky above us, white clouds hover and spread across the area leaving sparkles that mist over the jungle trees here. "I'm glad too, Teff."

"I always saw you at school by yourself, and at times I wanted to go up and talk to you, just so that we wouldn't be alone… I was too scared to though. You know people always called us 'the lonely.' Funny isn't it," I ramble, the words barely distinguishable. I blush and quickly turn away, feeling a smile creep up on her lips.

"I did to. I wish we were friends before all of this," she mutters waving her arms, "I just wish we could both go home." Her lips quiver and her face begins to falter, her short moments of happiness here gone. "I just want to go home," she mumbles as tears cascade down her pale face, "I just want to go home."

She begins to sob, her body shuddering with each gasped breath she takes. I let the human in me emerge and push back the timid one and wrap my arms around her, letting our body heat cool against each other as she cries. I let myself be with her and comfort her because in this moment I realize that being the way I was back in 9 will not help me live the rest of what is left of me truly feel accomplished. And with Vanity… this is all I need to feel complete…

* * *

_Cornucopia_

_**Hudson Archipello (18) D7 Male POV**_

* * *

"Long time no see, Hudson."

My head turns to see Aden, his weight leaned up against the silver walls of the Cornucopia. His red hair is disheveled and streaks of dirt coat his face. His hazel eyes dart back and forth between my face and the axe that I balance between both my hands.

"You aren't going to try to kill me now, right?"

"No."

He nods and drops his club, walking towards me with only a backpack resting nicely on his back. He sits just several feet from me and waves me over, patting the ground just next to him inviting me to sit with him. I nod and sit opposite of him, facing him face to face.

"How's it been? You know since we departed," he asks looking me straight in the eye.

"Good, I guess. I haven't run into trouble." He nods his head and begins to pick at the grass beneath us, twirling a grass blade between his fingers.

"Well that's better than me. I ran into several mutts over the days," he mutters as he tears the blades of grass in half over and over again.

"Yeah, well I know later it'll get worse."

"Yep. Have you seen any tributes?"

"Nope. You?"

"Yeah, I saw the District 9 tributes strolling along the meadow area the other day."

"Meadow area?"

"Yeah, you haven't traveled the areas yet?"

I shake my head. "No…"

"Where have you been this whole time?!"

"Here. The Careers left all these supplies, I occasionally left into the woods over there," I say pointing to the trees that loom in the distance.

"Hmmm. I see, well there are different areas here. North of here is a winter area, east is rocky terrain of sorts, south is a jungle, and west is a meadow."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah. It's definitely different from past Arenas."

"Why are you here? Talking to me…"

"I don't know," he mumbles scratching his head. "I just needed someone to talk to…"

"Okay… as long as you don't pull anything funny."

"I won't… will you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Good."

I look up to see Iris' body stunned in shock and shiver as she spots us. She turns quickly around and begins to run.

"IRIS!"

She snaps her head back, her wavy brown hair swooshing behind her as her blue eyes stare deep into mine. I wave her over and assure her that we won't hurt her, that we're simply talking, to get our minds off of what are goals are. She stops for a second and begins to walk towards us, carefully reaching for her hunting knife ever so often when we make sudden movements.

"Hey…"

"Hey… guys," she mumbles sitting next to me. Her hair is matted and knotted, it no longer sleek and shiny as it was a few days ago. Her blue eyes are vacant, a dark void that stares blankly in mine.

"Are you okay," I ask reaching a hand to her. She shakes her head and looks away.

"I'm splendid. Wonderful," she exclaims meeting my eyes again. The growing edge of sarcasm in her voice sends my blood pressure rocketing and the anger bubbling in my veins.

"That will get you killed," I grunt, narrowing my eyes as she rolls hers. "Someone can take that the wrong way."

"Whatever, nothing matters anymore. I don't know what to believe," she mumbles as tears fall in drops on the ground, splashing near me. I feel the heavy sadness, the hurt that she, that we all will face soon enough.

"Bye guys." She stands and walks over to the opening of the Cornucopia and grabs another backpack and retrieves an axe. "May the odds be ever in your favor…"

"You too…"

Aden stands and shakes my hand. He grabs a backpack and his club, making sure to grab extra batteries seeing how the climate here as gotten more extreme.

"Bye Hudson."

"Bye…"

I watch as they both head their separate ways, Iris heading south to the jungle area and Aden heading the opposite direction, the winter zone he said I believe. I sigh and look around, watching as the leaves fall in pieces around me, the wind picking them up as they swirl around the area. I am alone…

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain_

_**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**_

* * *

"Madeline, why are we having a feast?"

She giggles and winks, bringing herself closer to me. "Because silly. It's for Koda!"

"Why Koda?!"

"Well it's just that Rose was feeling so bad for fighting with him and all, especially causing you problems."

"So…."

"So she decided to make it up with a feast," she exclaims pointing to the nicely decorated area set up with plates, fruits, meats, and breads. The campsite is set up with all of our sleeping bags piled together and a large fire set up in between everyone.

"Right… well there better be no funny business…"

"Of course not…"

I nod in her direction and look to see Koda and Rose quietly chattering, their voices hushed and low. Rose laughs loudly and playfully punches his shoulder which he returns back… weird, something is definitely up and I'm certain Madeline has something to do with it.

"Mako stop standing around and get over here," Madeline exclaims grabbing my hand again and sitting me down next to her with Rose to her right and Koda sitting across from her. Apparently District 4 never showed after last night and not even this morning which I guess in a sense wasn't a surprise. I suspected they would run off together, they never conversed with us anyway…

"Mako seriously you need to relax! You're always so deep in thought all the time," Koda booms taking a swing of apple cider courtesy of his sponsors.

"Yeah Mako! Take a break, you deserve it," Madeline chirps. She smiles and lifts her glass, whispering to Rose in a hushed voice. She quickly lifts her head in the air and opens her mouth. "To Koda!"

"To Koda," we all cheer clinking our glasses together. I bring the rim of the glass to my lips and let the ice cold liquid bubble and travel down my parched throat. Carefully putting the glass down at my feet I adjust my frames, letting them sit on the bridge of my nose and glaze over Madeline's small bag. Inside sits a small loaf of bread drenched in… purple liquid. No, it can't be what Madeline uses, can it?!

"Koda," Rose says her voice sounding as if she were singing, "I made you a special bread for our feast."

"Ohh," he ponders as Rose holds up the loaf, the smell of it wafting in the air into my nose. The smell is pungent, the scent reminding me of the berries we crossed days earlier. "What is it?"

"Well you see my mother would always drench our bread in grape juice," she says as smoothly as she wraps her arms around Koda, bringing her lips closer to his face with each word. "It's tradition at toastings and all you have to do is take one bite…"

"I appreciate the thought but… I don't like grapes or grape flavored anything."

"What?!"

"Yeah…" Koda says raising his eyebrows as Rose's face turns a cherry red. She yells out and grabs the loaf of bread shoving the loaf in his hands.

"Eat the fucking bread!"

"No!" The bread crumbles in small pieces and he flings them in the air, the tiny pieces flying in all direction. I look to Madeline who smirks and catches some of the pieces and conceals them in the small compartment of her backpack. Koda laughs as a single bread piece lands in Rose's mouth in which she swallows without hesitation. Her face turns as white as a sheet and she collapses to the floor, her body convulsing with each hoarse scream that escapes her now bloody lips.

"What the hell?!"

"Madeline what the hell is this?!"

She giggles and takes out a small vial with purple liquid. "Rose wanted to get rid of Koda so I helped her. Looks like the jokes on her though," she giggles as Rose's body stills and her chest relaxes.

BOOM

"You helped her," Koda screams through gritted teeth. Madeline nods and points to Rose's corpse now covered in blood and pus filled boils that dot her skin like a toad's. "I can't believe this… I thought- I thought Careers were loyal to each other!"

"Obviously not…" I mutter fixing the frames that always seem to slip from the bridge of my nose at the most inconvenient times.

"Were you part of this," Koda yells as he grabs my shoulder and makes me face his directly. His face fumes with hurt and anger, two very bad combinations for a swordsman.

"Of course I wasn't! I'm loyal to this alliance," I assert letting my voice rise as I stare eye to eye with Madeline who hovers above Rose's body, smirking as the blood oozes and drains from her corpse.

"I'm leaving! Screw you guys!" Koda yells as he grabs his broad sword and backpack, heaving it over his shoulder as he jogs past me, Madeline, and Rose's corpse.

"Madeline… do you see what you've done?"

She giggles. "No…"

"Well our alliance is screwed over because of you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, our entire alliance is gone, District 1 and District 4!"

"Hey! District 4 was not my doing! They ran off together!"

"Whatever. I'm sure you killed them yesterday with all of those cannons!"

"Those were from District 3 and Auger! I don't know where Leon and River are!"

"Whatever." I turn on my heels and retrieve my bag from the burnt wood of the fire. "I've had enough of your bullshit."

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Jungle_

**Teff Regal (15) D9 Male POV**

* * *

"VANITY RUN!"

She ducks into the bushes as the male from 2 charges towards me, not aware of a crying and trembling Vanity hidden deep in the bushes. His eyes are bloodshot, distraught and most of all, determined. Never in million years could I have predicted that this would be my demise, to see my killer, to see my life flash before my eyes is not what I would've wanted. But this is my time, this is it.

"AHHH!"

I realize the choked scream is from me when my hazy vision conjures up the male from 2 who has thrust his sword deep into my abdomen, the pain so numbing that it feels like the energy and will drains from the very wound. I collapse to the ground and see him hovering above me but the look in his eye, oh the look it does not seem vicious. It is more to the crystal blue film that covers the windows to his heart, it is fear, damaged, and forevermore haunting of the kills he has committed.

"Kill him already," a feminine voice calls from behind him. He winces and turns around, narrowing his eyes as the girl emerges from the darkness. "Don't tell me you feel bad for this son of a bitch!"

He gulps and looks down at me. I can see it you know, even through the dark circles that dance across my vision that he feels bad, even for a Career. I know that deep in my heart that he is just playing the game, that he isn't a typical Career.

"No. Of course not…"

"Then kill him. Or I will."

He shakes his head and brings his gaze back to me, raising the blood stained sword above his head, the sword trembling in his grip as it falls and plunges itself in my chest. The pain no longer hurts, just numbing as a bright light begins to show around the ridges of his silhouette, the light brightening with each passing second.

"I want him when you're done with him."

"No."

"No?"

"He's been through enough."

"You do feel bad; you are a sorry excuse of a Career. Pitiful," his district partner spits in his face. "District 2 would be very disappointed."

"They'll be disappointed too, when you die a horrific death for your evil."

"Shut up!"

"Leave or I'll make you…"

"Fine. I'll just get his district partner."

The darkness envelopes me and all I can do now is hear, hear the defeaning sounds of the wilderness and the heavy breathing of 2 as he picks up something. The crinkling of pages whistles in the air and all I know now, that in this moment that I am dying and my journal is being read by the very person who has given me freedom…

"I forgive you…"

BOOM

* * *

**A/N: Well half of our tributes are now deceased :'( and 11 more have to die *more tears, and sadness* As usual another poll is up. Thanks to those reading and reviewing. ****The next chapter will be the last day of the original Arena layout and Day 6 will feature four new areas! Here's a question you can answer in a review… I haven't updated the website or the blog yet and will get to that ASAP! I've responded to some reviews and haven't gotten to everyone yet. Thanks to those reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting!**

**Which tribute do you think at this point in the story will win it all? (You can provide one or more if you wish, I'd just like to see individual responses ****)**

**RIP: Rose Thomas. She was my fierce and Victor hungry girl. She was a great catalyst with Koda for personality clashes. She will be missed. Thanks to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke for submitting her.**

**RIP: Teff Regal. He was my Charlie from The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I loved his character because in a way he reminded me of myself. I literally and truly started to cry writing Teff's final entry, knowing that this was it for him. He was overall my favorite tribute and he didn't deserve to die. Well none of these tributes do, but Teff… *tears* he was truly a wallflower. He will be deeply missed. Thanks to TallTalesInk for submitting him.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	36. Skyfall

Day 5: Skyfall

**Skyfall by Adele**

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Jungle_

**Dotti Amystone (16) D10 Female POV**

* * *

I let my eyes flutter open to the glory of morning light streaming through the vines and tropical leaves of the jungle in which I encase myself. Overnight I had stayed here, hiding underneath fallen greenery. The scratchy feeling of twigs and leaves tickle my nose, sending me into fits of sneezes that could awaken anyone in the area. I sit up and watch as shrubs and greenery begin to disappear, pops sounding with each disappearing before my eyes.

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

Trees begin to sprout dark and ominous ones, the branches reaching out like skeletons, the surface wrinkled and stretched beyond proportion. The sky begins to darken and only a dark purple light guides me to an uncertain fate, a place of horror and darkness. Jungle vines still remain, jungle creatures continue to stir despite the pops and scenery here dissipating into nothing. I grip onto the black taser and begin to think… how could I use this? Surely it could screw with someone, someone who would be tough to beat… ah! I could use this on a Career, they're the biggest threats and this well, could be very deadly in the right circumstance. I laugh, feeling the power in me rise and gather my belongings.

It's time to screw with a Career…

* * *

_Ring around the Cornucopia_

**Gabe Tex (13) D8 Male POV**

* * *

"Petra. I have a plan…"

"A plan? What?"

I turn my gaze to her and quickly stand on my feet, pacing back and forth in front of her watching as trees and shrubs disappear with loud pops that resemble cannons, very slightly though.

"We should team up a-"

"I thought we already did," she asks with a slight grin.

I vigorously shake my head and point to our swords. "Team up and fight the Careers."

"The Careers!"

"Yes, well they're already crumbling under the pressure already so later like the final 6 or so, we fight them off one at a time," I mumble as I glaze over the butterfly's gleaming blade. I smirk as I turn my head to see Petra contemplating my plan, her head down and her lips pursed.

"I don't know…"

"Well we can train until then; it's bound to happen sooner or later you know."

"I guess…"

"Yeah don't worry," I assure her. I pat the top of her head. Strands of her red hair tangle and weave themselves between my fingers, the coarseness of her hair reminding me that of Harmony's. I quickly snap my hand back and frown, feeling the memories flood and overflow my head, threatening to break my spirit.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Awesome," I exclaim as I grab my sword. "Why don't we start now?"

"Okay."

"What the hell happened to you?!"

The voice echoes off into the distance as we hide ourselves within the bushes to see the cliff off into the east territory. The girl from 4 stands close to the edge as Koda walks towards her, a smirk evident on his face. The girl from 4 is badly cut and bruised, her lips cracked and dried so much that blotches of blood mark her lips and her hair is badly tangled and dirtied. In comparison to her, Koda looks like a Capitol model, despite the five slashes across his face. My eyes glaze over beyond them to see a cliff that must be thousands of feet deep and will probably kill you before you even hit the bottom.

"Nothing," the girl from 4 hisses as she grabs for the waistband of her pants. I'm not sure exactly what her name is so I'll just call her… Ravine. It was something like that and I really don't care to know after she killed Harmony.

"You left the Careers?"

"No. I got lost."

"Really," he scoffs as he twirls his sword in his hand. "That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"It happened. Why aren't you with them?"

"I left them. Where's Leon?"

"I don't know…"

"We thought you ran away together you know…"

"Whatever…"

"We all know you like him… and obviously he returns your feelings…."

"Shut up," Ravine screams as she throws a throwing knife at Koda's head. He ducks just in time for it to slice off some of his black hair.

"Let's not get bitchy now!"

"What happened to everyone else then?!"

"Rose is dead and Mako and Madeline are still together!"

She frowns and looks him in the eyes, her expression wary. "Who killed her…"

"I did. And you're next…"

He lunges toward her and she yells. They begin rolling around on the rocky surface, crying out often as pebbles scrape up against their skin. Koda grunts as he tries to get on top of her, occasionally she bites him and he screams, letting off a bit. Just as Ravine has the advantage, Koda drives his sword into her arm, the blade swiping clean through her bone and pinning it into the ground.

"AHHHH!"

"Goodbye River," he yells out maniacally as he grabs a sword from his backpack and raises it above his head. Time slows as he hesitates for a second and looks back, his eyes widen as two silver wires attach themselves to his chest and a bright light travels from them from another bush several feet away. His body begins to convulse and he yells out, throwing his sword aside. Ravine yells out and grabs him, trying to throw him over the crumbling cliff's edge. During their struggle, the cliff's edge begins to fall apart and pieces crumble underneath them. Ravine manages to hang on from her small and damaged hands while Koda dangles presumably from her feet. She grunts as she kicks her feet trying to relieve the tension from her fingertips as they desperately try to stay above sea level.

"LEON!"

* * *

_Moments earlier…_

_Ring around the Cornucopia _

**Iris Dunbryll (15) D11 Female**

* * *

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop…_

The loud and infuriating sounds drive me to insanity, hearing them all morning as items in the Arena disappear without a trace can really get on your nerves. You can't tell between real cannons and these pops and I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I lost count of us lost here, it no longer mattering since I only need to worry only for myself, because in the end I will be here, always in spirit because I will never live the same way again. Beck told me that you never really leave the Arena, that you always stay there with the others and I realize that now. That no matter how hard I try, I've already lost. I've lost everything the moment I entered the Arena. I will never look at anything the same, nothing will seem extraordinary or simple; nothing will hold the same beauty before all of this. I've lost everything, my state of mind, Merit, and even my thoughts because I cannot think clearly here. All that runs through my head is worries and stresses, my body constantly in survival mode. Is this a way to live? To live with the fact that you killed to live another day, to steal the life of another? It is so sick, so wrong, and forever my life…

"Arrggghhh…"

The faint growl stimulates my senses and I snap my head to see a bloated black bat with piercing red eyes, the eyes of the Arena itself encased in its orbs. Its stomach is stretched and bloated to the extent that if you simply poke it, it'll burst like a balloon. I whip out my hunting knife and prepare myself for the worst… like always…

"Arrrggghhh…"

The growl that escapes its mouth buzzes throughout my body and send chills down my spine. It grins and shows off its fangs which are covered in dried blood that cakes itself in crusty pieces on its two long fangs, curved and pointed. I lash at the mutt, the knife flying in all directions as it dodges all of them. It begins to nip at my arm and black venom drips from its mouth. Now or never, or this thing will lead to my ultimate end…

_Pop…_

The bat stops for just a second and looks back to the direction of the noise and I know it's my chance. I thrust the knife into its belly and it shrieks, blowing up and a warm sticky liquid flies out from all direction and all directly on me.

_Splat_

I quickly close my eyes as I try to process what has just happened, the liquid begins to run down my legs and suddenly creeps me out, sending images of gore and terror racing through my already damaged brain. As I try to open my eyes, a sticky film of red coats my eyelashes and makes it hard to open them fully. Walking with hazy and red vision, my mind spins and races as the area around me distorts and stretches.

"AHHHH!"

A scream shatters my eardrums, sending a severe piercing pain rippling through my body. I cover my ears and venture on, the pops getting louder and louder with each passing second…

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop…_

"RIVER!"

I snap my head to the left as Leon jogs from the trees and approaches me from several feet. He doesn't notice me at first since he is too busy searching for the loud screams for which now fall silent.

_POP_

This pop resembles a cannon even more than the others; Leon snaps his head in my direction and frowns as he sees my appearance. I bet I look terrible, covered in blood, knife still held onto… crap. He grits his teeth and grips the javelin in his hands so firmly that his hand might just burst like that bat. Fear takes over as my hands begin to shake, dropping the bloody knife.

"You killed her," he chokes. He lowers his head and immediately looks up with fury in his eyes.

"I-I n-n-o," I say barely audible. He cries out and throws the javelin, it piercing the air with a whoosh and it plunges itself in my chest. I fall to the ground and let out choked cries and whimpers as the red begins to fade darker and darker, the last thing I see is Leon running, leaving the javelin inside of me.

"LEON!"

BOOM

* * *

East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain

**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**

* * *

BOOM

My mind begins to fade as I finally kick Koda off, the last ounce of energy draining from my body. He screams as he tries to grab onto my shoelace, but fails as it unlaces itself. Howling as he falls to his death, I dangle by one hand and try desperately to throw my leg over the side of the hard rock. Small whimpers bubble from my dry and cracked lips as I begin to let go, giving up hope…

"RIVER!"

My breath hitches in my breath as his voice says my name, my savior.

"LEON!"

He grabs my forearm and pulls me up; unaware of the large gash that embellishes the many nicks around it. I cry out as he embraces my trembling body, his warmth radiating my face with relief and appreciation. I feel my throat begin to burn with the familiar sensation of wanting to cry, it overpowering my will to stay awake. I close my eyes and reopen them, letting the tears flow, ones that I never wanted anyone to see.

BOOM

"Don't leave me here alone," I whisper as tears stream down my cheeks in streaks that flow down with blood and dirt, the feeling of water on my skin sending a ripple of goose bumps along with it.

"I'll never let you go…" He heaves me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as I fall into unconsciousness, letting my mind float and the horrid tears run down my face, no longer caring of the walls I built so well to protect me, my place here in the Games…

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Rocky Terrain_

**Leon Finlend (15) D4 Male POV**

* * *

After running for quite some time, I discovered a cabin hidden among the murky depths of the boulders and dust storms here in the east territory. I entered the cabin somewhat wary of some type of worry, but once I saw all the food sponsored by my sponsors I knew it would be safe. I carefully laid River down in a large oak bed, the finest bedding ever as I explored our new home. The cabin was made purely of wood, smelling piney and intoxicating as rosemary was set perfectly in a vase right alongside the door. Air conditioned too, despite its appearance.

"Leon," River murmurs from her bed several feet from me. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch with anticipation as she awakes after several hours of sleep, well deserved after discovering her appearance at the cliff. I stride over to the bed and fall to my knees, caressing her cheek as she continues to snore. I carefully rub my thumb over her eyes, light as a feather as I trace over the horrid and infected cuts that plague her body. Each emitting a white-ish liquid, like pus but more watery and blood occasionally drips from them too. Two days, ha, you figured that she would be better without me after what she said… I frown looking at the mirror across her bedside to see the dark red mark still present and stinging on my face, stinging because of what she said opposed to the slap. She really hurt me, you know. I never meant to do that, and I shouldn't have kissed her because now, well now she could die, and it's my fault. My fault for not protecting her, for not looking for her sooner.

"Leon," she murmurs again but this time more sweetly which makes my face flush with heat. I smile and tuck her into the sheets, giving warmth and protection she deserves. I don't know why I do this to her, to me really, it just feels right to help her, in a way it makes me feel better about being here. With River here, to keep me from going insane, I feel happier. I've never gotten to talk to someone due to my status in District 4. Always made fun of for being different, lost in thought… I can't help it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide who I was and River helped me learn that it is okay to be myself, that someone will listen to me. To be heard is so ordinary, yet I never thought it would happen. And she, River Seanne Seymour… helped me find myself in the darkness I was lost in.

"Leon," she whispers as she slowly opens her eyes, squinting as the candle bedside her illuminates her emerald green eyes.

"You're awake," I exclaim taking her small hand in mine, rubbing her palm with my thumb carefully in small circles.

She moans and shifts her head to the right pointing to the fireplace behind me. "There's something in there," she rasps, coughing as I walk over to the burned coals to retrieve a white box and a small package. I sit at the edge of the bed and open the small package to reveal a new jumpsuit and sneakers, obviously the perfect size for River. I hold up her outfit to her and smile, she weakly grins and tries to lift her upper body up, but fails as she collapses into the pillows coughing again.

"River, don't die…"

"There's no way in hell I'm dying from these wounds…"

I nod and return my focus to the large white box white now has smudges of coal on its exterior, the smudges dark as nights without River beside me. I carefully life the edges, my fingertips scraping against the cardboard material and gasp as the items within come clearer to view. Inside are the possible medications and bandages needed to heal River, plus more for later. I grin madly and grab a small slip of paper that is folded neatly and in familiar handwriting reads…

'_I believe in both of you.'_

_- Cameo Watters. District 4 Mentor_

"River look," I yell a bit loudly since River jumps several inches off her bed and frowns as I run to her side showcasing her help. "Look what Cameo got you!"

"Wow," she mumbles as she reaches with trembling hands to the pain killers that sit in a clear bottle. "You must have a lot of rich sponsors…"

"River, this is for you not me…"

"Whatever…" She shrugs and takes two pills in her hands. "Do you have water I can down this with?"

"Yeah, sure." I walk over to the kitchen and grab a water bottle and hand it to her. She nods and unscrews the cap, tilting her head back as she swallows the pills with a cool sip of water. "Better?"

"Much better. Thanks," she says barely audible as the meds begin to kick in, her eyes drooping. She yawns and lays snug between the comfy pillows and sheets, falling deeper into well needed rest. "Leon can you sing a song," she murmurs.

"Yeah." I grab my guitar and pluck the strings, tuning each and every note while adjusting the knobs. "I wrote this one while you were asleep earlier."

"Really," she coos opening her eyes a bit, watching as I gaze into her eyes.

"Yep."

She smiles and laughs, a musical type laugh that makes butterflies swarm in my stomach. Her chestnut brown hair fans out over the pillow, the locks tangled and dirty. I twirl a piece of it between my fingers, the dry and brittle ends scratching my fingertips.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hair… it's very earthy."

"Is that a nice way to tell me that my hair looks like crap."

"No…"

"Just play the song , Leon…"

"Okay."

I strum the guitar, a beautiful chord ringing in the room and she smiles, returning to the comfort of her sheets. I begin the guitar solo and steadily rise myself to begin to sing…

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone…_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

* * *

_Echo Mansion_

**Calloway Echo (20) POV**

* * *

"Isn't Leon just the dreamiest," she murmurs as she rests her hands on her chin, lying on her stomach and gazing at the screen wide eyed. I roll my eyes and begin to tickle her, her loud giggles filling up my room. I look up and see the screen that shows Iris' and Koda's faces, the fallen tributes for the fifth day.

"Two died today Joylena. Iris and Koda…"

"I know," she whispers, the joy on her face gone as the screen lights up with the surviving tributes. "Calloway! There's only ten tributes left!" Joylena frowns and points to the paused screen. "We should sponsor them!"

"Sponsor," I murmur as I contemplate her idea. It wouldn't be bad though, I'd feel a lot better and certainly she would too. "Which one?"

"Hmmmm… all of them!" She giggles and points to Dotti, "We should send her some arrows since she ran out yesterday…"

"Okay, let me write this down." I walk over to my nightstand and open the drawer, fishing out a notebook and pen. "Dotti… arrows. Who else?"

"Gabe and Petra… she needs a sword and they both need some food."

"Okay." I scribble a small note besides their name, careful not to confuse the items with the others written down vertically down the paper.

"Madeline… I don't like her so… just an apple."

"An apple…"

"Well I said I wanted to sponsor everyone remember?"

"Right…" I write it down and look up to the screen again. "What about Mako?"

"Mako… some food also."

"Okay."

"Hudson… safe from mutts for a whole day."

"That's pretty expensive, you like him that much?"

"He's from Daddy's District…"

"Oh, I see," I mumble and write it in.

"Leon and River… hehehe some roses."

"Roses?"

"Yeah, it's sooo romantic."

"Joylena, you know one of them is bound to die, probably both…"

"I know, they should at least be happy together before then, right?"

"I guess…"

"Aden… medication and food. Vanity needs a weapon… a knife." She smiles and points to the t.v. screen once again. "Do you think my gifts will help them, Calloway?"

"Yes," I mumble while ruffling her hair." I certainly do."

* * *

**A/N: Since we are at the halfway point in the Games, the Arena areas have changed! We're closing in on 200 reviews! 200****th**** reviewer gets a special prize… can we reach 200 by the next chapter? So yeah, sponsoring from Joylena is a small gift from yours truly for the final ten tributes. You can still sponsor, I haven't gotten any in awhile…**

_**North of the Cornucopia- Beach**_

_**East of the Cornucopia- Mountainous Terrain**_

_**South of the Cornucopia- Eerie Forest**_

_**West of the Cornucopia- Woodlands**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the lyrics to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Of course I had to add this to one of many of Leon's songs :p**

**RIP: Iris Dunbryll. She was Merit's district partner; I loved her she was an amazing person. She will be missed. Thanks to Frap98 for submitting her.**

**RIP: Koda Morris. He was my drunk party boy, nice catalyst with his district partner Rose. He will be missed. Thanks to jinnyzoid for submitting him.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	37. Warrior

Day 6: Warrior

**Warrior by Demi Lovato**

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised…_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games…**

Control Room

**Hunter Brookstone (24) Gamemaker POV**

"We've got a sponsor here for you Hunter."

"Ahh. Okay bring them in."

Lately there have been many sponsors lining up and filling in their requested items here for the tributes, each happy and excited to be able to help them. Of course though I could always deny gifts if I know a tribute will die soon, but I usually don't for the sake of time and well because in a small way I care for these tributes. I agree on many things with the Capitol the least one being the Games not for the usual reasons just that there are other ways you could deal with the Districts. Sure entertainment is the best way of brainwashing these stupid Capitolites but other than tha-

"Hi," a high pitched squeal calls from behind the door. I feel my eyebrows raise as a small girl with red hair and aqua blue eyes appears before my desk, a small envelope encased in her hands.

"Hello," I murmur as I watch the girl smile and shake my hand. "Are you the sponsor?"

"I sure am," she exclaims grabbing the forms that sit on the edge of my desk. "Do you have a pen, sir?"

"Yes, here," I say while handing her the black ink pen. She curtsies and sits at the back of the room, quietly and quickly writing in the forms.

"How many tributes will you be sponsoring?"

"All of them."

I gulp. "All of them," I choke feeling the sense of dread and worry fill my head. We've never had someone sponsor the remaining tributes. Never!

"That will be expensive young lady."

"Of course. Here," she said handing me the envelope. "That should be more than enough."

I open the envelope and gasp as I finger the pouch that holds Capitol dollars and coins, this certainly is more than enough. Who is this small girl? "My, my," I whisper as I reach for the collar of my shirt feeling the sweat beginning to form. "According to the forms you go by… 'J.C.'?

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then umm, thanks for supporting your favorite tributes."

"Well they all deserve to get out don't they?"

I am speechless as the little girl leaves, closing the door quietly as her small footsteps could be heard from outside. I place the small envelope in my desk drawer and begin to fill in the order. I couldn't possibly send these out all today; something would definitely sound fishy… right! I'll just send them in throughout the days, that'll be perfect! Of course the one thing I care more than the Capitol is securing my job here, a very safe place from my past…

_Cornucopia_

**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**

_Get home to Mayden, you deserve it._

_-J.C._

I sigh looking at the small basket of fruit and pastries sent to me by a wealthy sponsor, my first sponsor gift. I was getting jealous of seeing all of Leon's and Madeline's especially since all they did was sit around and wait for my orders. Now look at us, District 1 gone, Madeline I have no fucking idea about, and District 4 is somewhere together. I'm all alone, just me and this stupid notebook I found off of that kid, Teff. Sitting content under the steel walls of the Cornucopia I can't help the growing urge to really read the journal. I had only skimmed through it before, while he was dying and never really gave a thought to it. Just remembering his last words sends chills down my spine…

"_I forgive you…"_

"_I forgive you…"_

"_I forgive you…"_

The voice rings and echoes in my ears making me feel remorse. Something a Career shouldn't feel, I was trained at the Academy, right? I mean… they wouldn't have wanted it this way. Not for a Career to feel bad for killing, it's unspeakable, unheard of, dangerous. If they ever found out… when I return home… disastrous results.

What is wrong with me? I must be stupid, so stupid to feel this way, to try to remember the lives I toke.

I have to get home to Mayden, that's why I do this but if there was just some other way, some other way I could get her out of our father's hands…

I've disappointed everyone, the Academy, Mayden, Mom… oh Mom. What you would you do? What would you tell me, would you tell me everything would be all right? That maybe, just maybe I'll get out of this alive. I don't know. I wish you were here; maybe you could've saved us. Saved Mayden, got us away from him… I really need you; I wish you could help me. I miss the comfort of your arms around me, telling me it was going to be okay. I did that for Mayden, every night after you disappeared. I held her and cried with her, our confessions slipping through our lips without a care in the world, not knowing the consequences they would carry. I broke that promise; I broke your promise, Mom. I know you never wanted me to go in the Arena, to fight, but what other choice did I have? I hate feeling this way, feeling like crap and lonely, remorse and dread. I just wish I would stop feeling and start doing, to start acting like a real Career.

I feel the sting in my eyes, the feeling of wanting to let everything out. To just cry and let out everything would help me, but wouldn't help my persona. I must stay strong, for Mom wherever she is and Mayden. My only hope…

East of the Cornucopia- Mountainous Terrain

**Vanity White (15) D9 Female POV**

Where once stood a barren landscape with tumbling weeds and one hundred degree weather now sits a breath taking and wondrous area. One with rolling mountains from far away that stands with such vigilance and honor that any tribute would be proud to stand upon it and claim victory. The air is fresh, not humid and suffocating as it was here and at the meadow, no, this air is crisp. Crisp like a celery stick, once you break it in half this mist of sorts bursts from it and satisfies you. I guess the air quality is so pure from the many pine trees that cover most of the area. I sit on the edge of one of these mountains and look off way into the distance thinking of so many things, survival, strategy… winning.

Monty must be so worried, scared even as she watches from our small shack in District 9 of me. Sweet Monty, innocence lost so young, a bud that bloomed too early and now struggles to survive amongst the harsh and cruel elements. So rare a thing that now falls upon me to heal and restore to its hidden and restricted beauty.

I miss you. I love you. I will get home to you… Monty…

_Control Room_

**Icelynne Winterrose (19) Head Gamemaker POV**

"No deaths today…"

"Yeah," Izzy sighs looking at the bulletin board with all the deceased tributes, fourteen children who will never breathe or love again. "We still haven't decided on a Victor, Icelynne."

"I know. I'm still deciding."

"Didn't Seraphina want to pick?"

"Well we're still discussing… Who would you like to win?"

She purses her lips and takes a look at the remaining tribute bulletin board and traces her index finger over the profile picture of each and everyone. "I don't know… they all deserve to go home."

This sad and depressing aura radiates from Izzy as she sits at the empty table, the others long gone since Izzy and I volunteered to watch the remaining ten tributes reactions and emotions tonight. She's been very distant, lost in thought. Now this isn't the usual Izzy thing where she'll spot a rainbow or butterfly and totally zone out, this is like a lost look, damaging even.

"I never wanted to be Gamemaker…" She sighs and tears begin to fall from her vacant blue eyes. "Not after what happened to Iri…"

"Iri?"

"I'm a triplet to my brother Dev and my sister Iri. When we were sixteen, I was picked to volunteer for the 91st Games. My sister was very angry with me, I was so scared," she mumbles looking at the bulletin board. "I was so scared because I just wanted to be good at something; I never meant to outshine her."

She lets out a shaky breath and continues. "I told the trainers I couldn't volunteer; I was too scared to face death. I even told them Iri could volunteer in my place… but they didn't want her to. My parents were angry, my siblings were angry… all because I was chosen to volunteer and if I didn't I would be kicked out."

I nod trying to figure out what to say next, I open my mouth but she carries on, her voice cracking with each sentence. "I promised her that I would pretend not to get there on time to the stage, that she would've beaten every girl up there." She turns her attention to me now, her face evident of the pain and misery of a sibling going into the Games… like me. "She did and she thanked me for it, my brother was furious with me, punching me and hitting me… She went into the Games and died in the final five. My brother didn't talk to me after that, they kicked me out of the Academy and I died inside…" At this point she is full out sobbing, the snot dripping from her nose.

"You see this," she screams as she rolls up her sleeves, underneath is peach colored skin with faint and rigid white lines that run parallel to her arms. "They caused this to happen! They told me I wasn't anything! That I was nothing!" She runs into my arms and I hold her feeling her small frame fit into mine like a puzzle piece. "I just wanted to live; I didn't want to die…"

"Izzy. Why didn't you tell us earlier…"

"Because I wanted to prove to my family I could amount to something. That I wasn't a loser like Dev said," she blubbers into my shoulder. "I died inside."

"Izzy," I coo as I pat her wavy blonde hair, the feeling of dread and remorse filling me up like a balloon. "I'm your sister now."

"I know," she sniffles smiling as she looks up at me, her blue eyes shining once again. "And you guys saved me…"

She sighs and quickly wipes her eyes looking once more to the remaining tributes. "They all deserve to go home, because their loved ones are waiting for them…"

**A/N: No deaths! The next chapter will feature the other three areas and such. Day 7- The Lucky One is up!**

**Disclaimer: Madeline's POV was inspired by the narrator from Edgar Allen Poe's, 'The Tell-Tale Heart'. Well kinda… :p**

**Love Always, Domi**


	38. The Lucky One

Day 7: The Lucky One

**The Lucky One by Taylor Swift**

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky._

_And they'll tell you now you're the lucky one_

_But you're so confused_

_Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

_Cornucopia_

**Aden Hanran (18) D10 Male POV**

_You're doing great, don't give up hope just yet!  
-Lady Psychopath, District 10_

I stare at the small loaf of bread that still smells as fresh as if it were pulled out of the oven right before the Capitol sent it. The cool water runs down my throat and parches my dry, cracked lips as the water replenishes my thirst. Sure the sponsor's name might be a little… off. It doesn't matter they believe in me and that's all that really counts.

Suddenly another parachute begins to dwindle down towards me and I grab the rather long box. My calloused fingers trace over the sleek edge and I begin to tear at the wrapping encasing the strange object. My eyes widen as I grip onto a flamberge: a long sword that's blade is rippled.

_Get home Aden. We need you._

_-District 10_

My eyes begin to water thinking of the rebels and my family back in District 10, rooting me on as I fight to get home to them. Lena, Lola, Hunter… I'll get home to you, even on my dying breath.

"GRRRR.."

A low grumble calls from beyond the safety of the walls of the Cornucopia. I poke my head just several inches to see a rather large ostrich galloping towards me; its legs twisted and mangled surprisingly going quite fast despite of it. I grip onto the sword and charge forwards holding out the mighty sword bestowed upon me by people who believe in me, people I wouldn't want to disappoint. I thrust the sword in its chest and vibrations from it send powerful sensations throughout my forearm and the ostrich yowls, collapsing onto the dew covered ground. The sword begins to sink further and further into the mutt into it completely vanishes. The ostrich mutts turns to ash along with my only weapon…

"Damn it…"

I punch the wall out of frustration and it vibrates loudly under my fist, a large dent indenting the cool steel walls. I still have my strength at least. Because that's the only thing I have right now, here in the Games. Strength of mind and body.

I pack my belongings and retrieve a hunting knife from the pile in the weaponry stack and head out, ready to make it far with will power and determination…

* * *

_North of the Cornucopia- Beach_

**Leon Finlend (15) D4 Male POV**

* * *

"Do you think that you'll ever live the same after you leave the Arena," I ask River as she lies next to me on the beautiful shore to the north of the Cornucopia. The sand is like grains of sugar compared to District 4's, the water a crystal blue and less salty. The sun sits just above the horizon and makes the perfect place to hang with River.

"No. Your life would be better off."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because… I would get to leave my family. Not's like they cared for me anyway."

"But you would have to live knowing you killed kids."

"I can live with it. I'm living with it now." I know it isn't true. Every night I hear her screams and cries as we sleep together. She never seems to know in the morning that I hold her in my arms and soothe her; she just gives me a weird look and scoots over away from me. She would never admit her real fears and insecurities that she feels bad for the ones she killed.

A small parachute falls from the sky and lands at my feet, several inches away from the waves that carry away our fears and worries while in this Arena. I carefully unwrap the packaging to reveal a dozen roses, all different colors.

_;)_

_-J.C._

I blush as I see the emoticon and immediately look up to River's green eyes as she questions my actions. She raises her eyebrows and pursues her lips. I hand her the bouquet and smile widely hoping that she'll accept them, for my sake and the wingman of a sponsor. She blushes and accepts them placing them beside her and lies back down, her brown hair fanning out around us.

"Look at the stars," she murmurs as she points to the pitch black sky dotted with silver stars. My mouth opens in awe as the stars spins and circle around us, an illusion as I blink again to see them still there. "There so beautiful…"

"I know," I murmur back as I begin to name them all in my head. "Do you see that one," I exclaim pointing to a small star hidden amongst giants. "That one is named River."

"Shut up," she teases as she playfully punches my shoulder. I grin and grab her hand, entwining our fingers feeling them fit perfectly like puzzle pieces.

"It is strong, it is beautiful, and it is noticed. It does not ask for attention but instead yearns for it, for it being afraid of being swallowed up by the others. It has fears and insecurities that hide deep within its bright and glorious light and stands out because those flaws make her the most beautiful star in the galaxy…"

Using my peripheral vision I see tears in River's eyes as she looks up, smiling widely at the star I named for her. "I love it…"

"You should, it's your star. And whatever happens to me, it will always be there for you…"

She nods slowly and snuggles into my shoulder, our body heats colliding. "It's cold," she mutters creeping her body closer to mine to the point where are abdomens touch. The feeling of human touch only making me more and more grateful that I was reaped, reaped with the only girl I will love. "Leon, what do you think of the Games?"

I ponder her question and come up with an honest response. "There's a price to everything, nothing is ever free…"

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Woodlands_

**Hudson Archipello (18) D7 Male POV**

* * *

_Safety from mutts for one whole day. Expires at nighttime tomorrow. Rest. You deserve it._

_J.C._

I sigh and look up at the night sky as dark and ominous clouds begin to overshadow the iridescent stars. The thought of not being chased around by mutts relaxes me and gives me the courage I need to win, to get home to Marcy and the others. Being chased by every freakin' mutt here hasn't really given me any positive things to think about. The appearance of those things is enough to send you running to your grave, none the less another tribute.

I slump down leaning against a large red wood tree amongst many others in the area and let my mind wander, to the cannons of Iris and Auger days earlier, to the cannons that I no longer care to count for since they still ring in my ears. I cannot feel bad for these tributes like me, I cannot feel remorse or forget them because I know they will always be in the back of my mind. So please listen to me when I tell you that being here isn't an honor. It is a curse veiled with the promise of fame and glory, untold riches and luxury. They never tell you the real cost is for victory, to kill others like yourself. But I must do this for the siblings who have no other choice but to depend on me to return home to them. Because they themselves have always seen the ones they love leave… and never return…

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Eerie Forest_

**Madeline Waver (15) D2 Female POV**

* * *

It was a low, dull quick sound… ringing in my ears. The sound deafening and invigorating as I venture through this eerie forest. It quickened as the shadows in the depths emerge and welcome me, their welcome a slap to the face as I feel the stinging sensation begin to spread from the center of my right cheek.

_Why haven't you killed anyone, Madeline?_

_Don't you know we need their blood?_

_Their soul to thrive inside you_

_Without us you'll die…_

"I don't want you to go…" I whisper loudly as the pounding becomes louder and louder with each heavy breath I take, the humidity suffocating.

_Just one more kill_

_That's what it'll take…_

"Of course. I won't fail you my loves…"

They smile, their lips dripping in the crimson blood I've given them and crooked as the very mutt that killed that girl from 7. They wave to me and disappear deep into the depths of the low and hanging trees whose limbs reach out like arms of the dead, the arms of the malnourished. A maniacal giggle escapes my lips as a mere shadow, not the ones of my being but of an actual person darts from in front of me.

"Got you…" My dagger pierces the air and a choked screech calls from the hidden bush, the screams sending warmth and electricity to the tips of my finger to the soles of my feet. I run over and crouch over the hidden small figure and discover it is only a rabbit. Its white fur matted in dried up blood and stiff as vegetation.

"Damn it…"

I gut the rabbit and extract the precious liquid needed to keep me alive, the liquid of future Victors. The warm liquid, sticky and gooey runs down my lips as I down the miraculous gift down my parched throat, savoring every last drop. I grin madly as the gutted animal falls from my hands and my eye catches a lone figure in the distance… Vanity. I quietly prepare my arrow so gently soaking the arrow in the poison berry juice and oh so carefully I release it.

"AGGGHHH!"

The strangled cry does not sound human, the sound of a lone animal ready for the feast to me. I sprint over to the choked whimpers and hisses to see the girl from 9 at my feet, the arrow lodged into her neck. She gurgles out inhumane sounds that echo and vibrate in my ears.

"Bitch," she gurgles as the life from her eyes fades and eyelids finally seal her fate.

BOOM

A small knife falls from her grip and lands at my hand, the handle covered in dried blood. I clasp onto the blade and feel the familiar sting of it spread and the red sticky liquid fall from it. I grunt as I spot the white slip of paper.

_Get home to Monty._

_-J.C._

Ah! That bitch! All I got from that stupid sponsor was an apple! I deserve so much more than an apple, a whole disposal of arrows and poison is what I fucking deserve. Fuck them, I don't need them now. All I need are the shadows… the guiding force to sweet, sweet victory…

* * *

**A/N: Day 8- Of the Night is up!**

**RIP: Vanity White. She was dark yet lively and was determined to get home to her sister Monty. Madeline's third victim :'( Thanks to ThatFanFictionChick for submitting her.**

**Disclaimer: Madeline's POV was inspired by the narrator from 'The Tell- Tale Heart.' Kinda.. :p**

**Love Always, Domi**


	39. Of The Night

Day 8: Of the Night

**Of the Night by Bastille**

_Won't you teach me how to love and learn_

_There'll be nothing more for me to yearn_

_Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand_

_I don't want to face the world in tears_

_Please think again_

_I'm on my knees_

_Sing that song to me _

_No reason to repent…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Eerie Forest_

**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**

"Well this is it…" Leon mumbles as we reach the south/east territory. He frowns and hands me a backpack which he filled with medication, food, and three throwing knives. I gladly accept it and sling it over my back, it landing with a plop. He nods and picks up his belongings, the hurt in his blue eyes evident.

"Leon…" I blurt as he turns away. He raises his eyebrows and steps towards me. "Thank you… for saving me…"

"You already told me."

"No… about everything…"

He smiles and shakes his head. "If anything you saved me."

I shake my head slowly and feel the tears beginning to sting the corners of my eyes. "We saved each other…"

He laughs and smiles, the joy restored to his face and he grins madly. "I hope you win, River."

I just nod my head, I would wish the same for him but we're in the Games and only one returns home. "Right… I hope we aren't the last ones…"

He nods and smiles, letting a small laugh escape his lips. He turns around and begins to tread along the eerie black shrubs when the impulse to call him back begins to tick in the back of my mind. Just one more time…

"Leon," I whisper loudly. The need for human touch is overpowering the need for anything else, even for the painkillers that ease the aching hurt deep in my bones.

"Yes…"

I run up to him and bear hug him, sending him aback as I embrace him, needing one last human contact before we part our separate ways. Because in reality, I don't think I'll ever get this type of feeling ever again.

He lets me go and points to the rising sun, the colors darting out like beams, the majestic purples, radiant reds, bright oranges, and stunning yellows collide and burst with so much radiance I gasp in shock of how much beauty the world can hold, even in the Games.

"AGHH!"

I snap my head to my right to see Leon on the ground, yelping in pain as an arrow soaked in purple liquid protrudes through his calf. Looking up, I see Madeline smiling and waving at me, her blue eyes dark and lustful.

"You bitch," I cry out, the tears falling and release the dark and deadly reality that she has just killed Leon. That she toke the life that truly mattered to me.

She throws her head back in maniacal laughter, her giggles sending me over the edge. On impulse I reach for my throwing knife in my backpack and throw it. Bull's-eye. It plummets deep into her skull, it going right in between her eyes. She falls back, her cannon going off before she even hits the ground.

BOOM

She hits the ground with a thud and her arrows scatter around her, the vial filled with her deadly poison leaking around her hair, sending the frightening red curls a dark purple. I turn my attention back to Leon who now convulses and whimpers. Hovering above him, I watch as his face drains of color, his pupils dilating in and out of focus as he trembles.

"Leon…" I choke feeling the deep pain in my throat, the deep pang of misery and hate for everything. I close my eyes and grab his hand, my small hand gets swallowed up by his and trembles heavily in mine making me tremble along with him. The whimpers and yelps he lets out make me cry for him, the hate and anger in me bubbling for so many things. So many…

I feel a small object land at my feet and I quickly open my eyes to see a small parachute sloppily sealed and inside holds a small vial. I rip open the packaging feeling my fingers lace and rip open the material to see medication to neutralize the effects of the poison. Happiness radiates and shines as I hold up the bottle, crying out to the sky. Thanking them for saving him.

"Leon. Here's the medicine you need," I rasp as I take both of his hands in mine. He looks at me through tears and hurt and roughly shakes his head. "Please…take the medicine."

He shakes his head again and shuts his mouth so forcibly that blood trickles down the corners of his lips. Suddenly more parachutes fall from the sky and litter the ground, all sorts that must cost millions in Capitol dollars.

"Leon… please," I blubber as I begin to sob, my body trembling alongside his. With shaking hands he lifts my head by my chin and makes me face him, his blue eyes darkening and fading as he brings his lips to mine. The kiss is powerful, fireworks shoot out from my nerve endings with such pleasure I gasp mid way in shock. I begin myself to kiss him back, just letting Leon live his last moments the way he wants, what he wishes. Sparks of electricity tingle my lips, sending a deep stirring in my stomach that makes me want more. More of Leon's gentle and loving touch, his smile, his voice…

"I…I love you… River Seymour." His eyes meet mine and they burst with new light despite the effects of the poison finally reaching his chest. He contorts and withers in agony, crying out as Madeline's poison finishes him. His ocean blue eyes close, forever in a cold and eternal sleep. His large chest relaxes and rests just inches away from my lap, where his hands still rest, cold, pale… just like a ghost's.

BOOM

Leon's cannon sounds and something inside me snaps, breaks into a million pieces as pain and misery seep from the wounds that I tried so hard to keep closed. The sound of his cannon echoes and bounces off the sides of my head, the sound deafening and distinct. Unforgettable. Sobs take control of my body as I hold his hand, no pulse within him. I cry out for Leon Finend, the one and only person that listened, that understood me, that put up with me unconditionally.

Suddenly everything seems so much darker. They black trees surrounding us seem skinner and outreaching, deranged and demonic. They almost taunt me, telling me 'I told you so' as Leon lies stone cold beside me, the hurt and pain unexplainable as I try to find what to say, what to do now…

Of all people Leon did not deserve to die. He deserved to win and go home to his neglectful parents. I believe now that we all deserve to go home, Career or not because we all have someone to get home to. How could I have been so stupid, so stupid to believe the Games wouldn't change me, that they would make me stronger? If anything… they've made me smaller, and soon enough small enough until nothing remains…

* * *

_West of the Cornucopia- Woodlands_

**Gabe Tex (13) D8 Male POV**

* * *

The Capitol projects the two tributes whose cannons sounded just minutes earlier: the female from 2 and the male from 4. Two Careers dead, two! Just seeing this makes my heart soar with the thought of being able to take the remaining two down. Victory sweet as chocolate chips…

"Two of them, eh?"

"Yeah," Petra murmurs as she sharpens her new sword which she received from a sponsor, luckily she got or else she wouldn't have been able to fight the Careers without one. Going to the Cornucopia is risky, especially now since the male from 2 and that guy from 7 are constantly there, ironically never once catching the other there.

"Petra I think we're ready."

She slowly nods and looks up at me. "Maybe… I- I just… I'm afraid of what might happen…"

I touch her shoulder, trying my best to comfort my ally. "We can do this. We've trained and reviewed what we're going to do and everything."

"I know… I'm just scared…"

"We have to face them sooner or later Petra, do you want to go home?"

She pauses for a second, biting her lip as she tries to find the words to say. "Yes…"

"Well one of us can't get home without killing someone."

"Unless your Gemma Hambiln," she mutters as she twiddles a piece of grass between her long and slender fingers.

"Yeah. Can you believe she got out only because that Gamemaker Ronaldo loved her?"

"I know," she murmurs as a small smile stretches and relaxes on her pale face. "President Echo took care of him soon after…"

I nod in agreement as the trees above us hover above us, protecting us from the damaging UV rays of the deadly sun. "I heard Gemma's a real bitch."

She laughs and even snorts as she rolls around on the ground. I sit not knowing what to do as she continues, getting a little loud in my opinion. "Petra! A mutt can get us!"

"I thought you said you were ready to fight," she inquires looking deep onto my eyes, her blue eyes reflecting her aura and emotions well despite her usual body language. "Are you scared," she teases as she lightly punches my arm.

I quickly nod my head and face the distant blue force field that leads to the spooky forest in the south territory. "Mutts are much stronger than Careers."

"I guess," she mumbles growing quite serious again, the happiness vacant from her face. She lies back down, the grass surrounding us swaying and brushing up against our bodies. "Do you think we can beat them?"

I ponder this for a second trying to decide what to say to her. Could we? Maybe… "Yes…"

* * *

North of the Cornucopia- Beach

**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_Today is reaping day and I have 3 more to go. My first reaping was the year that twins were selected to go into the Games, they never came home. I remember watching in the town square them dying together, being eaten alive by muttations. The only thing you heard were their screams. Both the twins and their parents. Loud shrill cries of agony shook District 9 that day. I will never forget it._

_My father is the mayor of the district and that leaves people to automatically look at me differently. I never really had any friends. No one wants to associate with the mayor's son. Somehow though, my sister has a lot of friends and that leaves me to wonder if there is something indeed wrong with me. Am I too weird? Too secluded? Too shy? You are my only friend, you never judge nor do you put me down like I have been at school by bullies. I feel like you are the only one who cares, even though you cannot respond back. You listen and that's what counts._

_Always, Teff_

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_I've just been reaped. You figure the mayor's son would be safe, but the truth is, no one really is. My parents were devastated. My sister was sad too, just not as much as my parents. I'm so scared. How I am so suppose to survive against 23 other people? How do I kill other innocent children? If I come back, I'll be a murderer or dead in a complementary Capitol coffin. But what's better, living the rest of your life knowing you killed innocent children like yourself to live another day, or let your family suffer knowing that they couldn't do anything to save you? Once your name is drawn from the reaping bowl, you belong to the Capitol. In the end, no one wins._

_Always, Teff_

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_Tomorrow is the Bloodbath. Gabe said to run west of the Cornucopia, just run and find a good place to camp for tonight. What if they don't come back, what if the Careers kill them? Vanity and I would be without supplies. Then what? Could we both survive on just the Arena? Probably not… Things would grow awkward between me and Vanity, and we would part our separate ways. I wish you could talk, It never really bothered me until now of your inevitable silence. You just listen, but is it really enough? I can't write anymore, I'll talk with you tomorrow night…_

_Always, Teff_

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_Night has sprung upon the Arena and blood was shed, we lost the boys from Districts 6, 11, and 12 and Harmony from 8. Gabe has been crushed about it, he keeps mumbling to himself and crying. He really did care for her; I figured it was for sponsors you know. Usually tributes who get along with their district partner get a lot of sponsor gifts and since Gabe was already popular with them already… I'd feel bad if Vanity died, she's nice to me. The friend I've yearned for so long, my saving grace. I better get back to the group discussion; I'll talk to you later._

_Always, Teff_

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_I feel that my time here on Earth is ending soon. I feel it, deep in my core that I was never meant to win these Games. I mean no one would miss me, sure my Dad would be upset but he'll live along with my Mom and Aluma. I never had friends so no one at school would remember me, maybe some teachers, but even then I was never in the spotlight, just a back ground character. I will never feel the grainy texture of the wheat beneath my fingers again, or the warmth of sun in District 9, the beautiful sunrises and sunsets with the warm air surrounding me. These things, those things I will miss. I will miss a lot of things back in District 9 that I took for granted, that I think we all take for granted for. The food presented on our tables, a lot or some, it's better than in the Arena where finding food is a blessing. The warmth and safety in our homes with our families, whereas here there is only fear and evil seeped into the very ground where blood falls. I wish I could've done more with my pathetic life, I wish I wasn't here, to be sacrificed for entertainment. But this was a blessing in disguise, friend. I met Vanity, my first friend. My first real friend, living and breathing. She is nice to me, my rock, and my guiding force to living the rest of my days here. I'm truly glad I met her and I hope with all my heart she gets home to Monty. If I don't get to write in you again… Friend. I feel truly blessed to have lived my life for what it's worth, because for the first time in my life… I feel alive…_

_Always, Teff_

I am a monster… I truly am… I'm sorry Mom. I should've listened… maybe. Just maybe there could've been a different way to save Mayden…

* * *

**A/N: Day 9- Heartbreak Warfare is up!**

**RIP: Madeline Waver. She was my psycho Career, she acted sweet and innocent but on the inside she was blood thirsty… literally. She'll be missed. Thanks to jessicallons-y for submitting her.**

**RIP: Leon Finlend. Aww, he was definitely in my top favorites, such a charmer and he sings! :0 He was a sea hippie and loved River and her only. He will be missed by me and mostly River. Thanks to jinnyzoid for submitting him.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	40. Heartbreak Warfare

Day 9: Heartbreak Warfare

**Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer**

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin_

_No one really wins_

_In heartbreak warfare…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

_East of the Cornucopia- Mountainous Terrain_

**Petra Roman (15) D6 Female POV**

"Petra. There are only two Careers standing. They aren't allies, not like us. We can do this," Gabe assures me as I grip onto my newly acquired sword I received from a wealthy sponsor by the name of 'J.C.' Its sleek edge glints with such brilliance I shudder at the thought of it becoming ruined with blood and guts. Not as much as Gabe's words that circle around his head: orange meaning warning. The words circle around his head like a snake, slithering with uneasiness and sly.

"I-I d-do-don't kn-know…"

"Petra we can do this," he states confidently despite the cracked note of his voice. I just nod wanting to believe everything will be okay, wanting to believe that we can both take one down. Could we really though? I thought we could but now that the moment is here, I don't know if we can. False hope and pride flushes through me as I think of all the different scenarios that could play out. We could both get out alive, he dies, I die, we both die…

"Look! There's 2," Gabe rasps loudly as we duck underneath a patch of tall grass amongst the mountainous terrain here. My heart thumps in my ears and chest as I see the blonde haired blue- eyed Career trudge across the steep hills that roll with such vigilance and determination to tire you out due to the elevation of it. From the looks of it he looks… unhappy, almost lost as he wanders around I guess trying to find some sort of shelter as he enters the small forest area we are encased in. His head is hung low, the life from his gone and all that is left is shame and darkness. The only thing he carries is a dark blue notebook that belonged to that kid from 9, the kid whose words were small yet powerful. The words of a true wallflower.

"Petra he killed Teff," Gabe exasperates as he starts to silently cry. That's right, Gabe was in an alliance with District 9 and Harmony! How could I forget?! "I'm going to kill him."

We begin to move within the bush, the rustling catching 2's attention. His eyes dart to us and he holds up his sword except instead of bringing it out he covers it over his chest. Trying to protect whatever we plan to do to him.

"Show yourselves!"

Gabe nods and grabs my hand, exiting the scratchy bush we see his face turn to stone. The emotion behind it gone and lifeless as we stand several yards away from him, his eyes glued to Gabe and I's swords.

"I'm not fighting you guys if that's what you want," he yells as he begins to walk away.

"Hey," Gabe exclaims as he trods toward 2. "We're not finished with you yet!"

"Well I am." 2 begins to walk away and Gabe stands there trying to figure out how to get him to fight us. In my opinion we should just get the hell out of here…

"Mako," Gabe yells as he lifts up his sword. "Don't you need to get back to your drunk-ass father and slutty sister?"

Gabe," I hiss as the air goes frigid and the heaviness of it all gets my heart racing. Mako snaps his head towards us with his teeth gritted so hard they might break any second. His face turns a cherry red and he grips onto both of his twin swords like it'll be the death of him.

"You're dead," he yells as he begins to run towards Gabe. Gabe laughs and waves me over to fight with him. My feet are paralyzed, my legs no longer working with my brain which is on adrenaline overload.

"Petra!"

Mako begins to thrust the sword upward and towards Gabe's chest which he retaliates by meeting the blades of the swords with causes loud clashes to ring throughout the area. As the battle continues I stealthily make my way behind Mako, him not even noticing me as he finally thrusts the swords into Gabe's chest.

"AGGGHHH!"

Gabe falls to the ground and his breathing heavies as Mako hovers above him, slumped over in defeat even though he himself is not injured.

"Don't make fun of my family again…"

All Gabe can do at this point is whimper and nod, his face draining life with every passing second.

BOOM

I feel the shattering once again and the lump form in my throat as memories of Isaac and Gabe cloud my mind. Fury takes over and I grip onto my sword and thrust it deep into Mako's abdomen.

"AHHH!"

He snaps his head towards me and returns the blow by plunging one of the twin swords into my chest. I heave and collapse to the floor feeling the numbing pain intensify with every strangled breath I take. Mako cries out and begins to limp towards Gabe's body and heaves it over his shoulder placing it on top of a large boulder not far from where Gabe was. Tears fall and catch in my red hair as I look up at the clear blue sky and watch as the sun gets brighter and brighter the air almost taking me with it.

I could taste my funeral march…

BOOM

* * *

_Ring around the Cornucopia_

**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**

Are my dreams true? Was it all just a big lie, the Games, the Capitol, killing even? Everything I saw in those dreams was vivid, almost real as I traversed through them wandering around as many people and places came to life. The truth is that sometimes our brains like to block out the ugly truth, and instead cover it up with pretty lies.

My dreams were simply, I would walk around and watch different things happen. The first was Harmony the girl I killed in the Bloodbath. She told me that she was fine with me killing her and then it twisted into her killing me slowly and painfully as Leon watched helplessly, crying out for me. I woke up sweaty and out of breath. This was when Leon was still alive, when my mind had only processed the pretty lies around me. His death has really made me think… did I really want to be here? Did I realize what I was volunteering for?

Since Leon's death, the pain inside my heart has ached and numbed the physical wounds I carry. The aching inside hurts much worse, the feeling like a thousand knives plunging deep into my fragile heart. I no longer feel okay, or confident. All that is left of me is broken and shattered, lost and forgotten as the days here have been life changing. They never really train you how to deal with the loss and horrors of the Games. They never teach you never to feel human in there, to not feel remorse. I was trained to kill, that was it. There was no room for feeling terrible for killing and that is what I did, but my dreams told me otherwise. Leon's death changed me, his cannon shattering my very soul which I had kept so hard to shelter. Leon had changed me even in death, and I will never forget him. I do not know what else to say except…

To tell you that the Games don't change you would be a pretty lie. To tell you that winning the Games would be wonderful is another. I know begin to see what Leon was talking about that everything comes with a price, that nothing is free.

As I now process the beautiful lies around me I begin to think of the ugly truths behind the Capitol and their dangerous games…

* * *

_Control Room_

**Icelynne Winterrose (19) Head Gamemaker POV**

* * *

"Two deaths today…"

"Yeah," Izzy sighs looking at the bulletin board with all the deceased tributes, nineteen children who will never breathe or love again.

"Who did you want to win?"

She purses her lips and takes a look at the remaining tribute bulletin board and traces her index finger over the profile picture of each and everyone. "I don't know… they all deserve to go home."

This sad and depressing aura radiates from Izzy as she sits at the empty table, the others long gone since Izzy and I volunteered to watch the remaining ten tributes reactions and emotions tonight. She's been very distant, lost in thought. Now this isn't the usual Izzy thing where she'll spot a rainbow or butterfly and totally zone out, this is like a lost look, damaging even.

"I never wanted to be Gamemaker…" She sighs and tears begin to fall from her vacant blue eyes. "Not after what happened to Iri…"

"Iri?"

"I'm a triplet to my brother Dev and my sister Iri. When we were sixteen, I was picked to volunteer for the 91st Games. My sister was very angry with me, I was so scared," she mumbles looking at the bulletin board. "I was so scared because I just wanted to be good at something; I never meant to outshine her."

She lets out a shaky breath and continues. "I told the trainers I couldn't volunteer; I was too scared to face death. I even told them Iri could volunteer in my place… but they didn't want her to. My parents were angry, my siblings were angry… all because I was chosen to volunteer and if I didn't I would be kicked out."

I nod trying to figure out what to say next, I open my mouth but she carries on, her voice cracking with each sentence. "I promised her that I would pretend not to get there on time to the stage, that she would've beaten every girl up there." She turns her attention to me now, her face evident of the pain and misery of a sibling going into the Games… like me. "She did and she thanked me for it, my brother was furious with me, punching me and hitting me… She went into the Games and died in the final five. My brother didn't talk to me after that, they kicked me out of the Academy and I died inside…" At this point she is full out sobbing, the snot dripping from her nose.

"You see this," she screams as she rolls up her sleeves, underneath is peach colored skin with faint and rigid white lines that run parallel to her arms. "They caused this to happen! They told me I wasn't anything! That I was nothing!" She runs into my arms and I hold her feeling her small frame fit into mine like a puzzle piece. "I just wanted to live; I didn't want to die…"

"Izzy. Why didn't you tell us earlier…"

"Because I wanted to prove to my family I could amount to something. That I wasn't a loser like Dev said," she blubbers into my shoulder.

"Izzy," I coo as I pat her wavy blonde hair, the feeling of dread and remorse filling me up like a balloon. "I'm your sister now."

"I know," she sniffles smiling as she looks up at me, her blue eyes shining once again. "And you guys saved me…"

She sighs and quickly wipes her eyes looking once more to the remaining tributes. "They all deserve to go home, because their loved ones are waiting for them…"

* * *

**A/N: Day 10- Crazy Kids is up!**

**RIP: Gabe Tex. He was my prankster with a sweet side which was stolen by the Capitol; he was left angry and empty. He will be missed. Thanks to charliesunshine for submitting him.**

**RIP: Petra Roman. She was my mental girl, wise and insightful. She will be missed. Thanks to The Bowler Hat Lady for submitting her.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	41. Crazy Kids

Day 10: Crazy Kids

**Crazy Kids by Ke$ha**

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_

_The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_

_*whisper* We are the crazy people…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy… though I should :p**

* * *

**Mako Capper (17) D2 Male POV**

It's been about twelve hours since Gabe and Petra attacked me, leaving me bleeding heavily and them dead. Their dead bodies sprawled out on the large boulders in which I placed their bodies. I tred along this dirt road, limping and breathing heavily, Petra's sword still sticks out from the lower right of my abdomen, preventing me from resting peacefully. It oozes and bubbles blood and puss, stinging and sharp with every step. If I pull it out the bleeding will sputter and flow faster, and if I don't well I will die. Either way I have failed Mayden, I broke our promise. Either way I will not be returning home or saving her. I killed just to make whoever's life easier to live since they didn't kill as many as I did. I killed and I regret it, I hate their screams, their misery as I stole their lives. First it was Isaac then it dwindled down to Teff whose journal still sits in the back of my bag, hiding beneath water tablets and empty water bottles. I didn't want their deaths to affect me, but they did. Am I stupid for this, to feel remorse for these kids, just like me? I don't know… I feel conflicted. Like winning will solve all of my problems, but I will be haunted be their presences. I'm stupid, so stupid to feel bad. This was my only option to save her, and now, well now… I'm dying…

This is it… I feel my energy slipping. I lean against a hollow oak and count my breaths, uneven and heavy and wish for Mayden to forgive me, for ruining her life.

"I'm so sorry… Mayden…"

My vision hazes and blurs, I begin to see double everything, even the swords that stick out from me. I see the dead that I have sent there, their faces grim and heads low. Isaac and my mother take my hand and lead me to the light along with Teff, Gabe, and Petra. They guide me to the light at the end of the tunnel; slowly I fade not into the darkness, but into the light…

BOOM

**Hudson Archipello (18) D7 Male POV**

A cannon sounds and we have finally reached the last few of us, I'm not sure how many but I know it must be a few. Let's see… there's me and both District 10… and… someone else, well they're dead so… just us three. Wow, in just ten days twenty of us are dead, to never live another day. I finally have the chance to get home, to see my siblings again. To hold them and tell them everything will be okay.

A projection lights up my eyes, making my pupils dilate. I duck my head and peek up to see the picture of Mako, his blonde hair falling into his glasses and his blue eyes showing very little expression. I smile looking to see that the last Career has fallen. They were all so confident that they were going to win, but now look: they are all dead. I really do have a chance now, I can get home I just have to get through two others.

The sky dims and darkens, the stars revealing their brilliant light. The artificial moon reflects an impossible blue hue that radiates the Arena. I guess they want us to rest for before the big battle tomorrow. Of course the Capitol only wants the best, entertaining at the citizen's children expense. Then there's the dreaded Quarter Quell that twists how tributes are reaped.

When I win, will I be haunted? Haunted by the dead, the tributes that I will kill tomorrow? Will they forgive me for sacrificing them? To get home to my siblings, the ones that need me the most? I hope they understand, I mean someone gets home and the rest are left here. Left to take the Capitol's crap and suffer. Have I made you proud Mom and Dad? I've made it so far, but in the end, it only matters if you're the only one left…

**Aden Hanran (18) D10 Male POV**

I set my sleeping bag under the translucent stars that shimmer and shine with such brilliance. Back in District 10, Lena and I would spend evenings looking at the stars, identifying the constellations, the smaller ones, the ones less known than the others. You figure that the larger, better known ones would catch our attention right? Well the smaller ones are hidden among the vast sky, they're there, but they never overtake the larger ones. They still shine as bright but they don't stand out. All stars are the same, they live and they die, they hold the same inevitable power to explode and create a beauty within. It's the same with Panem, we are all the same,some just are bigger than the others. The District citizens are just as powerful and important as the Capitol, we both hold the same strength and determination, but in the end the larger ones get the recognition.

When I win, the Capitol will be haunted by me, they will rise to my power. I will lead this nation to a better place, one without a Hunger Games and more opportunities to the poor to live life like the Capitol citizens. I will become the face of the Rebellion and take down President Echo. I will personally go up to her and end her life; she only deserves it after killing my parents and the many others who lost their lives to her. The only crime committed was to achieve a better life, one for me and my children and so forth. So yes, I will win tomorrow and the tributes that are sacrificed tomorrow will haunt them. Forever within their cold and lifeless hearts…

**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**

"Surprised to see me?" I snap my head to Leon who is leaned up against a rotting oak tree, grinning and snatching his javelin off the ground.

"You're dead, Leon. You're not alive." He laughs and looks deep into my eyes.

"I'm alive River."

"No you're not, I saw yo- I saw you die…"

"You see me don't you?"

"Yes, bu-"

"I love you, River. More than you could imagine."

I shake my head looking at the cuts and bruises that patch my broken and tiring body. "Just leave Leon."

"Why don't you let me love you, why can't you love me back?"

"Leave."

"I'm still here, River. Don't push me away again…"

"GO!"

I throw the sheer black throwing knife at him and he disappears, becoming one of many scattering leaves among the wandering winds. I fall to my knees, my chest tightens and a lump forms in my throat. I choke and look as the stars emerge and brighten casting a blue light over where Leon was. Tears threaten to spill and fall, exposing my inner demons. I pinch my forearm until the tears disappear leaving a red, stinging mark that slowly fades. I will not let them see me cry, I will not give them the satisfaction that they have broken me, that they got what they wished.

I sit and look at the stars, the ones Leon showed me when he was alive, pointing out and naming every single one, naming a small hidden among the others River because it was unreachable but bold. It stood out among the rest because it had its own standing, its own code and wants attention, but never asks because it's afraid of getting swallowed up by the bright and bigger ones.

… Leon, I don't know why I saw you or why you follow me, haunt me, but I tried to convince you. You didn't listen, you died and it broke me. I shattered into a million pieces and fell off the face of the sun, falling deep into the darkness. I no longer feel alive, just a dead person walking...

**Dotti Amystone (16) D10 Female POV**

Tomorrow is the finale, tomorrow a new Victor will rise to be given fame and glory, bringing pride to their District. I know that there still stands one Career, Aden, and Hudson, myself included. Us four will battle it out tomorrow, the blood will shed and one will emerge victorious. I will because I've come so far, I've been through so much, that if I don't win it will be a waste. Just a waste of volunteering, training so much, and killing. I do not want to return home in a white coffin to my parents because I know my mother will do something, something really bad. Like kill herself or worse try and fail, leaving my father even more depressed. I cannot do this to my parents who only have one child; I've looked at my options. Only two: kill or be killed. The last one is not an option, not for me. I've come so far, trained to the limit that if I fail, I fail everyone I love. I cannot fail them. Haunting isn't it? To be haunted of the dead's screams and shouts, to see their faces every waking minute is a price to pay for luxury and fame. The haunting however wouldn't affect me, there's Capitol medicine, isn't there? Surely they would spare some for me and my mother, a Victor.

The sky lightens and bursts of color. The clouds return to its cotton candy like fluff, white as snow as the sun emerges through them. The golden yellow sun arises a new beginning, an end to all of the horror and evil of the Arena. It reminds me that now, in this moment, that it's showtime. Time to show everyone what District 10's little angel can do…

**A/N: Next chapter is our finale! 4 tributes are left to battle it out to be declared Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games! From District 4, River Seymour! From District 7, Hudson Archipello! And both from District 10, Dotti Amystone and Aden Hanran! Will it be a 16 year old, an 18 year old, from the fishing district, the lumber district, the livestock district? Day 11- In The End is up!**

**RIP: Mako Capper. He was my brainy Career. He was an original character who I loved. Huge thanks to jessicallons-y for submitting him.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	42. In The End

Final Day: In the End

**In the End by Linkin Park**

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter…_

* * *

_Final Four_

River Seymour from District 4

Hudson Archipello from District 7

Dotti Amystone and Aden Hanran from District 10

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE FOR Lady Psychopath, jessicallons-y,The Giggling Gummy Bear, and CrazyFanGirlXOXO: First off I would like to congratulate you guys for your tributes making it to the final four and thanks for submitting them. Throughout the story I had considered these potential Victors, some changed over time as the story proceeded and I made my final decision with past polls, reviews, and the final poll. I hope they are no hard feelings if your tribute dies now, especially since they were so close…. Thanks again for submitting and I hope you decide to submit for Oblivion.

* * *

_Control Room_

**Isadora "Izzy" Kambree (23) Gamemaker POV**

"Well the final battle awaits us," Icelynne mutters as she leans back in her swivel chair. She stands and heads towards the tribute poster with four pictures left, each having an equal opportunity to get home.

"This one should go home," she says pointing to the tribute, frowning as she looks at the others.

"You know which one President Echo wants, Icelynne. If this one doesn't win, we're all screwed," Ky says wrapping his arms around her from behind. She smiles for a second and frowns again.

"But this one really needs to get home."

"Who gives a crap, Icelynne! They might as well all die," Lucina screams, putting her head down again.

"Guys! Each one needs to get home. Aden to his wife and twins, who really need him. Dotti for her parents, especially her mom. River for well… no one, she just wants to prove to her sister she's better. And Hudson for his siblings, he's the father figure you know. It's not fair, but this is the Games. It never really is…" I feel the corners of my lips twitch and fall, curling into a frown whenever I think of the tributes I interviewed, especially Vetch…

"I know, Izzy… It's just… being Gamemaker, I thought we had the choice, we get to choose. Do you know how long I spent evaluating each of these tributes, trying to figure out who would win?!"

"Well… we still hold the power to change. They got so far, but in the end… it doesn't even matter…"

* * *

_South of the Cornucopia- Eerie Forest_

**River Seymour (16) D4 Female POV**

* * *

The sun rises over the trees and limbs surrounding me, the rays dart and scatter shining brilliant colors. I raise my hand in front of me to block the bright light; all that I see is the bruises and closing cuts that damage my body. Some barely a scratch, others are gross looking even through the bandages. My mind spins as I lift myself up onto my feet, crying out as my hands scrape against the rough gravel. Small pieces of rock embed themselves within my flesh, turning the light pink meat a light brown. I wince as my eyes adjust to the light ahead, to the Cornucopia where the final battle awaits me. This is the moment we've all been waiting for, to see who will rise to become Victor. The one who will return home. I'll finish this for us, Leon. I'll get us home…

I begin the liberty walk, the one towards the Cornucopia where the final four will meet and fight. Passing by swinging, low branches that cut me up before Leon passed, the ones that left me in pain and afraid of losing the battle to nature instead of another. I exhale slowly as I begin to emerge within the brush, the branches deepening the wounds. It takes all my willpower not to cry out, to not let anyone else that I've arrived. Standing just yards away from the metal horn, I see its steel walls splattered in blood. I look to my right to see thick brush unharmed, not rustling. To my left is the entrance to the Cornucopia, the one that everyone else will take. I take a step, small and hesitant. I stand waiting for the others, to just wait to end my suffering here. I begin to scan the area, seeing if there would be anything to my use. My heart quickens as I spot a white back pack and etched within it a red cross. It's overfilled with medical supplies, bandages, ointment, pain medication, everything as it lies behind the opening of the horn. I jog over feeling euphoric as the only source of happiness I could feel now is mere feet away from me. Just as my fingertips graze over the fabric, a sharp pain shoots up my calf. I yelp falling chest first into the grass, through a throbbing chest a look up to see the girl from 10 running towards me as she prepares to shoot another. I inhale sharply as she gets closer and closer, feeling my heart pound in my ears. I crawl, not caring about the wounds that still bleed slowly and try to escape. My back hits the horn's steel walls and a splintering pain ripples throughout my body. My eyes dart to 10 as she sprints towards me, preparing her last arrow. Her eyes narrow and she slings the arrow back, just as she does her district partner slams into her, hurdling them out of my line of sight. I scoot my body, concealing my body as the final battle begins…

* * *

_Cornucopia_

**Dotti Amystone (16) D10 Female POV**

* * *

Aden slams into me, knocking the air out of me. I gasp as he begins to repeatedly kick into my chest. My chest tightens and explodes as his blows grow more forceful and violent.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack…_

My chest feels like it's on fire. The pain numbing my body to fight on. I look down to my jumpsuit in which three rib bones poke out from and now spurt out fresh red blood. I scream as he grabs my legs, lifts me up into the air and slams me down hard.

_Crack_

Like a knife, the pain shoots through my arm and I howl. I grasp my arm as he hovers above me with fists clenched. He then begins to punch the sides of my head, blood soaking his hands as each punch makes me more unconscious. My body no longer responds and I lie there, thinking of my family watching me die so horribly by my own district partner. As black dots cloud my sight, I watch as the girl from 4 carefully adjusts herself, scratched up and barely there...

"You're my last battle Aden," a voice says. It's deep and husky. Definetly not the girl from 4. I try to tell them that the last Career still stands, but I cannot speak. The darkness consumes me and all I hear is the crunching of bone, the smell of metal, and finally the piercing of air as Aden's fist connects with my neck…

_Crack_

* * *

_Cornucopia_

**Hudson Archipello (18) D7 Male POV**

* * *

BOOM

Dotti's cannon sounds and her body goes limp under Aden's grasp. He grunts as he shoves her body aside and faces me, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. His body is covered in her blood and caked to his face. He frowns as a drop lands on his lips and he quickly wipes it away. The wind picks up and the clouds hover above us. I grip onto my throwing axe and await his first move. We just stand, us both panting as adrenaline runs rampant through our veins. His body goes rigid as he sprints toward me gripping onto a hunting knife, its blade digging into his flesh. I dash towards him swinging my axe behind me and thrusting it forward. He howls as it slices through his calf and falls. He screams as he rips the axe from his body and throws it aside, sinking his knife into my shoulder. He growls as I fall on top of him, us both grunting as we roll around on the grass with red droplets of dew. His fists pound into my face as he sits above me, each punch sending the back of my head with the ground causing a double rebound. Flashes of white light shoot like beams in my heads, and I know that anymore will surely send me to my death. I yell out as I flip him over and begin my assault to his chest, each sending him yelping. The blood drips onto me as well as his sweat, both sticky and pain stackingly terrifying. I roll us over to my axe and raise it above my head.

"I-I'm sorry Aden."

With that I send the axe into his abdomen and a bloodcurdling scream bubbles from his deranged mouth. He heaves air as the axe digs deeper into his stomach, his intestines covering the axe's blade. Tears run down his face and he lies under the sun, closing his eyes. I feel wetness hit my cheek and look up to the sky to see no rain. He mutters incoherently his voice rising and face twisted in pain. Just as his eyes droop he raises his middle finger to the air.

"Fuck you Capitol."

BOOM

His body relaxes and his grip releases the knife it falling with a thud. I frown looking up to the sky for the announcement. Nothing. I stand watching as trees sway and grass rustles over the dead bodies of 10. What the hell is going on?!

"Our final tributes, Hudson Archipello from District 7 and River Seymour from District 4," a deep voice rings throughout the Arena. What?! Where is she?! I grunt as I remove the bloodied and gut covered axe from Aden's body. Tears fall as his gutted body is exposed, the pink muscle and blood fall in chunks onto the ground and white bone is revealed. I upheave my dinner from last night and let the sting of bile take over my emotions. Turning back, I see River walking over with no weapon in hand and eyes narrowed. Cuts and bruises mark her body as she strides over, her emerald green eyes filled with tears.

"I see lover boy died, considering it's just you and me." Her eyes darken and she bites her lip as she lowers her head. Blood trickles down the corners of her dry, cracked lips and land in small droplets on the ground. She looks over to Aden's and Dotti's bodies and shudders, turning her gaze to me.

"Let's just get this over with," she mutters grabbing a single throwing knife from her waistband. Just as she's throws it, I duck feeling air run through my hair and hurl the axe. It spins and picks up speed as it hurdles its way at River. She screams as it embeds itself in her stomach, just like Aden. Muffled cries echo throughout the Arena as she falls back and hits the ground, a shrill scream screeching and rings in my ears. I shake the screams away and grab Aden's knife and run, ready to deliver the death blow. Everything slows as I run, the trees seem to stop and stand still, the wind dies down and my mind races as she somehow lifts up her upper half of her body. She cries out and raises her hand, trying to block me out from her slow death. I raise the knife, watching as her mouth quivers and eyes widen.

"Ooooff…"

An invisible force catapults me back, shooting me to the Cornucopia's steel walls. My head makes a fatal impact and I crumple to the floor. I see stars as I lift my head, trying to stay alive. My chest tightens and I grip the left side of my chest, seizing my failing heart. My eyes snap to River who's passed out, her chestnut brown hair sprawled across the grass, her wounds seeping out. A pang hits my chest again and I cry out, falling to my knees. Tears begin to flow down my face as I slowly fade, the invisible force squeezing the life from me, I think of Marcy, Arabella, Kameron, and little Arlen, how I have failed them. I was so close too, so close, and they take that away from me too. I was going to win, and instead they spare River. I was about to kill her, to send my knife through her heart and return home. To hold Arlen in my arms and tell her everything will be okay. I was going to win the battle- another pang shatters throughout my body and I fall to the ground, convulsing as a sharp pain slices pass my brain and goes all the way down to my heart.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

BOOM

"Congratulations to our Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games… River Seymour from District 4!"

**A/N: ****Okay, so it might sound confusing or a bit off but all will be revealed in the last chapter.**** Well here is the end to the Games. Quite exciting, it's been a little over five months since we started. Congrats to River for… 'winning'. Next chapter will feature a special chapter for the fallen tributes and after that River's life for now on and Victory tour. Her chapter is 11,000 words long, more than the 9,000 worded goodbyes so be prepared :p Review your thoughts!**

**RIP: Dotti Amystone. She was the cutie from 10, she was Aden's district partner and she was just a great tribute. Thanks to for submitting her.**

**RIP: Aden Hanran. He was the rebellious teen parent who had the fire to drive thousands to take down the Capitol. He'll be missed. Lady Psychopath for submitting her.**

**RIP: Hudson Archipello. He was an amazing character, I loved him. He loved his siblings so much and fought for what was right. In the end, if it wasn't for what's in store for River… Hudson would've been Victor. He will be deeply missed. Thanks to The Giggling Gummy Bear for submitting him.**

**VICTOR- River Seymour. Let me just say that I adored River when she was submitted. I knew that Leon would fall for her, she just wanted someone to listen to her, and who would be better than Leon who just wanted to be listened to too? Congrats to jessicallons-y for submitting her. **

**Love Always, Domi**


	43. Comforting Sounds

**Comforting Sounds by Birdy**

_I don't feel alright  
In spite of these comforting sounds  
I don't feel alright  
Because you make promises  
That you break…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**District 1- Home to Rose Thomas and Koda Morris**

The semi precious stones in the jewelry shops glinted and shined with the same intensity with every morning sun, even as the white wood, constructed into coffins for the volunteer tributes of the 99th Annual Hunger Games were left on the steps of the Justice Building. Mourners from all over, the rich and poor communities gathered together to bury the tributes. The first to stroll down the street was Rose Thomas; her body would not be displayed due to the blisters and oozing wounds that plaster her skin, sickly and heart wrenching to those yet to see the true horrors of the Games. Her parents, Mayor Thomas and Peacekeeper Thomas followed right behind, trudging with every step. Their heads were low, eyes distant and hands clasped around each other, hoping not to lose the other. Following right behind is her district partner, Koda Morris. The same with Rose, his body will not be displayed for the treacherous fall that broke every bone in his body, the joints and bones in unnatural angles. His adoptive parents weep and cry out, holding onto their only surviving daughter, whose blonde hair covers the streaks of makeup that taint her pretty face. The Academy of course never pays their respects, saying that they are a disgrace, even the ones who knew the tributes most.

The faint chiming of bells rung throughout the District as the tributes rested deep in the ground, cool and dark soil covering their bodies. Never to be seen or remembered again…

**District 2- Home to Madeline Waver and Mako Capper**

The collisions of stone and pounding of pick axes groveled over the burial services to the lost tributes from 2 who willingly volunteered: Mako and Madeline. Only close friends and family had gone to the gravesites, none from the community had gone for the dishonor and shame they had brought upon them, the sheer thought of visiting a failed Career grave is to be tortured and executed by the Capitol. Madeline's mother visited her daughter's grave as night had fallen over the masonry District, the time where no one would find and ridicule her for her mentally insane daughter. She cried and mourned for her daughter, the thought of her killing in such a merciless way always hung at the back of her mind. She now resides in District 2's mental institution for her daughter's troubles, growing insane herself with every passing minute that her daughter is no longer by her side…

Mako's grave was just several yards away from Madeline's, the visitors never once seeing each other for the sake of memories and coincidences that would prove too much to handle. Only Mayden is the only who visits, leaving behind his notebook and a colored drawing for a long time ago, a stick figure drawing with two blondes each smiling and happy as rainbows and suns shine down on them, no cares in the world. Mayden was soon sold to a wealthy Capitol man in return for one million dollars, enough to pay her father's debt plus. After months of sexual, emotional, and physical abuse from her husband she committed suicide, taking along with her their unborn baby.

District 2 Careers continued to train and prepare to emerge victorious from the merciless and unpredictable Arena, never seeing the true cost of winning…

**District 3- Home to Vi Hale and Vetch Colhaine**

Short circuits and failing electrical items screeched and pierced the air as the District 3 tributes of the 99th Annual Games were delivered and sealed at the places they once called home. The Colhaines mourned for their son, Vetch. The one who always smiled and laughed, never knowing the true horrors the world faced. He was the boy who loved from deep down, never once asking for love in return. He was a gem in the eyes of those who really knew him, not the common District people who saw him as ignorant and a disappointment. He was buried in the Colhaines' backyard due to the poor living conditions they were already in and continued to suffer as Vetch's older sister, Mica soon dropped out of school to help support the broken family.

Vi was buried alongside the woman who gave birth to her, who also died in childbirth with Vi's youngest sister. Her body rests peacefully in the Hale's backyard, a place where children laughed and played, lived and loved, grew and prospered. Now it is a graveyard, a graveyard to those whose lives are not all perfect. It represented that not all things in life are picture perfect as the Hale's grew up thinking, before they knew of the Games and the hazards of childbirth.

Vi and Vetch. Just another two District 3 tributes that died. Just another two tributes that fought to get home, to their friends, families… just a part of the Capitol's Games…

**District 4- Home to Leon Finlend**

The waves crashed and fell on the sandy beaches of 4, the deafening booms echoing throughout the District as Leon Finlend was put to rest. His parents did not cry, not a single tear shredded for the boy who sang and was loved by many, all he wanted was to be listened too. He wanted someone to be there for him, someone to really connect and love him for who he really was. Not for what the Capitol saw. The burial was paid for by River, the girl he loved and sacrificed his life for. She was present along with Cameo Watters, their mentor. His body was dropped into the crystal clear depths of the small portion of ocean surrounded by high sand bars on all sides, the tribute graveyard. Only the sounds of despair and misery came from only River, Cameo had moments of weaknesses, ones where cool drops of wetness hit his cheek and he would wipe it off blaming it on the sea mist in the area.

Leon. Another celebrity in the making. If he had won he would've been a slave singer to the Capitol. But his songs would not have reached the impact with the Capitolites. No, because the true beauty and soul of his words belong and stay in the heart of River. The Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games...

**District 5- Home to Yarden Lyrus and Phoenix Callows**

The small explosions of electrical currents and plants still echoed throughout District 5 as the bodies of Yarden Lyrus and Phoenix Callows were escorted to the graveyard of the other lost tributes. Yarden's grave was set beside her father's who also was killed by the Games, even more ironically by the District 2 female as well. Yarden's biological mother did visit their graves, crying as she lost the family she never lived with, that she never got to love. Yarden's adoptive parents and adoptive siblings visited her grave, sobbing and muttering incoherently at the loss of the beautiful and sweet girl they knew as Yarden Marie Lyrus. Elena Sparks lost her best friend and sister, leaving her to grow closer and bond with their adoptive brother, Leo.

Phoenix was buried in the family's backyard due to the financial situation the Callows were in ever since Phoenix's father lost his job. The family gathers every night around his grave, crying and holding each other even as dusk falls over the small District, the moon shining heavily down on them. Phoenix's sister Avalon was left to care for her younger siblings, in place of Phoenix who struggled and suffered to do so for his family. Avalon with no help from Chloe or her parents, Avalon grew insane and eventually ended up strangling her siblings, even the oldest, Chloe as she was sound asleep when she was supposed to be helping with the kids. Avalon's parents were left with a broken family, all because of Phoenix's death, never to see true happiness again. The family was never the same and Avalon was sent to District 6's mental institution where she receives lethal treatments of electro-therapy.

The young citizens of District 5 continued to fear for their lives as the announcement of the 4th Quarter Quell dwindled down, fearing the worse as the reapings are always life changing… never for the best…

**District 6- Home to Petra Roman and Isaac Noel**

Airplanes took flight and soared high above the District as hovercrafts from the Capitol transported the bodies of Petra and Isaac to their gravesites, through tumbling trains and whirling blades of test planes they were buried alongside each other. Petra's family had left the District and no contact was made with the family so the Noels offered to take Petra's body and bury it alongside their own family's tombstones. Isaac was buried alongside his brother and mother, the ones he missed for seven long years. Isaac's twin sisters feared their upcoming reaping in several years due to their older brothers' fate. Isaac's father continued to support his daughters the best he could, trying to dig deep of the depression plaguing him since the reaping of his first son when his wife died trying to protect him. Petra's best friend Noel was devastated by the loss of her best friend and vowed to help, in Petra's memory, those in mental institutions. Petra's family was never found…

Gears and metal still grinded and clinked as transportation vehicles were made to help keep District 6 afloat, but the wheels of life kept turning… never stopping for the lost tributes…

**District 7- Home to Auger Locke and Hudson Archipello**

The smell of musk and trees of all kinds swirled and wafted throughout District 7 as the coffins of Hudson and Auger were airlifted and placed at the family's homes. Auger's body was buried under the family magnolia tree in the backyard, with her most famous work a top of her grave, 'Mors de somnio'. Illiad Locke and Timothy Cant continued to raise awareness from her works, having an underground railroad of sorts created for the rebel writer's work to be read from household to household, District to District. Her memory thrives from her words, words that speak and protest from themselves alongside the physical force needed to take down the Capitol.

Hudson's death was a heavy blow to the community as he was runner up to be declared Victor and had died before River's wounds would succumb to her ultimate fall. District 7 now has a deep and hidden hate for District 4 which now houses three Victors, each fine up until Delta Brookes' drug overdose with their three either mentally insane or deceased, or Chance Aristotle who is a sex slave to the Capitol. Either way, Hudson's death symbolized the true injustice and corruption the Capitol carries within them. Hudson was buried alongside his parents, under the oak tree which grew to the remnants of the bodies of the Archipellos. Glorious and strong, the tree stands with vigilance. It is feed strong by the fallen and hard working bodies of the deceased, forever holding the memory that they even existed…

They sound of trees falling and dying as the lumber jacks harvested their wealth still echoed and boomed, defeaning the cries of those who had lost loved ones to the Games…

**District 8- Home to Harmony Jade and Gabe Tex**

The sound of birds and wildlife were stirred as the coffins of Harmony Jade and Gabe Tex proceeded down the woodlands of District 8. The sorrow parents of the ill-fated Harmony were the first to arrive at her gravesite, her mother cursing and screaming for the wrongdoings of her lost daughters. Harmony's father remained as silent as he was when his first daughter had passed and just held his wife, wanting only a clear and peaceful state of mind back from the depths of the corrupted Capitol. Harmony was buried alongside her sisters Amity and Mercy, each lost within separate years of the Games…

Gabe's sisters and father visited his grave, far within the compounds of the District for reasons feared by the woman who gave birth to him. Amy and Velvet Tex were left to bear the strains of the marriage between their parents, the tension intensified when Gabe's mother did not make the effort to visit her son's grave. The couple split up several months after the Games and each sister was sent back and forth between the broken family.

Spindles and needles still threaded and sewed for the District's prosperity, never stopping for the fallen tributes of the 99th Hunger Games…

**District 9- Home to Vanity White and Teff Regal**

The golden trusses of wheat ripple and fan the District, keeping it alive with food and wealth, otherwise sold within the compounds of 9. Two perfectly sealed coffins containing the bodies of Vanity and Teff lay under the wheat of summer, just another two boxes among the hundreds of others that rot in the forgotten graveyard of the fallen. Only Teff's coffin was opened, due to Vanity's bloody wounds that blossom over her entire body, though on the lid of her coffin lies a single chrysanthemum and a colored drawing of a small girl with golden yellow hair holding hands with another older one with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. In small lettering, the scrawl barely legible says, 'I love you Vanity. I miss you. Love, Monty.' The small girl was left with Ryan and his family, who discovered a new life outside of her orphaned one with Vanity.

Due to his grief, Mayor Regal resigned to his home and took time off. In his time, he spent most of his life savings and strained his family life to help build an Academy in District 9, naming it 'The Teff Regal Training Academy' in honor of his son. His wife took over his work, wallowing her pain in his mayor duties. Teff's sister, Aluma continued her life, trying her best to keep her state of mind clear though Teff's presence always hung at the back of her mind.

The wheat of summer still sways, a faint whistle that travels through the District, but the families within were never the same…

**District 10- Home to Dotti Amystone and Aden Hanran**

The soft humming of livestock as the sun rose above the horizon could still be heard even as the burial of the District 10 tributes were laid to rest: Dotti and Aden. Due to Aden killing his own district partner, things in the District were tense, the families secretly wishing the others were buried with them, then to have to live life without them. Dotti's mother fell deeper into her depression and committed suicide by a sleeping pill overdose, saying she couldn't live knowing that her sister and daughter were now gone from her life. Mayor Amystone resigned and now owns his own ranch and cattle, trying to forget his old life where he and his family lived happily. He now helps out the small rebel group in the District and vows to avenge his daughter's death.

Aden's wife Lena and their twins rest in their home still shocked to the young man's death. Lena still has her position as rebel leader intact and fights for justice, for Aden and her own children who she fears will face their father's fate. Logan constantly asks Lena where her father is, crying whenever Lena tells her he's gone. Daddy's little girl you could say. Hunter sits and stares at many pictures of his father, trying to piece together in his three year old mind what this means, gone as in no longer here…

**District 11- Home to Iris Dunbryll and Merit Phoenix**

The soft chirping of mockingjays could be heard, from miles on end as dawn set in District 11. The small stone graves with vines intertwined marked the graves of Merit and Iris, District 11 tributes of the 99th Hunger Games. Mourners had passed through as the day passed, leaving nature's gifts. Beck and Marcia Holloway visited their son's grave, faces solemn and low, eyes filled with hatred and hurt. Beck held Marcia as she cried and screamed for Merit, the only child she could ever have due to her marriage to Beck. Beck cried for justice, those for the children of the District and Victors, hoping for the state of mind that one day that children of Victors could be safe from reapings.

Iris's father and brother visited her grave as twilight emerged and had fallen over the groves and tills of 11's rich earth. They wept for Iris, the girl who loved life and fought for what was right. The girl who loved her family just as much as she hated the Capitol for the Games that led to her life cut short. Her best friend, Archer visited her grave in which he planted a single white chrysanthemum in her honor being how she adored these flowers.

The District 11 tributes were not ones forgotten as were many; they became a symbol for hope for the citizens which only further determined them to fight against the Capitol…

**District 12- Home to Aura Lee Pearson and Ben Dover**

The only thing to be heard that day were the burning of two white caskets containing the corpses of the tributes that were forced into the Games as were so many District 12 tributes. Ben and Aura Lee. Their bodies were burned for the fact that the graveyard for the lost tributes was overfilled with no space. The coffins lay one on top of the other, an entire field within the compact District contains the lives of the forgotten children, because that was merely what they were. Lost. Gone. Part of oblivion.

Aura Lee's parents and siblings were present for the burning, even the small child she bore and cared for was present, the screams echoing the streets of the mining District. Aura's body was not displayed before the annual burning due to the extensive and bloody wounds that marked her body as a mural: the martyr. She left a small son who was never to know a father and left with very few memories of his beautiful blue eyed mother. He will never have someone who would love him as much as Aura Lee did.

Ben's body was displayed though no one showed. No one arrived to his showing and only the ghosts of Games' past were presnt, ever haunting the citizens of 12. Ben Dover was not just another annoying kid, he had put up walls, never listening to other adult figures because his own left him. Ben was left to smoke pot to forget, to forget that he had people who loved him, that pot was not the only thing that kept him sane.

The scrapes and boulder sounding screeches echoed the tiny and poor District that day, just another two tributes that died for the Capitol's bloody and dangerous Games….

**A/N: How was my third person POV? This was sorta of a tribute to the tributes lost this year; I hope you all enjoyed it. As mentioned, District 9 will be a Career District. Well not for Oblivion, but for the 101****st**** Games :p**

**Love Always, Domi**


	44. Haunted

Haunted: River Seymour

**Haunted by Evanescence**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside,  
I know you're still there..._

* * *

I apologize for the long chapter but it is necessary to end this SYOT. This chapter is a bit edgier for the Teen Rating for language and mature situations- you have been warned!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games **

* * *

**River Seymour (16) District 4 Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games **

I let my eyes flutter, my eyelashes brush up against my cheek and slowly my eyes adjust to the bright light that stab like knives. I find myself lying on a hospital bed, white sheets with small lacing at the ends that brush up against my fingertips. The room is an eerie white, cold as ice. The ceiling is dotted in tiny splotches of beige that mix and blend together making my head spin. I glance down to see only a white cotton sheet covering my body, the tubes that poke and prod into my veins. I bring my arm to my line of sight and gasp; there no longer are the marks and bruises that have been imprinted on me. My fingers trace over the smooth yet tanned skin, soft as angel wings. They have erased my battle wounds, my memories of training and fighting. Gone. My eyes wander to my chest which has been enhanced significantly, round and full. I begin to scoot myself up to see my lower body when a sharp pain runs up my abdomen and I wince. I inch my gown towards the start of my rib bones, no longer visible as they were in the Games; my eyes fill with tears as my hand runs diagonally across the stitched and faded red line where Hudson threw the axe at me. His anger, determination hitting me full force as he charged towards me. I did not win, I brought my hand out, to block his knife and he just flew back and the last cannon sounded. Never had I been so humiliated and belittled, I was going to die and instead they saved me. I was supposed to win the right way, with the last bit of adrenaline pulsing every inch of my sore and bruised body. With my throwing knife hitting him in the heart, forever ending his fight to get home. That was supposed to happen, and yet they take that away from me too. I didn't win, I failed. I didn't win because they toke who I was, they toke this bitter and angry teenage girl and reaped her with an amazing guy who loved me for me, and then they dimmed his light leaving me in the dark. I am no longer this girl, but vacant and merciless. I am a killer. I killed because I was trained to. I killed because it led me to believe that winning the Games would empower me to shine through Raine, but of course, Raine always wins. I did not kill Hudson. I did not win. They merely spared me, and for what? What will they do with me?

Through bitter tears I turn my head to the large glassy window in which Cameo stands, he smiles and waves. His messy dark hair falls into his green eyes as he comes around to the large oak door. It creaks softly as he walks in, his head low and footsteps short and quick. He comes around to my right side and sits carefully next to me, I feel him inhale and exhale slowly, careful not to strain my healing wound. He pats my hand and looks into my dull, lifeless eyes.

"You did it River." He laughs and whispers, "You won." I shake my head and turn away, letting the tears cloud my Capitol enhanced vision. "You won, River. You made it out."

"I didn't win. This isn't the way I wanted to come out, Cameo. I was supposed to kill Hudson, not the Gamemakers. I was supposed to feel happy and relieved to have finally achieved something my sister could not." He sighs and brings himself to the far end of the bed. "I failed. Not only did I fail myself but I-I failed Leon," I choke feeling the deep pang of his memory suppress me and explode into a million little pieces.

"Leon would be happy for you. He would've sacrificed himself in the end if he knew you would get out of the Arena."

"He was stupid like that… wasting his life for mine."

"No he wasn't River. He loved you with every ounce of his body; he would've taken a bullet for you."

"Yeah, he took Madeline's fucking poisoned arrow." The memories flash through my head, his hand clinging onto mine as he took his last breaths. The way he caressed my cheek as he brought his lips to mine, him kissing me until the poison had reached his heart. His light slowly fading and dimming, forever dark. How could he do that? I was supposed to get hit with the arrow, I was supposed to die. Not him, not sacrificing himself for me. "Leon was supposed to worry for himself, not me."

"Don't you think that was a good thing? He saved you, you're still breathing and your heart still beats."

"I am not living. Whenever I close my eyes I see their faces. Every. Single. Time. How is seeing them in the back of my mind living!?" My voice rises, it cracking as the tears run down my pretty new face, "This isn't me. Look at me, they toke everything, my scars, my state of mind, Leon…" The words pour from my mouth are incoherent, I cannot breathe, I will never be able to breathe. "I loved him! I love Leon Finlend and he will never hear it because he's dead!" I thrash and scream, my throat stinging and burning with every breath I steal from the ones I killed, the ones that died in that Arena. Peacekeepers barge through the door and shove Cameo out of the way as they inject me with a clear oily liquid; my vision darkens, slowly fades and I feel myself floating. Floating far, far away from here and into a deep dark abyss: oblivion.

* * *

I open my eyes for the second time and this time the room is darker, only a bright and blinding light shines over me. Slowly my pupils adjust and around me are five people, all look young and… they're the Gamemakers. They saved me, I don't understand. What made me so special, just because they couldn't save Leon they saved me?

"Hello River," one Gamemaker states, she has long platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Icelynne and I'm the Head Gamemaker. Do you want to know why we saved you?"

"Yes," I choke. She nods her head and meets me eye to eye. "I just want to know why you killed Hudson, I was supposed to die."

"President Echo has better plans for you. She's inviting you and us to a dinner tomorrow night, tonight you have your interview with Izzy over there," she says pointing to Izzy who waves and giggles.

"What does she want from me?" The Gamemakers shake their heads.

"Even we don't know, I guess that's why we're going to her house," a handsome Gamemaker says, wrapping his arms around Icelynne. She smiles and returns her gaze to me. "This is the first time she's done this; the only time in fact it's ever happened. Wait." Her eyes brighten and she looks at her colleagues. "President Echo's father had a tribute in mind and had him win, what was his name… Ah! Reed Linden, from District 7. That's about all I know, the Presidents like to have their personal lives private." My body cringes and my heart quickens. What could she possibly want with me…

"You guys will have to leave, River needs to get ready for her interview," says Opal my stylist. Soon her two assistants file into the room, I haven't bothered to learn their names and I don't care to.

"Yes, of course. See you later, River." They quickly leave and Izzy waves at me one last time, the door closes with a thud and my prep team haves me up from the bed and standing. Minutes stretch and compress, time slows and quickens as they fit me into a sea green dress incrusted in tiny aquamarine jewels, the dress accents my curves and ends at mid thigh. I wear stiletto heels that are probably an inch to high for me and thinking of walking across the stage in these make me nauseous. Opal places a mirror in front of me and smiles, proud of her work. I stare at this girl who no longer is me, I twirl a piece of my chestnut brown in between my fingers, no longer grizzled and damaged by endless hours in the water. I run a hand over the baby smooth skin that has no imperfections, my battle wounds forever gone. My fingernails perfectly manicured and not bitten to the stub, not covered in dirt and grime. My lips supple and pink, not cracked and bloody. The only thing unchanged are my eyes, still an emerald green, shining yet vacant.

"Those are the only things we didn't change, hasn't anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are," Opal murmurs moving pieces of my hair back for her to curl. The lump in my throat thickens and bulges. Tears threaten to escape and show my fears, my failures but I will not let them see how damaged I am. I inhale and plaster a smile to my face, pretending that I am the happiest person in the world for winning and being declared Victor. The title Victor no longer means anything to me; it merely means child killer, forever a show piece to the Capitol. This is not me; I will never be me again…

The deafening crowd that screams my name sounds like the cannon for Leon, so distinct from the others. His cannon was the loudest, the most traumatizing, mind destroying. His cannon let me know of his heart no longer beating, his mind slipped away, that cannon represented the change that took inside me, the evil that I had done, and was going to do to win. Never had I imagined of such a fate, to be changed to a totally different side of the Capitol for Leon. Never. I had liked the Capitol for their generosity to the Victors, but in reality the Victors are the ones that pay a heftier price, they want their lives back. To go back and unwish of being reaped, but what about the ones that volunteer like me? Do they realize the price of winning, my state of mind altercated by the dead, of the one that I caused to be there. Is there some just like me, maybe Cameo? Do they realize what they volunteer for?

"River Seymour. How is it being Victor?"

Ah well sense you asked, terrible, miserable, not worth it. "It's great." I plaster a grin on my face as the crowd roars again. I am just the biggest fish in the boat, the rest who are small and helpless do not matter, only the largest and strongest gets the recognition.

"I bet. Are you excited for the Victory Tour, going to the different Districts?" Izzy giggles and relaxes into her chair.

To be honest I forgot about the Victory Tour, I forgot that they will escort me to fancy parties where I will meet the people who supposedly sponsored Leon and me when in reality they only sponsored him. I will meet the families of the tributes who no longer walk this Earth. To deepen their guilt and pain, to see my face is looking at their own dead child's. "Of course." I plaster that grin to my face and I wish for the love of all of Panem to slap it off. To show my eyes, no longer full of life but full of pain and grief. To get back all of my scars, the ones that I earned from training and the Arena.

"What do you plan to do after everything?" I sit there and think of all the things I could say, to live happily and have my life full of rainbows and butterflies. What a bunch of crap, even I wouldn't believe what came out of my mouth.

"To live my life to the fullest and count my blessings." The crowd roars again and I settle back into my seat. There are no blessings, just sins that I have committed and are being worshipped for. My life will be empty, cold, vacant. My mind will always wander to the dead, the blood I caused to shed, the people I have broken.

"Let's watch your Games, River." The video starts with the reapings, me volunteering and waving, smiling so wide that the world will end. I could never smile like that again, even my eyes are vibrant and shinning with such intensity it hurts to even look. Leon's name is called and he runs up, a smile spreading across his face, his blonde hair falling into his ocean blue eyes. He looks me over and smiles, warmth rushes through me. Did he love me then, did he love me the night we meet? So many questions and never answers. I just stare, no longer looking at the others whose lives were cut short. I couldn't because they will come back to haunt me. The Chariots catch my eye next and both Leon and I are dressed in that pirate get up. My hair was up in a ponytail, streaks of seaweed dangled and accented my hair. My green eyes eccentric with smoky eye makeup, I was radiant. Leon was excited; I could feel his energy reaching out to me through the screen, taunting me. As the chariot moves, he keeps his eyes locked onto me. I never really noticed, I was caught up in the moment. He never really moves his eyes away from me, just when President Echo begins her speech. The next is the interviews, my dress moving like the waves back in 4 and the life in my eyes evident.

"I am River and I am a Seymour, but I wouldn't expect you to know that."

The line rings and distorts itself within my mind, the words hitting themselves against the walls of my skull. Everyone knows me now, but not who I truly am. Not the girl who was bitter and slashed at whoever would embarrass her. They just see this perfect girl whose love died before her eyes, a perfect love and survival story. The Capitol killed me. They shut out the girl Leon said he loved and threw her to the curb. They've changed me for what they think is the best. The Capitol didn't want a bitch of a Victor; they wanted some sweet and beautiful Barbie doll for everyone to gawk at, to show off like a fancy new car. I will not be remembered as the girl Leon loved, but as this fake pretty Victor.

The rest is a blur, the Games starting and me throwing knives into Harmony, her cannon sounding. The lightning bolts falling, the rain shooting like bullets. Days are fuzzy and don't connect together until the moment Koda and I are fighting to escape from the cliff's edge. Him clawing and biting at me, me kicking and screaming for Leon. After what I said to him, I was surprised to see him come for me with a cannon booming in the distance. His face lit in relief and body covered in dirt. I remember his body holding me, his muscles contracting as he ran, Koda screaming as he fell. Me telling him to never let me go, and him agreeing. That night as he nursed me back to health, him observing every scar, cut, imperfection on my body and saying that I was still beautiful. Even as he dragged the old damp rag across my face to wash away the dirt smudges and blood, he still cared even after I had told him all that terrible stuff. I gaze over the crowd awing and crying, some falling over in tears. They think they know what it was like… to lose him. I only I know the true pain he caused me to feel, as he pushed me aside and toke Madeline's arrow. My face was wild, distraught, angry as I grabbed the knife and threw it directly in between her eyes, the cannon sounding before she even hit the ground. Leon twitching and moaning as I held onto his hand and soothed him, the parachutes surrounding us containing the medication needed to neutralize the effects of the poison. He kissed me long and deep and told me he loved me, his eyes closed forever and the cannon sounded. Something inside me snapped. The dam that held all my feelings and thoughts gushed and spilled, drowning me. I no longer felt alive or determined to kill, I felt empty and angry. Angry that I couldn't have saved Leon, angry that I couldn't have killed Madeline when I noticed her strange tendencies, and how wrong I was about the Games. The Games changes people, never for the best. It kills the ones who make impacts on the ones they love, we're just pieces in their Games. They give the Capitol entertainment to mask their own evil, destruction, fear of being overpowered.

"The final day."

The screen flashes to the final battle at the Cornucopia, Dotti shooting an arrow into my leg. Watching helplessly as Dotti, Aden, and Hudson fight as I hide behind the steel walls of the horn. Aden bashing Dotti with his fists, indenting her skull. Hudson throwing his axe into Aden's stomach, him throwing the axe into my abdomen, I remember my mind was set then, I was going to die. Just as I held up my hand I wait for the invisible force to knock him back and kill him but instead there's my throwing knife and I threw it deep into his skull… wait. That isn't what happened?! The crowd cheers as they announce that I've won, that I killed Hudson. I didn't kill him, his cannon was the last thing I remember. I let the darkness take me and carry me away from there. What the hell?!

"River do you think mentoring tributes will be fun?"

"… I guess." I smile and they cheer. Typical… stupid Capitolites…

* * *

I walk into the President's Mansion in a low v-neck emerald green dress that curves and falls in strands like seaweed down my legs. With my heels clinking down the marble flooring I spot a long wooden table lavished with so much food I think I could die. All the food you could imagine is piled onto it and more arrives by the platters. I take my seat at the far end, careful to not let the ends of my dress snag onto the wooden legs of the table. Soon the Gamemakers file in and take their seats, to my left is the female Gamemaker who has raven black hair and blood red eyes. I turn my head to not let her eyes remind me of Leon's blood dripping on me and spot the male Gamemaker with brown hair and dark brown eyes who sits patiently as he quietly taps his fingers lightly on the porcelain plate. Izzy sits to his left and Icelynne and her boyfriend sit across from her. Left are three seats, weird I thought only President Echo was dining with us…

The grand doors slam open and President Echo, an older teen probably the same age as Cameo, and a cute little red headed girl walk in. President Echo wears a red dress that glimmers against the faint glow of the candles lit in the middle of the table. The boy who looks familiar wears a black dress shirt and pants and his hair is swept to the side, some falling into his dark mysterious eyes. The little girl wears a blue dress and flats, her red hair layered and straighten, reaching all the way down to her waist.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to my home." President Echo laughs and takes her place at the opposite end of the table, the two who walked in with her seat at her sides.

"My goodness! I haven't introduced you to my children!"

"You have kids," Icelynne blurts and quickly covers her mouth. President Echo smiles and her musical type laugh twinkles softly in the grand room.

"I like to keep my private life, well private. This is Joylena, my daughter," she waves her hand to the red headed girl who blushes and ducks her head down. "And this is my son, Calloway." She waves her hand to her right to the older boy. His name rings a bell, a very loud one too. I just can't put my finger on it… hmm it'll come to me later.

"River darling you look ravishing in that dress," President Echo coos as she walks over to me, her heels clicking with each step. She runs her cold and pale hand over my hair and I feel goose bumps, her friendly smile might say something but her eyes say otherwise. They glint with power and evil sending a chill down my spine. Ishudder and look back down to my feet. She sighs and heads back to her seat a sly smile spread across her lightly tanned face.

"Well River how it is being rich and famous, must be extraordinary," she says as she casually leans back into her chair, taking a long sip of champagne. The only thing that flashes through my mind is blood, runny and sticky dripping onto the dew that covers the plot surrounding the Cornucopia.

"It's fine…" Her eyes dance as she surveys me. I let her see the dark and dull expression my eyes reflect, letting her see the pain and suffering I will face for the rest of my life.

"Why River, hasn't anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are." Another pang of guilt and suffering ripples through me. She's doing this on purpose. She saw Leon and me, she saw my Games. "They're so green, much prettier than mine."

"Thank you."

"River do you know why I had you live instead of Hudson? He was much stronger than you, even had his siblings to go home to."

"No, I don't. That's why I'm here," I let my face waver to show the raw emotion I feel, to let her see what she has done to me. She smirks and twirls a butcher knife in her hands, it gleams a blinding silver light. "I need to know why you saved me."

"Of course, but after we eat. Wouldn't want to let this food get cold would we?" I automatically nod my head, feeling my body slow as we feast. We eat in silence, only the clanks of the silverware echo. Time passes and my anxiety level gradually rises with each passing minute. It drowning me in the sea of my emotions, the predators of the sea climbing to power as the smaller and weaker ones are crushed, hidden.

"You are excused Gamemakers, I will speak to you in a bit. Joylena can you show them to the waiting room?" President Echo nods towards them and the little girl leads them to the grand doors from which we entered. "River, have you met my son."

"I don't believe so… "

"Mom, what are you doing," Calloway asks his face turning red as he stands facing his mother.

"He worked as a trainer. Ring a bell?" Then it clicks. He was that guy who toke Rose's dagger. He was kinda off… like not Capitol-esque.

"Yeah…"

"So you two met at training, just like me and my late husband…" She smirks and brings me closer to Calloway. In heels I'm about the same height as him. He smells piney like District 7, not the crazy Capitol musk and perfume I've smelled since I left that Arena.

"Mom don't do this," he whispers. He clenches his fists at his sides and I feel him grow tense. "Just let her go home."

"Calloway, this is why she's here with us. Remember what I told you," she asserts looking into my eyes. "River you will marry my son in two weeks." My breath hitches and I drop my head feeling the tears sting my tear ducts. Marriage?!

"I'm not letting you do this to her," he shouts. President Echo frowns and turns her attention to him. "You won't do what you did to Dad."

"The sad thing about this Calloway is that I will. I want my son married to a Victor and I want to be a grandmother. You two would make the most beautiful babies." Her words make me want to throw up all over her pretty dress and shoes. This woman has just made my life a million times worse.

"I don't want to get married." The words that come from my mouth are choked and hoarse. I clear my throat as she glazes her light green eyes over me, a sneer present on her pale face. "I just want to go home…"

"Mom I told you I'm never getting married or having kids, so don't do this." Calloway's eyes close and he sits in his chair bringing his hand to his face.

"If you don't go through with this marriage than you could watch as I kill River, and don't worry, it'll be slow and painful… just like your father's…" Calloway flinches and looks up to me, his eyes wet with tears. "Propose to her. Now." He opens his mouth but no words come out. He only mouths 'sorry'.

"Here," she hisses shoving a small black box into his hands. He gives her a sad look and his eyes turn dark. He brings himself to one knee and looks into my eyes. He slowly opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a platinum band that's encrusted with small aquamarine jewels.

"River Seymour, will you marry me," he mumbles catching a glimpse at his mother who smiles and nods at me to respond. Chills run down my spine as I glance down to meet his dark and pained eyes.

"Yes…" He carefully places the ring on my ring finger. I hold my hand up to the light and watch as the jewels project different shapes and shades of color. Calloway gets back on his feet and walks away just as he opens the door he turns around and looks straight at me.

"I apologize for my mother being such a bitch." He leaves carefully closing the door, his footsteps fading. I turn to President Echo who mutters and looks up and smiles at me.

"You're excused, you'll be sleeping in Calloway's room tonight and tomorrow I'm taking you to get fit for wedding dresses."

"Yes… President Echo."

"Call me Seraphina… we're family now." She grins and she escorts me to the grand stairs that led to the bedrooms. "Last door to the right," she whispers. Her heels click and she returns to the dining room area to talk to the Gamemakers. I sigh and look at the long stretch of the hallway that leads me to my new bedroom and trudge, my feet dragging across the white marble flooring. As I walk I notice several family portraits, some with the little girl who giggles and laughs in most and smiling wide with her brother. The ones with Calloway are never smiling, just the same mysterious look he shows that I've seen except for one that shows him laughing and looking up to a young man who looks just like him. All of his younger pictures are happy and he's always smiling. He actually doesn't have that bad of a smile…

"Hi River." I turn around to see Joylena holding a pink stuffed rabbit and a coloring book. She giggles as I crouch down to meet her ocean blue eyes that remind me so much of home. "Are you going to marry my brother?"

My eyes widen as I look deeper into her eyes, so young… yet she has this aura about her. She smiles for a second and the corners of her lips turn downward, taking me by the hand she leads me to her room. "I have to…"

"My Mommy said you had to, right? I mean my brother hasn't even taken you out on a date." Joylena takes a seat on her pink lacey bed covered in different colored stuffed animals and pats the empty space next to her. "You can sit here… if you want."

"Sure. Thanks." I sit beside her; she bites her lip and turns towards me. "If you want to know anything about anything you can ask me."

"Okay… ummm… do you have any other siblings?" She lowers and shakes her head. "Okay, what's your favorite color?" She looks up and smiles, her eyes bright. She giggles as she holds up a small ragged pink stuffed rabbit.

"Pink! This is Mr. Fluffy." She hands me the rabbit and she giggles as I hold it as if it were a newborn. "I hold him like that too!"

I laugh, feeling my worries melt as I settle with this bubbly little girl. "Who gave this to you?"

"My brother. He went all over Panem, and got me some other stuff," she shrugs. I carefully place the rabbit in between us, its legs dangle over the bedding. "He's taught me a lot about a lot of things. Like how the Hunger Games is and my Dad…"

"What did he say about the Hunger Games," I ask, feeling my voice rise. Calloway seems different from most Capitol people, especially for a President's son…

"He said that they're evil and that when I get bigger," she whispers looking back and forth between me and the slightly ajar door just inches away, "we're going to take over Panem and get rid of the Games." My body goes rigid as she finishes crossing her arms across her flat chest.

"Isn't that dangerous. I mean I don't like them either but it… could backfire quickly like the Mockingjay Rebellion." Joylena nods and looks out the window which sits a small grey mockingjay. "You really think you two could do it?"

"Well yeah. You could help too, you'll be Calloway's wife and everything. Do you like the Hunger Games? My brother told me you and Districts 1 and 2 volunteered." My mind blanks as I think of the only Career who didn't volunteer. Leon. I grimace and look away from her gaze. "I'm sorry about Leon…I know you probably love him more than my brother…"

"It's fine. And after Leon's death I didn't like the Games…" I grumble. She nods and takes her small hand in mine. Her soft skin rubs against mine and it feels like District 4's seashells, smooth and gleaming. "I'll help."

"Really?! You'd help me and Calloway?"

"Sure."

"You pinky promise," she pouts sticking out a small pale pinky in front of me. I smile as our two pinkies knot up.

"I promise."

"Yay! Well you should go meet my brother. He'll want to talk to you."

"Yeah… okay. What do you think of him?"

"He's- He's the best brother in the world," she chimes, it filling the room. She grins and takes out a puzzle from the white bookshelf from her bed. "Since you're going to marry my brother can you be my sister? I never had one…"

I frown as I see her pleading eyes and her lip quiver. Seeing how Raine doesn't exactly like me as of now and now more since I'm marrying the President's son I guess it couldn't hurt to befriend this cute little girl. "Of course."

Joylena clamps onto me so tight I think I'll suffocate. "Thanks River. I know you don't exactly like the idea of staying here instead of going to 4…"

"It's okay. I-I just have to listen for now and once you're bigger we can get rid of the Hunger Games."

"Right," she exclaims. "My brother's room is the last door to the right." I nod and stand up. Her blue dress brushes up against my arm and I smile gazing down as her eyes furrow trying to figure out the twenty piece puzzle that is supposed to make a butterfly.

I quietly shut the wooden white door which creaks softly. Walking carefully down the hall, trying not to make my heels shriek as they land on the glossy marble floor I spot a strange sight. At the end of the hallway there is a sleek black door, standing out very much from the white décor. His door is open and piling the entrance is a lot of luggage and items. I raise my eyebrows as I stand in front of all of it to see Calloway dragging in all the bags.

"Stupid bags…" he mutters throwing a blue bag up against his closet door. He groans as he lands on his bed. I rasp on the door frame and his head snaps back to me. I awkwardly smile and he just stares at me, his dark brown eyes piercing me. I avoid his gaze and walk past the piled bags.

"I-I have to stay here."

"I noticed." He mumbles waving his hand to the mounds of bags at my feet. "Where the hell I am going to put all this?!"

"I'm sure I don't need all of this," I squeak. He shakes his head. "I can just-"

"No, I'll find space for all this. Just sit over there," he says pointing to a cherry oak chair a couple feet from him. I nod and sit observing his large room. It's painted a dark brown and all of the furniture is made of cherry oak, I inhale the smell of his piney cologne, smelling nothing like ocean mist or fish like in District 4…

"Doesn't smell like rotting fish and ocean, right? Your face told me so," he says as he puts away Capitol bathroom products in his bathroom which connects directly to his room. Back in District 4 all four of us had to share one bathroom. Lucky…

"You remind me of District 7, you like the forest that much," I inquiry carefully noting his reaction. He smiles for a second and then frowns. "Your father must be Reed Linden from 7." He turns around and nods slowly picking up another bag.

"He was the Victor of the 78th Hunger Games and he had only won to marry my mother. It was rigged, just like yours. He didn't even kill the last person," he exasperates dropping himself on his king sized bed. "An invisible force killed the girl from 2 but the Gamemakers disguised it as my father throwing an axe into her skull. They photoshopped it, just like you and Hudson."

"How did you know about that? You sat here and watched it, didn't you," I exclaim pointing to the large flat screen TV in front of his large bed. He shakes his head.

"I snuck into the Control Room where the Gamemakers were at, I saw the real thing. That's when I suspected what my mother was going to do to you. Just like what happened to him. My mother has been pestering me to settle down, have kids but I never wanted that. I want to have my kid in a world of peace, not under my mother's rule." My jaw drops as I process what I've learned about my… fiancé within the couple hours I've met him. One, he's a rebel. Two, he loves Joylena a lot. Three, he defies his mother every chance he gets. Four, his mother killed his father. Five, he's broken… like me.

"Your mother killed your father?" He sighs and looks up from his lap staring into my dull eyes. "S-She said-"

"Yes. She'll say otherwise around her committee but to everyone she'll give a sob story of his illness," he says emphasizing 'illness'. "I actually saw her do it; I was only fifteen at the time, that's when my father's words really took effect."

"I'm sorry…"

"She knows that I hate seeing people get hurt, if she feels like it she'll make me watch her torture and sometimes murder an opponent of hers. She'll knock me out and tie me up while Joylena sleeps. I watch as they scream and beg for mercy, their screams haunt me, they scream for me to help them but I can't move. That's why I had to accept that you would be my wife. I can't stand to see someone in pain, suffer," he rambles. I stand and walk over to him gripping onto the headboard of his bed, his knuckles bone white. "Do you regret volunteering for the Games? Do you regret killing Harmony?"

I let his words sink in as he turns angrier, yet sadness fills his eyes. "Yes. Every second since Leon…" His shoulders relax and he slouches. He rubs his eyes and lays his head on a pillow that looks more expensive than my entire room back in 4. "I didn't see what the true cost of winning was…"

"No one does," he mumbles as he turns to his side. "They don't see what they have to live with. They become slaves to the darkness, traumatized by the dead even if they are sadistic, being my mother's pets…"

A loud yawn bubbles from my lips and I quickly cover my mouth. He looks up and laughs. "Long day?"

"You couldn't imagine."

"I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed."

"No, I couldn-"

"Just take the bed. The couch is as comfy." He heads over to his drawers and pulls out red shorts. "I'll just change first."

I nod and he hurries to the door and loudly shuts it. I sit on his bed and wait. Its fabric reminds me of the bed I slept in at the Tribute Building. This material is probably made with the finest cotton from District 11 and carefully made in District 8. I smile as I avert my gaze to a picture frame with a small boy and a teen probably eighteen or so swinging the boy high into the air. The small boy smiles and his face is lit bright by the sun but also love. I trace my fingers over the next couple of frames showing the same two people eating ice cream, reading a book, and finally one of the small boy hugging the teen. My eyes land at a small brown frame with Calloway probably fifteen carrying a newborn with tufts of fiery red hair. In the picture he is smiling but the glint in his eye screams 'help' and 'save me'. The same look that he had as his mother threatened him…

"Those are all me, this one," he says pointing to the older teen, "this is my father." As I somewhat expected, Calloway and his father look identical. Even as a teen, they could've been twins. "We had great times together…"

"I bet. My parents forgot about me…" He gives me a reassuring smile and heads to the couch. He yawns as he stretches his built body across the black glossed sofa, his legs reaching the arm of the sofa. "Goodnight… Calloway."

"Goodnight, River."

I lean over the edge of the bed and pull down the cord to the lamp. The room turns pitch black, reminding me of the nights in the Arena, cold and chilling. Moon rays dart through the curtain hitting a small globe of different colors casting gems of colors to swell and fill the room. I adjust my body to its side and close my eyes to see the dead with their crooked faces waving back at me, waiting for me to join with me in an eternity in hell, but who am I to say… I'm living a Victor's life…

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

"With the power invested in me, by the Capitol. I pronounce you River Seanne Seymour and Calloway Ryker Echo man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Calloway brings his lips to mine lovingly since Seraphina decided to bring every TV station in Panem to our wedding. It's all fake, Seraphina, these guests, even this celebration. I don't love Calloway, I like him, but it's not the same. He doesn't kiss me the way Leon did as he died, Leon's kiss was like a million fireworks going off all at once, Calloway's aren't as strong. Everytime I see Calloway, I see Leon. Him smiling and laughing as I did something wrong, or his eyes staring into mine. It's not right, she knows how much Leon's death affected me, she hears my screams at night as Calloway hushes me. She is not a human, but a monster controlled by power…

"Look who finally gets everything they want, fame, money, and a handsome husband." I turn my head to see Raine, her face red and eyes narrowed. She sneers as she eyes Calloway socializing with some guests. "Everyone at home has been talking about you, 'Oh your River's sister!' and 'You're not as beautiful and successful as River!'"

"You think I like this! I've been going through hell; You have no idea how bad it is," I hiss. She smiles and nods. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"No. Just checking out your husband. You better watch out River, I'll steal him just like I stole your diary a couple years ago." She turns her back and walks away. "Good Riddance River. I'll become an even better Victor then you will ever mount up to." My blood boils as I watch her disappear among the sea of people who dance away to Capitol pop trash music, not even close to the beauty of Leon's voice. I drop my head and let the memories of him cloud my mind, will it ever end? Their faces, their memories long forgotten?

"You have until the announcement of the Quarter Quell to become pregnant." I snap my head up to Seraphina in front of me. Her face is expressionless and her eyes are dark and narrowed. "You know what will happen if you don't comply with my rules River." She turns and trots off to meet up with her committee at an exclusive table in the far back of the room. I exhale and sit myself down at an abandoned table and watch as everyone else dances and has fun. I lean over the table, placing my hand on my cheek.

"Hey." I gaze over my husband smiling and laughing. My eyebrows rise as I stare at him laughing still and then he burps, quite loudly. He slings his arm around me and kisses my cheek. So unlike him… "River lets go back to the house mkay. I have a surprise for you… want to know what it is," he whispers bringing his lips to my ear. "Me."

"Are you drunk?!"

"Nope."

I glance over to Seraphina who holds up a bottle filled with white tablets and winks, I snap my head to the clear goblet he lazily holds to see two tablets dissolving in water.

"Damn it. Calloway your mother got you drunk."

"Hmm I guess she did." He grabs my hand and leads me to the grand doors. "Let's go home. It'll just be you and me," he says wiggling his eyebrows and bringing his body closer to mine. I shake my head as he escorts me outside the Capitol building. "Please River," he pleads. He pouts and widens his eyes which dilate his pupils. I can't help to laugh at his childish charm so I just nod and let him guide me. This is definitely not the serious and rebellious Calloway I know, but a drunk and childish one, forgotten from the loss of his father. I sigh and take his hand in mine as we head towards the luxurious mansion not far from here. He hums and steps in beat as we walk; a pang of misery hits me again. Leon would do that all the time…

"River you are so beautiful. I'm glad to have you as my wife." He laughs as he picks me up and carries me in with my arms wrapped around his neck. He jogs up the stairs, two at a time as he runs into our room. He throws me down on the bed and starts to tickle me. I start to giggle as his fingers creep up to my stomach and back down to my feet.

"Calloway! Stop," I exclaim as he hovers above me with a sly smile spread across his face. He brings his arms on the side of me and smiles looking into my eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes…" Another pang of hell chills my body, the corners of my mouth turn down and I shove him off me. He furrows his eyebrows as he watches me grimace and tears threatening to break me, I will not be broken, I will stand strong. "I'm so sorry River. I forgot ab-"

"It's okay. You're drunk."

Silence. I turn my head to see him softly snoring and carefully tucked into his bed sheets. I sigh as I head over to the couch and snuggle into the sheets that smell of hickory. They brush up against my fingertips, lighty kissing me. I groan and turn to my side and watch as Calloway's face twists in pain and he silently sobs, his misery piercing my heart and slowly seeping with emotion and pain I've tried myself to hold in for so long. Turning to the opposite direction I close my eyes and wave back to the dead that have greeted me since I've left the Arena…

* * *

_6 months later…_

I've started my Victory Tour and upon insistence from Seraphina, Calloway is coming with me. He objected but I urged him to, I really don't want to go through this alone you know. It's going to be hell twice over meeting the tribute's families, the ones that died for me to get out. Hardest districts to deal with our first District 8 because Harmony, District 7 for Hudson and last District 4 for Leon. We'll be going in descending order and last will be my home district. So yes, I have to go through twenty-three families, each mourning and suffering, still trying to recover from the loss of their child's only to look at mine in defeat. To see my face is to see their bloodied and mangled child's, the deaths that all of Panem saw and celebrated.

"Are you ready, River?" Calloway wears a sleek black suit with a matching tie. His hair is still the same, trimmed yet messy. He takes my hand and kisses my cheek, noting that cameras have arrived and are blocking our way into the stage of District 12.

"Ready."

As usual I saw Aura's and Ben's families each just shook my hand and nodded, their eyes vacant and dull. I notice a cute little boy with blonde hair and green eyes crying and whimpering, mumbling something to an older teen that looks like Aura.

"Where's Mama? Where's Mama?"

My breath hitches as I make the realization that Aura had a son, so young too. I stare back at the teen who picks him up and hushes him. Cooing him as the boy cries and screams for Aura. I excuse myself and run out of the room, my chest tightening and breathing heavy.

I spot Calloway leaning up against the doorframe outside of the Justice Building and he just stares at the bust streets of 12, the bleak and still somewhat in ruins 12. He stares at the Seam as skinny and malnourished children beg for food, and merchant kids stroll along the poverty stricken streets. I sigh as his eyes begin to water, his breath quickens as he watches a child collapse in the street. He runs and helps the little boy up, patting off the coal dust that coats the entire District.

"Are you okay?" The small boy shakes his head and begins to cry. His small and thin body shakes like the barren and leafless trees that cover the area. Calloway holds him and hushes him just like what he does to me when I wake up to the screams of the dead. "You know what will make you feel better? What about we go to the bakery and get you some pastries."

"Really sir?!"

"Sure. It's no problem." The boy smiles and holds onto Calloway's hand and takes mine too. I smile as I watch Calloway's teeth gleam and shine as he smiles, a very welcoming and rare thing I wish he did more. He's mostly sullen and distant most of the time, but when he's around Joylena and younger kids he's so happy. He'd make a great Dad, even if he doesn't want them, he will once Seraphina threatens us considering we haven't taken the steps to make one.

"Yes can I have all of your loafs of bread and three cookies." The baker looks up stunned, his eyes widen and he nearly drops his tray full of small decorative pastries.

"S-Sure." The baker runs and begins to gather the food, his hands shaking and sweat beads fall from his bearded face. "Here you go sir."

"Here. Keep the tip." The baker bursts out in laughter. He shakes Calloway's hand and runs out the door.

"Here you go…"

"Timmy. My name is Timmy Higgins."

"Well here Timmy, here's two loafs for your family and a cookie." The boy giggles as Calloway hands him two warm loafs and a blue frosted cookie. "Can you do us a favor Timmy?"

"Sure."

"You see," Calloway says as he crouches down to meet the boy's Seam grey eyes, "My wife and I wouldn't be welcomed in your town for reasons I won't go into specifics in. So can you go and deliver these loafs to the other families here. It's been a harsh winter…"

"Of course! Thanks so much…" He blushes and grabs the large sack almost as tall as him.

"Thank you! Have a wonderful day," Timmy exclaims running towards the first house in the Seam he sees.

"That was awfully generous of you. Won't your mother be pissed?"

"No. She doesn't know my father left me and Joylena a lot of money that could probably feed the entire population of Panem for a year."

"Hmmm." I turn to see him fiddling with the end of his coat. "Well we still have eleven more Districts to go. Are you going to do that for every one?"

"Just the ones I feel like need it most. Everybody but the Career Districts," he shrugs taking my hand in his. "We better go before your escort gets mad."

"Right… Rigmond doesn't like to be late…"

Oh, here's your cookie." He hands me a cookie shaped exactly like a seashell and grabs his which is shaped as a leaf. "Here's to… being one step closer to a better life," he whispers clinking our cookies together.

As usual the Districts were poverty stricken and Calloway and I bought lots of food for them. Most were grateful, some were bitter about it but I understand. As expected District 8 was disastrous, Harmony's mother attacked me, clawing at my neck. Peacekeepers stunned her and asked me if I wanted to have her executed for attacking me since it's punishable by law. I told them no and walked out, not daring to look at Harmony's father who sulks and stares, no emotion present on his face. District 7 was harsh too, Hudson's siblings were crying the whole time and his oldest sister just stared at me with such intensity I nearly passed out. I met with Calloway's family in 7 too; they were exceptionally nice and welcoming. Calloway gave them an album full of pictures of Joylena and us, even giving them some cash which they nearly resented saying that his company was enough. We visited Calloway's father memorial mark in their backyard also. It was depressing really, his parents and siblings would be proud to see his son grow and become something worthy, nothing like the Capitol citizens. The rest was a blur, just hazy and fast. I tried not to think of it too much, just go through the motions, even at the extravagant parties all for me seemed fake and cliché. All congratulating me and bragging for sponsoring me, which was a lie considering Leon was the one who got all the gifts. Now we finally have arrived in 4 where I get to meet Leon's parents. I'm not sure how they'll react seeing as I got out and he died saving me. I walk in, my hands clammy and hair plastered to my face from the humidity of the area here. I spot his parents each with a personal agenda, haunting even.

"Congratulations River." Leon's mother shakes my hand and smiles. I stand paralyzed with shock, not one parent has congratulated me for killing their child, well indirectly I didn't kill most of them.

"You brought pride and honor to District 4, more than our son ever could." His father shakes my hand and grins. I begin to open my mouth and quickly close it, suddenly feeling the tears begin to sting and stab to be released.

"Leon would want you to have these things of his. We're making his room into a storage room." His mother pulls out from behind her a guitar and a black composition book overfilled with papers that are immensely scribbled on. "We know how much you loved Leon… and how much he loved you…"

"Thanks," I choke, my voice cracking as I take his belongings that smell like him. Like the ocean and musky cologne that clung to him even as he went into the Arena… and never returned from. I run my hand over the worn wood that makes up his most traumatizing weapon: his guitar. I cling onto his possessions as my life depended on it and run out, carrying the physical memory that he was even alive with me.

"River!" I snap my head back to see my parents waving, even with Raine beside them. I frown and walk over to them and sneer as they guide me to my house in the Victor's Village.

"Isn't River's gift to us just grand! Just wonderful," my mother coos as she pats my head. I groan as I stand in front of the house that I should be living in, but now that I've been through this I much rather be living in the Capitol.

"Shut up mother! I've always been the prettier and successful than River! I'll get us another house when I become Victor!"

"That's nice Raine you do that… so River wha-"

"SHUT UP! I'm leaving," I shout turning my heels back to the train. My father grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"River why are you so upset?!"

"Well let's see…" I hiss. "For one you never paid attention to me and never gave me attention and when I begged for your attention you'd just ignore me more because Raine would do something worthy of your attention!" I bring both my hands to my chest, "What about me?! Did you forget I existed!?"

"River of course you exist!"

"Yeah, because I fucking won the Hunger Games. That's the only reason why you're even talking to me. Just take my fucking house and leave me alone…"

I storm away from them and run, run far away from their pleads for me to return. I won't waste my time anymore, not when I killed others that don't have any time. I pass by shops and the beach, schools and houses, and just run. The guitar bag slaps against my lower back and the composition book threatens to spill and take away Leon's precious words.

River! Wait!" I stop, dropping to my knees panting as Cameo comes up behind me and crouches down to pick me up. "In a rush now are we…"

"What do you want Cameo?! Don't you see I'm a mess right now," I exasperate bringing my hand to my face to cover my face from exposing my true emotions, my fears, my insecurities…

"I need to give you some things. I think it would be best on the train, in your room." He takes my hand and leads me to the steps of the train. He smiles as he walks into my room, freshly scented an ocean mist fragrance and the walls painted a seashell white.

"Nice décor, much like home…"

"Yes…"

"Look River, I should've given this to you earlier but… he told me not to until now."

I raise my eyebrows and lean in closer to Cameo. "Who?"

"Leon. He told me his last wishes before the Arena after you fell asleep that night. Here," he says pulling out a shark tooth necklace, the one he wore in the Arena… "I snatched this off his body before they took him here." I trace my fingers over the tiny edges of the tooth that poke my skin, scratchy like sand. I run a finger through the black thread and orange and black beads that Leon wore, his lucky necklace he told me…

"He told me to give you this if you won. If you didn't then he told me to dispose of it and not to let the Capitol take it, but since you're alive…" He hands me a CD, it gleams a silver hue and written across it in messy boy handwriting…

'River Seanne Seymour. Haunted.'

My breath hitches and my chest tightens as I hold onto his CD, my hands shake as I run to the laptop I received as a wedding gift six months ago. I pop in the disc and turn up the speakers on high and wait for his voice to ring in my ears once again.

'_Hello River. If you're listening to this first Cameo listened to me and gave this to you or you're not and this CD is forever lost. You just fell asleep in your room and I'm in mine now.'_

He inhales and exhales slowly as he conjures what else to say. I feel my chest fill with what I feared. The emotions and fears bubble and spill over, slowly oozing as I continue to listen.

'_I wrote a song, for you. I don't understand why Victors would be depressed and sad or whatever after wining, I would imagine you would be too. I originally dedicated this to the children lost to oblivion, but I changed my mind and dedicated it to you. Because, I love you River Seanne Seymour, more than you could imagine. I sang this to the Gamemakers and that's how I got that 11, because I told them that I wrote this for you… this song is called Haunt.'_

"The computer in his room was equipped with an advanced music program that let him make his own song, one without a guitar…"

_We'll make our agreements,  
About when to meet,  
And I'll leave you in the doorway,  
The cold evening aches,  
As it leaves in its wake,  
All the memories left by the day,  
And I'm questioning why,  
As you look to the sky,  
That it's cloudless up above our heads,  
And thoughts come to mind,  
that our short little lives,  
Haven't left the path that they will tread,  
They will tread_

_I'll come back to haunt you,_  
_Memories will taunt you,_  
_And I will try to love you,_  
_It's not like I'm above you,_

_The wisdom we learn as our minds,_  
_They do burn'll,_  
_Entice the naivety in youth,_  
_As adults will grow and maturity shows,_  
_The terrifying rarity of truth,_  
_As you turn to your mind,_  
_And your thoughts they rewind,_  
_To old happenings and things that are done,_  
_You can't find what's passed,_  
_Make that happiness last,_  
_Seeing from those eyes what you become,_  
_Well you become_

_I'll come back to haunt you,_  
_Memories will taunt you,_  
_And I will try to love you,_  
_It's not like I'm above you,_

_I will see you there,_  
_See you there,_  
_See you there,_  
_I'll come back to haunt,_  
_Memories will taunt you,_  
_And I will try to love you,_  
_It's not like I'm above you…_

The dam breaks and shatters into a million pieces as his voice ends. I heave and cry finally letting the tears fall and run down my face. Letting the pain and misery out, all six months' worth. Cameo holds me as I shake and convulse within his strong frame. I cry for Leon, I cry for the ones I killed, the ones lost to the Hunger Games. I scream for my family to finally accept me for who I am, the only person who did was gone, and the other is just getting used to me, stuck with me forever. I cry myself to sleep, letting the eternal darkness cloud and take over me as Cameo tucks me into my bed and kisses my forehead.

"May you be smiled upon…"

* * *

_A couple days later…_

I've been listening nonstop to the CDs Leon left me. In addition to the one he left Cameo, inside his notebook were his complete recorded songs that stay in the back of my mind. I downloaded them onto my music player and listen with my headphones, his voice is therapeutic yet damaging at the same time. He saves me from wallowing up in misery and darkness, yet his voice reminds me of the voice never to be heard by anyone else but me…

"River! Can you please listen to me?!"

"What?!" I rip out one of the ear buds from my ears and look up to see Calloway fuming with hurt. He sighs and takes his hands in mine.

"Why are you hurting yourself more? Isn't listening to him hurting you?"

"Maybe I deserve to feel miserable my whole life, I don't deserve to feel happy…"

"Don't say that. You are going to live a life full of hope and promise. I promise I'll get you there."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

I nod and turn my head as our butler, Xander walks in with two goblets filled with sparkling water, one blue and the other red.

"Hey Xander… are these for us?"

"Yes. I made them myself." He smiles and then frowns, shakily placing the goblet in our hands. I dismiss his weird behavior since he's usually like this.

"Cheers," I whisper as Xander leaves. Calloway smiles and clinks his with mine and we gulp down the weird liquid. It fizzes and bubbles as it goes down my throat leaving a sweet aftertaste. I moan as it hits my stomach, it filling me up. I nod as Calloway finishes and places the goblet down and lies in our bed. Seraphina took away the couch and now we're forced to share a bed, we openly keep our space about it though. I sigh and look down in shock as two dissolved tablets stare back at me at the bottom of the cup. Damn it, she just got me dr- I look back to where Calloway was lying and see Leon smiling back at me, his ocean blue eyes gleaming and alive. His blond hair still swept to the side and skin so tan, just like home. My breath hitches as he comes closer to me, carefully pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear. Then I see Calloway, his eyes hazy and mouth turned up a bit as he places kisses along my cheek and nose. He turns back to Leon and stays as his kisses trail down to my collarbone. I finally kiss Leon now, our first real kiss where he wasn't dying and in pain. Leon lays me down on the bed and caresses me, pulling me closer to him. The musk of his skin makes my head spin, and a deep hunger begins to stir in my stomach that longs for more of him. I see Calloway again and he smirks as he takes in my altercated body. Leon appears again and my head swirls as instinct kicks in. I just let go, letting Leon love me the way he deserves... his fingertips brush up against my skin sending bolts of electricity pulsing throughout my body. One thought however runs through my mind as he begins to undress me...

I am River Echo. 16 years old. District 4 Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games. And I am forever haunted…

* * *

**A/N: Well here is River's POV after the Games and her life from now on, you could see why now President Echo wanted her to win so badly, yep even enough to have Hudson killed just as he was about to kill a helpless River and be declared Victor. Last chapter to Haunted, quite weird to say considering that very few SYOTs finish. It was a long and exciting journey that I very much enjoyed being on. She will be a mentor for my next SYOT and Calloway will join Icelynne and the others. There are a couple questions here that would be appreciated if you answered in a review. **

**1. Has my writing improved from the first chapter?**

**2. Which tribute(s) did you expect to get farther than in the story? **

**3. Which tribute(s) went farther than you expected?**

**4. Which tributes deaths were the most shocking? Most brutal? Most heartbreaking?**

**5. Did you expect River to win? **

**6. What is my strength when writing from what you've read from Haunted? My weakness?**

**7. A couple thoughts on each of your Gamemakers for next years' Games, Icelynne, Izzy, Lucina, Hunter, Ky, and now Calloway.**

**Thanks to all those who've read/reviewed/submitted tributes, it feels a bit weird to now label this a finished story and to go on to new tributes and an Arena. My next SYOT, 'Oblivion- The 4th Quarter Quell' is up! If there are some of you guys that want to submit then i'll take down the tributes that were mine for the BB. Just shoot me a pm and i'll tell you which spots are open. One spot per author!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to Haunt(Demo) by Bastille. This song is what made me love this band! It's so amazing and the lead singer's voice is what I imagine would be Leon's voice. Amazing band that deserves more recognition! ****Ha, I didn't want to spoil anything so I placed the song's disclaimer here :p**

**Love Forever and Always, Domi**


End file.
